THE Daidouji san
by Pinboo
Summary: [Completed] *4-chapters update. Read from Chapter 21* In this school, I am the princess. You are the prince. But you will NOT be my prince, Hiiragizawa-san.
1. The Princess and the Prince

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP.

**Warning** : There will be a slightly more wicked/arrogant characterization of Tomoyo. I am still not confident in making her a little out of her usual goody girl personality (NOT that I'm making her evil here) and I fear that her wickedness will not be accepted. But on the other hand, I am eager to dig this side from her, and this will be my first time portraying her like this.

**Notes** : This fanfiction will be done **in Tomoyo's POV**. I don't usually enjoy writing someone's POV, but in order to support Tomoyo's character here, I would need to use POV, so yeah… hope you enjoy! Oh, and probably you already know this, but in case you don't, schools in Japan start on April.

**Summary** : Daidouji-san is Daidouji-san. She has it all. / .EriolTomoyo. Set 6 years after CCS series end. 'In this high school, I am the princess. You are the prince. But you will NOT be my prince, Hiiragizawa-san.'

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I wondered why things were so…predictable. <em>

.

"Daidouji-san, erm, we've been classmates f-for almost 3 years now. And I, well, I've been watching you…"

.

_I wondered how one could get so many blessings. _

.

"I-I mean… you're Daidouji-san. You're the most beautiful girl in t-this school…"

.

…_So many gifts…_

.

"A-and I know that you are very, very smart. A-and wise… No wonder you become the Vice President for the Student Council e-ever since we were in the first year. And even when you're the heiress of the Daidouji, you're still a genuinely k-kind girl…"

.

_I wondered why there were no competitions and it got boring sometimes._

_._

"For r-real, no other girl is as g-great as you…"

.

_I wondered why things were so easy for me to have._

_ ._

"A-and… I know that this may be very absurd of me t-to say, I mean, you… as the Princess, and me…as the common, random guy…"

.

_I wondered why anything could fall into places, just the way I wanted it. _

_ ._

"But, I p-promise I will try my best to make you happy. So…"

.

The guy in front of me, Kanazawa from Class B, bowed his head to hide his tomato-red face. A futile attempt, really. I still could see those blushes all over his face.

.

"W-would you be… I-I mean… will you go out with me?"

…

...

_And most times, I wondered why I was given the power to control mostly… well, most things._

With my number five smile (The 'oh-this-is-so-lovely-_but_…' smile), I spoke. "I'm so sorry, Kanazawa-san…"

Kanazawa understood immediately and randomly began his incoherent speeches that were so typically him (with the "erm" and the "…" and the shivers in each word). I originally intended to hear all his speeches out, but I gave up once I realized that he began to speak only "erm" and "sorry". A minute later, he bent down apologetically and rushed out of my sight. Well, there went the second confession of the month. And that day was still on the first week of the April.

_ I wondered why guys like him were just so typical; too typical._

_ Not for a Daidouji, definitely._

* * *

><p><strong>THE Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Prince**

Author: Pinboo

Beta-reader: Aoi Itsuki (Thank you very much, dear!)

* * *

><p>"<em>I am a princess. All girls are."<em>

_From 'A Little Princess'_

_Frances Hodgson Burnett_

* * *

><p>"<em>All girls are princesses.<em>_But sadly, not every girl realizes that she is a princess. You, on the other hand, Tomoyo, can't say such an excuse. You're a Daidouji. You have to have that pride of a princess. The pride of a queen."_

Besides the classical _"Love Sakura-chan, the way I, your mother, loves Nadeshiko-chan"_ , the earlier saying had been the only motherly advice from Daidouji Sonomi that I, Daidouji Tomoyo, could mostly had planted her insight and pride as a Daidouji to me ever since I was barely nine year old. And since they were the only things that Mother kept repeating over and over again (before she went abroad to France, Prague, Korea, America, and every place that ever existed in this planet…), the 2 principles were what I believed in with all my heart and soul.

Unlike the "Princess Principle" which I mastered after years and _years_ of practice (having a true confidence about one self was not the most natural thing to do, but I finally achieved it), the "Loving Sakura-chan Principle" was easier to accomplish. Before I met my cousin for the first time, I had thought of how burdening it was to be _destined_ to love somebody I hadn't even known before. But loving Sakura-chan was… perhaps the easiest thing that could happen to me oranybody. I supposed I didn't need the Amamiya nor the Daidouji blood to fall in love with my dear cousin. However, like a double-edged blade, my love towards Sakura was contrastingly beautiful and dangerous. In Elementary School, it hadn't been a problem. Such platonic love from two young girls was an admirable, cute thing.

But once we entered Junior High and once Li Syaoran came back from Hong Kong for real, I started to feel agitated and depressed. It did not take me a long time that such feeling was called jealousy.

When I was in the elementary school, this feeling was not present. Therefore, it took me a while to actually accept the feeling. Later on though, I cursed myself for it. I mean…I honestly wished for Sakura and Syaoran's happiness. I love Sakura and I care deeply about Syaoran. But on the other hand, I could not just swipe away the jealousy easily.

Perhaps it was a good thing that my mother gave me the doctrine of being the perfect Daidouji. A perfect Daidouji would always be selfless. A perfect Daidouji would not break her perfect smile just to antagonize on her unrequited love. These chants were repeated continuously in my head during my junior High school time and such doctrine was so strong that I finally could clear my head and strengthen my heart. Well, perhaps it was also due to time, but the Daidouji mantra clearly contributed in healing my pain.

But just when I recovered from my personal inner struggle, the second trial came to me.

To put a long (and painful) story short, Sakura decided on her own to follow Syaoran to Hong Kong and to live there (along with Touya-kun and Fujitaka-san –who couldn't live without their precious blossom).This had happened even before Junior High graduation.

Everything… changed ever since.

Yukito-san decided to take his master degree in Kyoto.

Rika and Terada-sensei had erm… well…did 'that' and bore the consequence. It had been a scandal, but Terada-sensei was a responsible man. To avoid those unfair gossips and rumors, he took Rika and their cute baby boy away out of Tomoeda to live in a small town not far from the town Yukito was at.

Chiharu and Yamazaki were not even in the same Junior High as Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Naoko, and I went to. They also didn't go to the same High School. But I still exchanged some emails with Chiharu and we had gone to the Amusement Park together with Rika and Naoko last month, so well, we were still friends, if anyone asked.

Naoko was the only one who went to Tomoeda Private High School, the same school that I enrolled myself. We were good friends, but high school was high school. Life was life. Circumstances happened, situations changed, and even though that we sometimes still had lunch together, Naoko and I couldn't exactly be classified as "best friends". We were "good friends", not more not less.

The only person and the only thing that never changed was my mother. My mother was my mother –she never stayed in Tomoeda more than a week –if I were lucky. Even though I was blessed, I was not exactly a lucky person.

So basically, that was my life.

However I certainly didn't need anyone to pity my 'lonely-looking' life.

I am a Daidouji and pity was never something that people looked at me with.

That had been my thoughts before that day came.

Before _he _came.

* * *

><p>First week of April had been one of the busiest weeks. First week of April meant coming back to school. Coming back to school meant change of class. Change of class meant change of classmates. These, however, hadn't been the trouble. Even though the guys from my twelfth grade class was now different from my eleventh grade class, I had already known some of them. And with something I recognized as one of the Daidouji gift, it was easy to make friends… and fans.<p>

They were like moths to a classmates admired me, female classmates wanted to be as close as they could to me.

I had friends. Lots of them. It was different and a little lonely without Sakura-chan, but I had managed to pass two years without her, and so I was fine.

More than fine.

"Hime, Saionji-sensei has required your presence in her room," informed one of my male classmates, Tsukasa-san.

Erm, about the 'Hime' thing, believe me, it wasn't something that I made on my own. If I were to make my own nickname, I definitely _wouldn't _use the 'Hime' thing. I didn't say this to Tsukasa-san or the other guys who called me with this nickname though. That was to give them the salute for creating the pet name.

I masked my utter dislike towards the nickname with a small, polished laughter, "Why, Tsukasa-san, I have told you to stop calling me that…"

"Ah, no worries, Daidouji-sama, you deserve it!" This was spoken by one of my female admirers, Nina-san –who apparently had created another nickname for me. My friends in Junior High never called me with such honorific; although my bodyguards and maids often referred me as one. That was why it sounded a bit weird to be called that way by someone who was not only on the same age, but was also not working for you. Although it was nearly as overrated as the 'Hime' one, but since it contained half the truth (The 'Daidouji'), I could accept it better. I smiled at Nina-san (Smile number seven: the 'thank you') and turned to Tsukasa-san to speak to him again.

"Thank you for telling me. You said that Saionji-sensei called for me?"

"Yes, Hime," Tsukasa said in a bow.

"Oooh, I bet that Saionji-sensei is going to choose you as the Student Council President for this year! It's the first week of school!" a girl said.

"But in our school, isn't the Council President chosen every mid semester? Isn't it Tsubasa from eleventh grade, who was elected last September?" said another.

"Didn't you hear? Tsubasa was found stealing the answer sheets and selling them to the other students. He got suspended, and thus, there is a vacant position for the Student Body President until the next selection in September. I heard that the teachers don't want to entrust another eleventh grade student for the position anymore this year. The option goes to the twelfth grade student, and who else can fit the position better than you, Daidouji-sama?"

There were more talks here and there, but my thoughts had flown away. Yes, I have heard about the Tsubasa case and the other rumors. To be honest, it was quite tiring to work again this year as a Student Council Member. I had spent the previous year of my high school as the Vice President and it had been such an exhausting year. Besides, since I was a senior student at the moment, I had originally wanted to concentrate more to academic matters and study for the university entrance test.

"You don't have to worry, Daidouji-sama. If they choose you for the President, you will only have to work until September. You can use the remaining months to study for the university test preparation," commented Nina-san. Upon hearing this, I earnestly hoped that I hadn't spilled out my thoughts out loud (I don't think I did it). My thoughts had the tendency to be…slightly darker than what most people had expected. I just didn't want to crush their hope on me, ne?

So, after politely excusing myself from the small crowd that had gathered around me, I exited the classroom to go to Saionji-sensei's office. Saionji-sensei was the twelfth grade Math teacher, and she was also the teacher in charge for non-academic activities in our school, including extracurricular clubs, Student Council, et cetera. I arrived at her office, knocked, and pushed the door open once I heard the permission from the lady. Inviting myself in, I prepared myself for Saionji-sensei's speech.

This was where… erm… how to say it… 'The Event'.

And no, this was not because of something that I had expected.

In fact, I didn't see this one coming at all.

I couldn't recall the exact details, but I was sure that Saionji-sensei explained about the importance of a Student Council President's role, and how one should be fitted the most for it. She continued by explaining the long history of the student council, of the endless success it had brought upon holding the annual Culture Festival, the Sport Festival, and the daily tasks consisting of polling, papers, clubs-surveying, school-representation, and many, many others.

And then, it was when the words came.

"Seeing your flawless record, capability, and experiences, I know we all can depend on your help again this year. Congratulations, Miss Daidouji, for this semester, you are chosen once again to become the Vice President of Tomoeda Private High School."

…

…

…

Three seconds.

And it was quite a record. Saionji-sensei had just witnessed my face went blank for three whole seconds.

_**Vice **_President?

I retaliated fast. Clearing my throat, I then spoke, "That is, surely, an honor for me. I would try my best not to disappoint you, Saionji-sensei."

"I'm sure you can do that, Miss Daidouji." She gave a nod.

…

And we were silenced.

"…Is there anything else you want to ask, Miss Daidouji? I'm sure you must have known all about running a student organization and –"

"Who's the President?" I couldn't help but to blurt out. I certainly hoped that my tone was normal. I hoped that I didn't sound like a crazy bitch whose jealousy was an obvious thing, because I was NOT. Really. I was… well…okay, perhaps a bit. But scratch the bitch and crazy thing. I was neither.

Saionji-sensei studied me for several seconds before saying, "You don't know him. But I hope that you two can cooperate well."

"I don't know him?" I asked, more flabbergasted. I was tempted to add 'Saionji-sensei, I have remembered all the names of the students here, thanks to my high IQ,' but I knew that it wouldn't make my best impression, so I killed those words on my tongue.

"Well, he said in his resume that he had stayed in Tomoeda once, but that was years ago…"

"You mean…he's not a student here?"

"He wasn't. But he is now. He has just become one though. He's a new transfer student from England. He should have graduated high school in flying colors, actually, but he decided to spend more time in a Japanese high school."

"Oh. A transfer student…" I nodded with a polite smile. Inside, I was seething with several unsatisfied questions. Primarily though, the question revolved on the issue of how could a transfer student get to be chosen as the Student Council President while Tomoeda Private High surely had a… more fitting candidate?

"Yes. I think it'll be good if you two could get along well. You two are going to work together anyway. So now, I'm going to introduce him to you," Saionji-sensei said as she looked to the other corner of her office. "You can stand and introduce yourself to the lady."

I turned around and for the first time realized that Saionji-sensei and I weren't the only occupants of the room. There was another figure who was already inside the room all along. I was stunned. I knew that I was a pretty perspective and sensitive girl, thus, it confused me of why I couldn't feel his presence earlier. He was sitting on that chair ever since I entered Saionji-sensei's office. It wasn't as if he was hiding, it was as if he just could make his presence just… undetectable like that.

But as he took more steps towards me and I came to study him more and more, things became clearer.

If anyone had thought that this guy was such a common, gloomy, unimpressive guy, then they had been wrong. For this guy was anything but ordinary.

After all, it was _him. _

A pair of indigo eyes was locked into mine and I felt the coldest tingle on my spine.

"Pleased to meet you, Daidouji-san."

I smiled my number 14 smile, one of the rarest that I had ever let out – a smile when I acknowledged someone, and not only because I know something, but also because I admitted something:

Equality.

"Pleased to meet you too, Hiiragizawa-san."

* * *

><p>Such a … day.<p>

After Kanazawa's morning confession, the lessons, the talks inside Saionji-sensei's office, and the Student Council Meeting that Hiiragizawa Eriol conducted immediately (well, at least knowing that he was an efficient working leader, made it easier for me to accept that he had just beat me for the president position), I went back to my classroom to collect the schoolbag that I had left there. Since I was the only student council member who belonged from Class 3-A (which, unfortunately was the farthest-located class), I was alone in that room. Hiiragizawa-san wasn't placed in any class yet, but there was a high possibility that the teachers would put him in the A class, just like meant starting from tomorrow I would be seeing him more and more.

Not that I complained. Since this was THE Hiiragizawa-san, I could understand why he got the president position. Some student other members from Tsubasa's cabinet were still silently complaining about the position that a new transfer student could get. The complaints came from mostly the male members though – the female members were… more than an objective point of view, even I could tell that Hiiragizawa was… well, equally as good as I am when it came to leading an was a charismatic leader, an effective planner, and a realistic worker. Far better than any Student Council President that I had worked with up until now. I sighed. I knew he was the right man for the job, and even though I found it hard to admit my… 'lost' towards another, I had to be fair. He would make a fine leader and I couldn't be any more satisfied.

After putting all my books from my desk drawer to my bag, I glanced at my wristwatch and found out that it was 6.30 PM school gates would be closed soon, so I knew I had better hurry up and –

"Whoops, are you in a hurry, Daidouji-san?"

I stopped and realized that I almost bumped into someone. The masculine and nice mint scent emmiting from the person's body told me who it was.

"Ah, Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled down at me and I smiled back (Smile number one: the polite smile. The one that I let out the most). I couldn't help but notice that the man before me had every reason to let out his unintended intimidating aura. He was such a beautiful man –not in a feminine way, but more in his own unique enigmatic way. With dark hair that I noticed was slightly messier than it had been in the fifth grade, sapphire eyes that were calm yet indescribable, a face that was paradoxically baby-faced yet mature at the same time… No wonder why the other female members of the student council found it easy to helplessly fall for him.

But, if Hiiragizawa-san thought that he could intimidate _me_, then he was wrong.

"You were looking for something, Hiiragizawa-san?" I asked.

"Actually, I come to speak to you, Daidouji-san. Do you have time?"

"I'd love to speak to you, but I'm afraid that we don't have enough time for that now. The school gate is –"

He pulled out something that dangled with a tingling sound and I looked up to find that he was holding a chain of keys.

"Being the Council President grants me extra facility," he grinned. "Saionji-sensei gave me the school gate key and the rest for the school building, so you don't have to worry that we'll be locked up inside our school."

I laughed politely while silently deliberating how power could give you immediate control. I hoped that Hiiragizawa-san didn't have that manipulative trait he had in him years ago and misuse the keys. "So… you said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." He paused for a while to examine the empty classroom. The sun was setting and the shadowy effect it created on Hiiragizawa's figure made him… well… shadows did fit him, he looked… well… he looked…

A chuckle. "What are you doing, Daidouji-san?"

I blinked, and I realized that I was staring at him. Hopefully, I didn't let my mouth hang open. "I was waiting for you to speak, Hiiragizawa-san." I recovered. Good.

He cleared his throat and began, "Well… it's not easy for me to say. Since we've known each other for a long time and we've been good friends. Although I'm sorry that I didn't contact you that often."

"It's alright. I apologize too, Hiiragizawa-san," I said earnestly.

He nodded and soon resumed his speech. "I really hope that what I will say next will not affect our friendship. I also hope that it will not disturb the professionalism between us, since we're both working together in the Student Council. But I just… well… I really need to let out my feelings and… well," he chuckled as looking down to the floor. "This is really not easy to say…"

I was stunned.

The thing was… I knew this pattern.

I knew it too well.

Ever since the first day I stepped into the life of a High School student, I had experienced this.

It had taken forms in many various situations: sometimes in the quiet places like the library,others were so blatant like in the on-air school radio, another was from written words put into my shoe locker, most have happened after school in classrooms like this one, and maybe there were cases like what Kanazawa-san did to me earlier this morning. But the fact was, some things would remain the same: the stuttering, the situation, the atmosphere, the kind of speech…

I swore my face was even paler currently.

Oh God, Hiiragizawa-san was going to confess to me.

…

…

"We've been friends, and I… really respect you," he started again.

Oh no.

"I know that this may be too fast. Maybe you will be too shocked with this. After all, it's the first day that I appeared in front of you after so many years…"

Oh God, _no. _This was Hiiragizawa-san, _Hiiragizawa-san_! As handsome as he could be, he was still… _Hiiragizawa-san…! _I just couldn't! But how was I going to reject him? Oh no.. this was..this was…

He continued, "But I can't hold this feeling any longer. I need to let it out. I need you to know that I…" he took a deep breath.

And the thoughts ran in my head.

_Sometimes I wondered why there were things that were so… _

Hiiragizawa-san began once more, "I really, really dislike you."

…_predictable?_

What?

Were my ears playing tricks on me? Because I thought I had just heard the most impossible –

"I can't stand how a woman can be as manipulative, as hypocritical, as arrogant as you are…"

_I wondered why one could get so many blessings? _

"I don't mean to be personal, really. But since we're going to work together for the next six months or so, I just want to let out my real feeling, my real sentiment towards I can work professionally without holding any burden. So that I don't have to be like you who has to mask up such fake polite smile. I don't want to be like you."

…_So many gifts…_

I felt the strangest sensation where my head seemed to be floating away to an unknown land. I felt like the situation seemed all so surreal, this classroom, this day, him…

But his words… were as real as they could be… that they almost made me choke, literally.

"It just… annoys me to see woman like you. One who thinks that she's the center of the world…"

Wait…

Somebody, tell me that Hiiragizawa-san was playing some kind of joke!

_I wondered why there were no competitions, it got boring sometimes. _

"I'm not joking, Daidouji-san. It may seem hard for you who have been such a conceited girl all along to realize such harsh reality. But someone has to do it for you. I will do it for you."

_I wondered why things were too easy for me to have. _

"I hope you understand." Hiiragizawa-san continued giving me that smile, the smile that horrified me to no end. "This is for the best of our Student Council. This is so that we can both work in a democratic circumstance. Of course, you're free to share your thoughts about me. I am an open-minded man, I don't mind insults and critics." He paused before adding, "I hope you're the type to take critics well, Daidouji-san."

My mouth was left gaped open –something that I would never normally let myself do. But this was a special case. This was an emergency case.

The guy offered his hand in a gesture to ask me for a handshake. A mocking smile was present on his face. "I hope that there will be no grudges between us and that we'll be able to work together in a conducive, professional environment."

_I wondered how anything could fall into places, just the way I wanted it._

"Now, handshake, Daidouji-san?"

_And most times, I wondered why I was given the power to control mostly… well, most things._

For the first time since…since…ever, I felt that I had no control over myself. I couldn't control my words, I couldn't control my tongue, I couldn't control my thoughts, I couldn't control my hands, I couldn't control a single thing!

And I stood there, I didn't know for how long, but Hiiragizawa-san's words broke my trains of bewildered thoughts.

"Are you planning to stand up there all day and keep yourself locked inside the school until tomorrow? If that's your wish, I have no power to neglect. But I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Daidouji-san."

_I wondered why guys like him were just so typical, too typical._

I didn't remember much, but when I was dragged back to reality, Hiiragizawa Eriol was already out of my sight. And my wristwatch showed the mortifying number of 7.25 PM.

It required me a complete 15 minutes after my realization of Hiiragizawa's disappearance to find my voice back and I started to mumble curses under my breath.

Something so un-Daidouji like to do.

Inside my heart, something stirred up. And only one thought ran all over my head continuously.

_Not for a Daidouji, definitely. _

That Hiiragizawa was a dead pulp for daring himself to challenge a Daidouji.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well? I'm so nervous to find out your reactions. I hope my experiment project will be acceptable. This fic is… oh, I ran out of words. But I hope you can find the words to review? ^^ . Reviews are much appreciated, thanks for reading!


	2. Good Girl, Good Guy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**Chapter Dedication**: To Aoi Itsuki. I hope things will turn out better in the end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daidouji-san, you truly are the most beautiful girl…"<em>

"_Tomoyo-chan…. Even now that I'm going to Hong Kong, you're always, always gonna be my best friend!"_

"_Daidouji, congratulation for winning the choir competition!"_

"_I really like you."_

"_I wonder if someday I can be as charming as you are, Daidouji-senpai."_

"_Daidouji-sama…"_

"_Tomoyo dear, I know that you can always make me proud..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I really, really dislike you."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 2: Good Girl, Good Guy**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with a shriek.<p>

That dream was… a nightmare! Thanks to the horrifying speech Hiiragizawa had told me the day before, for the first time since the end of Junior High, I couldn't have a decent sleep. I wasn't insomniac. Well, at least I stopped being one years ago. _Years _ago. And just one encounter with Mr.I-really-dislike-you-TOO made the old disease come back to me. Glancing at my alarm clock, I realized that I had woken up earlier than the intended time. Sighing, I turned off the alarm so that it wouldn't ring its weird 'wakey-wakey-wakey!' sound in the next seven minutes.

I was an optimistic girl, but to be honest, inadequate amount of sleep and nightmares could even ruin my usually pleasant morning mood. I mean, I slept really late the night before. For that, I gave my second gratitude to , who inconsiderately _and_ insensitively had locked the school gate the night before. I had to wait for the Daidouji bodyguards to rush into the school to unlock the gate. If anyone was wondering, the school gate was _that _high, that it had been impossible for me to climb that up. As the result of coming home late, I had to deprive my sleeping time so that I could work on my homework.

And I had nightmare.

And I suddenly became an insomniac girl again.

Who was to thank?

Exactly. I didn't even want to mention the name, because I supposed it was clearwho it was.

The thought about the certain sapphire-eyed guy didn't disappear from my mind even after I finished taking a shower and grooming myself. It made me even applied the apricot jam that I didn't really like to my toast, and I didn't realize it until I took a bite.

And why was I doing this?

Exactly, again.

It wasn't that I voluntarily wanted to blame _everything _to Hiiragizawa, but on the other hand, I couldn't think of a better option.

Like, how could that guy _trick _me for seven years into believing that he was the most polite, most gentlemanly-like, and most kind young man, while in fact, he had none of these traits? Up until this moment, I still couldn't believe that it was Hiiragizawa-san, like _Eriol Hiiragizawa-san_, who said those shocking and untrue words to me the day before. The Eriol that I remembered was that young boy who loved to tease Syaoran-kun, who had a habit to kiss Sakura's hand, who could understand Yamazaki's queer jokes, who could play the piano well, who…who was _not_ the guy I encountered the day before. I believed that people could change, but his change was too drastic that it was insane.

And why was it insane, again?

Because he had dared himself to mock me. And who am I again? Tomoyo Daidouji. Exactly.

Thinking about him made time fly fast. My car would reach the school gate in the next several minutes. I took some deep breaths to prepare myself. Because I am a Daidouji, I owned my own glory. I wouldn't let a mere new transfer student just stole my trophy like that. This was a battle.

But in this battle, a Daidouji could win effortlessly without guns, blood, violence, or a single sweat. A Daidouji fought in _class_.

The limousine stopped in a graceful halt and I stepped out of the car. It was a cool morning and I felt my mood was getting better.

First step.

Second step.

Third –

"Daidouji-senpai, good morning!"

"Daidouji-sama, good morning! I heard that you got chosen as the vice president for the Student Council! Congratulation! I am sure that you can be the president, but oh well…it doesn't matter to me!"

"Whooaa… Hime looks more and more beautiful every day! I wish I could be her boyfriend, just for a day…"

"Idiot, do you know that she rejected Kanazawa from Class B yesterday? She wouldn't even have to think twice to reject you!"

"Shut up, she can hear, you know!"

Three steps, and I already had the crowds around me. Some were circling around me, while the rest were just commenting me from away (if they really wanted to keep it a secret, they should have considered lowering down the volume of their voice, really). It was a bit confusing to reply to all the 'Good Morning!'s and 'How are you?'s, but I couldn't say that I hated all the attention.

But the girl who was standing next to me suddenly turned around and squealed, "It's Hiiragizawa-kun…!"

I felt the rush of air passed through me. I later realized that the crowd around me diminished slowly to… gather around a certain bespectacled, transfer student.

But worry not, I still have my loyal admirers crowded around me and it didn't matter when –

"Good morning Hiiragizawa-kun…My name is Ayase from Class C. I hope we can be good friends!"

"Hey Hiiragizawa, I heard that you are a transfer student from England?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun is chosen as the Student Council's President, right? Wow, you must be a very smart and capable person!"

"Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Hiiragizawa-senpai…!"

…

…

I took a deep breath.

A very deep breath.

I knew I wasn't a novice in this department. I knew what to do.

Turning around in a casual way, I then spread my smile to the dark-haired incarnation. "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-san!"

I knew that I had caught his attention, because his sapphire eyes were locked into mine and…

…he smiled.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san," he said as he bowed his head politely.

I supposed that I was too dumbfounded with his action that it required me an extra two seconds before I returned the bow.

We exchanged polite smiles before Hiiragizawa excused himself from me and from his newborn fan club. He mentioned something about having to meet the teacher to find out his class. As he walked away from the crowd, I began to wonder.

Was it the same Hiiragizawa that mocked me the day before? The Hiiragizawa that just greeted me now seemed so… normal, so polite, like the Hiiragizawa Eriol that I knew when I was 11 years old. Could it be that I had been hallucinating the day before?

…

Of course not. Years of being the School's Princess made me realize that there could be a hypocrisy in a façade and a contrary message inside a politeness. I knew that I hadn't been hallucinating the day before. I knew that Hiiragizawa had embarrassed me for real. I knew that his polite and nice-guy attitude just then were just his acting.

Hiiragizawa was corrupted. Hiiragizawa was my enemy.

He remained polite just because he didn't want to ruin his public image. I bet that once we were alone, he would show his true color, that nasty side of him who dared to make fun of me.

That side of him would come.

And I, Daidouji Tomoyo, would be the one to prove that.

We would see.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

So then… three days had passed.

With _nothing _wrong occurred.

Not that I wished for something wrong to happen, but I just… well, I expected and _believed_ that Hiiragizawa Eriol would show his true persona. But… he didn't.

He didn't even show it when there were only the both of us. Oh yes, with me being the vice and him being the president of the Student Council, there were many instances where we were left alone by ourselves. In those moments, I was ready to catch the double-faced Hiiragizawa red-handed. I had even cautiously set a hidden video camera at one of the blind spot inside the Student Council Room. But what it had recorded were only casual occurrences of Student Council's activities. And, yes, unfortunately, that camera also caught me by accident when I fell while I was carrying heavy books handouts in such an unladylike fashion. Fortunately, I had been all alone when that stupid incident happened. I had to remind myself to erase that embarrassing part once the Hiiragizawa-spying project was done.

Sadly, I didn't suppose that project would be finished any time soon.

Because after three days and 14 hours, I still hadn't caught any misfits, any strangeness from Hiiragizawa.

This had… somehow earned my respect.

This guy could hide his bad traits well. Anything out of my plan was considerably a rare thing.

Not that my plan had backfired. I knew I just needed to be more patient, act as usual and then –

"Daidouji-san, would you please collect all the polling from the classes?"

I looked up and noticed that he had _again _ordered me to do something. I politely replied, "I will, Hiiragizawa-san. But maybe after I finish auditing the Drama Club's budget? I will finish it in an hour and after–"

"So you can't?"

My ears perked up in a call of challenge. "I can do those, Hiiragizawa-san. Just give me time to –"

"Ah, but I need the polling now, Daidouji-san. Although surely, I don't want to force you out of your capacity, so –"

"I'll do it," I said as standing up, realizing that really, I had again succumbed to his manipulation. I hated it. But I had better fall for his manipulative words than to be labeled as an incapable or undependable person. I walked towards the door and did his orders. Collecting the polling wasn't naturally a hard thing to do. But it was still quite a work out to gather all those papers from 21 classes and more. And because of the limited amount of papers I could bring with both my hands, I needed to go back and forth from the classrooms to the student council room a couple of times.

When I finished the task and was ready to do the budget's auditing again, he spoke again.

That time, he asked me to go talk to Fukuyama-sensei about a conflicting schedule that the volley club and basketball club had.

And after I finished the negotiating task, he told me to do the stamping works.

Even when the clock informed us that it was already five PM and all other members of the student council had gone home, he still had this, "Daidouji-san… could you go to the rugby club and tell them to give their club's annual budget? It's the only club that hasn't submitted the report."

And it took me three days 17 hours to realize that he had turned me into a slave.

…

I was about to let out a soft comment that would rub the reality hard on him, but he had began first.

"Are these all too much for you, Daidouji-san?"

No.

I knew I could handle it. I could deal with a demanding, perfectionist boss like Hiiragizawa Eriol. But his manipulation must end and it was _his_ turn to succumb to my wish. With a small smile, I shook my head as the response to his earlier question. "No, it's alright, Hiiragizawa-san…" and I added a planned pause. "It's just that…ah, it's nothing Hiiragizawa-san. I will do it."

"It's just that… what?" he countered.

"It's… erm…" I deliberately paused, averted my eyes from his blue ones, and tried to fake the blush on my cheeks. I could see that Hiiragizawa was focusing his attention to me. This was why I love being a girl. No matter how weak girls were compared to boys in physical department, girls always had their own way to make boys gave in. We didn't even need to sweat our body or to make scars on our face to win the battle. "Erm…the male students in our rugby club are known to tease female students a lot. That just… makes me uncomfortable…"

That was a half lie. The guys from the rugby teams might have the tendency to disrespect some of the female students. But that didn't make me uncomfortable because I was one of the very few female students whom the rugby club members actually respected. They never dared to do anything improper to me, but Hiiragizawa didn't need to know that.

Hiiragizawa watched me with his keen eyes. "Is that true, Daidouji-san?"

I nodded slowly. "B-but I will do my best. You don't have to worry, I know that they will understand and –"

"I understand," he said as he took off his glasses. I cursed myself to be momentarily awed by how clear his sapphire eyes were. "I will go and talk to them."

Good. Things were starting to go as I planned. "Thank you for accompanying me, Hiiragizawa-san. It's still my job, I will still come, but I just need a little help here," I said. The real reason was because the evil side of me just wanted to witness how Hiiragizawa would deal with those folks from the rugby club. While they were known to be women-lover, they tended to bully pretty boys like Hiiragizawa-san. I was just curious as to how Mr. President would handle the situation. And as I let out my _mental _laughter (Hohohohohohoho….), I kept up the worried façade.

Of course, I wasn't that cruel. Once the situation got out of control, I would come in between them to resolve the problem. Surely, Hiiragizawa would change his opinion about me.

He stood up from his chair and offered me a smile. "It is so nice knowing that I have you as my Vice, Daidouji-san."

I returned the compliment. "No, it is my honor to help you, Hiiragizawa-san."

We walked out of the room. He opened the door for me and let me walked first. I was a little surprised with that action. Apparently, his gentleman attitude had never really left him. I nodded in gratitude and slid myself out of the Student Council room. He locked the door first before we walked together in the vacant school corridor to the school yard.

And…

… I had to say this was where Hiiragizawa made me doubtful again.

While we were walking through the corridor, he maintained such a pleasant conversation. He asked about my well being, commented on my good works in the student council, asked about our homeroom teacher, and even made me talk about Sakura-chan. After Sakura left to Hong Kong several years ago, this had always been a sensitive issue to me and I had preferred to just avoid the subject. But Hiiragizawa-san… he unexpectedly could make me share the information about Sakura without me feeling any flinch or pain.

I wondered whether because this was Hiiragizawa Eriol to begin with and he always had his smooth way to lead women without making women felt dominated. Perhaps, it was also because he had such a good, nice aura. Or perhaps… could it be because he was polite, a good listener, and a good friend to begin with?

And as I heard his story about his jet lag, I couldn't help but to think that maybe I had misjudged him. Perhaps he had been in his foulest mood when he said those harsh comments three days prior? After all, it must have been very tiring for him to become the Student Council President all so sudden...

Had I truly been hallucinating things? Could it be that I had misheard his speeches? I mean… I had been tired that time too…

"Hiiragizawa-san?" I called out for him after he finished sharing a story about Spinel.

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

He looked up straight to my eyes and I realized that he was the kind of guy who always looked straight to his opponent's eyes.

…

I grew more uncertain.

But I had to make sure several things, so I asked him. "About that late afternoon…three days ago…"

"What about the late afternoon three days ago, Daidouji-san? Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

I was the one to be silenced. "D-did you really mean what you said?"

"What I said?"

"Yes. A-about…"

The sound of the whistle made me spontaneously averted my attention to the situation around us. Apparently, we were already in front of the schoolyard. The rugby club was having their after-school practice. Hiiragizawa turned to me and then smiled warmly, "Don't think about it. Now, we'd better do our job first, shall we, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes." I nodded and decided that maybe I had thought wrong about Hiiragizawa-san. In my attempt for a silent apology, I would just let myself handle the rugby club and –

"Excuse us, we are from the Student Council…" Hiiragizawa already made his move to talk to the rugby captain, who was taking his break.

The captain looked up at as. "Yes?" he said as he stood up. This showed how he was a good half meter taller and three times bigger than me. Although it wouldn't be a problem for me, it might have been a problem to a guy as thin as Hiiragizawa. I was about to talk and handle the situation but Hiiragizawa had once again acted first.

"I am sure that you have known Tomoyo Daidouji, our Student Council's Vice President," he said as putting his hand on my shoulder in a way that a father would do to boast of her daughter's achievement. "She has a problem that I think you need to solve. You see, she was assigned to ask for your club's budget but she refused and reasoned that the rugby club was far too brute and too rough for a girl like her…"

_What?_

But Hiiragizawa mercilessly continued, "And I want her to see that you guys are nothing like what she presumed. So I hope that you will give her considerate time to make her understand that you guys aren't like what she had described to me earlier: a bunch of thugs who don't understand the student council's rules," he smiled. "By the way, you guys were very great in that match last Sunday, I'll make sure that I will be present on your next match on Friday. See you!"

I was _so_ astounded that I couldn't speak a word to correct that damn _lies_ Hiiragizawa-san had just told the rugby club's captain –who, by the way, had his face turned red.

And I _still _couldn't say anything, even after Hiiragizawa gave a pat as if he had trusted me to do something, and left –_left_!– me alone with the captain.

…

…

How I escaped the situation was something that even I couldn't exactly comprehend. I thought that maybe because of the girly speech and the fact that Ryuu, the rugby team's captain, had owed me something in the past (I had offered to tutor him in Math and English last semester), he could understand the misunderstanding and believed me. Oh, how I was tempted to just blame it all to Hiiragizawa, but realizing that it was the Student Council's name on stake, I decided to cover up his faults. After minutes and minutes of convincing Ryuu, I finally gained his trust back plus the rugby club's budget.

After apologizing and expressing my gratitude for the umpteenth time to Ryuu-kun, I headed back to the Student Council room ready to –

"Ah, you're done, Daidouji-san? You got the rugby club's budget with you?"

I smiled my number nine smile (the "I'll remain nice, but you'll regret messing up with me" smile) and nodded as giving him the report. "Yes, they have finished the report but they didn't have time to give it to us."

The bespectacled man (who had been sitting comfortably while I had been out there dealing the problem with the rugby club) accepted the papers and began to examine it. "Hmm, there are noticeably several unnecessary expenses. Daidouji-san, I want you to audit this and –"

"But I haven't even finished the drama club's budget auditing,"

"Well, why haven't you?"

…Despite my respect to the great Clow Reed, I just couldn't help the urge to smack his reincarnation for being such an insensitive jerk who didn't realize whose faults was it from the very beginning. I never slacked off. It was just that he gave me the most impossible jobs (note the plurals) with the littlest time possible.

I cleared my throat and decided that if Hiiragizawa refused to cooperate, I would be the mature one here. "Hiiragizawa-san…"

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

"Could you please explain why you lied in front of the captain of the rugby's club?"

He gazed up at me for a long time, but I wasn't deterred by this. "Well, Daidouji-san. I wasn't lying. What I told Ryuu-san was the truth, wasn't it?"

"What I said to you was _only _that they were known to tease female students and I was not exactly comfortable," I paused to heave a sigh. "Which part of it that said they were brutes, thugs, and rough people? I never said _any _of those and yet you _lied _and told false things about me to –"

"You started it," he cut me.

"I started it? _I _started it?" My tone unconsciously rose.

"Yes," he said as he stood up from his chair and walked around the table. He stopped in front of me and sat down casually on the table. "Yes, _you_ started it. You were using your usual two-faced trick on me. And didn't I make myself clear that I couldn't stand a manipulative woman like you? You should be wiser than trying to trick me into facing the rugby club under the false pretense of 'Oh, I am a weak girl'. You gain what you give, Daidouji-san. And if you want to protest me, then you should be fixing you personality first."

…

…

I couldn't stand it.

_"Who are you?" _ I asked with incredulous eyes. "The Hiiragizawa-san I knew… the Hiiragizawa-san I knew is –"

"Well, the Daidouji-san I knew was the kind-hearted, perspective young girl who acted for others, and not for some selfish reasoning."

"I never change, Hiiragizawa-san," I said and I realized that I almost gritted my teeth to suppress this rare emotion of anger. "You do."

And I watched him in horror as the reincarnated guy began to laugh almost maniacally. One thing that immediately popped in my mind was that this guy was crazy. I really didn't want to bother with him, but I knew that my pride would never let myself back away from his challenge. So, instead doing a wise thing like running away, I remained rooted on my spot.

Which, again, was probably the stupidest thing I did that day.

Because when he grabbed my chin and pulled me down closer to him, I knew that probably I wouldn't really win this game. After all, no matter how thin Hiiragizawa looked like, he was still a guy –who was physically stronger than me. In a movement so swift, he twirled my body and slammed me to the table. That damn guy, he made my head hit the wooden table, but that was not what bothered me. It was when he stood, turned around to face me, and pinned both my arms easily, that I felt blood drained from my face.

I tried my best to remain calm, I really did. I managed to keep up the stoic, uncaring face on my feature to hide the true fear that was eating me up inside. He wanted reaction. He wanted me to succumb, to be intimidated by him.

I wouldn't.

I was –intimidated by him, that was –, but I wouldn't let him know it.

He stared straight at my eyes for only God knew how long, until I thought that sapphire was officially a color that I disliked, before he broke the silence.

"Women. Girls…" he said in an underestimating tone. "Always think that they are smarter. Always think that by pretending to be weak they can get whatever they want. Girls like you… who are so…typical." Hiiragizawa trailed his cold, lean fingers across my skin in an agonizingly slow manner. His face remained cool as he leaned close –close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "You…" he began again. "…aren't fazed at all. Is there, by any chance, that the great Daiodouji-san is often treated like this by men?" he asked as trailing his finger lower, as if to emphasize his point.

And who was being typical, again?

I exhaled a breath and raised my knee upwards aiming for his stomach, careful not to hit his certain private area (I certainly didn't want the rare kind of the Sorcerer's lineage to be ended yet) but hard enough to make him loosen his grip on my hands. He growled in annoyance, but that had given me an opportunity to free myself from him and stood up in poise.

"Why I was not fazed, Hiiragizawa-san, was because I didn't think that your …lame sexual ministration amuse me. And as to why I had let you did that, was not because I enjoyed treated like that by men, but simply because I wanted to test how much you could keep your own façade. And apparently, I am disappointed, Hiiragizawa-san," I spoke and was glad that at least I could return back the remark that he had told me three days prior. I suppressed a smirk upon noticing that Hiiragizawa's eyes widened slightly.

His surprise, however, was temporary. His smile turned into a smirk and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was right. You certainly are… a two-faced girl."

This was easy to respond. "As if you're not a two-faced guy yourself, Hiiragizawa-san."

He provided me another smile, and this was when it hit me, horribly. I felt like I was looking into a mirror. That was when I realized, why I was afraid of Hiiragizawa-san. He resembled me too much. I always stressed down the point that I was not someone to mess up with. The same thing could be applied to Hiiragizawa-san.

I shivered slightly.

"…If there's nothing else you want to discuss, Daidouji-san. Then, you'd better just go back home. After all, it's not safe for a _weak _girl as you are to stay up this late. And thank you for your good work today." He smiled.

I itched to reply, but I realized that it would be pointless. I smiled back and bowed to announce my leave.

After all, I still had my card: the video camera that I had set in this room. I was sure that it had recorded the moment when he tried to assault me. Of course, parts of me who was talking back to him could be erased, it was easy to edit. I just needed to come back early tomorrow morning to get the tape and –

"And if you think that you can blackmail me with your _secret _video surveillance, then you're wrong, Daidouji-san," he spoke, effectively making my steps halted. "Besides, it is _me _who holds your card now."

I turned around so abruptly and saw how he was examining my secret video camera. He watched the video from its little screen and smirked again. "After all, this video has caught you falling down shamefully."

I grew pale when I remembered that _that damn _video had recorded my fall the day before.

"Oh, and we could see your panty when you fell down," he pointed out casually. "Hmm, black and frilly. Pretty kinky for a Daidouji."

"Give the video camera back," I ordered. Red started to tint my cheeks.

He calmly took the small memory card from the video camera, gave the video camera to me, but kept the cassette inside his blue school's blazer.

"The memory card, please, Hiiragizawa-san…"

"You intended to make it a small surprise for me, didn't you? Then I think it's safe to assume, I can keep your little present to me."

"Give it back…Hiiragizawa."

"I will. After I move the data to my computer."

"Y-you pervert! Give that back!" I blurted out. Oh, I had just shouted. I hated it when I shouted or yelled. My voice was definitely not designed for one and I ended up shrieking like an ugly banshee. He sensed this, and laughed at my pitiful voice.

"You're hopeless," he said calmly as he gave the memory card back. My plan was resolved firmly. A Daidouji always got whatever that she wanted. Now, this Tomoyo Daidouji wanted the defeat of one Hiiragizawa, and surely, I would get it, effortlessly.

"You may always get what you want, Daidouji-san," he spoke as I walked across the room. "But I, too, always get what I want. Until tomorrow, Daidouji-san."

That was the signal that our war had ended for that day, so I turned around and provided an equally sweet smile. "Yes, until tomorrow, Hiiragizawa-san."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **Guilty as charged…I'm infected with K-Pop (never thought I would. I cursed it a lot in the past) and now I also write fanfiction for them. This is a lousy reasoning, but that's why I haven't been paying much attention to this fandom. Although of course, ET will forever be my OTP. I'm committed to finish this story (although perhaps, again, updates will take longer time), so I hope you'll still be willing to read it out. Until next chapter!

**Annonymous Amethyst: **I also notice that you too have been sticking with this pairing for some years, so as a fellow ET fans, I also am ecstatic! Yeah, I'll try to explore more about them, but I got to be honest that sometimes I don't know what to write anymore because I've been with this pairing for too long, haha. But thank you very much for reviewing!

**asga:** hello! Thanks for dropping by. You too are a loyal ET fans, so yay for ET!

**sweet-sunflower**: Thank you. Yeah, I realize it is pretty choppy. I'm still trying to make it less choppy. I'll surely do my best. Thanks!

**redeyes143** : thanks for reviewing! Where will it go? Haha, I must say that I plan a pretty long introductory arc, then I'll jump into the real plot.

**Shanaa12**: Sorry for the rare updates. I'll try to be more diligent in the future. Thank you!

**whathappenedtotruelove**: I'm glad if you found it unpredictable. Thanks for reading the story!

**Snow-Aquamarine:** To be honest, I'm still scared to this point to portray Tomoyo like this. Yes, this may be 'new', but I'm actually torn myself (even as a the author) into loving or hating this concept. But thanks for reviewing!

**James Birdsong**: Thanks for reviewing! I notice that you might be the one who gives reviews to each chapter of almost all ET stories in . Thank you for your dedication!

**LadyMidnightGuardian:** Hahaha, yeah. THE Eriol here will ruin Tomoyo's life a lot. I'm too cruel to Tomoyo. Thanks for reading my storie_**s! **_3

**bshinigami:** I don't mind at all with you commenting that. Thank you, I'll try to work better for the upcoming chapters. Thank you for being such a loyal reader! ^^

**erilmerlin**: Here goes the 2nd chapter! I hope you like it!

**woofyy:** Until you point it out, I myself didn't really realize that it's actually a love-hate story. But looking at the stories planned ahead, yes, it's definitely a love-hate story. Yeah, I'll surely try to pay more attention to the grammar more. I'm pretty confused how I should address the tenses with the first person POV. And about Eriol's character…yeah, he is even way more OOC than Tomoyo. I'll have one or two chapters explaining why their characters develop that way soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**callmestranger:** Aaaw, thank you very much. ^^. Here goes the 2nd chapter

**lala:** Sorry for the looooooonnnng update. I won't abandon this fic though. Thanks! ^^

**closetbookworm:** Yes, this will solely be from Tomoyo's perspective. Although I'll make 2 side chapters from Eriol's perspective AFTER the whole story ends. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sheo Darren:** I have to google first on the 'kuudere' term, haha. Aah, so that's the meaning. Yeah, she'll be pretty blunt in the first half of the story, but her true warmth will seep out later. Thanks for reviewing!

**Everlastingnice277:** Glad that you do! Thank you…

**Mel Melly Melt:** First of all, thanks for your long review (here and in my other one-shot story). And awww, thanks for reading my other ExT stories. ET fandom may not be as lively as it used to be 5 years ago, but I hope people will go back reading ET again. So..I'm glad you ventured back here. ^^. I'm actually very insecure with those new 'spices' to Tomoyo's character. But I think she'll resemble the usual Tomoyo more. Actually, I'd like to think that this is the usual Tomoyo, only with the slight (or not) twist. Sure, I'll take your advices and I'll try to work better in the future. Oooh, I also want to thank you for your 'The Red Thread' review, and I'm actually glad you shared your opinion about that. It's a special one shot for me, so thank you….


	3. Everything She Wants

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Notes** : I'm a bad author, I know. Irresponsible, too. Sorry for the late post. I struggled with the grammar. I promised I already tried my best to check and fix the grammatical errors, but I'm sure you'll still find numerous errors here. I apologize. But sometimes, I just simply don't know how to fix my grammar. And since I'm working a full time job now, it's kind of hard to focus myself on fanficcing world again. I promise I won't abandon this story, though. Now enough of my rants. Go and (hopefully) enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 3: Everything She Wants**

* * *

><p>The morning was colder than usual. I really fought the urge to remain inside my bed. Oh, how I wanted to pretend that there was no school that day. But it had only been the third week of April, and I realized that there was no holiday on the third week of April. Thus, I really didn't have any excuse not to get up from my warm bed. Cracking my eyes open, I then tried to get up. But I realized that my arms and legs felt slightly sore. That must have been the result of heavy laboring ordered by none other than Mr. I-am-too-smart-to-be-true. Up until then, I really couldn't understand why I still followed his orders. Perhaps… because I wanted to avoid his unnecessary action –like when he lied to the rugby club's captain two weeks prior. But another side of me, a bigger one, just reasoned out that I simply was a good girl who followed order.<p>

I am a good girl. I am a Daidouji, and thus I _am_ a good girl.

Besides, like it or not, Hiiragizawa was still my boss. Unless I conducted a coup d'état, he would still be my boss. And the coup d'état plan was actually not only immature, but it could also ruin the Student Council's name. It was enough that the previous President had been suspended. I certainly didn't want to see the credibility of the student organization be ruined because rumors said that its current leader was incapable.

Getting up, I realized that the weather was rather chilly –despite being the third week of April– and I began to sneeze. Once, twice, thrice, and finally I acknowledged the fact that I got cold. Still, that was never the excuse for me not to come to school. After all, I am Daidouji Tomoyo –a diligent student who had never been absent in my high school year. I, of course, didn't plan to ruin that image.

After finishing my morning daily activities (taking bath, getting dressed, rechecking my school supplies, _etc_.), I went downstairs with a much better mood. The day before, my mother had just come back from South Korea. Despite her exhaustion, my mother was still an organized person who always woke up at six in the morning. This meant I was able to have breakfast with her and –

…

"You're going again, Mother?" I asked once I noticed the suitcases and the luggage that were already prepared near the front door.

My mother was currently on a phone call and she signaled me to wait for a moment –in which I provided her my number three smile (the "Right. I understand" smile). I then walked to the dining room and seated myself. My orange juice was already half empty when she suddenly came to the dining room.

I already knew what she was going to say.

"I am sorry, Tomoyo. I have to go again to Hong Kong."

_But you've just come home yesterday._

I didn't say it, of course. Instead, I spoke cheerily, "Hong Kong? That's nice! You'll be able to meet Sakura-chan and the others! I wish I could come too…"

"You still have your school, Dearie. But don't worry, I promise that we'll go there in your next summer vacation. And yes, I will make sure to bring a lot of Sakura-chan's pictures for you too!" My mother grinned happily. "Oooh, I just can't wait to meet Sakura-chan… If only the old sensei isn't there, it's going to better, tch." She flicked her finger in annoyance before she patted my head. "Take care, Tomoyo. And –hey, you're slightly warm. Do you have a fever?"

I placed my hand on my forehead and felt the area to be warmer than usual. "Aah, it's a small cold. I'll just take the medicine and I'll be fine."

"You don't have to go to school if you're not feeling well, Dear."

"I'm alright. There's a rumor of a Math test today, so I have to go to school."

And besides, a certain perfectionist boss would definitely not tolerate sickness as an excuse.

"If you insist," my mother pulled her hand from my forehead. "Okay. I have to go now. Take care."

"You too, Mother. Bye…"

My mother waved her hand slightly before she turned her attention back to her mobile phone and dashed out of the dining room. Not so long after, I heard the sound of the car's engine and that indicated that I wouldn't meet my mother for another month or so. Besides, whenever she went to Hong Kong, it was always longer than her other usual trip. My mother, apparently, liked to see Sakura more than she liked to see her own daughter.

I let out a sigh and tried not to let it bother my formerly good mood. Finishing my breakfast in the exact time as I always had, I then grabbed my school bag and headed to the car to go to school.

* * *

><p>"Daidouji-sama, you look paler than usual, are you alright?"<p>

I looked up to see Nina-san with her worried face and began to wonder whether I really _looked _so sick that people began to ask these kind of questions. I hated it when I _looked _sick. My complexion was naturally pale enough, I certainly didn't need to be paler, or else people would start to assume that I hated sunlight and garlic and that I sucked blood. Besides, when I caught cold, my eyes always tended to be more bleary than usual –and it was certainly not something that fitted the school princess' (yes, that nickname had really gotten into me, despite its corniness) image.

"Daidouji-sama?"

Realizing that I had let Nina-san's question unanswered, I replied, "Ah, I'm alright, Nina-san. Don't worry."

"But you _really_ look pale! Are you sick?" came another question from another classmates of mine. Well, this classmate of mine –her name was Manami – had a naturally loud voice and a natural talent to get people's attention. And her little screech had made the whole class's attention focused on me.

"Daidouji-san, you're sick?"

"You really should go to the school infirmary!"

"Have you taken the medicine?"

"Hime, do you want me to buy the medicine for you?"

…

And despite how I always treasured all the attentions that were given to me ever since I became a High School student, I couldn't help but to think that _that time _I really wished everybody would stop making crowds around me. I really…

"Daidouji-san, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

And despite the repentance, Hiiragizawa had somehow _always _managed to make people's attention brought back to him –which, I was sure, was done on purpose. The crowd around me parted slightly as if granting access to Hiiragizawa to get closer to my desk (Who was he? Moses?). I looked up to see his (fake) concerned face and trust me, seeing that hypocrite bastard's face didn't make my condition better at all. But since my layers of pretense were as thick as his, I could let out my reply smoothly, "I am alright, Hiiragizawa-san. Thank you for your concern."

"Maybe you should just go home," he suggested.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't do that. There's going to be a Math Test today, isn't there?"

"Your condition is more important," Hiiragizawa said with eyes still focused on mine. "It's not like you're going to be able to give your best in the test if you insist on doing it in this condition…"

My other classmates nodded in agreement at Hiiragizawa's comment. While I sensed that my classmates' intentions were truly pure (I thought that they really cared for my well being. Oh, I had such lovely classmates), I knew that Hiiragizawa was aware that I knew his true intention: he wanted me to fail on Math –which, actually, was quite impossible since I always had A for every Math tests that I had taken up until then. Even if, say, I failed in that day's test, I knew that my unblemished records so far would still save my scores. So, I realized that even if I didn't take the test that day, I would still manage to get at least an A- for the final score of Math this semester.

But I am a Daidouji. I didn't want an A-. I wanted at least an A.

In short, I certainly wouldn't give in to Hiiragizawa's fishy suggestion.

"I'm very grateful for all of your concern," I said honestly to everybody, except to Hiiragizawa. "But really, I am just fine. I have taken the medicine, so you all don't have to worry." I smiled my number two smile (The "I am alright" smile). My number two smile had always been one of my most believable smiles –even ever since I was much younger –, so once I let that out, it was easy to gain the trusts from my classmates. They muttered several words before the sound of the rolling door effectively averted their attention. The teacher had arrived and the rumor was right –there was going to be a Math Test that day.

As I prepared my pencil case on my table and re-checked the sharpness of my pencil, Hiiragizawa spoke in a low voice that only I could hear.

"We'll see who the real math whiz is, Daidouji-san."

"And you challenge me in my rather unhealthy condition. Isn't that just unfair, Hiiragizawa-san? But then again, you're that type of coward, anyway."

He smirked. "Good luck with your test, Daidouji-san."

"Good luck with yours too," I spoke as watching him return back to his desk.

* * *

><p>I really didn't want to enter the Student Council room this day.<p>

It was not because I wanted to avoid the endless tasks and certainly not because I was afraid of Hiiragizawa. But compared to any other days, I knew that was the moment where I really, really didn't want to see his face. This Hiiragizawa now was a very annoying person that would not tolerate an idiocy (of course, NOT that I was referring myself as one) and I hated the fact how he always seemed to rub salt onto someone else's wound. The thing was, I realized that once I entered this room he would rub the truth on my face, because I knew that he knew how I sucked at the Math Test this day.

…

I really didn't know what had happened to me, but I guessed the cold, the nausea, and the headache had truly affected my performance on the test. I had been alright at the first half of the test, but I supposed my brain had gotten more and more tired as more numbers jumbled into my brain. It had been that awful to the point that on the last two questions, I nearly had had the intention to puke at the sight of more numbers. Time had run out before I could recover, thus I hadn't written down the answers for the last two questions. Hiiragizawa didn't know the detail, but I was sure that he noticed the meaning of my disappointed expression. I had seen him with his usual arrogant expression that had been reserved only for me several times on class that day. And I certainly didn't need him to rub on it again for the umpteenth time while we were working for the Student Council.

"Daidouji-san, you're not coming in?" asked Rima, the Student Council's secretary. I knew I had no excuse not to come inside, so I smiled to her and we entered the room together.

"You two are late this afternoon, is there anything wrong?" his calm and deep voice greeted us the moment we stepped inside. While Hiiragizawa's voice seemed to have a mesmerizing effect to Rima, to me, it sounded like a threat. But I wouldn't back up just because he showed his authority there. I would definitely show him that I wasn't deterred by any of his actions.

"Oh, I am sorry Hiiragizawa-san. Saionji-sensei asked my presence thus I am a little late," I spoke. It was true, Saionji-sensei had asked my presence –even though that the meeting had gone faster than I had originally thought. Hiiragizawa really didn't need to know that I was spending around five minutes staring at the wooden door of the Student Council room though.

But sadly, there was this fact that he was still the reincarnation of the once-greatest Sorcerer in the world. He stared at my eyes and then spoke, "That's a relief. I thought you were late because of your nausea. You seemed a lot sicker after that Math Test."

…

I knew that _he_ knew I had been standing in front of the door. Damn him and his sensing! And what was with the obvious irrelevant mention of Math Test? Was it his way on slapping his victory to my face? In a masked politeness, I replied, "I am alright, Hiiragizawa-san. Thank you for your concern," and gave him my quick smile. Number four, by the way. One that meant "I don't want to discuss it anymore". I sincerely hoped that he would get the message. I supposed that he understood the meaning, but he didn't understand enough to know that I _really, really _didn't want to discuss it anymore. He would (I knew he would) start another round of silent mockery, but thanks to Rima –who seemingly was another member of Hiiragizawa Fan Club– he didn't really have the moment to do so.

Oh, but he left me jobs. Loads of them. Once I put my bag on my own table in the Student Council Room, I noticed a piece of to-do-list paper. Well, after three weeks of laboring, I was getting used to all of these and I really couldn't complain. Suppressing the urge to sigh, I decided to just start doing the things Hiiragizawa had told me to do. I could see that he had systematically divided the to-do-list in two parts: one that could be done indoor (that meant paper works and more, more paper works) and one that required me to go outside the Student Council Room. I decided to work on the indoor tasks first and started turning on the computer in front of me.

…

Oh, was it just my imaginations, but since when did the words look blurry?

I slightly rubbed my eyes but Times New Romans strangely still looked like Monotype Corsiva.

Gripping the mouse harder, I tried to check the font and yes, it was still Times New Romans. Oh, and why did the screen suddenly look so shiny? Had somebody changed the brightness level? Or –

"Daidouji-san, are you really alright? You are sweating too much!" commented Rima, who had positioned herself beside me even without me realizing it. "Maybe you should just stay here, don't you think so too, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Maybe I should just stay here, what? Where are you all going?" I asked.

"To survey and give moral supports for the Baseball Club –who's going to go to the national championship tomorrow," Hiiragizawa explained from behind his desk. His eyes were still gazing at the papers he needed to sign. "I've already written it down on your to-do-list, Daidouji-san," he said in such a distasteful tone.

I wanted to re-check the list, but really, the words on that sheet of paper suddenly looked like codes to me. I couldn't seem to read a single word, but I wasn't going to let Hiiragizawa knew about it. So, instead, I replied, "Ah, yes. I see it. I am sorry."

"You really should just go home already, Daidouji-san…" commented Satoshi, the Student Council's treasurer.

In fact, yes, I felt that my fever had gotten worse, and I was about to comply to the idea but two sentences from Hiiragizawa totally changed my plan.

"Yes, you don't seem to be able to do this task, Daidouji-san. You'd better go home."

…

I knew that tone.

He underestimated me. He _dared_ to underestimate me, again.

With a stern will, I responded, "Thank you for all of your concern. But just going for a survey won't burden me. Let's go," and stood up from my chair (and fought really hard not to let them see how my knees suddenly buckled). I smiled to reassure all the council's members, and they seemed to buy it because we all then walked out of the door and went to the school yards together.

* * *

><p>The sounds of batting and shouting, the feel of sweats and spirits, and the screaming of girls colored the school yard where the Baseball Club was practicing. The club had always been one of the most popular clubs here in Tomoeda High, and its future appearance in the National Championship really doubled its popularity. Although I strongly supported the achievement, I really didn't need all those screaming from the fan girls besides me. It would probably have been more bearable, had I been feeling well. I was seriously thinking whether telling them to shut up would make my popularity level decreased or not, because seriously I wasn't in a good condition, and their yelling weren't the best prescription a sick girl could have.<p>

But instead, I took a deep breath. I knew that despite anything, I couldn't risk my image in front of the entire school. No way. I didn't care how pretending I was, it was the trait that I held onto strongly anyway.

"You could just shut them off, you know. Don't worry, they will listen to you," provoked Hiiragizawa as he leaned down so that I was the only one who could hear him. I didn't reply to his idea, first because I really needed to learn to ignore this bugging man and the second was because the sneezing that I suddenly did.

"Bless you, Daidouji-san."

I remained silent, the same reason_s _applied.

"Ooh, look how those bitches were screaming, just like banshees. You're sure you really don't want to gauge their mouths with your shoes?"

I raised my eyebrow to the very uncharacteristically, sinisterly, rude, and harsh words Hiiragizawa had just spoken. He had this very kind-like smile pestered on his face that I was so sure that from outer point of view, he would look as if he was giving me motivational words. I fought the urge to snort and spoke, "My, my, Hiiragizawa-san. Why don't _you_ yourself do it? I'm sure people would appreciate it, especially me. Do this old friend of you a favor, will you?"

"Do you… a favor?" he replied, his kind-smile broadening into one of an unmistakably evil smirk.

…

There was this queer sensation of chill on my spine and the feeling of being eaten up. I had been sure that this was caused by his cosmic power as one of the once greatest Sorcerer alive, but as I analyzed it more and more, it was not his power. It was something much smaller, but equally as dangerous. This had nothing to do with his magical ability, and more as his own personal aura. Like his own presence that was intimidating, superior, and almost wicked. He was like a demon whose clutches were –

"Look out!" somebody suddenly screamed.

My good reflex made me turn around to catch the sight of a ball coming to my direction in such a high speed.

But my apparently-not-_that_-good reflex couldn't make me catching or even dodging the ball.

I felt a numbing thud on my head and the last thing I saw was the blue sky before it turned all black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomoyo dearie, you like your birthday present?"<em>

"_I haven't opened it, Mother. I plan to open it together with you tonight. You will come… will you?"_

"_Ah, Dearie…"_

I cracked my eyes opened and forced the haziness away. I really didn't understand why I dreamed a lot about my mother that day, but I shrugged it off, concluding that it was always the slightly-lonely effect I had whenever my mother departed for work. Once I cleared my thoughts, I realized that I was in a foreign room which was not so unfamiliar but…

The sight of the desk, the bed, and the shelves of medicine told me that I was in the school's infirmary. Quickly recalling the preceding event, I remembered how I had been hit by the ball into unconsciousness while we had all been standing on the school yards.

…

Oh great.

I must have fallen rather stupidly back then; the school princess idiotically got hit by a ball and fainted. And there were like at least a fourth of the school's population witnessed me there. I slapped my hand lightly onto my face. I really disliked myself right then. I should have been able to avoid that ball/ I meant, I wasn't that stupid in P.E., and my reflex shouldn't have been _that _bad.

…

It took me five seconds before I sensed the hand on my own forehead was slightly burning. Fever.

I sighed as I leaned back to the bed and tried to rationalize things. It must have been the fever that made me presented myself idiotically before the eyes of so many people…

…

So many?

Contrary to the situation back then, I glanced at my surrounding and for the first time since I woke up, I realized how silent the school's infirmary was. There wasn't a doctor (but I didn't question this –she had been infamous for slacking off on her job. Surely, this would be something I would take care of once my fever wore down) and there was no other person there besides myself. It wasn't that I was expecting hundreds of another 'Daidouji-san, are you alright?' things, but –

_"Are you alright, Tomoyo dearie?"_

–but… alright… maybe I was expecting it a little. I meant, they were usually always showering me with attentions… Was it possible that one stupid faint made me lose my admirers? Nah, I didn't think so. Besides, it was already 7.12 PM (The school gate is already closed, guess I would have to call for my Daidouji bodyguard again), and it was only normal that the students were already home. This wasn't the matter of losing something or anything. This was just the matter of…

_Realizing what was never mine._

I snapped my eyes opened and tried to get off the pessimistic thoughts off my head. My, my, wherewas my Daidouji belief? I am Tomoyo Daidouji, I had _everything_ that I ever wanted. Besides, this was what I needed. A sick person certainly didn't need shouting of 'Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san!' or the low stock of oxygen. Thus, in this condition, I really appreciated that I had the quietness and peace. I really didn't mind this rather silent condition, because basically I was a solitary person anyway. It wasn't as if I was spoiled, it wasn't that I needed care and attention when I was sick…

… and slightly lonely…

…

Damn.

…

"I am a Daidouji and I am strong," I stupidly began to chant to myself. Nobody would catch me talking to myself, so I really didn't have any image to ruin.

.

"_Tomoyo dear, I am sorry I have to go to Paris today. Don't worry, I'll send you that bag as a present."_

.

"I am a Daidouji and this fever won't wear me down."

.

"_Tomoyo-chan… I'm going to Hong Kong with Syao-kun…Promise me to take care of yourself, ne?"_

_ ._

"I am a Daidouji and I have everything I ever want."

_._

_"Daidouji-sama… we're always gonna be your number one fans!"_

_ ._

"I am a Daidouji and I am –"

" –One of the stupidest person I've ever encountered," came a sudden voice from the door and I abruptly looked towards the direction and saw how Hiiragizawa Eriol was leaning casually on the doorframe. "Seriously, I was only leaving you for five minutes and you start talking to yourself. The ball must have hit you that hard, Daidouji-san."

It took me three seconds before I found my voice to reply. "What are you doing here?"

Hiiragizawa walked closer to me with a smile so wide that it made his feature rather angelic. This was one of the primary cases of how the world went by: an irony. "Your bag, Daidouji-san," he replied but not really responding to my previous question. I eyed my brown school bag questioningly, if not cautiously.

"Oh yes, there is a bomb inside your bag," he said in sarcasm.

"I…thank you," I said finally as taking the bag and rested it beside my bed. "You…were getting it for me?"

I coughed and hated my sore throat, damn fever. He waited for my coughs to subside before replying, "Does it seem like the other way around?"

"I know…" I replied slowly before sighing and fluttering my eyes closed momentarily. I then posed my next question. "…Were you… waiting for me?"

At this, he didn't reply. I ignored his ignorance, but I tried harder to ignore the unlikely gratitude I was having for him. Somehow I was certain that he had never left my side (except to get my bag) when other people went home one by one.

There was this pregnant pause that was strangely both killing and comforting. It felt awkward between me and Hiiragizawa, but on the other hand, there was something about this peaceful silence that was easing my tired mind. I was almost lulled to sleep if not for the sudden cool touch on my forehead.

"Don't open your eyes," he spoke, and I knew that it was his hand resting on my burning forehead.

I obliged but questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Taking the fever off you," he responded. "I suppose I wouldn't want my job tomorrow to mount up just because my Vice couldn't be present."

"Trying to give me loads and loads more of paper works again tomorrow, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"That's what a Vice is for. Besides, show at least some gratitude."

"Thank you," I found myself muttered the word. "I… really appreciate it."

He didn't respond instantly, and I almost thought that this would be one of the Hiiragizawa-ignoring-me sessions again, but he later added, "You're welcome," he said as pulling his hand back. "I've taken off the fever, but you may need to sleep before you can totally recover."

I nodded absentmindedly before he spoke again, and this time, he successfully pissed me off again.

"And I want to go home. It's either you call your body guards to pick you up in 10 minutes or I will close the gate."

Cracking my eyes opened, I grudgingly took my cell phone from my bag and dialed my body guards to pick me up.

Despite the kindness, despite his acts…

…it was _still _so easy to dislike one Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Peppermint twertle: <strong>Hahaha, yeah, he's a perv. And yes, they're the best pairing. My OTP for years. The biting each other's head off? Hmm, soon? haha. Embarrassing situations? Hmm, don't know about that. I want to, but not sure if I can write it down.

**Nigaii: **Awwww, thank youuu! *hugs you. And I think you express yourself clearly. My English sucks, but I think yours is good. Hahaha, yeah, I'm experimenting more with the characters rather than the plot in this story. We'll see how they'll develop…

**Shanaa12**: thank you Vhaa! (I hope I get your name right now, haha).

**James Birdsong : **Glad if you like it!

**woofyy: …**I honestly don't have the face to reply to you, woofyy. I think this chapter's grammar is even worse than the previous ones… Oh my, I'm sorry. Explanations are already stated above, but I'm still guilty as charged with the grammar issues…

**callmestranger**: You know what? That huge worm squirming in your tummy is probably what I always feel whenever I received a review notification on my email. XD. Thank you.. you too, brought excitement in my dull life!

**Sweet-sunflower: **Thank you. I know nothing much on this chapter (or the next few chapters, as the matter of facts) as I will use these few chapters to introduce characters & background. Then afterwards, we'll move to the real plot.

**ReploidCat: **Yeah, Eriol is a cheater. Hahaha. But we still love him, don't we?

**Redeyes143: **Aww, thank youuu. I probably ruin it in this chapter, but I hope you'll still read the next installment…

**Nikkiya: **Hahahaha, the time will come dear.. Perhaps not now or in the next few chapters. But Eriol _will _taste his defeat.

**Bshinigami: **hahaha, I probably would use the usual "lost in his eyes" somewhere in the future, but this review would remind me not to overuse it. Here goes the 3rd chapter, sorry for taking too long!

**Amaryllis Star: **Because it's Tomoyo. CLAMP made her as a wonderful character to begin with. She's always lovable to begin with. I think if I meet a girl like Tomoyo in real life, I'd definitely admire her. Even if she's bitchy, I'll still do.

**Animefan88tv: **Thank you for being such a loyal reader… I'm not going to make it from Eriol's POV. Not for the time being, at least. You flattered me too much… I still have so much to learn… and I have bigger responsibility to keep up with your expectation now, hahaha. I'll still try my best though.

**Yoorim-ah: **Here goes the update! Sorry for being late. Here's the arrogant Tomoyo (with an even more arrogant Eriol) for you….

**A/n: **I know no real plot so far. I'm still using this chapter to explain more about Tomoyo's character. Next chapter will focus more on Tomoyo's background and how she supposedly has a changed personality. Hope to see you again…


	4. A Trip to the Past

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Trip to the Past**

* * *

><p>"I knew it from the very beginning! The two would end up dating!"<p>

"Ah, I'm so envious to Daidouji-san. But on the other hand, I realize that she deserves Hiiragizawa-san the most!"

"Did you see the way he carried her yesterday? Daidouji-san fainted and he carried her bridal-style –yes, you heard it, _bridal style _ – to the school infirmary! Oh, if it had been me, I would have melted on the spot…"

"I suppose that boys were thinking the same, regretting why they couldn't be the one carrying Daidouji-san."

"Ah, but those two are too high-level. We are not their matches…"

"You know, I even heard the rumor saying that they were actually childhood friends!"

"My senpai said that Hiiragizawa chose to return back to Tomoeda to see her!"

"I even heard the rumor saying that they are already engaged to each other..."

"Really?"

…

…

I tried to ignore those. Really, I did. I meant… cheap gossips had never been my appetites, and this was certainly one of the cheapest, most wrong, most ridiculous gossips I had ever heard. Were we on low supplies of decent gossips here in Tomeoda? I thought the rumor that Miwako from Class C was pregnant would have been the main highlight (despite the real truth –which, nobody knew anyway). Hiiragizawa carrying me to the infirmary had only been a trivial, friendly act. Alright, so he did it before the eyes of so many other students, but come on, comparing it to the abortion rumor?

And to make it worse, just because he carried me, now there was a gossip that I was engaged to him?

"You are really, really lucky, Daidouji-sama! I wish I were you…" commented one of my classmates. I didn't know what to reply, thus I only provided her a little laugh.

… Why didn't I deny it immediately, you wondered?

Because, despite how absurd the idea might have sounded, I knew that there _might _havebeen the advantages of it. To tell the truth, I had been rather busied with all those love confessions. As cliché as it might sound, I knew that those confessions would have stopped the moment I settled myself to one person. And although that Hiiragizawa was never a good guy, he was the right one for this job. At least I wouldn't have to scheme anything with him. I didn't really need to cover up my image, nor did I need to persuade him too hard. This was just my own guess, but I supposed he was equally as tired as me with the girls' love confessions. Perhaps if I just asked him to pretend to be my date for a while, things would just calm down a little.

"No way, Daidouji-san."

I blinked, took my eyes from the papers I was stamping on, and focused my attention to Hiiragizawa. We were all by ourselves (as usual, for I seemed to be the only slave he could manipulate there). "Pardon?" I inquired.

"No way. Your little proposal is too predictable, unoriginal, and foremost, I don't really want to be known dating someone I really don't like," he then smiled nicely. "I hope you understand."

Five seconds, and I gasped in comprehension.

"D-did I –" I stuttered.

"Yes, you did," he spoke calmly, his smile was intact. "You spoke what was on your mind out loud. About the idea of pretending to be dating and –"

"Hiiragizawa-san," I cut him, simply too horrified to know the fact that I had stupidly been too transparent. "I get it. And I was only joking. Don't take it seriously."

"Fine."

We were back to our own activities soon after. The Student Council room was in silence, except for the sound of his fingers typing on the keyboards. That perfectionist bastard. I knew that he hadn't been satisfied with the way Rima (our secretary) composed the proposal for the next Culture Festival, that now he was fixing the errors in the proposal himself. Talk about some skeptical leader. It wasn't that he couldn't lead well; it wasn't that he couldn't delegate the works (–not at all). But after almost a month working with (ahem, being slaved by) him, I realized how high his standard was in everything. If there was something that didn't meet up his standard, he would just do it himself. This, I supposed, was matching his naturally individualistic personality. There were reasons why both Clow Reed and Hiiragizawa Eriol were all by themselves until they had to create guardians.

I sighed and decided that really, thinking about Hiiragizawa would cause wrinkles to my forehead, and surely it was never in my beauty bible. After I finished the stamping tasks, I turned on the computer to check my e-mails. A sponsor to the Culture Festival had promised to send me an email a.s.a.p and I needed to check it. After opening the inbox, I found no new message from the sponsor, but there was one new message from one of my Junior High School friends.

I read it really briefly.

And I leaned my suddenly too-tired back to the chair.

…

Come on, after 3 years…

"Is there something wrong, Daidouji-san?" inquired Hiiragizawa-san –who, despite his jerkiness, still somehow managed to keep a trait of politeness inside of him.

I hesitated a moment before finally shaking my head. "Nothing, Hiiragizawa-san. Nothing…"

* * *

><p>There were no words that could explain my feelings when that voice spoke from the other line.<p>

"Tomoyo?"

Still sweet, still warm… She always could give me positive aura. "Yes, Sakura…"

"Hoee! I miss you so much! So, so much! I'm sorry I didn't have time to call, I'm so sorry! But I'm really glad that you're calling me now! I'm really, really glad!"

In the next few minutes, I found myself smiling upon hearing her cutely chattering about her friends in Hong Kong, about Touya and Fujitaka-san, about her plan for that weekend, and of course, about Li Syaoran.

"Aa, I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan! I talk about myself all along! What about you? How have you been? How are the others?"

I decided to hide the real things about Hiiragizawa's monstrous personality (I had told Sakura earlier about him coming to Tomoeda). But I shared the story of Rika's baby boy, Chiharu's flu, and some other news.

"Is there something bothering you, Tomoyo-chan?"

Ah, the dense Sakura-chan was never dense in trying to understand other people's feeling – the reasons why the cards selected her as their Card Mistress, I believed.

…

But no, I couldn't let her know my worries. I couldn't let her know that a single e-mail had spun my emotion up and down. And why was I calling her then? Because hearing her voice was enough, because I needed her to strengthen my courage to face the day after. I smoothly dragged the conversation's flow away from me. Although I sensed Sakura's dissatisfaction, I knew that this was for the best. We ended the phone call because Sakura had to go, and despite my longing to talk to her more, I knew I couldn't be selfish when it came to Sakura. Besides, it was enough. I knew that now, after I talked to Sakura, I could –

A new message came to my cell phone. As I read the text, my grip on the device unknowingly tightened.

_Tomoyo…don't forget our meeting tomorrow! We are all eager to see you! _

…

…

This wouldn't trouble me.

After all, that hadn't been _years _ago.

I wouldn't be fazed nor deterred.

Am I a Daidouji or am I not?

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should go?"<p>

I found myself posing that question to one I least expected. Hiiragizawa-san seemed to question the motive of my sudden asking as he stared flatly at me. We were on the way to go to the teacher's room together and up until that second I couldn't decipher why I asked him –of all people. But on the other hand, I was too tired to take the question back, so I let it hung in the air.

"Do you think you should go where? And why are you asking me?" he questioned back, after giving a supposedly-charming-smile to one of our junior.

I still didn't know why my mouth rolled those words out. "My Junior High friends invited me to a little reunion later this afternoon. It will only be the five of us, not a huge event anyway."

"And why are you asking me, again?" he repeated.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I just… don't really want to go. I had a… rather unpleasant memory about my Junior High moments."

"Then it's simple. Don't go."

"But on the other hand, I know that if I don't go, I will lose the chance. I need to prove them that I am a different person now and this chance won't come twice and –"

"Then just go."

"But if I go, I don't know if they will –"

"Daidouji-san," he cut my senseless words with this contradictive smile of him. "I don't care whether you should go or not to your little reunion. Why don't you try to bug another person? I am a rather busy one."

I wanted to retort back, really. But realizing that it was my own fault to begin talking with this hypocrite bastard, I kept my mouth close and tried to concentrate in the negotiating plan to the teachers.

Why did I ever think that he could help me solve the problem, anyway?

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo! Over here!"<p>

I glanced warily to the inside of the little coffee shop that was located at Tomoeda's central district. Four girls were already seated on the corner that was located the farthest from the entrance. They looked the same since I last saw them on the graduation day, with only few changes in hairstyles and height. After realizing that I had awkwardly stood by the café's entrance for seconds, I readied myself to approach their table. Grinning faces greeted me; and I still remembered each of their names.

"Long time no see, Yuriko, Shizu, Sae, Nana…" I spoke as recalling their name one by one. The referred ones smiled in acknowledgement and they shifted to give me space to sit down. Robotically, I obliged and seated myself nervously.

Nervously? Ha.

…

Okay, so…there were reasons why I was so fidgety that day. Why I was really confused ever since that e-mail came.

…

Urm.

"You're okay, Tomoyo? You're so quiet! Aren't you glad to meet your old friends?" spoke Shizu, who sat next to me.

"Aah, it's not that," I forced a smiled. "I'm really glad to see you all. It's just that –"

"Shizuuu… don't speak like that to Tomoyo!" It was the brown-haired Sae who talked. "You know Tomoyo is never the talkative type..."

"Ah yes… you're too quiet, too boring sometimes, Tomoyo. Too… what's the word?" Shizu asked to the others.

"Gloomy, uninteresting," Nana responded as carelessly playing with her cell phone.

"Ah yes! Gloomy! No wonder why nobody wanted to date you back then in Jr. High. You're too… negative."

"Unlike Sakura, who's full-spirited and fun. Ah, you're still in touch with her?"

"Aa, yes," I responded quietly, and I couldn't exactly tell why I was so short on words.

"It's so lucky of her to have a boyfriend as hot as that Hong Kong guy. Syaoran, right? Sakura's so lucky. But she deserves it," commented Yuriko shortly before turning to Nana. "By the way, I met a totally hot guy yesterday. He has a girlfriend, but she is so ugly and is no match for him. You think I should go for that guy?"

"Of course, Yuriko! Think of it this way: you will do justice for that guy. He deserves an equal partner, right?" added Nana, or Shizu –I didn't care, because I started to think that coming to this little reunion was a mistake after all.

Yes.

The thing was…

Even a Princess had once been an Ash Girl.

In short, I loathed my Junior High years.

It had been alright on my seventh and eight grade –when Sakura was still around. But at the end of the eight grade, Syaoran came… and things started to change.

You knew the story, in the first month of our ninth grade, Sakura decided to go to Hong Kong to follow Syaoran. That was when I realized something:

I had been _too _dependant to Sakura. And once she was out of my daily life, I acknowledged the fact that I didn't really have any friends.

With Chiharu and Yamazaki gone to another Junior High, and Rika's pregnancy and leaving, and Naoko's own activities, yes…

I had been lonely when I was on the ninth grade.

So lonely and too vulnerable that I let –

"Tomoyo…you're daydreaming again! If you really don't want to spend time with us, then you'd better just go," commented Sae.

I blinked and realized my state of off trance. "Aa, sorry. It's not that…"

"We're going to do the karaoke after this, let's get out of this coffee shop," Yuriko explained as she called for the waitress to get the bill. A short-haired but pretty waitress came not so long after with the bill and I grabbed my purse from my bag, ready to pay for my own caramel drink when I noticed something.

_That_ kind of smiles.

I had mastered many different kind of smiles to know what that smiles on their faces meant.

"Ne…Tomoyo…"

I knew where this was heading, but I bit the inside of my mouth to slur out the words carefully. "Is… there anything wrong?"

Nana started first. "Ooh, I'm ashamed to say this, but after I bought that cute cashmere sweater, I'm rather out of money…"

"Besides, we aren't the heiress of an international-wide company, so really… we don't grow trees of dollars in our houses…"

I _knew _where this was heading, what they were implying, and what they were expecting me to do.

…

Come on, Tomoyo. It wasn't as if you were the same girl from three years ago. You came to this cursed reunion to prove that, don't just –

"I'll treat you guys," I announced weakly with a forged smile.

– offer yourself to be a doormat, again.

How idiotic of me.

"Really? Oh, Tomoyo… I know you're the best!" Shizu hugged me exaggeratedly.

"It's like the old times! Glad that you never change! You are our nicest friend!" Nana spoke, her face now was smiling –unlike minutes ago, when she was too busied with her cell phone to pay attention to my presence.

"Good, now, shall we go to the karaoke? It's too early to end this fun girl's days out!" suggested Sae as she stood up.

I found myself dragged out of the coffee shop with the feeling of self-loathing more than I had ever experienced in the last three years.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get out.<p>

The music in the karaoke room was too loud, I was trapped in a room with four people I dreaded the most, and I was obviously not comfortable with the flirtatious guy beside me (I couldn't even care to remember his name).

I really, really wanted to get out.

Our little 'fun girl's day out' (as Sae labeled) turned out to be worse (in my eyes) when we met this group of guys who asked us to join their group for a karaoke. Yuriko, who was considered as the 'leader' of our little 'gang', didn't want such chance to slip off her hands, so she agreed to the guys' proposal. And that was how the nine of us ended up in that karaoke room.

"Tomoyo, right?" that guy beside me attempted another conversation. His breath reeked of alcohol. "You don't want to sing any song?"

I smiled my number six smile (the curtest, the quickest smile that meant "No to any of your offering and leave me alone") and hoped that this guy was as sharp as Hiiragizawa in reading the meaning of my smiles. No luck, though. This guy, like bunch of others, was really the air-head type and he didn't get my clue at all. Noticing that I would need verbal language to knock it in his thick head, I spoke, "I don't really enjoy karaoke. But please, just enjoy yourself," and I added my number one smile (the polite smile) before turning my attention back to the sight of Nana singing in her pop-idol-wannabe pose.

I hoped that this would convey the message clearly to his head, but airhead type seemed to be stubborn as well. I felt cold hand on my knees and I instantly regretted why I didn't convince my school principal to agree on the long skirt uniform idea.

"I know you're bored," the guy said as if he was the coolest and most understanding person in Japan. "I'm sorry, but I don't give a damn to your bimbo-looking friends. Why don't we just excuse ourselves from here and start our own fun?"

I let out my number nine smile and carelessly shoved his hand off my knee. "You're right, this is boring. But it doesn't mean that your offering is any less tedious."

Maeda (I finally recalled his name from the back of my memory) seemed to be pissed off, but he managed to keep his mouth shut and leaned back to the couch. Good.

Then, there came a snicker from my other side. This time, it came from Maeda's friend, Teru or something, (who seemed to catch Yuriko's attention at the beginning). He sinisterly laughed at his friend's failed attempt of seducing. "Don't mind him, Tomoyo. I know he's not your class."

And you think you are?

But I didn't say that out loud. I was too tired to start another remark. Besides I found it more important to get away from Maeda and Teru's lecherous gazes, so I abruptly stood up and announced my excuse to the ladies room. I unconsciously let out a relieved sigh once I was alone in the restroom. Glancing at my reflection on the mirror, I noticed the tiredness on my face and concluded that this really had to end. If I wasn't yet ready to prove to Yuriko and the others how I had changed, at least I could just fairly retreat from this unlikely circumstance. I didn't really want to force myself in a situation I wasn't really comfortable in. Finally, after hours of denying myself, I decided to do the thing I should have done hours ago.

"I will just excuse myself from there –"

"And before you can do that, dear Tomoyo… would you care to explain us several things?"

I nearly jumped once I realized that I was then not the only occupant of the ladies room. I caught the reflection of Yuriko and Shizu who were standing behind me. I abruptly turned around. "Explain about what?"

Shizu quickly bridged the distance between us and forced me backward until my back touched the wall behind. "Don't play dumb and don't pretend like we couldn't notice what you were doing."

"What I was doing?" I echoed, hating instantly why I sounded like a toddler at situations like that.

"Yes," Shizu said quickly. "You know that Yuriko likes Teru from the very beginning, and yet, knowing this, you flirted with Teru in front of our eyes."

…

Alright.

You know… I would have loved to laugh sinisterly and retorted at that crazy suggestion Shizu had just spoken. Like, me? Flirting with that guy who thought he was in the same _class _as me? And what was this Shizu was trying to do? A childish bullying in a secluded restroom –trying to 'defend' her friend? Come on, if they had obsessions being the actresses for those soap operas at TV, please, they really didn't have to include me in the scene. Didn't they know that I hate clichés?

But instead of saying those piercing remarks (or acting poised like what I should have done) I was silenced.

And I unwillingly became part of the clichés, as Shizu saw my defenseless position as an opportunity to strike again.

"Don't think just because you come from a prestigious Daidouji family that you can do whatever you want! We know that you are accepted into one of the best high school in Japan, but who knows? Maybe it was just your luck? Or maybe, you bribed the school principal with your money to get in?"

Be patient, Tomoyo…

A rude shove on my left shoulder and I knew that this was Yuriko's turn to attack me. "And don't act as if you're the prettiest girl in the world. How dare you return our kindness with this? You were lucky that we still wanted to be your friends after you were left alone without Sakura."

To childishly fight was a lost in itself. Hold on, myself…

"You deserve to have no friends. I bet that in your school now, nobody wants to befriend you, you're a –"

"Excuse me," I found myself speaking. Both Yuriko and Shizu stopped their mockeries and gazed at me with slight surprise. My body shivered in anger, in frustration, and pain that had been suppressed for three damn years. I knew that sometimes letting my anger out would be best. They needed to know how I had changed. I wasn't the weak, gloomy girl they knew in Junior High, I should have showed them how I could control the situations and –

…

I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt nauseous.

Beads of sweats rolled down from my temple and I realized that it was tougher than I originally presumed. A trauma that had embedded deep into my memory wasn't that easy to get rid of, and no matter how much I had changed, no matter how worthy I am right now, I still couldn't deny the fact how… weak I was.

"I-I'm sorry," I finally mouthed. "I didn't mean to act that way, I'm sorry…"

_Sorry for what? What did I do wrong?_

I knew from the glint in Yuriko and Shizu's eyes that they knew the old me was back. The Tomoyo they could bully, the Tomoyo they could underestimate.

"Sorry isn't enough," concluded Yuriko. "You have tried to steal my boyfriend-to-be."

"Yeah. You have to do some things to gain our trust back. Like, paying for the karaoke's bill? Just a suggestion, but that doesn't even pay up for the real mistakes that you've done."

I knew I should have retorted, I knew I should have spat back. But instead, I just offered them my defeated smile and nodded, "Yes, don't worry about the bill. I will take care of it…"

Yuriko still had this displeased look on her face. "That doesn't mean we forgive you that easily. But oh well, let's just go back to the karaoke room," she said as she turned around. Shizu smirked before following her oh-great-leader out of the ladies restroom and back to our karaoke room. I sighed and composed reasons to get away from this web. I could just tell them about my piles of homework. I didn't really care if they would think of me as the boring goody-girl again, I just needed to –

"Attention all!" Shizu announced with her voice that literally hurt my eardrums once we entered the karaoke room once again. "Tomoyo here is going to do her specialty, right Tomoyo?"

Pardon? I silently questioned Shizu, but her eyes told me that this was part of the 'punishment' that I had to endure.

"I don't sing. Or dance," I said timidly, because really, that was the truth. Well, I sang, but I was never the karaoke singer.

"Ah, Tomoyo is too humble! Why don't you show us your usual?" shouted Nana from another corner.

My usual? What did I ever do?

"Yes, like that time, when you did that…" Yuriko stopped as if to think, and yes she did, and she came up with the most absurd idea I had ever heard. "…strip dance?"

I snapped my head in surprise at the pure lie that Yuriko had set. "What?" I muttered slowly, and my voice was defeated by the wolf-whistles of the guys and the eager screaming of the girls.

"Really Tomoyo? You can do that?" inquired Maeda.

"No, really. This is a joke, I can never –"

"Of course! Tomoyo is a master in it!" Sae cut my words before I can ever finish it. "Don't let this girl-next-door's appearance fool you! She can dance the hottest dance and the most vulgar, outrageous stripping, right Tomoyo?"

I shook my head frantically. "No. I couldn't do that. I _never _do that!"

"Aah, don't be shy! You were very great when you did that stripping dance in front of the class in our 9th grade graduation?" came the voice from Nana.

I laughed in panic. This was crazy. Really crazy. These girls were making up things that me, the honorable Daidouji, would never ever do! "I never did that, I never –"

"You were really great, especially when you were swaying your skirt and playing with your uniform tie!" provoked another voice that I couldn't really decipher. I couldn't think properly. Because at that moment, there was nothing I wanted to do more than just to grab my bag, run away from that humiliating scene, and told my Daidouji staffs to block all access these guys had to me.

"That sounds cool, Tomoyo! Why don't you start now?" laughed Maeda who dared to sneak his hand inside my skirt.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily as slapping his hand away and kicked that guy's shin. "Don't you dare –"

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen… our Tomoyo here loves to play hard to get!" said Shizu as she suddenly snaked her hand around my left hand. "But I'm here to keep her for you all…!"

"Shizu!" I shouted as trying to pry my hands off her. But a drunken girl was stronger than I thought, and besides Sae had locked my right hand in her grip. I desperately tried to get away, I really did, but –

They slammed my body to the wall. My head hit the surface hard and I felt painful sensation that made my nausea returned.

It wasn't funny.

It wasn't funny at all.

On the background, I could hear more cheering as somebody chose to play an upbeat song and more perverted wolf whistles. Then those people began to shout my name in an encore fashion, as if I was a rock star or some sort. My head spun around. The smell of strong alcohol, the loud music, the cruel laughter and cheering didn't help calming down my panicked self.

Stop it.

I really didn't want this.

"Stop it…" I weakly retorted.

And the feeling of despair, of helplessness, of self-loathing made my eyes somehow burned. No, I really didn't want to cry. I was a strong woman and I didn't need any tears to –

"Are you going to cry, Tomoyo?" mocked Nana. "Oh, we are just playing. You want to play with us, right? You want to be our friends, right?"

Never.

I gritted my teeth and focused more to release myself from Sae and Shizu's strong grip, but my emotions and nausea got in the way.

"Maybe you need help, Tomoyo?" suggested Teru as he stood up and played with my school's tie. "Like, loosening this tight tie?"

"Get your hands off –"

"Excuse me for interrupting your little fun, Sir," a pale hand came from behind me, stopping Teru's hand before he could pull down my school's tie. "But I do believe that you know sexual harassment is a crime. So I strongly suggest you to stop whatever you are planning in your perverted mind, or I'll call the police and have you sentenced to jail. Oh, and with the claim of underage drinking too."

I turned around and I couldn't believe myself to this, but I was really, really grateful to see the dangerously smiling face of Hiiragizawa Eriol there.

"Hiira –"

With a movement so graceful, Hiiragizawa then turned to Shizu and Sae and spoke, "And Ladies, I really hate to break the hands of lovely young women like you. So could you remove your hands off her hand before I snap yours like twigs?"

"What?" Shizu questioned but almost magically, like being put under a trance, she, along with Sae let go my wrists.

"Who are you? And how could you get in?" Teru shouted.

In a smile so smooth, Hiiragizawa spoke, "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, President of the Student Body of Tomoeda Private High School. Pleased to meet you all." His sapphire eyes then narrowed and his natural malicious glint was shown. "And I strongly suggest you all to stop this madness, for your own good. Besides, you wouldn't want to mess with a Daidouji –who could make your family's business shattered into pieces. And you certainly don't want to mess up with me, who could haunt you for a lifetime and more. And believe me, none of these are bluffs."

I saw the dumbfounded faces but even I myself was sure that I had the equally stupid-looking expression. That expression must be intensified once I felt Hiiragizawa's palm made contact with mine. He cast one quick glance at me, and with his grip around my wrist, he dragged me out of the scene.

* * *

><p>His cold hand still held mine even after we walked out of the building. I might have been too shocked to notice this, or perhaps I was just too tired to snap my hand off his grip. Either way, I let his bigger hand squeezed mine. We continued to walk away from the central district for moments, until finally realization hit me and I halted my steps. He was forced to stop too and he let go of my hand.<p>

It took me another minute before I realized that Hiiragizawa Eriol had just saved me.

"H-how did you know I was there?" I questioned slowly, not really sure how else could I break the choking silence.

"Daidouji-san, please do not forget that I am still the reincarnation of the world's once greatest Sorcerer. I arrived almost late, however, was because the pile of works that you left me do in the Student Council."

"…Oh. And why did you… save me?"

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Daidouji-san. I still don't like you."

"I don't question that…" I commented under my breath.

Hiiragizawa paused for a couple of minute before replying, "Just say that you have a very precious friend, and that I care so much about that friend of yours that I will do whatever she asks me to do, even if that will be against my personal will."

"… Sakura?"

He nodded as he resumed his walk. "She called me, saying that you might be in trouble and she asked me to guard you."

My feet followed his steps. "But I didn't tell her –"

"You're lucky to have a very sensitive and caring friend. And you're certainly lucky that it was Sakura who asked me. If it hadn't been for her, believe me, I wouldn't have bothered myself saving you from your… rather interesting choice of friends back then."

My thoughts flew back to my supposedly 'friends' and the old time we spent.

How… foolish I had been.

And before I could stop myself, the words were poured away.

"I was just… so lonely. After Sakura's gone, I realized that I never really had any friends in Junior High."

This was wrong. A piece of information that gave away my weakness shouldn't be shown towards my enemy. Why was I telling Hiiragizawa of all people? I… never told anybody else. Not my mother, not even Sakura (because I didn't want her to worry, or to think that this was caused by her decision to leave Tomoeda). The logical part of me just concluded that it was simply because of exhaustion that I chose to blurt these out. And Hiiragizawa just happened to be the one in the right time and the right place. As simple as that.

Glad that I found a logical base for my motive, I found it less hard to continue.

"I know what kind of girls they are. Girls who always take the best from the others, girls who think that they are strong because they can show their superiority to the weaker ones… I knew it all along."

Hiiragizawa didn't say anything. But I didn't care whether he was hearing this or not, I just… I just needed to get these out.

"But I was… so lonely. Too lonely. Besides, without Sakura-chan… I really was nobody. And then those girls… those girls were the only ones who befriended me. Or so I thought," I chuckled. "I should have known much earlier that their offering of friendship meant 'Oh, treat me, Tomoyo…!' or 'Do my home works, Tomoyo.' I was so stupid, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Hiiragizawa spoke, and strangely, despite his cruel affirmation, I was glad that he was actually paying attention to my story.

"I was so weak. I... thought I was traumatized, but on the other hand, I knew that I couldn't get away from them that time, because I believed that nobody else would accept me. I still remembered how happy I was when I passed the entrance exam to the High School that is different from theirs. I thought that I … could start a new life, a new beginning,"

"…"

"That was when I planted deeply inside my mind the teaching of my mother. That I am a Daidouji. That I could be treated as a queen because I deserved being treated as one. I…promised myself that my High School time would be different. I promised myself that I would become a true Daidouji," I felt a soft smile formed on my face. "I thought I was successful. I thought, that maybe, I was ready to face my Junior High friends with the pride of a Daidouji. And that was why I finally decided to come to this meeting."

Anger, and most of all, tiredness swirled inside my mind as I continued, "But I was wrong. I was still not strong and I failed today. I –"

"How…boring," he cut my words.

I snapped my head at his comment. "Excuse me?"

"Boring, Daidouji-san," he turned to me with his debonair smile. "But perhaps… you want me to fake claps for you? Or to shed forged tears for you? If that will stop you from continuing your boring story, I would do that."

"You!" I gazed at him in disbelief. "You are the lowest scum, manipulative, insensitive jerk that I have ever –" I took a breath to control myself. A Daidouji didn't fight this way, a Daidouji didn't fight this way…

Hiiragizawa went on, "You think that those tasteless, boring, uncreative people as your enemy? As your rival? I thought as a Daidouji you could settle who your real worthy rival is. Someone as equal, higher," he leaned closer, "…as worthy."

I was silenced. I might have been wrong, but that might have been Hiiragizawa's way to…

"And do you think those pathetic guys could even have the honor to degrade you, Daidouji-san?" He shook his head in dramatized disappointment. "_I _am the only one who is worthy enough to do that, so don't worry."

…

And despite his cruel words, somehow his message sunk in.

That I really didn't need to worry about those… yes… tasteless, boring people. Because when the chance came, I knew, I would prove myself, and showed them… who a Daidouji really was.

But before that…

I turned to Hiiragizawa, gave my polite smile and declared my silent war and … gratitude. "So _you _think _you _are worthy enough to challenge a Daidouji?"

"Is there anyone else more worthy, Daidouji-san?"

I smiled and announced, "Nobody can beat me, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Oh really? Then who was this girl who nearly cried and –"

"However," I cut his words. As cowardice as I might sound, I wasn't in the mood to hear him boost about himself. "However, I thank you Hiiragizawa-san. You still saved my life. Oh I wonder what would happen to me if you didn't show up…You truly are my prince in shining armor, Hiiragizawa-san," I laughed politely, sinisterly.

He chose the same cynical approach. "Anything for you, Princess," he replied as he leaned down to plant a kiss on the back of my hand. I was honestly surprised (shocked, even), but I gracefully concealed it. It was only part of his game. It had always been that way.

We arrived at the Penguin park. My bodyguard's car was already waiting there and I had a feeling that Hiiragizawa had coordinated with them previously. Giving one quick glance to me, he then spoke again.

"Good evening, Princess."

I nearly snorted at his perfect mask. But I could play well, even on his full-of-masks league."Good evening, dear Knight."

There was a good reason of why sarcasm was born in this world.

Because it covered up most of things that were less likely to be conveyed.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/n:** I am sorry for the exaggerated version of the high school drama. Really, I know, that maybe these things only happen in manga (try reading 'Life' by Keiko Suenobu –that's a good manga of portrayal of bullying), but yes, sometimes I need to exaggerate. So, yes, now you know the background of Tomoyo and this is what I hope can explain her little 'change of characters' from the elementary version of her, to the more queen-ish version of her now. Oh, you don't know how much I love writing this fanfic…so far. Haha. Review? It will mean a lot, *wink

**Julie** : Here goes the 4th chapter! Faster than I had expected. But I am kind of apathetic with the grammar now. Unprofessional, I know…

**Tina**: I love new readers! Yes, we all love Tomoyo, don't we? She's such an adorable girl… Eriol liking Tomoyo? Even after being that cruel? Haha, keep on reading please… ^^

**Cata06**: thank you! XD

**Nigaii:** Chapter is Eriol POV? I have things planned out, but it might not be what you want. But I do hope you'll continue reading this fic! Yeah, Eriol is the biggest hypocrite of all, but perhaps that's only because we don't get deep into his thoughts…yet. Haha

**Shanaa12**: You pray for my plot? Wow, I'm amazed. Hehe, thank you

** Mel Melly Melt**: you and your long review…how I love them! Yeah, we got to see more of Tomoyo's lonely side now (poor Tomoyo, I wanna hug her…) And with regards to your guesses…m hmm, I don't want to deny or affirm it since it will just spoil the plot, but I think you might be heading the right way. *wink

**redeyes143**: Yeah, I don't know Eriol, why are you such a sadist, hmm? He's still cute though. I think if he treats me that way, I'll still adore him, haha.

**animefan88tv**: I wanna hug you, you're too nice. And your long review… thank you, thank you very much! I'm still speechless because I don't think I'm like what you've described. Thank you for your concern too! I'm… doing well, I guess. Thank you for your wishes, I kind of need them, hehe.

**yoorim-ah:** Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Eriol did the same thing to Sakura and that was what inspired me to write that scene in this fanfic. And yes, he has an acute bipolar personality, sheesh, what's wrong with him…

**bshinigami**: Here goes the 4th chapter! Ah, and thank you for the congrats! I'm still on probation though, so I'm not a permanent staff. But I hope I'll make it. Thank you!


	5. The Reincarnation

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS

**Review Replies:**

** animefan88tv : **wow, just how many words you used to write that review? T-T… I'm so touched. That IS SO LONG, animefan88tv (btw, I know you for quite some times, but it's still hard to say your name. How can I call you?)I'm glad if you enjoyed the chapter. Your comment to the 4th chapter is interesting (and very thoughtful). Thank you very much

**Cata06: **yeaah, Eriol to the rescue! Here goes what happen afterwards… thank you for reading and commenting!

**Shanaa12**: ooh, haahaha, so that's what you meant. Hehehe, sure, thanks for praying for my story! ^^

**Mel Melly Melt: **Ahahahaha, yeah, go shout your ranting to Eriol, Mel-san! He deserves to know that he's a jerk. Haha. Thank you for commenting. Here goes…er…perhaps, glimpse of Eriol's past. Not really, but sort of. Yup, that was also a long review. You are such a dedicated reviewer *hugs you. Thank you very much!

**Bshinigami: **Thank you….T-T…. I really need all the support as I'm very insecure with my job right now. But anyway, yeah…actually if I ignore the grammar and stuff, I _hopefully _can continue to update this fic weekly. I know I have the tendency to leave a story at the second to last chapter, but I hope I won't do it again for this story.

**Tina**: Yeah, you're right. Eriol is such an *ss and he's sooo arrogant. Does he like her? Ahahaha, hmm.. we'll see. Thank you for your thoughtful interpretation of chapter 4! Here goes the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Nigaii **: Yeah, I hope to update weekly from now on. Here goes another update. *wink. Hahaha, Eriol and his 'magical' appearance. He's like…I don't know, anti hero or something.

**Redeyes143: **wow, I must have been such a lazy author for the last few chapters that you were surprised with the update, hahaha. A weak side of Hiiragizawa? Hmm… *not going to spoil anything for this time being *

** Yoorim-ah**: yes, Eriol is still a gentleman, I suppose. A bastard, but a gentleman nonetheless. That guy… he's such a prick to write, hahaha. Yeah, it's kind of an endless cycle for them. But don't worry, this story's plot will come…soon. maybe. I'm still in the introductory part for the time being.

**Amethystcrystals **: Awww, thank you…. Here goes the next update. And yes, Tomoyo didn't deserve those… Those posers… how dare they hurt Tomoyo-sama (I'm Daidouji-san's fan too, haha). Time when he's not tough on her? Hahaha, long way to go…

**Pinkngreen2043**: I love it when people who naturally don't like ET actually read ET fics! Actually, ET fandoms have lots of beautiful stories. My eternal favorite will be Syaoran no hime's works. Her works remain as my ET inspiration throughout the years.

**Erilmerlin**: hahaha, really, you don't mind exaggeration? That's a relief, because I thought I overdid the last chapter. You like this Eriol? Hahaha, that's pretty new. Here goes the update! Hope you enjoy.

**LadyMidnightGuardian**: Don't worry, yeah, I understand if you're busy… Wow…your opinion is pretty different from the others, as you root more for Eriol rather than Tomoyo. Hahaha. Well, I know you still love Tomoyo. ET are just ADORABLE. Thank you… here goes the next update…

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Hiiragizawa Eriol from England. Nice to meet you all!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 5: The Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>"Is there something on my face, Daidouji-san?"<p>

Even at the point when he caught me watching his face, I didn't deter or snap my face away. No, it wasn't that I _enjoyed _looking at his face (which, despite its masculine beauty, still made me want to slap it sometimes), but it was more to the intense examining I was having. I just hated to ruin my own concentration. Besides, I was not the kind of girl who could lose confidence just because a boy confronted it that way to my face. "Nothing, Hiiragizawa-san. You do realize that I need to examine you in order to get these inspirations come? After all, you _are_ the model," I said as I returned back to my work: sketching the design on my A4 sketch book.

So that late afternoon after school, there we were, in an empty classroom all by ourselves –sadly, for the umpteenth time. It was our own attempt to help our class' participation in the upcoming Culture Festival.

After a long debate of what our class (3-A) should present for the Culture Festival (after ranging choices from Peter Pan drama, Romeo and Juliet drama, Takoyaki Stands, and Ghost House), it was later decided with majority votes that 3-A would be presenting a fantasy-themed café. A little turn-down after the Ghost House actually. The year prior, my class had presented the Ghost House and I really loved the concept. I had secretly hoped that I would be able to do it again, but well, majority won. On the other hand, preparing a café for the Culture Festival shouldn't really be that difficult, comparing to drama rehearsing or the complicated properties required to create a Ghost-House remake. It appeared that the students in my class just wanted to have the simplest contribution for the Culture Festival. And since I was a busy person myself (double thanks to Mr. Student Council's President), I knew that rationally, that simple idea would be better.

"It is a… funny coincidence that they choose 'The Sorcerer' role for you, Hiiragizawa-san," I commented as I gave finishing touch to my design. Yes, I was, again, having the honor to do all the designs for my classmates' costumes. Fortunately, for the sewing and the costume making process, I would be helped by other five female students.

"Is it, Daidouji-san? I have a feeling that you manipulated our classmates to choose this role for me." Hiiragizawa saccharinely smiled.

"The choice is still theirs," I smiled as I tidied up several lines in my design. "And besides, don't complain much. Since we have been terribly busy in the Student Council, we didn't really have much time to help our own class in preparing the Culture Festival. All I need to do is just designing the costumes, directing the costume-making process, and sewing a few costumes myself. All _you_ need to do is to be present on the D-Day, wear the costume, put on that fake smile of yours, and take orders from the customers," I explained. Hiiragizawa-san was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Besides, your shift will only be for several quick hours per day, so you will still have your time to supervise the event as of the Student Council. And while you are busied with your café-shift, I will be the one doing the supervising. There's no problem, right?" I explained.

"That doesn't explain why _you _aren't assigned to wear the costumes and be the waitress for our class' café."

"Why, Hiiragizawa-san, I have designed all the costumes. Surely it's time for the others to shine, isn't it?"

"You persuaded them not to include you in the D-Day shift," he guessed correctly.

Yes, the truth was (and I wasn't exaggerating) they did 'force' me to play the waitress' role by posing as either Tinker Bell or Snow White. I didn't abhor the idea (although the image of me wearing the super short Tinker Bell's costume didn't appeal me much), but I thought as the member of the Student Council, I would have other chores to do on the D-Day of the Culture Festival. Thus, with some persuading smiles and convincing words, I persuaded my classmates to abandon that idea.

Oh, but Hiiragizawa was a different matter. To plot up revenge for my exhausted body and soul, I persuaded my classmates on how good Hiiragizawa would be if he played the Sorcerer role in the café. I surely didn't forget to pinpoint that his gentleman attitude would be a much plus point as a waiter. Hiiragizawa couldn't argue much, though, since he hadn't been present in the class' meeting when we talked about that. Unfortunately for him, _I, _had been present in that meeting, and it was surely easier to control things around with only one mastermind instead of two.

"If I had been present in that meeting, Daidouji-san, I would surely have persuaded them to put on the alligator costume on you. And not that cute kind of costume, mind you,"

"Sadly, Hiiragizawa-san, you weren't present for that meeting, so there was no possible way to do that, since all roles have been settled." I smiled as I thickened some lines in my design and announced, "Your costume's design is done."

"Let me see," he said as he stood up from the chair to grab my sketch book, but I quickly put it back to my bag. "No. Just wait until I finish sewing the costume. You are too hasty sometimes."

"This is to prevent you from creating ridiculous outfit for me like the belly-dancer Sorcerer with tiny bells on a revealing fabric," he said in a monotonous tone.

"Ah, how could you guess the design?"

He paled momentarily before a dangerous smile crept up to his face. "If you do so, Daidouji-san, I swear I would do something terrible to you and my immunity would even prevent your Daidouji bodyguards to chase after me."

"You don't take jokes well," I spoke calmly as I stood up and took the tape measure from my blazer's pocket. "Stand still, I'm going to take your measurement, Hiiragizawa-san."

Hiiragizawa shrugged but he still followed my orders. He raised his arms on level with his shoulders when I told him to. I approached his tall figure and measured the length of his arms before I moved to stretch the tape measure on his shoulders. Proximity with Hiiragizawa-san was something that I had to bear in order to get all his body's measurement right. I didn't realize that we were that close until I could smell his musk-mint scent –a very cold combination, but a combination that I couldn't loathe.

It was at that time of measuring him that I realized… objectively speaking, Hiiragizawa Eriol had a very proportional figure. I originally thought that he was too thin for a man his age, but then I realized that wasn't the case at all. Yes, his body was thin, but it was anything but frail looking. His arms proved to have their own muscles; his chest was wide, and just look how long those legs were. I was sure that the fashion world would grant him success as a model, if he wanted to. Of course, I didn't intend my personal examination in a perverted way. But I just couldn't help but to wonder that this man… was far too gifted beyond wonders.

And there was another thing that I faintly realized. Hiiragizawa didn't look that alike with Clow Reed (I had seen the old picture, shown by Kero) nor Fujitaka Kinomoto. I originally thought that as he stepped the age of maturity, he would look more and more like Clow Reed, but I was wrong. Sure, they still shared the same common feature (the hair, the eyes, the complexion), but he was…

"Stop staring at me."

I blinked. Then I sighed tiredly, "I am to take your body measures to make the costume. Do you think that I can do it with my eyes closed?"

"No. But you aren't even measuring my body. You were staring at me without the intent to –"

"Fine, fine," I gave up as I took a step away from him. I wasn't really in the mood to debate with Hiiragizawa on such a trivial, little thing.

The sapphire-eyed guy dropped his arms by his side him and questioned, "You're done? I thought that you would satisfy your perverted mind more with this opportunity."

I cringed and gave her a haughty laugh. "And do I look interested?"

"I thought you have that secret wish to spank me or something. You know, like a sadomasochism queen? They often have that kind of fake innocent face like you."

"I don't share the same twisted desire, Hiiragizawa-san," I smiled pleasantly. "However, if you're willing to be tortured, my Daidouji bodyguards will be pleased to do it for me. And we're not going to continue this kind of weird conversation, so don't you rebut." With that, I went back to my chair and seated myself comfortably. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Hiiragizawa was cautiously going back to his original seat until we were then face to face again.

Then I somehow found it safe to share my thoughts towards this reincarnation. "When you accused me of staring at you, I was actually wondering…" I said slowly as I grabbed my bag to take an elastic hair band. As I deliberately played the purple object on my fingers, I continued my words, "…I was just wondering what made you change."

He chuckled darkly and crossed his arms before his chest –a gesture that I interpreted as both a challenging and a protective one. After a minute passed by, Hiiragizawa finally spoke up, "We talked about this. I never change, Daidouji-san, _you_ do."

"Isn't it a selfish thing to say?" I said, leaning down and relaxing. "I mean, you might be my childhood friend. But we were never that close anyway. Back then, you might have known me as the –"

"Perspective, genuinely kind, supportive dear friend of Sakura," he answered for me.

I was pretty surprised to hear that. "Well…that. And now you think that I am –"

"A manipulative queen-wannabe who thinks that appraisals are a must-have thing," he concluded, not forgetting to add that pleasant smile of him. As much as I wanted to hit his head for those words, his mask of politeness still amazed me. Truthfully, beside myself, I found no other man could do the job better.

"_That's_ where I think you're selfish. And you thought you knew it all," I said as I crossed my legs under the table, somehow enjoying that conversation. It was weird, but I had never really had the chance to be analytical to my own (and his) personalities issue. "I mean, you know nothing of me. We have been separated for… around seven years. And you have just known me again for less than two months. Yet you pretend like you know the motive and reasoning behind my actions. You weren't in my life this past seven years, thus you have no right to judge me. Besides, Hiiragizawa-san, in what I call personality progress, there's a different between 'change' and 'character's development'. I personally think that I belong to the second category."

He deliberated for a moment. "Yes, I weren't present in your last seven years, but your little outburst a week ago had given me some info. Like, how you were bullied in Junior High."

"I wasn't bullied in Junior High," I defended myself, even though I knew how vain the attempt was.

"Right, you weren't bullied," Hiiragizawa spoke in underestimation. "You were only treated like some dog, a servant, oh, and an unlimited credit card."

"My point is," I interrupted. I was pissed enough that he managed to speak some truth. "You still have no right to judge me. It's very selfish."

"Oh, then I suppose I can say the same about you. Saying that _I _changed, while you never know what has happened in my life. Isn't that a selfish thing to say too?" He retorted back. His peaceful smile was still intact.

"I never said that I wasn't selfish," I returned it with another smile. "But perhaps, you can make me less selfish by really sharing what has happened to you in the last seven years? Besides, we _were _friends before and –"

"Daidouji-san," his husky voice interrupted me once more. "If you're interested in counselor-playing, then don't make me the object. I really am not interested in providing you information so that you can practice your supposedly lack of empathy training."

"A simple 'no' will be much nicer, you know," I told him. And even though the weeks I spent with him could make me tolerate his sense of 'humor' more, I still had my own limit. But since expressing my anger in a childish attempt was never a Daidouji thing to do, I chose to ignore him. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was almost five PM. "Do we still have works to do for the Student Council?"

"That will be enough for today," he announced quietly. I thought that he would be adding extra work-to-do-at-home, but there was nothing.

"…Are you alright?" Oh, no, it wasn't concern as if in _concern_ I felt towards Hiiragizawa-san. It was a simple inquiry; because I thought that his perfectionism would drive both of us work over time again that day. He nodded –his kind smile present. I even almost thought he drew his own lips to form that kind of smile. "Well…alright," I spoke as I held my hair up to tie it with the elastic band.

The sun was setting down –it cast a shadowy gleam upon the classroom and somehow enhanced Hiiragizawa's…aura. There was something I fairly noticed: the tiredness on his feature. The dim light cast upon him by the faint sunrays darkened his feature –making him somehow older, but not in the bad way. I had to admit how I envied Hiiragizawa-san, who could be both beautiful in his cheerful (ahem, pretending) persona and in his dark, mature persona. A part of me wanted to think that it was purely because he had the soul of the world's once greatest sorcerer, Clow Reed.

But the other part of me, and sometimes the dominating one, claimed that it was never Clow Reed.

It was someone under the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Someone who might…have terrified and amazed me more than the great Clow Reed.

…

And what was I thinking? Weren't they the same? No matter how many theories I had in mind, theories couldn't stand against the fact.

Although I couldn't really help myself not to suddenly ask.

"What was your relationship with Clow Reed, again?"

I thought that he would provide me more silence, and perhaps a death glare, and –

"I am not him, but I am him," he replied without really answering my question.

"Word game isn't exactly what I'm –"

Hiiragizawa smiled. "I thought you already knew the story? Clow Reed reincarnated himself into two persons. The first half is me, and the other half is Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura-san's father."

My eyes didn't left him for what seemingly like five seconds. He didn't seem to mind, peculiarly. He just gave me a polite smile. But that was when I realized that for him, the topic must end. I was a polite girl, so I tried to respect his silent wish.

With the formalities we shared, we exited the student body's office and headed out of the school. He bid good bye after we parted ways, and that was the beginning of all of it.

* * *

><p>My phone rang.<p>

I didn't know what time it was, but it must have been past midnight because my eyes were drowsy and I felt like only having a couple of hours of my usual decent sleep. The hollow sound of ringing echoed in my silent bed chamber and disturbed my restless sleep. Thanks to my semi-insomnia, I found it rather easy to be alarmed by such rude call at the middle of the night. And whoever dared to interrupt a Daidouji's beauty sleep, again?

My eyes narrowed upon reading the name on the caller-id.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Oh, we should have known, shouldn't we? Who else would find it interesting to give prank call to a Daidouji in the middle of the night?

I pressed the green button and rose the phone to my ear. "Good morning," I spoke with a voice coarser than usual. Sarcasm present.

"…"

He didn't say a word and I thought that he should have considered himself lucky that I was a very patient woman. If not, curses and foul words would have flowed freely from my mouth.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san? What business is _so important_ that you found it urgent to wake me up…" I paused to glance at the digital clock on my night stand. "…at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes?" I asked and suppressed the yawn successfully.

"Clow Reed… he's inside me."

"Pardon?" I questioned, I couldn't exactly grasp the context.

"I am Clow Reed."

I paused and frowned. "Huh?"

"I am Clow Reed," he repeated in a harsher tone.

"… Are you alright?" Because honestly, I almost felt like I was talking to a mentally-ill patient.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That I am Clow Reed."

My tiredness dissipated slowly and I gripped the phone harder. "What is the meaning of waking me up in the middle of the night just to ensure yourself who you really are? Hiiragizawa-san, if you have issues with your self-discovery, I will be glad to knock some senses to you, although I'd prefer to do it in a much more sensible time."

"…So you don't think I'm Clow Reed?"

"Of course not," I muttered as-the-matter-of-factly.

"I see."

And there came a pregnant silence.

"Hiira –"

"I'll see you at school, Daidouji-san. I'm sorry for the unlikely night call. Good night."

And soon after, he ended the phone call.

I stared at my phone incredulously. The ending tone gave a bugging feeling inside of me.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to admit it, but since it was almost apparent in my face, I would just say it.<p>

I couldn't sleep a wink after Hiiragizawa's call earlier that morning. A part of me wanted to blame it to my insomniac tendency, but a bigger part of me believed that it was all to Hiiragizawa's words, and Hiiragizawa's call, and Hiiragizawa's weird behavior, and –

Wait.

Thinking of Hiiragizawa so early in the morning wasn't really good for my mood. Taking a deep breath, I tried to wash his image off my mind. I sighed and opened the door of my class room.

I knew that I was too early (after realizing that laying in bed was useless, I had decided to walk to school much earlier than usual), and I almost expected myself to be the first one to arrive, but no.

Hiiragizawa was already there, standing in front of the door, almost as if he was waiting for me. But I knew from the look of his eyes, he hadn't been expecting me at all.

And as I gazed up at his feature, I realized that he might have not slept after that call either. His pale skin was even paler, his eyes were red behind his glasses, and his hair was much messier than usual. His uniform was neat, but he wore it in a more ruthless way –with the end of the shirt tucked out and his tie hung loose. And the strong smell of alcohol was present.

…

"Have you been drinking?" I asked, and I couldn't filter the horrified tone I had. I didn't mean to be judgmental, really, but it was just that… Hiiragizawa was…

He blinked, as if he only realized my presence there and then. He then slowly narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san. This shall be the last time you see that side of me…"

And before I could even mutter a reply, he smoothly began to comb his dark hair with his fingers, fix his uniform, and presented me the smile that I had only seen a couple of times in my life, but I still remembered anyway: the gentle smile of his old 11-year-old self.

Peaceful, calm, yet…

Empty.

It was the moment that I realized that Eriol Hiiragizawa had lost himself.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> An: **Halloween is nearby! And as a treat, I've written an ET Halloween one-shot. It's entitled **"Purgatory" **and you can find it in my ff dot net profile if you're interested. Although some warnings before you read (if you want to): the story is M-rated, AU, and has some disturbing scenes. Not the happy-fluffy genre like this The Daidouji-san fic. With that said, Happy Halloween folks!


	6. The One Who Returns

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Notes : **Sorry for the tardiness! I didn't have the time to revise and post it last week. Hopefully next chapter will come out faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Nigaii: **Ow, I feel so embarrassed now. Sorry for not updating sooner….But here goes the 6th chapter, hope you enjoy. Kaho? Well, she'll have her part. Perhaps. Hahaha.

**Sweet-sunflower **: Yes, poor Eriol and Tomoyo … *hug them* Now come on you two, just don't be that stubborn…

**Cata06: **Moody Eriol… well, _some _of his information is revealed in this chapter. Yeah, I enjoy writing the 5th chapter too. Well, go read to see whether your prediction is true or not. Hehehe. I'm not gonna spoil it now.

**Pinkngreen2043**: Hahaha, yeah, you're right, Eriol and Tomoyo are awesome! I've loved them for years and even when I sway to other fandoms, in the end, I'll always be back to ET. Here goes the next chapter! Sorry for the long update.

**Animefan88tv: **Okay, Amy then! And my goodness, you pointed out things I didn't really realize! Yeah, Tomoyo stared a lot at him and mentioned his voice. On one hand, I hate myself for showing it to that extent, but on the other hand, I still need to describe it. *sigh * Writing in 1st person POV is harder than I thought. Thank you for the review anyway!

**Shanaa12**: Your predictions, Vhaa… will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Well, at least, I hope this chapter answers your question. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Redeyes143: **yep, he did. Before anybody came to school that is. Still illegal, but oh well, he's Eriol. *trying to defend him, haha * Thanks for reviewing!

**Tina **: Oh no. Eriol has not suffered yet. He will bring more suffering to Tomoyo, and he has yet to taste his own misery. Oh well, time will come. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here goes the 6th chapter!

**Bshinigami**: And I'm happy you reviewed. ^^. Yeah, thanks for the support! I'll try to stay positive in my job. Thank you very much!

**AmethystCrystals **: Whoa, people really expect Eriol to get drunk, eh? Hahaha. Well, read to find out what Eriol will do, hehehe. And yes, of course, dear Miss Tomoyo will stick with him. Thank you for reviewing!

**Vedha: **Thank you very much! Here goes the 6th chapter to give more insight of Eriol's personality. ^^

**LadyMidnightGuardian: **"Tomoyo has her hots for Eriol", ahahaha.. yeah, she does. Hehe. To answer your speculation… hmm, well, here goes next chapter. Please enjoy…!

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 6: The One Who Returns**

* * *

><p>It wasn't my fault, was it?<p>

I rested my chin as I watched upon the sapphire-eyed magician. It had been three days since that night phone call and the queer morning, yet Hiiragizawa _still_ got my upmost attention. It was not because of things people might have assumed ("It's romance! It's love! –acclaimed one of my classmates), but it was more due to the bugging feeling of responsibility.

People might have not noticed it, but I, who had witnessed the dark and cynical side of him, was instantly alarmed by his sudden change of behaviors. It was almost invisible to the eyes of the others –as I knew that he still treated people the same – but there was something different, something wrong.

First, he apologized to me.

He apologized for calling me in the middle of the night, he apologized for his rude behavior earlier that semester, and he basically apologized for everything. I didn't mean to be a bitch who held grudges, but his series of apology were too queer that I was afraid to trust them. I didn't mean to be that rude, really. But I was just too bewildered. The Hiiragizawa I knew was a confident, arrogant man who would never ask for apologies. And yet, the same man had been giving me apologies for three days.

Secondly, he never tried to pick on me anymore. He gave me a considerate amount of jobs in the student council and he treated me nicely –_very _nicely. And whenever I thought that he had something up his sleeve, it turned out that I was only being paranoid.

He wasn't himself.

And I said it to Sakura on the phone last night.

My dear Cherry Blossom's answer startled me.

_ "I don't get it, Tomoyo-chan. Isn't that the same Eriol-kun?"_

And it got me into thinking.

Was it true? Was Sakura right? Was everyone else right?

The arrogant, rude, lamb-disguised wolf was actually a saint to begin with? Was I really imagining those bad images about him? Was he truly a sincerely-smiling guy with good soul inside? If that was true, I was glad that his old self was back.

But on the other hand, I knew I could never forget that other side of Hiiragizawa Eriol. The one that I discovered for the last two months.

And chronologically speaking, I knew that he started acting weird after our conversations.

Something about his relationship with Clow Reed.

I sighed at his contradiction. I thought it was a predictable tendency for someone who had two souls in one body. Although double souls in one body had never been an ordinary case, but the typicality was predictable, like those I read in novels. Like double personality, one would have the urge to take over the other. One would feel insecure at the presence of the other, and it was only the matter of time before one soul would be swallowed by the other.

My forehead frowned. Then, did it mean that Hiiragizawa's personality was swallowed up by Clow Reed's?

No.

This might have been theoretical, but I presumed that Hiiragizawa himself created excuses and reasons, as if to make himself Clow Reed, and yet to prove his own uniqueness.

That paradoxical man… What did he want exactly? At first I thought that he wanted people to acknowledge him as 'Eriol'. But later, he seemed to want another reassurance that he was Clow Reed, and not Eriol, and –

"Daidouji-san, you are so silent during the meeting, are you alright?"

I blinked as I realized that Hiiragizawa had been nudging his elbow at mine. Oh, I couldn't have missed the meeting! I silently cursed myself for my lack of professionalism and ranted apologies, but Hiiragizawa only offered me a cup of warm coffee and smiled.

"I hope you're alright."

There. Again. The queerness of his kindness.

I must have stared at either the coffee as if it was a snake's venom or his face as if it was Minotaur –because he chuckled lightly, "Please, loosen up yourself around me. You still don't trust me, do you?" I replied it with silence and he might have presumed it as an affirmation. He then sadly (I didn't know whether it was faked or not!) spoke, "You are my first friend here in Tomoeda High, Daidouji-san. I do hope that whatever I've done to you in the past can be forgiven."

"…I'm not one to hold grudges, Hiiragizawa-san."

But I am a very cautious woman, just that.

He smiled and gave me the reports of the students' aspirations sheets. I could faintly hear him spoke about the female students' complaints about the perverted new teacher and what the Student Council was planning to do, but really, my thoughts were flying else where. Hiiragizawa seemed to realize this, and he ended his explanations with another coffee offer and the same kind, empty smile.

* * *

><p>The problem of Hiiragizawa Eriol had made me temporarily forget that the Cultural Festival was coming close. I didn't realize better that the festival would be the day after. My class room was already decorated as a fantasy-themed café. My classmates were hard workers – we managed to finish all the little details before school ended that day. Another group of girls who were in charge with the cooking were off shopping for the ingredients. I was currently in charge with the fitting of the costumes. Despite the additional hectic that invaded my already busy life, I was glad that there was another reason to avoid thinking about the double-personality Hiiragizawa-san. Really, I started to think that it was pretty useless to ponder about that quizzical man.<p>

"Daidouji-sama… this dress is so gorgeous! Thank you for creating it!"

I agreed, both at my genius design and sewing, as well as the fact that Ayame truly looked beautiful in that blue dress. After hours of labors at my own home, I finally finished the costumes for my classmates for our café in the Culture Festival. I looked up at Ayame and smiled honestly. "It truly makes you look like Cinderella. You look very beautiful."

"Can I have this costume after the Culture Festival ends, Daidouji-san? Maybe I can use it again if I have an invitation to a costume party or something…" embarrassedly asked Nina, the other girl who was wearing the female Genie costume.

"Of course. You may all have these costumes. It will be great honor for me if you like it!"

"You are so kind… Daidouji-san!" one hugged me.

"Hime, I still regret why you insist not to wear your own costume… You will make the best princess of all!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will look dashing!"

Hm, I was starting to like all this attention again…

Ho ho.

A little boost of confidence from my friends was a really great aid to my throbbing head right now. Yes, why didn't I think about it before? Why did I fret about Hiiragizawa when I could just have minded my own business?

"This will be the best school festival ever! This is better than my class performance last year!" commented one of my classmates. "I hope our class can win the competition for the best class performance. Our hard competitors are Class 2-B with their 'Snow White' drama and the Ghost House from the basketball club."

I heard this as I fixed the stitches on the fairy costume my friend wore. I wasn't so worried about the basketball club's ghost house, because I knew that despite the high expectations, the club didn't have much time to prepare their Ghost House (since they were occupied with the upcoming Regional Championship), but Class 2-B's drama club was a real threat, because they had Himeko Ogata –a real, rising star in the theater world – in their Class acting as Snow White. I heard that students from other schools were all eager to watch her performance.

But ah, Class 3-A had _me¸ _didn't they?

I wouldn't be the front man, but my role in the backstage would be decent enough. The real concept of our class's café was actually the mixture of mini RPG, café, and spectacles all in one. We had the café with the whole delicious menu that I had taught my fellow classmates to make, and then my male classmates had transformed my classroom into a convincing place where all the visitors could play our little RPG game at the beginning with all the maids and servants in fantasy costume and enjoyed the menu of the café at the end. And topmost, we also promised door prizes.

The task hadn't exactly been easy, especially when I tried to convince the school's officer to permit us use a much bigger room to perform our little RPG-fantasy café.

But you wouldn't think that this was difficult for one Tomoyo Daidouji, would you?

And besides, who were two most popular people on the Newspaper club's poll this month, again?

The female lead would be, undoubtedly, me.

While, the male lead would be, unfortunately, the new transfer student who instantly became the Student Council's president: Hiiragizawa-san.

Despite my silent disapproval of his popularity rank, for the sake of our class, I couldn't be more satisfied that we were both on the same class.

I knew it wouldn't be a bad idea to get Hiiragizawa play as the servant-Sorcerer at the café.

Speaking of him, where was that guy? He had skipped the first and second period because he had a meeting with one of the sponsor for our Culture Festival, but it was the fourth period already. He should have been here as his meeting with the sponsor should have ended. He was the only one who hadn't fitted the costume I made and I really hated to see what I had worked on to be wasted. So that Hiiragizawa had better showed up and avoided me having unnecessary sentiment towards him.

And even hours later, Hiiragizawa Eriol still hadn't showed his damned feature.

"Where is Hiiragizawa-kun? All others have gone home, but he hasn't showed up…" complained Nina. "He had yet to try his costume, and the Culture Festival is tomorrow!"

"Maybe he's sick?" suggested Ayame, who then quickly added. "If so, then we should all just go visit him! He's been very nice to all of us and –"

"With all of these stuffs to do? Ayame, you're the one in charge with the cooking! You don't have time for that, despite my own sympathy towards Hiiragizawa-kun," remarked Nina. "I'm also in charge with the cooking, and all the boys have left, and we don't have anyone…" she stopped her words on track and I almost instantly knew what she was going to do. Soon, Nina would steal shy glances at me –unable to request _it _to me –but on the other hand, her mind was telling her that _logically_, I was really the one who could do that certain job and…

I was really tempted to ignore all of her signals.

It was obvious that Nina wanted me to go check on Hiiragizawa and fitted the costume on him –which was _not _something I would want to do on purpose.

"Maybe I could just help you with the cooking and then you could bring this costume to Hiiragizawa-san, Nina," I offered. I would rather be busied with the cooking job than to go to that serpent's abode.

Nina slowly shook her head. "No, Daidouji-san. I am the one responsible with the cooking. It's my job. You have done yours with the designing and the sewing. And besides… I think Hiiragizawa-kun will like it even more if it's his girlfriend showing up instead of me."

I heaved a tired sigh. How many times must I repeat this: " Hiiragizawa-san is not my boyfriend. We're merely childhood friends."

"Then you must have known his house. None of us do," persuaded Nina. Despite my fondness of her, I really didn't enjoy her persuasiveness.

"I can draw you the map," I suggested.

The two girls didn't reply anything back, and I knew that despite the my victory in the argument, I couldn't help but to feel that Nina resembled Sakura-chan a lot (in terms with her silent, irresistible pleas). It would feel like I betrayed Sakura if I didn't oblige. And I knew I would abhor myself if I ever made Sakura –or someone else who resembled her – upset.

With a tired sigh, I finally agreed.

"Alright. I'll go check on Hiiragizawa-san."

The happy gleams in their eyes were too obvious, and I couldn't help but to give a small smile.

* * *

><p>Five years? Six years? The last time I checked, Hiiragizawa's house had been demolished so that an amusement park could be established. Years after, I didn't really pay much attention to the remaining of his house or to even go around this area. Hiiragizawa once said that he still lived in the same block, but I originally thought that he was staying in an apartment or something. I didn't notice that his old manor was back in its prime glory.<p>

The mansion looked just like what was embedded in my 11-year-old's memory. There was still the amusement park in the background of the manor, although it had been abandoned due to the fire three years prior. But that still didn't quite explain why his manor stood there as if it had never been demolished.

Oh, how fun it was to be the reincarnation of the world's once greatest sorcerer? Look at the convenience it provided.

I pushed on the tall gate's handle and found it unlocked. The willow trees were immediately in view and they almost shielded the sight of the marvelous residence. I followed the stone road path that led to the front door of the Manor. And since there was no bell, I knocked.

I didn't need to wait for a long time –as in the next two seconds the door was swung open and a pair of arms was reaching out to grab my body.

If I hadn't remembered a woman named Akizuki Nakuru, I would have screamed. Imagine, an old English Manor in a secluded area, in a late afternoon where the sun almost set, and a pair of pale arms trying to snake you inside. Ah, the horror of the manor.

"Daidouji-saaannn…!" Nakuru squealed in delight as she encircled her arms around my body, crushing my head towards her chest.

Only then that I realized why Sakura once said she had a minor fear towards Nakuru Akizuki.

"Good day, Akizuki-san," I muttered after I had the chance to stand on balanced feet once again.

"Good day! Oh, how many years since we last met? You've grown into such a gorgeous lady!"

"My, Akizuki-san," I smiled fondly. "You, too, are even more beautiful than I last remember."

"Call me Nakuru, please!"

"Then you may as well call me Tomoyo."

The happy gleam on Nakuru-san's face was so genuine that I couldn't help but to feel influenced by her cheerfulness. She invited me inside the manor and lit up the light inside. Still the same, I mentally commented as I darted my eyes around the Manor. Regardless of its antique beauty, the manor was still too vacant for my taste.

"Daidouji-san? What a pleasant surprise."

I glanced up at the staircase. I instantly wondered whether this guy read my mind and decided to make his appearance just when my thoughts started to wander at him. Hiiragizawa Eriol strolled down the stairs in grace and confidence. He wore casual gray trousers and dark blue shirt –it was kind of weird to see him not in his school uniform, but I must admit that the color coordination of his attire was good. I hesitated for a moment but decided that politeness must prevail. "Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san. I am sorry for the sudden visit. I just come here because the others that you have to do the fitting for the costume."

He reached the final end of the stairs and smiled in his usual polite way. "Ah, for the Culture Festival tomorrow, eh?"

"Yes. You didn't come to school today and you haven't tried on your costume," I said as I handed him a paper bag with his costume inside.

"It is such an honor, to wear a Daidouji's design," he commented pleasantly as he pulled out the piece of dark blue cloth.

"I don't know if it suits your taste." I shrugged. Honestly, it was the hardest to design and sew the sorcerer's outfit for Hiiragizawa. It had looked too much like his original Clow Reed attire, but after several remakes, I thought that the garment finally had its own distinctive characteristic.

"I'll try this on. Please excuse me for a moment, Daidouji-san," he said before he disappeared into one of the room and left me alone with Nakuru.

"Ah! Come, Tomoyo-chan! I'll serve you the tea!" Nakuru said as she dragged me towards the living room. She went to the kitchen and a few minutes after, she was back with a tea pot and cups. I let out a polite gratitude before I took a sip on the tea. The chamomile tea relaxed me and I began to share conversations with Nakuru.

"Where's Spinel? Is he still the same?"  
>"Yes! He's as cute and as grouchy as ever. You won't believe what he –Oh my God!"<p>

Apparently, our conversations couldn't last long. From what I understood (through Nakuru's incoherent mumbles when she dashed upstairs), Spinel had been in a bubble bath with limbs tied and there was a high risk the poor feline was drowning at the moment.

"I hope that I don't have to give him CPR. He smells weird lately." Even in the midst of hurry, Nakuru still managed to comment before she slammed the door on the second floor close.

The living room was silent after Nakuru's disappearance. Despite the manor's hugeness and its faint aura of hollowness, Nakuru Akizuki could always make the abode resembled like the Kinomoto's old house.

"Ruby Moon…"

I heard the dark voice of my classmates calling from the inside of the room where he last disappeared into. Putting back the cup to the table, I stood up to approach the door and knocked. "Nakuru-san is trying to help Spinel-san. Is there anything you need, Hiiragizawa-san?"

The door creaked opened but I remained unmoving on my spot. It wasn't until he called me again that I invited myself inside.

"Please come inside, Daidouji-san. I need your help."

The room was naturally dark but Hiiragizawa then turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and the dim yellow light illuminated his feature. I must admit that I nearly gasped in surprise when seeing him topless. But of course, I didn't want to give him any indication that I was losing any of my control, so I tried to remain calm –even when I was faced with his bare chest and well-built abs. Hiiragizawa was a thin and slim man, but without his clothes on his upper body, I found that he actually had a very nice figure.

"Why haven't you got dressed?" I asked the magician as casually as I could muster.

"I just had a hard time deciding which one to wear first. The shirt, the vest, the robe or the –"

What was he, a toddler? I sighed before replying again, "Wear that white shirt first."

He obliged and I watched him wore my design. As a designer, I couldn't help but to feel satisfied that my design looked so good on somebody else's figure. When Hiiragizawa Eriol was not wearing his usual school uniform, he actually looked less tense, and I had to admit, that he would make a very fine male model. He unbuttoned the vest and wore it on top of the white shirt before he paused to comment, "While the design is still good and has a strong feel of aristocracy in it… rather than looking like a sorcerer, I must say that this makes me more like a duke or a count or –"

"Put the robe on, it's what enhances the whole Sorcerer looks," I suggested.

"Ah yes, but that's been my problem earlier. I didn't know how to tie the robe, it comes with this cape and these –"

"Allow me," I offered, so that my own design would not be insulted. If I left such matter to Hiiragizawa-san, he might have just made my piece of art looked like rug covering his body. I kind of regretted how I myself made the whole attire rather puzzling to wear, but at least, it was required to satisfy my designer's perfectionist side. Taking the material from Hiiragizawa, I then put the robe on him, slung it over his shoulders like a Greek attire, and made sure that the drapery effect was correct. Next, I tied the fabric on the front, twisted some of the material until it properly formed a cape and covered the top of his head with the garment, yet still allowing his pale face to be shown.

"Ah, so this is how it works," he commented as he took a step back and approached the full-length mirror. I stole glances at his reflection to also watch him stood in my design.

"It looks good," and I managed to stop before rolling the words 'on you'. If I had spoken the remaining words, it would have given him the indication that I was complimenting him. And I was _not. _ Well, okay, maybe a little. His perfect figure made the outfit fitted him well, his dark blue eyes matched the indigo material I was using, and he cast such an enigmatic aura (whether he realized it or not) which brought out the whole sorcerer look.

His pale fingers traced the design of the hem before his pale they reached up to touch his own face. I noticed that the gesture was done so smoothly that it seemed like he did not even realize he was doing it. There was this dead silence, and somehow I felt it to be thicker than usual. The urge to break it was so intense, but before I could even put any attempt to do it, there was this laughter that broke the silence in the air.

I knew that it was not the sound of my laughter. Last time I checked, I didn't laugh like a… crazy person that way.

Hiiragizawa began with a chuckle and it grew into hollow-tinted laughter.

He was still looking at the mirror and it took me almost a minute of deliberation to decide whether it was wise to actually say something to him or not. But at the end, I chose to signify my presence.

"…What is so funny?"

He still laughed.

I was torn between staying or running away from him.

"Hiira –"

"Finally. I understand."

Staring at him quizzically, I then posed my next question. "You…understand what?"

"It's been so simple…" he was still laughing and I still didn't have any clue what was so funny about the situation.

"What is so simple, Hiiragizawa-san?"

At the mention of his name, the guy's laughter immediately died. His sapphire eyes were suddenly focused on me and I unconsciously took a step backward. Before I knew it, Hiiragizawa-san had taken quick, calm steps towards me. I supposed I was so astounded with the whole scene that I found my legs rooted to my original spot. With such close distance, I could see how his sapphire eyes had the grayish tint on them and how perfectly-sculpted his nose really was.

Surely, if I could even analyze his nose, you must have known how close we were.

"Miss… Daidouji… Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"… Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Ah there, you're wrong again," he smiled warmly.

"Wrong?"

"You keep calling me 'Hiiragizawa-san'."

I supposed I had stared at him for too long, but Hiiragizawa wasn't the type to deter just because a girl was looking intensely at him. Deciding that there really was something wrong with his head, I spoke again, "But you _are_ Hiiragizawa-san. It's your name, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

The calmness on his eyes never faltered as he asked back. "You are Sakura's best friend from the Elementary who used to help her a lot. Daidouji Tomoyo-san, pleased to meet you in person. My name is Clow Reed."

I let out a deep sigh. This was so tiring. Why did I have to deal with this issue?

"Hiiragizawa-san, stop this game and please…stop pretending to be someone you're not. Your lack of originality really disappoints me, truthfully. You are Hiiragizawa Eriol. You think Clow Reed would do anything nearly as crazy as what you're doing right now?"

The smile on his face was so warm, so serene, so wise, and mature. His words were equally as polite and comforting. "Then, what do you know about me, Clow Reed, Miss Daidouji?"

I saw it.

No matter how well he masked that wise and mature smile, how he hid himself well behind those supposedly-clear-and-understanding indigo eyes, I could see it.

The distinctive arrogance that belonged to only one man.

"I may not know anything about Clow Reed. But I suppose I know several things about Hiiragizawa Eriol."

I supposed Hiiragizawa-san had widened his eyes at my comment, but the next second, he already closed them.

I didn't even have the chance to share the victory of actually saying the right thing –no, I didn't even think about that. Because what occupied my mind at the next second was the presence that made me forgot how it was to breathe. It was not a bad presence, but the power was so enormous that I could feel the force only by looking at those suddenly opened indigo eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."

And the only figure in front of me smiled.

.

.

.

I might have no magic, I might have not met him before, but despite the same body he was using, I knew that he was different from the previously crazy Hiiragizawa Eriol.

And there was a voice inside of me that telling me who this person was.

But my mind refused to admit it.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure of Hiiragizawa Eriol who, at the same time, was _not _Hiiragizawa Eriol.

The man in front of me casually sat on one of the chair and propped his chin on his palm. He was calm, cautious and playful at the same time. "I thought you already know me?"

I didn't know what made me say such contradicting things in less than five minutes, but something in my heart told me that what I was saying was true. "You're no longer Hiiragizawa-san."

There was the faintest smile on his face, a smile that was different from the usual debonair smile, but a smile that hid equal mysteries. "Then, who do you think I am?"

It felt rather too dramatic, with the sudden wind blowing from the opened window, but the intensity of his smile, of his eyes, of his words matched the building drama.

For the rarest time, I was afraid to speak.

The man was patient, but his eyes silently urged me to continue.

I did.

"Clow Reed."

.

.

His secretive smile affirmed my guess.

.

.

"How…?" I questioned. I knew that Hiiragizawa Eriol was his half reincarnation. But for years, I believed that Clow Reed was already dead and –

"Unlike my other reincarnation, Eriol possesses a bigger burden," Clow Reed spoke as he gazed at the pale arm of the body. "He possesses my memory, he possesses my will, he possesses my spirit. Unlike Fujitaka, Eriol was originally only born to do what I was not able to do and finish… The role to guide Sakura, the role to watch over her, to watch over the cards, to make sure the balance of the world –"

"…But those roles are no longer necessary."

"True. But what can you say to someone who has dedicated his whole life for it? Once he lost his purpose, what is he? Who is he? Living in his memory, I can understand the contradiction inside. One side of him wanted to be free, wanted to be Eriol Hiiragizawa without any attachment towards his previous life. But on the other side… this boy is too responsible; he might have found it hard not to carry on this already finished role. Since Fujitaka didn't carry the burden of my memory, he could live his life freely. But what about the other boy –whose life purpose was only to be my…tool?"

I flinched at Clow's choice of words. I myself couldn't believe it, but for the first time I thought I had sympathy to Hiiragizawa-san.  
>"I was cruel to him, and I still am, I admit," Clow said. "It's never my intention to purposely cause this burden on him. But I thought that he carried the role too well that I admitted I… relied too much on him. I suppose I convinced myself that I didn't make any mistake to him, but it is impossible."<p>

"But he knows…well… he knew that he wasn't you. Not wholly you, at least."

"He _knew. _But when he sensed me starting to leave him, he got more unstable, and I presumed he started to doubt his own belief. Perhaps that's the reason why he acted weird lately, and I am sure you are one of the people who already witness it."

"…You're going to leave him?"

"Something that I should have done years ago," admitted Clow Reed. "So don't worry, his slightly peculiar acts would turn normal in times. He'll be able to live on his own, as his own, and with little helps from the others, of course," the man said as looking directly at my eyes, and I had a feeling that he wanted me to confirm it.

…

I didn't know what to confirm.

"…Clow Reed-san, why are you telling me this?"

"You're one of the very few people he could actually show his real side –the real Eriol Hiiragizawa persona. Not the 'the reincarnation-of-Clow Reed' Hiiragizawa. And knowing Eriol's real personality all these years, I could say that you are truly special. Not all people can open this side of him. And I think I can understand why." Clow, who still used the body of Hiiragizawa Eriol, continued, "You have a kind heart."

…

I wanted to question how he drew that conclusion. A couple years backward, maybe it was true, but I had grown. Realization, reality, and rationality had perhaps turned me into a more cynical being. Even Hiiragizawa-san could sense it –I was not the same Tomoyo from the fifth grade. And to receive such compliment from the once greatest magician was really too much. I didn't deserve it. Even for a Daidouji, I reluctantly admitted. And –

The warm pat on the top of my head broke my trains of thought. I blushed upon noticing that Clow Reed had patted my head tenderly. I felt a foreign yet familiar sensation. The warm hand and that knowing smile, it was like the father image that I couldn't precisely remember anymore.

"I suppose my half reincarnation would trouble you enough in the future, but if it's you, I'm sure you can do it."

"Clow-san –"

"Take care of him."

"Wait, Clow –"

He smiled and closed his eyes.

And I knew that the person in front of me was not Clow Reed anymore.

The indigo eyes that greeted me next were confused ones and belonged to one Hiiragizawa Eriol. The questioning glints on his eyes were present, but I supposed his ego was back. Perhaps he found it downgrading to seek answers out of me. I was tempted to just tell him what had happened, but another voice told me that this was not yet the time.

However, his next words surprised me.

"Clow… wasn't it?"

What could I say? How could I lie? So I affirmed his words.

He looked torn between wanting to satisfy his curiosity or protect his pride. I didn't know what the wisest thing to say or do, thus I remained silent. I didn't know how long it happened: Him looking questioningly at his own hands and me looking at any other objects other than him. But finally, Hiiragizawa broke our silence.

"Do you think… you know me, Daidouji-san?"

There was a childish inquiry in his peculiar question, but at the same time, the question held things far deeper than the literal meaning of it.

"… At least, I think I do," was my final answer. A weak answer, I knew. It totally betrayed the strength I possessed before he was 'turned' into Clow Reed. In my defense, I felt it only fitting to give him the honest response.

Hiiragizawa then turned around and spoke, "It's late. You should go home, Daidouji-san. Besides, we need to prepare ourselves for tomorrow's Culture Festival."

What had happened that day was so tiring that I found myself instantly agreeing. "You're right. Don't forget to come earlier tomorrow. Our class will be having a short rehearsal and your Sorcerer-servant role is very well-anticipated. Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san," I said as I turned around and headed out of the door.

But his deep voice called back.

"Clow may think that you know about me," he started darkly. "But you still know nothing about me."

And despite the darkness, despite the sudden foul mood, despite the arrogant words, I found it comforting to hear the voice of someone I actually know. Chuckling, I muttered back, "Enlighten me, then, Hiiragizawa-san."

I might not be able to see his face, but I knew that a smirk was present on his face.

Strangely, I didn't feel the urge to wipe that smugness off his face.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>


	7. Venus

** Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 7 : Venus**

* * *

><p>"It's getting more and more improper each day! I mean…he's a teacher! He should be the one teaching us good values and moral, not displaying actions that contradict them!"<p>

I watched the female student in front of me as she continued to spill her story and her complaints. It was the second day of the Tomoeda High Culture Festival and despite the tight schedule, the request and complain from Hana-san (the girl in front of me) kept me focused my attention to her. I had been in the Student Council room, preparing myself for the daily inspecting chores on the Culture Festival, when she suddenly barged inside the room, spoke in one breath 'I was molested' before I immediately instructed her to sit and tell her to share the story. Besides, being a feminist I was, I really couldn't turn this girl's request away.

"So, let me review once again, Hana-san… You think that Takagi-sensei, the new teacher, was…improperly doing minor sexual assaults to you?" Hiiragizawa spoke beside me.

"I-it's not minor!" Hana denied. And I had to cast the 'look' to Hiiragizawa-san for his lack of sensitivity. Hiiragizawa apologized right away and urged Hana to continue. I nodded in affirmation and the girl resumed her narration. "Every morning during the uniform inspection, Takagi-sensei always measures my skirt and complains about the shortness. But he always oh-so-coincidentally brushes his hand on my thighs! And on P.E., he always glances at me with those lecherous eyes. A girl even caught him trying to peep into the girl's changing room!"

Takagi-sensei, the new P.E. teacher who was assigned to our school just a few weeks prior, was the source of my next trouble. As if managing my class' performance and the performing the Student Council's job in the Culture festival weren't enough to add up my stress level. However, I knew I couldn't leave this matter behind. Although Takagi-sensei had not done anything improper to me, but similar complaints from the female students were common the past few days. I supposed I had to set this into a high priority.

"So, Hana-san," the Council President questioned again. "You're saying that this doesn't happen only to you, but also to other girls."

"And plenty of them, Hiiragizawa-san," complained Hana.

"And plenty of them, noted," Hiiragizawa repeated as he wrote something down on his notes. "This is a serious problem. We, from the Student Council, will make sure to handle this matter and we'll assure you everything will go back to normal," and he treated her with one of his commercial smile. At that moment though, I agreed with his fake gesture. Hana seemed to need some reassurance, and I trusted Hiiragizawa to convince people. She bowed in gratitude afterwards and smiled before leaving the student council room.

As soon as the door was closed, Hiiragizawa went back to his original persona. He tore off the paper from his notes and put it on the table in front of me. "Take a good care of this, Daidouji-san." With that, he stood from his chair and walked across the room to the door.

It was impossible not to question back. "Erm, aren't we going to have a little meeting about this? Discussing what steps we ought to make and –"

"Unless you forget, _you _bound me to the obligation to play the Sorcerer-servant's role in our café. And I am already 20 minutes late for my shift," he said casually as he put on the big Sorcerer hat I made for him to accentuate the whole look. "But don't worry, I'll finish my chores there as fast as I could, and help you –knowing that you can't do anything without me."

"Excuse –" but before I could protest, the guy had already walked out of the room and shut the door closed.

…

Alright, take a deep breath Tomoyo, take a deep breath… Hiiragizawa-san was not just being the arrogant boss again, Hiiragizawa-san was not being an enemy to women emancipation again, Hiiragizawa-san was not underestimating my capability again –he did that only because he was tired and he really didn't mean anything to offend –

…

Who was I kidding?

_Of course, _Hiiragizawa-san was again being the arrogant boss, enemy to women emancipation, underestimating my capability –and he did that not because he was tired, but simply because he had that snobbish trait in him, and I was sure he meant every exact word to offend me.

That bastard…

Ever since the incident in his manor which involved me speaking to 'Clow Reed', Hiiragizawa Eriol was back to his normal term. He gained back his own pride and confidence (ahem, arrogance), he gave me thousands of works again, he was _back_. And although his 'normality' did nothing to appraise my mood, but at least the usual him was better than the person who tried to imitate and become Clow Reed. He had not discussed about the event in his manor, and I didn't try to press him on that subject –glad enough that even _if _I was considered a nosy girl, I was not someone who would meddle with other peoples' affairs unless it was really required to.

…

The alarm of my cell phone on my desk rang and reminded me of the countless chores of to do at Tomoeda High Culture Festival –Day 2. Grabbing my notes and cell phone, I made a mental note to keep thinking of ways to solve the problem with the perverted Takagi-sensei while also doing my original task to supervise the whole festival. Dialing a number on my speed dial, I called the head of the Daidouji Intelligence Team.

"Ruka-san? It's me. I want you to investigate the background of Takagi Asou, the new P.E. teacher of Tomoeda Private High, and report me back as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Tomoeda High Culture Festival, Day 2, 14.30 PM.<p>

I bowed to the leader of Class 2-D and congratulated him for making a good maid café in their class. The class was one of the tight competitors to my own class, and since I wasn't able to inspect my class again that day, I could only hope that Hiiragizawa knew how to perform his best so that our class' score could be raised. I did the daily class inspection with Rima –the council's secretary, and Maya – the head of the Art & Culture Division in the Student Council.

"What's next, Daidouji-sama?"

The schedule clipped on my organizer informed me. "The Volley Club is having a friendly match with the volley club from Seijou High now at our gym. We'd better pay them a little visit, ne?" I decided and heard the giggles coming from Rima and Maya. The reason was predictable. Seijou High's Volley Club members were known to be handsome. I honestly didn't really care about those things; it was only out of obligation that I had to watch the match. Truthfully, I had a rather bad sentiment since last year on the Regional Volley Championship which I watched–when the Seijou High's Volley Club's advisor had casted his lecherous gaze at me. But thankfully, I heard that perverted advisor was expelled from the Club last November, so I didn't really have to –

Wait.

My steps halted.

Maya was quick to inquire. "Daidouji-sama, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," I turned to them and casted a reassuring smile. They bought this (of course) and we resumed our walks towards the school gym.

But thoughts twirled inside my mind.

How could I just remember now?

The Seijou High's Volley Club's Advisor who was fired was soon hired to Tomoeda Private High's boards as the P.E. teacher.

Yes, that lecherous guy from a year ago in Seijou High was transformed here to Tomoeda High.

Takagi Asou, of all people.

I clenched my fist. Good, the more reasons why I should immediately uncover his deranged personality. Oh, I always wanted to have a little payback after the way he had casted that perverted glances at me a year ago…

We finally arrived at the gym and excited crowds were already gathering inside. With my usual smile and poise, I made people made way to us and sneaked easily into the side of they court where the Volley Club's captain was instructing his team to do the warm-ups. The captain, Makoto Arai, waved and approached us when he took notice of us.

"Good afternoon, Daidouji-san."

"Good afternoon, Arai-san. You all seem in good performa. Good luck for the match!"

"Thanks," blushingly muttered Arai-san. I was glad that he was rather normal after I rejected his love confession couple months backwards. We were good friends before he confessed, and he had been avoiding me after his failed confession. I was genuinely relieved he decided to be casual around me again, despite that obvious redness on his cheeks. "You're going to watch?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry that we can't watch the entire –"

"Oh, it's alright, Ddaidouji-san! We know that you're a very busy person, furthermore with the conduction of this Culture Festival! Your little visit here means a lot. I'm sure my team members will think the same."

"I would really love to watch you play, though, Arai-san."

He looked shocked for a moment before blushingly muttered a soft thanks.

I wasn't going to give him hopes or whatsoever, but truthfully, knowing him for these past years, I know how hard Arai-san always practiced for Volley. I thought that everyone who dedicated his life for something deserved to gain the best. Surely, I would like to see Arai-san play the game but –

"Well, it's Miss Vice President of the Student Council. How do you do? I believe that we haven't been properly introduced."

Arai-san and I both glanced slightly up at the tall man who was suddenly stepping beside us. Hm. Takagi Asou.

"Ah, yes, Coach! Daidouji-san, this is Takagi Asou. He's new so maybe you don't know him."

"Of course I know about you, Sensei. The advisor and coach of Volley Club, as well as the teacher of the P.E.," I smiled my 8th smile: my business smile and nodded to acknowledge him. "Your reputation as a highly-acclaimed coach is unquestionable."

Takagi-sensei's smile broadened as I purposedly boosted his ego. "Ah, to hear such compliment from the pretty Vice President must be the winning sign. You hear that, Arai? Miss Vice President here has come here. You have to show your best performance to her," he said as patting Arai-san's shoulders, but I realize that his brown eyes weren't looking at his student, but rather at me.

Or…, as I sickly realized…

He was staring at my chest.

In the quickest and most casual movement, I held my organizer closer to my chest to block his view. While on inside I was itched to tear off his inappropriate gazes, I maintained my cool and smile. There was flicker of disappointment when he realized that I had realized his direction of gazes, and I suppressed the cringe of disgust to appear on my face. My weapon was my mask, and I had to maintain it as best as I could.

"Well then, I'm going to watch the game, although I can't promise to watch until the very end. Good luck, Arai-san! I am sure you can bring your team to the best result," I said as extending my hand to shake Arai's hand. He awkwardly accepted it and I smiled at him again before nodding politely to Takagi-sensei one more time and turned around.

* * *

><p>"How was our class doing?" I asked when the door swung opened, knowing exactly who would make the entrance. Rima and Maya were already gone, either to their home or to their own class. There was only Satoshi the treasurer and me who were inside the council room. Satoshi was also the student from Class 3-A, so I supposed it was safe to refer the certain class as 'ours'.<p>

"We're doing very well, Daidouji-san, Satoshi-san," announced Hiiragizawa as he took off his Sorcerer hat and headed to his President table.

"I assume so. I heard from the committee that our class ranks in the top 5 most favorite destination in Tomoeda High's Culture Festival. What position are we again, Satoshi-san?"

"We're on the 3rd position, Daidouji-san. But it's only Day 2. Our score is actually not far from the Basketball Club who is in the 2nd position. And as predicted, Himeko Ogata becomes the Star in the Class 2-B's Snow White's play and make her class on the 1st position," Satoshi then glanced shyly at me. "But I'm sure that if you play the role in our RPG Café –"

"Oh, but there are still tasks to do in the Student Council, Satoshi-san," I regretfully said although without feeling any regret at all that I was obligated to work on the council. Not that I didn't like my class, but to wear those costumes and –

Hiiragizawa insensitively interrupted. But I knew he did it on purpose because he wanted me to deal with the same suffering as him. "Leave the tasks at the Student Council to me, Daidouji-san. Besides, what we need to is only to supervise –we already have an independent committee to conduct the whole event, right? I suppose it won't be a bad idea if you put on the costume and had the luxury of enjoying the festival with your fellow classmates."

"Hiiragizawa-san, you rank No.1 in the popularity polling. Surely our class will need your help tomorrow and the day after too."

The magician tried to protest. "But if you would only –"

"I think," and Satoshi broke our calm quarrel. "_Both_ Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san should perform in our class's RPG Café. That surely will increase our class' café popularity."

"But the –"

"There will also be Rima, Maya, me, and the others. We can take shifts. Besides, like what said, the Student Council role in this Culture Festival is only to supervise. It's not a hard job. We can do it. You two always do all the hard works for us. Let us sometimes help you. You two have devoted your time and everything for the Student Council, it's time for us to be at least useful for the Council," grinned Satoshi sheepishly.

I couldn't help but wanting to hug Satoshi for his kindness and thoughtfulness. And perhaps I should do introspection myself –Hiiragizawa and I should have been able to divide the works better and gave them more chance. "I'm sorry, Satoshi-san," I said earnestly.

"Ah, no need to apologize, Daidouji-san! We are the one who should be thankful that the two of you have been working a lot for this council," spoke Satoshi. I returned it with another smile, and the corner of my eyes caught that Hiiragizawa was doing the same thing. "So, you're willing to participate in tomorrow's RPG café?"

Reluctantly, I sighed. "Alright. As long as it's _not_ the Tinker Bell role or any other role with such short outfit."

Hiiragizawa smiled. "That can be arranged. Glad to finally meet a mutual understanding. Thanks to you, Satoshi-san," and after a few seconds of almost-awkward-but-pleasant silence, Hiiragizawa told us to get back to work –which we did without questioning.

At exactly 6 PM, Hiiragizawa announced that we all should head back home because the works were already done. I mentally sighed in relief. My eyes were bleary already with staring too long to the computer screen to do my tasks. Gathering my things and putting them inside my school bag, I finally stood up and headed to the door to follow Satoshi –who had eagerly escaped the room. Secretly, I stole glances at Hiiragizawa, whom I realized was still typing something on his own laptop and out of courtesy, I asked him, "You're not coming home, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Asking such question surely proved to be a reversed checkmate for me, because the next moment the guy lifted his face from the computer screen and questioned, "Do you mind to lend me a hand for a moment, Daidouji-san?"

I knew I should have made up excuses. Saying things like 'My mother won't like it if I stay up late at school' or things like that, but he would no doubt break through the lies with something that sounded like 'Isn't your mother on a business trip to Spain now?' (which was the fact, really). Knowing that I had no way out of this evil boss, I sighed and put up my service smile and secretly envied Satoshi for his actual lack-of-inquiry. If only I had been more like Satoshi who dashed out immediately without bothering to wonder why Hiiragizawa was still there to work, I would already have been out of the school gate now made my way happily to my own home. "What can I do for you, Hiiragizawa-san?" I spoke as approaching his desk.

"How's the progress of the Takagi Asou case?"

Eagerly, I went to my own table and got some papers and put them carefully on his desk. "These are the summaries of the reports conducted by me and the Daidouji Investigation team," Hiiragizawa took it and flipped through the pages as I continued on my reports, "I know there isn't much proofs, but give us 3 days, one week at most, to investigate more and we could provide you a more accurate datas to counter back Taka –"

With a gesture so rude and careless, Hiiragizawa dropped the papers back to his table, "Coming from you, it's very disappointing, Daidouji-san."

"I'm sorry?" I asked back, mentally preparing myself for the return of the evil, arrogant boss.

"Your method is not effective and wastes a lot of time. What kind of proofs you're expecting from these kinds of datas? None will help us to give strong evidences."

"But –"

"And…," he chuckled darkly. "So typically you. To use the help from your great Daidouji back-ups. You couldn't really do things yourself without the help of the Daidouji bodyguards, could you?"

The comment astounded me –and it could easily enrage me, had I not been Daidouji Tomoyo. But I was Daidouji Tomoyo. I handled problems with poise. "I can gather up the female students' to give confessions," I tried to negotiate.

"And you still think that will be enough?" he sighed tiredly, but I was in no mood to sympathize. "Girls. Always choose the most complicated ways with no relevancies, not even effective results,"

"And what are you proposing then?" I challenged him.

"Trap him. Bring the real proof to the principal."

"Real…proof?"

"You're still not getting it?" he asked in mild annoyance –which annoyed me even bigger than he may even think. "Ask a female student to seduce Takagi-sensei in a secluded place, let him show his true colors, and then afterwards, we will invite the teachers to catch him red handed. We will have real proof, one that he would never be able to deny."

"And you think he would be that careless? What if he reversed the stories and told the other teachers that it is the female student who seduces him? What if it will only result the acting student to be put into detention or worse –"

"It's only the matter of good casting. Pick a student with good reputation, one that is trusted by teachers. Let him to take the initiative of harassing the female student. I know several candidates and –"

"You will use them as baits?" I stopped him before he could even continue his horrid plans. What was this guy thinking? If he thought of using vulnerable girls to lure Takagi-sensei, what if things got worse and got out of hand?

"Yes, I will use them as baits," Hiiragizawa replied, seemingly not catching up my disagreement of actually _using _innocent girls to do such roles.

"You can't do that."

"What now, Daidouji-san? And you think your slow method is better? Trust me, you won't be able to reveal Takagi-sensei's true nature that way. Those datas you have _may _serve as secondary evidences, but we need real evidence."

I found the need to defend something arose. "And for that evidence, you will sacrifice the girls?"

"If that is necessary, then yes."

I once thought of Hiiragizawa Eriol as womanizer, but apparently, I was clearly mistaken. "But Hiiragizawa-san –"

"Do you want to set things right or not? Deep inside, you admit that this is the most promising method. You're only scared of what people would think of you to actually approve the idea. You're only scared of what those female students would think of you who actually agrees to my idea," he took off his glasses and rubbed the area between his eyes. "Women. So contradicting, so annoying, hypocrite too."

Taking a deep breath, I then countered him again. "I thought that you only hate _me, _Hiiragizawa. What with the sudden detest towards _our _kind?"

"You're right. I only hate you. I don't normally hate women in general. But you just symbolize everything that I don't approve about women. I thought we already discuss this over and over, Daidouji-san."

And despite the repeatance of those nasty words ever since he came into my life again, I realized that I truly never understood. Temporarily forgetting about the real case of Takagi Asou, I couldn't help but to mutter the question I was really curious at. "Why do you hate me that much, Hiiragizawa-san? Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I suppose I've never done anything bad to you. Then… why?"

"You already know the answers," he turned off his laptop and stared back at me. "I've told you countless times."

"Yes, but no. I don't understand," I told him honestly. "I really don't understand. Why?"

"I don't need you to understand, Daidouji-san," and he casted me that smile again. "I've told you the reasons from the very first day we met again, and even if you don't understand, I don't really care," he carelessly shrugged before adding, "I will text you tomorrow who are the fitting candidates to play the role as the actress for the Takagi Asou Case. I know that you excel in diplomacy and negotiation, Daidouji-san, thus, I trust you to convince them to take the role. And better do it soon. Takagi Asou, as you know, is currently a probation teacher. His probation time will be over at the same time the Culture Festival ends. So, convince one of the girls to do the role. The end of the Culture Festival shall be our deadline."

The way he spoke, with the least care of all, was really sickening me. It was good that the real Hiiragizawa Eriol was back, but to imagine me working with such cruel-minded, cunning man made me thought that perhaps it was not really a good idea to try bringing his real self back. If Hiiragizawa called me cliché for wanting to defend something, I didn't really give a damn. "I couldn't do this."

Hiiragizawa sighed. "You're being difficult. Now what are you actually defending? Short-term safety or long-term safety? If Takagi Asou is enrolled as a permanent teacher, it would be harder to reveal his true intention. And with that, more female students would be threatened, wouldn't they?"

I hated it, but I knew that Hiiragizawa was right, once again.

….

…

"Let us hope that this plan of yours may work properly."

Hiiragizawa smiled politely and spoke again. "Good. We'll execute the plan better that way. Now, you'd better go home and prepare yourself for your own promise to help on our class' RPG café, Daidouji-san."

I nodded and followed him out of the Student Council room. "Fine. As long as –"

"No outfits that revealed too much skin, check."

"Glad that you understand, Hiiragizawa-san."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when I entered my class and some of my female classmates handed me the costume I needed to wear that I blurted out.<p>

"What. Is. This?"

"It's the Tinker Bell costume! Hiiragizawa-san told us that you secretly wanted the role of Tinker Bell, so we saved this costume for you, Daidouji-san," beamed the girl who was proudly handing me the costume.

Fighting the mental image of drowning Hiiragizawa Eriol's face to a watered basin was a hard job. It was so hard to try not to strangle that guy's neck. With my casual laugh, I turned to the girl in front of me. "I'm sure there's been a mistake, Hirao-san. Do we have other costumes?"

"Oh, I'm afraid this is the only one left for you, Daidouji-san. D-don't you like it? I know that this one isn't your design but –"

"N-no, don't get me wrong! The design is gorgeous! It's just that I…don't have enough confidence to wear such…short dress," I said as mentally calculating the length of the tube dress on me. Damn, if I wore this…this…piece of cloth, I would only be able to cover my rear and some inches below them!

"Don't worry! This costume comes with the stockings!" commented Hirao-san as showing me the nude stockings. "We are so sure that you will look dashing in this costume!"

I denied it mentally.

Sakura may look fantastic on costumes.

Other girls may look extremely gorgeous in costumes.

But Daidouji Tomoyo would only look like clown in costumes. Nuh-uh. A designer shall not be a model. There was a good reason why God gave me the gifts of fashion creativity and flawless skills in sewing – that was for me to become someone _behind _the screen. Not someone who would –

"Daidouji-san, hurry! We're going to open the café in 5 minutes! Go change this costume and be the most beautiful Tinker Bell!" said another classmate as pushing me inside the restroom to change and closed the door.

Oh, I was so going to write the book of a hundred ways to kill one bespectacled, incarnated bastard.

* * *

><p>"How are things going there, Miss Tinker Bell?"<p>

"Hiiragizawa-san, where are you now?" I spoke to voice on the other line of the cell phone I was grasping on. After 4 hours, I finally got my break from the RPG café obligation. I intended to use the time wisely to eat lunch with my friends when Hiiragizawa called and totally ruined my mood. "Apparently I was mistaken to regard you as a gentle man who would bravely face the punishment for crimes that you have conducted,"

"Crime?" Hiiragizawa laughed on the phone. "What crime?"

"I specifically told you that I did _not _want the Tinker Bell costume, Hiiragizawa-san. Yet, you manipulated the others to force me wearing this costume," unconsciously I tugged down the fabric lower. I wished I could change the costume, but I supposed, even as time went by, a queen would surrender to her own people. My classmates practically forbade me to get rid of this costume. I knew that I could change the situation without sweat, but those begging, disappointed eyes were really too strong. I hated to admit my own weakness to disappoint people –I knew it would kill me someday (Oh, after I made sure I killed Hiiragizawa Eriol, surely).

"I'm sure it looks good on you, Daidouji-san. Too bad I can't watch it, but I know that the Photography Club must have taken a lot of pictures that I would buy later on."

"You pervert, where are you now? What do you think you're doing?" I muttered to the the cell phone. Hiiragizawa Eriol was supposed to bear the same obligation to help our class on this last day of Culture Festival, but before I realized it, he had sneaked and dashed out of the classroom and ran from his duty.

"…There's an important matter."

"More important than your obligation to your classmates? Towards the Student Council?" I sighed, so much fed up with his unpredictability. "What are you thinking? You told me to execute the plan to trap Takagi-senpai quickly, but now you're nowhere to be found. Where are you?"

"… airport."

"…Airport? What are you doing there?"

"Please, don't be nosy all over again, Daidouji-san. I'm calling you to give you more instructions to execute our plans. I have thought it well and I will tell you the names of girls that you needed to convince –"

"Do we actually still have time? Am I going to do this plan alone?" Hiiragizawa and I had discussed it previously and decided that the Takagi Asou case was better to be handled by our own. We agreed to let the other Student Council members to focus on the Culture Festival issue. Besides, a scenario to trap a teacher is very controversial and highly risky. We decided that we truly did not want to bring the Student Council name at stake –in case that this plan backfired ("Backfired, Daidouji-san? Do you doubt my strategy?" he had said).

"Are you not sure of your own capability, Daidouji-san?"

"That's not the case," I insisted and stressed out my professionalism. "I am just simply being cautious."

"Don't worry. With your highly acclaimed diplomacy skill, you surely will be able to convince one of these girls. Besides, I have selected the girls among the lists of female students who actually dislike Takagi Asou and who are most likely willing to help us set justice for them. I'll be back in 2 hours. I'm sure that it is enough time to talk to one of the girls. Once I'm back at Tomoeda High, we'll execute the plan."

It was hard to ignore his selfishness, but I was pretty used to him. "Alright. So, who are the girls I need to convince?"

"First candidate, Michiko Kanagawa from Class 3-B."

"Kanagawa-san is currently at the hospital after that motorcycle accident. We can't do it with her."

"Fine. Second candidate, Shiima Rikako. Class 2-A."

"She's part of the Culture Festival 's no way she has time for this."

"Misaki Tanigawa from Class 2-B?"

"I've seen how she acted. Trust me, we can't use her."

"You're being difficult again, Daidouji-san."

"It's not my fault that you can't even come up with the correct list, Hiiragizawa-san."

He ignored my remark. "This is the last candidate, I expect you not to give any other objections. Naoko Yanagizawa from Class 3-D."

…

_What?_

My grip on the cell phone hardened. "Do you realize whose name you have just spoken?"

"Yes. Naoko Yanagizawa. Class 3-D. The one from the Newspaper club, one of our classmates from the 5th grade. The girl with glasses and brown hair and –"

"I know who Naoko Yanagizawa is," I cut him coldly. "And I suppose you know too."

"I do."

"Then why…are you trying to use your own _close_ _friend _to do such dangerous thing?" I couldn't believe him. I really couldn't. It was no longer a secret that he was manipulative and wicked, but to imagine him being this…_cruel?_ Naoko of all people? Didn't those years back when we were in the 5th grade mean something to him? How could he even have the heart to sacrifice his own friend? One that he had known since young age and –

"Are you saying then, that it's alright to use _other_ people to do such dangerous thing?"

No, it was _never _right, but then again…

"It's your idea."

"One that you agreed upon," he retorted. "You knew the danger behind, yet you still agreed to it," and his tone was slightly accusing, even though I could practically imagine him smiling somehow 'nicely' when he was speaking that line on his cell phone somewhere place.

"You're blaming me now?"

"I'm not blaming you. I just want to say that if you have agreed to use this dangerous idea of mine, then you should as well commit yourself to it. Face the reality, Daidouji-san. Doing the right thing doesn't always make you the hero. You may be known as criminal who saves the day –it only depends on how people see it. The problem with you is, that you're still too afraid to what other people think if you're not acting like the saint you're pretending you are."

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe how he used this very moment to actually reprimand me, to deliver such blaming speech. I was tired on how he could always turn the situation as if it was me on the blame, I was tired on his word and mind games, I was tired on how he performed this tail-eating-snake retort again and again. On the other hand, I couldn't accept it. Couldn't accept the coldness, the lack of care and empathy in his voice, couldn't accept that this man was perhaps truly the world's most realistic villain and…

…and I decided.

I should have done it earlier. The thought of it had accrossed my head several time ever since he told me the idea of the ploy against Takagi Asou, but I had been too afraid and too reluctant to this thought.

But now…

…I had no choice.

"Fine," I murmured.

"Fine what?"

I smiled although I knew he could never see my smile and replied, "I couldn't accept your method on using those innocent girls as bait to reveal the real Takagi Asou. But on the other hand, I acknowledged your earlier point saying that it was the most effective way, so you don't have to worry. I will uncover the hideous secret of Takagi Asou and I don't even need your help."

"What do you mean…Daidouji-san?"

"No need to worry, Mr. President. You know you can always count on me."

He darkly chuckled. "You're not intending to use _yourself _as the bait to seduce Takagi Asou, aren't you? So reckless. You think you can do anything yourself?"

Something inside of me snapped. "Yes, I can."

"Don't be so stupid, Daidouji-san. You _can't_ handle this without me. Wait for me and –"

"I can do this, Hiiragizawa-san," I repeated my statement.

Laughter erupted from the other end of the line.

That was…it.

Coldly, my heart was settled. "I will bring you back the good report."

His laugh immediately died. "Daidouji-san! You –"

"Good day, Hiiragizawa-san," and I ended the call to execute my next plan:

Trapping Takagi Asou _without _any help from Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

** A/n: **I have plot. I swear I have plot. This chapter and the next (chapter 8) are actually 'filler' chapters. I wanted to remove them, but then I realized it would probably just ruin the flow of the story. So, be patient guys… Thanks for reading!

**Peppermint twertle: **Yeah, that guy surely has a split personality. Hahaha. He scared you out in the anime? I must say that he did, especially with his super deep voice. But I'm sure we will all still love him, won't we?

**Nigaii**: Yeah, I think your understanding is pretty much correct. Yep, here goes this chapter (and the next chapter) about the school festival. I'll move it to the next arc afterwards.

**Sasha Kinoli**: Eriol will be nice to Tomoyo now? Unfortunately, not really. I intend to keep him as the bad guy for quite some time, hahaha

**Cata06**: Thank you very much! Yeah, the "old" Eriol is back, bossy and arrogant. I love you still though, Eriol! And I'm sure Tomoyo will, too.. hehe. Thank you for reviewing anyway!

**Vedha**: yeah, that was sort of one of the reason he was rude. Kaho? Hmm, we'll see about that, hehe

**Shanaa12**: Mizuki sensei will definitely have a role in this story. It's just that I want to focus more on Eriol-Tomoyo's characterization first for the time being before Mizuki sensei makes her first appearance. Hehe.

**Bshinigami**: Thank youuu! Here goes the chapter in the culture festival. Filler chapter, sadly. But we'll get to the real plot later.

**Animefan88tv: **Thanks, Amy! Ahahaha, yeah, if only Eriol and Tomoyo would be canon in the manga/anime…my long-time obsession will be answered. Thank you for your observance! *wink. I love to read my readers' interpretation on the chapter, so thank you very much for sharing your opinion on the chapter!

**Tina**: Thank you very much! I'm glad if you found their interaction to be entertaining! Tomoyo still has a long way to go to gain Eriol's trust, but we know she's on her way…hehe

**Redeyes143:** Yeah, I'd think that he used to have double personality. I don't know, with Clow leaving him, perhaps he'll be able to be his true self. Oh well. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!


	8. Mars

** Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**Summary : **"In this high school, I am the Princess and you are the Prince. But you will _not _be my Prince, Hiiragizawa-san."

**Notes **: No excuse this time. I'm guilty, I know. Sorry for the late update.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 8 : Mars**

* * *

><p>I knew that I was an efficient planner, even when I was given such a short amount of time to prepare the trap for Takagi Asou. I already had all the equipment fully set when I silently sneaked into the small room which was Takagi Asou's temporary office. The teacher himself was fortunately out to supervise the second practice of the Volley Club. Since I had his schedule from the data provided by the Daidouji bodyguards, I knew that he would not be back for the next 30 minutes. 30 minutes… Hm. It was enough. I only needed less than 10 minutes to install those devices on the right places. I still had around 20 minutes before the perverted teacher walked in. I used it to review my plan.<p>

In the next 20 minutes, Takagi Asou would come back to his office, most likely alone –this room was his individual zone anyway. After he went in, I would pretend to walk inside his office to have a talk about the current state of the Volley Club and my concern as the Student Council's Vice President. I would make sure that we were all by ourselves and I knew that under such seemingly private circumstances, he would be bolder and tried to seduce me… without knowing that I had installed five video cameras and three recorders inside that small room.

It was really simple, I concluded as I glanced around the small room once more to make sure no evidences were seen. Then I left the room and hid behind the stairs outside his office room.

I was still in my Tinker Bell costume –and despite my hatred towards this short costume, I knew it would aid me more to ignite his intention to seduce me. It was dangerous and I kept repeating to myself that I would not be a whore by doing this. I did this because this was my responsibility as the Student Council's member, I did this because I hated men who took advantages of girls, I did this because I knew that I was the only one who could do it, and I did it…partly because I was annoyed at Hiiragizawa-san.

The conversation I had with him on the phone moments prior had enraged me. He had been thinking of using his own friend as the bait. I couldn't stand such arrogance, such coldness. In addition to that, he thought that I could not do things right.

So, I wanted to prove him that I could handle this as another piece of cake.

Besides, was there anything a Daidouji Tomoyo could not do?

Exactly.

The waiting process was almost killing me, but I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. Five minutes from the estimated time. I was actually tempted to call my Daidouji bodyguards, just in case if things slipped out of my plan, but I declined the idea once his words rang through my head.

"_You couldn't really do things yourself without the help of the Daidouji bodyguards, could you?"_

I flipped back my cell phone closed and inserted it inside the little pocket on the tinker bell costume. To come and execute this plan alone might have brought many risks. My naturally cautious character would usually ignore my pride and called the Daidouji bodyguards to stand by. But lately I realized that the existence of Hiiragizawa Eriol made me understand the concept of pride more. It was thanks to him that I wanted to defend myself, to fight for my own self esteem –not only as a Daidouji, but also as Tomoyo. I knew that the logical part of me was screaming on my recklessness and arrogance, but…

"I can do this alone," I assured myself.

Besides, I already informed Rima of my whereabouts. I didn't tell her the plan, but I supposed it would give her enough hints where to find me if I weren't back to the Student Council Room within a reasonable time.

Heavy steps were heard and I strengthened my willpower.

Show time.

* * *

><p>I waited for exactly five more minutes after Takagi Asou entered his office before I knocked on the door. The voice inside permitted me in. The lecherous glint on the teacher's eyes when he caught the sight of me entering was enough to make me shudder. The desire to run away erupted, but pride and the sense of damned responsibility held me in place.<p>

"Miss Vice President? To what I owe such visit?" His voice was deeper than usual as he waved his hand in a gesture to let me in.

Casting another commercial smile, I invited myself in and closed the door behind. The atmosphere was thick and unpleasant –I really hated to be together with this person, but did I really have other choice? Nope. "I am the delegates from the Student Council sent to discuss about the Volley Club. I want to discuss several things with you, Takagi-sensei, about the club's budget and the upcoming Volley Club's field trip."

"I'm more than delighted to discuss it, Miss Daidouji. Please, take a seat," he motioned me to sit on the chair in front of him. I was grateful for the big table that separated us because then the table would deny the access for his wandering eyes on my legs. "Have a drink?" he offered, and I couldn't believe that he poured me a low-quality liquer to the glass in front of me. It was not the lack of quality that I noted (I was _not_ that spoiled, high-maintenance girl…), but it was the fact that he –as a teacher – had just offered me alcoholic drink. Shifting my body slightly, I gave chance to the lens of the secret camera to catch another proof of this teacher's lack of moral.

Laughing in the most casual manner, I responded, "I'm still underage, Sensei."

He blinked and I supposed that he had just realized the foolishness he was committing. He retorted back in a way that I found too stupid to even be a good retort. "I'm just trying to be a flexible teacher for his students. I've been in your age, Miss Daidouji, and before I become a teacher, I promised myself to be someone with young spirit who would not be too conservative."

"Yes, I do think that students nowadays need more teachers like you. But I still can't accept your earlier offer," I smiled, although inside I wanted to immediately scold this older man. How could a man who couldn't distinct between being conservative and being appropriate be enrolled as a teacher?

Takagi Asou shrugged casually before pouring a great amount into his own glass and drank it in one gulp. I only hoped that this man would not get too drunk –I avoided things that could bring disadvantages to my own position. "So, what do you want to discuss about the Club's budget? I thought I already told Arai to give the Student Council our Club's budget?"

"Yes, Arai-san already gave me. I come here specially to inform you that Student Council had approved to give more financial allocation for your club. The Volley Club has been one of the promising club, especially since the great victory on last championship. And I personally think that it's all thanks to you, Takagi-sensei, as the advisor. With your experience and your approaches towards the club, you've brought the club into its gloriest moment." A little lip service wouldn't hurt, although inwardly, I cringed upon the proud smile on his face. Tch. This guy owed nothing to the Volley Club. I knew that the club was gradually shining thanks to the hard work of Arai-san, the captain. But for the sake of mission, I needed to alter the story here and there.

He tried to remain cool, I knew, but my compliments was starting to get into him. Alright, Tomoyo, a little more push.

"So, the Student Council wants to give bigger budget for this club?"

"We found it appropriate for a club which has brought good impression for this school."

"The kids would surely love to hear such news, Miss Daidouji," and he poured more liquor and drank it. My nails were unconsciously tapping rather nervously on my kneecaps, but I managed the same, unaffected expression on my face.

"You know, Sensei…" I began with innocent face as my anxious fingers decided to just twirl the curly locks of my tied hair. "Although you're a new teacher, I always admire you."

"Admire…me?"

"Yes…" adding the professional made-up natural blushes on my cheeks, I then continued, "I really like the way you look after the students. Like what you said, you want to be a teacher with young spirit who can actually befriend the students. There aren't many teachers here in Tomoeda Private High who could be like that. So when you came to this school… I was happy,"

"Happy?" He then laughed. "Aren't you exaggerating, Miss Daidouji?" But despite the disbelief on his words, the twinkles on his eyes could not deceive me. He liked being praised this way, and even when it was against my own heart, I would cultivate his obviously too-nurtured-ego with more boasting.

"Ano…" To act like a bashful, cute girl was part of my agenda. "I know that you might not remember, but… but I actually have known you before you even entered this school. And I've already admired you."

His brows were wrinkled. "Have we met before?"

"Yes. I saw the way you trained the Seijou High's Volley Club last year when Tomoeda High went there to have a friendly match. I-I…I've taken a notice on you ever since," and I gave an intended pause to give more dramatic effect before I followed my next scenario to take a bow and muttered an embarrassed stutter, "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to sound like some –"

"It's alright, Miss Daidouji. I undertand," he cut my words and it took all my willpower not to shriek and draw my hand back when I felt his big arm hovered over mine. "I can't be attached to my own students, but I suppose I can always add an exception for you."

"T-Takagi-sensei…" I bowed my head even lower but this time it was to hide the disgust that was clearly written all over my face. A strong finger snaked its way to my chin and before I realized it, he had forced my face up to look at him. Fortunately, I already had my bashful mask once my eyes had contact with his again. "I-I c-can't... We can't."

I didn't realize when, but apparently, he already stood up from his chair. He was then walking round his desk to get closer to me. He sat on the table and with the same hand above mine, he forced me to stand up. Although fear started to seep inside, I knew that my plan was working. Now, I only needed to look and seem more reluctant, to give the video camera more opportunities to record how this guy actually _forced _me.

The hand on my chin had cupped my cheek, and I fought the goosebump from the skin contact from such filthy hand. "Miss Daidouji… I don't mind if we go out on secrets."

"Takagi-sensei, this is not what I mean –" I spoke as my hand pushed his chest to back away. Although it was still part of my scenario to be 'the bashful student who denied her own feeling', but the proximity was`not something I approved. The alcohol scent from his mouth was strong enough from this distance and it added more displeasure to my side.

"Don't be shy, Tomoyo…" (Oh. Now he dared to call me by that name) He smiled and his hand now actually rested on my hip.

Alright, this was starting to get nasty…

I pushed harder, but he only laughed.

Okay, I could use some help here…

The strong hand gnawed at the flesh of my butt and that was it, my hand flew to slap him.

Ooops. I knew the slapping was not part of my scenario that it could instantly blow up my cover, but I didn't care. This guy had dared to harash Daidouji Tomoyo, and I couldn't let my dignity to be disgraced this way. Screw the plan, I could always edit the slapping scene later anyway.

Takagi-sensei looked shocked for a couple of seconds and I used the opportunity to jab my high-heeled shoes to his feet. He shouted and muttered profanities. I quickly pushed his body away from me. Taking off my bashful mask completely, I stared coldly at him. "Your game is over, Takagi-sensei. Promise me not to ever do such hideous, perverted acts towards the female students anymore and I might have the mercy to actually save your face and your career here in Tomoeda High."

The teacher seemed to finally realize the scheming as he cursed once more, "Why you…"

…

The lesson I learned after was that playing with a man's ego was truly a dangerous thing.

Before I could even realize it, he had lunged forward, caught my body, and slammed it to the wall. Panic grew inside of me but it was momentarily forgotten due to shock by what he did to me after.

This damned teacher kissed me on the lips.

…

My very first kiss… taken by such shameless brute?

I screamed and pushed his heavy body away from me. "You immoral!" I shouted as I dashed out to the door. But his hand was back to touch my skin and I yelped as I felt myself was pinned down to the floor.

Much worse.

Much, much worse.

Paleness must have surely colored my face as I tried to kick him and scream, but it was rather fruitless. My position below him would not donate me much advantages and I could only scream when he pinned my rebelling hands.

Oh God.

Oh dear God…

"You little slut. You think your trick would work on me? What do you have in mind, huh? To record me and bring this as the evidence? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to find those hidden video cameras and kill your last hope to win against me," Takagi laughed as I kicked him more, but he didn't bulge. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! I shrieked when his mouth descended lower to touch my skin and I only hoped I would not faint due to panic and I prayed to my dearest God that this man would not rape me and went away and I –

The weight above me was suddenly lifted up. I felt the light that was previously blocked by his huge body came to blind my eyes again. The hands that was pinning me were gone and in the quickest second, I saw in a blur how Takagi Asou was easily lifted away from me, how his hand was twisted into a seemingly painful back lock, and a male school blazer that suddenly fell to help me cover myself.

The new figure that stood in front of me was immediately recognized.

Hiiragizawa-san.

…

"Takagi Asou-sensei," Hiiragizawa began with the sultry voice that was so thick with both fake friendliness and suffocating danger in it. The magician still mercilessly twisted the teacher's hand on his back and somehow I could understand where the fear from Takagi-sensei's eyes came from. For a split of second, I stupidly almost found myself sympathizing with Takagi-sensei instead.

"Hiiragizawa-san…"

"Stop it, stop it!" Takagi shouted as he frantically tried to crash Hiiragizawa's much thinner body.

"Hiiragizawa-san, that's enough," I stood and clenched Hiiragizawa's uniform blazer onto my body and shakily began. "That's enough –"

The man didn't even sound like he noticed anything on his surroundings.

If it was not for the horrifying crack that sounded much like broken bone, I would just remain silent. "Hiiragizawa-san, stop it!"

His azure eyes flashed quickly at my direction, before Hiiragizawa let go of his deathly grip on the teacher's arm. Takagi used the chance to push himself out of the student's grasp and he clutched at his now weak arm and shouted to the Student Council's President. "What the hell did you think you've just done? You barged in without my permission and attacked a teacher! I don't care if you're from the Student Council or not, but I'm going to report this to the Principal and get you expelled!"

There was not even a single fear on Hiiragizawa's movement nor facial expression. With a gesture so calm, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and talked back, "I would be careful if I were you, Sensei. Don't you realize that you're one with the least advantage?"

And he added that kind smile.

There was the difference of power, the different level of maturity and authority, the difference between the one who had control and the one being controlled.

I shuddered.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was really not someone to mess up with.

Takagi-sensei laughed. "I see, you and Miss Daidouji here worked together to play on a stupid prank to blackmail me? Such childish thoughts, you think you can trap me? You want to play hero, Kid? Tell me about your so-called-flawless plan? You wished to report me to the Principal?" he then turned to me. "It was Miss Daidouji here who seduced me. Do you think the principal would believe a story from such school whore and –"

Wait.

What did he call me?

"Whore?" I whispered the word as if it was the bitter pill on my mouth.

The room fell into a deep silence and I could even feel the coldness started to seep in –and it came from such hidden rage. He dared to call me a _whore? _I could not believe how stupid this man was to actually mess up with me, a Daidouji Tomoyo. The little comment had surprisingly made something snap inside of me –there was a thrill, there was a feeling of _control_ that I just loved. I took calm steps to approach Takagi-sensei and inwardly laughed once I noticed the same fear flashed on his eyes when he looked at _me._

I loved it.

I loved being in control, to feel the excitement of knowing things would again work like the way I wanted it.

Takagi took several back steps until he hit his own chair and stumbled upon it. Casually, I walked towards his bookshelves and pulled out the small video camera and crooked my head in slight arrogance. I couldn't help it, after all Takagi-sensei had done to me; I supposed humiliation was something he actually deserved. I playfully held the video camera in front of him. "The proof is all here, Sensei," I spoke calmly. His attempts to snatch the video camera off my hand was rather predictable. To avoid such reckless gesture was easy. "I have installed four other video cameras inside this room, and one is directly connected to my personal computer at my house. You have no way out."

"The camera will only show how you seduced me!"

"The camera will only show how you attacked and sexually harassed me," I retorted. "And let us not forget from the amount of confessions I could easily collect from the other female students."

He paled, and I was still in love with my own position. This condition to be at control. To have my usual poise.

"T-this is blackmail," he stuttered. "This is a trap! I would report you two to the principal and there's no way that she would trust mere _students _instead of a teacher!"

"The situation may be so, if we are ordinary students," spoke the clear voice beside me. Hiiragizawa coldly added, "But you see. We're not."

"You two are just mere student councils –cocky enough to –"

"I didn't mean our position as the Student Council members," Hiiragizawa smiled. "What I meant was that you chose to meddle with _us."_

It was unlikely to agree with Hiiragizawa, but his point was right.

Take that, Asou-sensei.

Takagi laughed even more, but the stammering on his voice was evident. "What can you two do, huh?"

"Oh, I intended to spare you the details, but oh well, if you insist," Hiiragizawa spoke as he deliberately touched his chin. "Hm, first, Miss Daidouji over here will call her Daidouji Bodyguards and they would put you into jail," I could see Takagi mouthed silently the word 'jail' and Hiiragizawa mercilessly continued, "And even if you manage to somehow get out of the jail and law, the Daidouji Family would be able to make you penniless, without a chance to get a new job. And they would hunt you, even if you claimed you have unlimited visa all over the world."

I raised an inquiring eyebrow at Hiiragizawa. Well, none of the words Hiiragizawa said were lies, because I knew what my bodyguards were capable to do so–although normally, they wouldn't do such things. But Takagi-sensei didn't need to know about that.

"And I, Sensei," he added mischievously. "I would be able to show you both physical, mental, spiritual terror in any form. Even your reincarnation –if you had any – would not be able to escape it. Don't even dare to question my method, but believe me, none of the things I said are empty threats."

Takagi wanted to protest but I cut him. "Two options. One, go to the principal, admit yourself the sins you have conducted, and face whatever punishment she shall give you. Or two, escape us now, and face all the conditions my friend Hiiragizawa has briefly explained," I smiled warmly at him. "I suggest you to choose option number one, Sensei. It's for your own good. Neither Hiiragizawa nor I want to see our teacher suffers for the rest of his life." The rebellious glint on his eyes slowly died and I only needed to ask him one more time. "So, which option do you wish you choose?"

"…The first one."

* * *

><p>The teacher scandal was something that Hiiragizawa and I tried to cover, but rumors always managed to leak out somehow. The Culture Festival's final day's spotlight was on the confession Takagi-sensei did in the Principal's office. And despite the impossibility for anyone to hear out the real live confessions, students still gathered in front of the Principal's office. Satoshi and Hiiragizawa were assigned by the Principal to handle the situations and reply to the students' inquiry in the most diplomatic way possible. I was tasked with the normal job to help Class 3-A's fantasy café. It was almost frustrating to still have the obligation to wear the cursed Tinker Bell costume, but I really hated to disappoint my classmates, so I complied. After all, it was only minutes before the closing of the café.<p>

At exactly 6.30 PM, my class leader finally announced that our roles were finally over.

Thank goodness.

"Come on, Daidouji-san! It's time to start the folk dance…oh! And there is the announcement for the best class's performance too!" Nina excitedly tried to drag me down.

I was never a fan of folk dance and I was not really that curious for the best class announcement (when it was too predictable, what was the point of even waiting for it?), thus I needed a good reasoning to delay the girl's enthusiasm. "You go ahead, Nina. I want to change this costume first."

"You look so pretty in it! Don't change it! The others are even thrilled to do the folk dance in their own costumes."

"Um, I'm not really comfortable wearing it. You go ahead, please. I don't want you to miss your chance for the folk dance. Your boyfriend will be waiting," I persuaded and when she gave me the confused look, I assured her with my 'don't worry' smile. Effective as usual. After delivering that smile and a slight back pat, Nina joined my other classmates downstairs to the school yard. The festivities of the bon fire and the folk dance were infectious to other students.

Walking against the mainstream (after all, when other students hurried to go outside, I strived upstairs on the reversed direction to go back to my class) made me take a longer time to reach the classroom. I had to repeat like a broken record when people kept asking me 'Daidouji-san, you're not coming down for the Folk Dance?'. After five minutes walk, I finally arrived at my own class and I opened the door. The properties post the fantasy café were not tidied up; there were still the cafe chairs and tables, along with the made up walls. I sneaked my way to the next room (my class had been granted another extra room for this Culture Festival) where I stored my school bag and retrieved back my uniform.

The festivity had begun down there, and slow folk dance music flowed to fill the joyous atmosphere. I looked down from the big window and saw that all students had gathered down there and started the slow dance. It was safe to assume that all students and teachers' attentions were to the folk dance down there. Glancing around the room once more, I decided it was a secure place for me to change into my normal uniform again. It would be a hassle if I had to go to the ladies restroom, and besides it was safe to take off the costume here. I was bending down to roll down the nude-colored stocking when I heard the loud 'ahem' voice.

I yelped in surprise, got tripped by my own stocking, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. It was comical on somebody else, but it shall not be comical on me!

"Who's there?" I demanded. Of all way to embarrass Tomoyo Daidouji… I quickly fixed back my stocking and stood up…to see the blue-eyed Sorcerer _right _in front of me (I swore, he wasn't there a moment ago!). His calm eyes were unresponsive, so I decided to break the silence first. "Hiiragizawa-san? I don't suppose you inherit Takagi-sensei's behaviors this fast, you peeping Tom…"

Hiiragizawa smiled so-casually as he dragged a chair and sat down. "Peeping Tom? My, Daidouji-san, you always think so lowly of me."  
>"Well how can I think of you highly when I caught you was about to peep on me changing my clothes?"<p>

"How ungrateful, Daidouji-san? To treat me this way after I save you _and _inform you about my presence before you get to change your clothing. Next time, I surely will not decline the free offer to watch the striptea –"

"There won't ever be any other _next time_, Hiiragizawa-san," I smiled warningly before changing the subject (knowing him, he would not stop teasing me, but I really didn't like the subject). "How is Takagi-sensei?"

"The Principal did not fire him, but apparently… he resigned himself."

"Really?"

"And he texted me saying that his resignation doesn't mean that he's choosing your second option. So there shall not be any Daidouji Bodyguards or Clow's magic after him. Well, he still technically confessed to the Principal and faced the consequence, so we really couldn't undergo your second option."

"Understood," I said as I mentally put a self reminder to dismiss the Daidouji Bodyguards I had assigned near his house (just in case). Oh, but after what Takagi-sensei had done to me… I supposed he deserved a little sweat by looking at my black-suited bodyguards in front of his flat. "Now, can you get out for a while, Hiiragizawa-san? I need to change."

"I just need my blazer back. I need it for the closing speech for the Culture Festival."

I blinked and muttered an oblivious 'Oh' upon realizing that I hadn't taken off Hiiragizawa's uniform jacket that he gave me at that incident with Takagi-sensei hours prior. Taking off the blazer, I felt the coldness caressed my bare arms instantly when the warm material of his blazer was no longer in contact with my skin. I shuddered slightly and was about to fold his blazer back when I heard an annoyed sigh.

"Wear it back. I'll just borrow Satoshi's blazer for the speech."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me. I told you to wear back my blazer."

"But…you said you needed it for the speech…"

"And I also said that I would just borrow Satoshi's blazer."

I frowned. I hated to be in debt, especially to Hiiragizawa. "But –"

"Wear. It. Back," he emphasized calmly as he yanked the blazer from my hand and put it over my bare shoulders once more. "Or do you want to defy the order from your superior _again? _Does it require Takagi to rape you to make you truly understand?"

The choice of such vulgar words made me glare at him. But I knew my position. I knew that Hiiragizawa Eriol had saved me and that I actually owed him a big time. I was not currently in the mood to say the 'T Y' words, so I supposed temperament-restraint was sufficient for now. I would bear it even if Hiiragizawa said that –

"Daidouji-san, you are one reckless and unwise woman."

…Ahem. _I would bear it even if Hiiragizawa said that I was a reckless, unwise woman…_ "I know…I'm sorry."

"You think too highly of yourself,again. You neglect the orders from your boss. I specifically told you to wait. I told you, and yet you disobeyed my orders."

_…I would bear it even if Hiiragizawa stressed out the annoying part about him being my superior…_

"You thought you could handle it, but you couldn't."

"I'm really sorry," I sighed and took a deep, calming breath. _I would bear it even when Hiiragizawa was underestimating me again…_

"Typically women."

_….I would even bear it even when Hiiragizawa was being irrelevant and dragged the gender issue into our discussion… _"I apologize for my recklessness, Hiiragizawa-san, but you –"

"You are not only stubborn, but also rebellious."

_I would bear it even when Hiiragizawa started to act as if he was my Fairy God Mother…_

"You can't even use your head, you –"

That was it.

"I _said_ I'm sorry. Why do you have to rub your –" My will to snap at him was completely turned down once I stared up at him and caught the coldness on his eyes. I knew Hiiragizawa's eyes were always cold and ruthless, but that time, it was not the same bored coldness. That time, it was the coldness that chilled me down; that made me feel like being reprimanded by my father; that made me want to look down and somehow…

"I'm sorry."

…apologizing.

Again.

…

"…You're mad at me," I concluded once he spoke not a single word and just _judged _me with those cold eyes.

"I am." He sighed before he slumped back to his seat and massaged his temple. "You were in the verge of being sexually harassed and you acted strong. But I knew that you would only drag problem to yourself."

I blinked.

"…Were you…_worried _about me?"

"I was."

My mouth must have formed the perfect 'o' and gaped incredulously at his quick reply, but before I could speak a single word, he had beat me again.

"After all, like it or not, I still promised Sakura-chan to take care of you," Hiiragizawa sighed again, as if he regretted ever making that promise.

…

Oh.

So, out of obligation, eh?

It was my turn to sigh. I suddenly felt tired and my feet felt wobbly already. Sitting on the small chair just in front of Hiiragizawa, I followed his slumped posture. It was not the posture I most preferred (after all, it was against the Daidouji's Ethic Teacher's instructions…), but I didn't really care anymore how I looked like in front of that devious man. "I understand my recklessness already, Hiiragizawa-san. And, I'm truly sorry." I paused before slowly adding. "But it was not entirely my fault either. You disappeared when we were supposed to execute our plan. Where did you go?"

"…Airport."

I knew it already, but there was still unknown answer behind the statement. "Airport? What did you do there?"

"…I was picking someone up."

"Oh," and I tried not to sound nosy, really, but the word rolled out of my mouth before I could even stop it. "Who?"

He locked his gaze into mine and smiled sweetly. His words, though, were of usual coldness. "That's none of your business."

I cracked a smiled and cursed myself to even bother for Hiiragizawa's so-called-business. Clearing my throats, I spoke, "Fine. But you realize that I am not the only one to blame; you escaped your own duty to the Student Council."

"And you expect me to apologize?"

"You don't need to if you don't feel guilty," I rhetorically spoke.

"Right. I don't. So, I don't need to apologize."

It… was almost hard to make my smile remained intact, but I managed it. My lips felt almost tired from smiling too much when what I really wanted was to just –

My index finger ghostly traced my own lips and the previous incident crossed my mind once again.

…

My so-long-farewell-no-longer-the-sacred first kiss…

…

I was not a hopeless romantic who would save my ever first kiss. Unlike Rika-chan or Naoko-chan, that kind of girlish fantasy had long been a mere trivial matter. Not that I had _entirely_ let go of that dream, it was just that I wouldn't go cry myself a river just because a random, not-even-worth-mentioning teacher just stole my first kiss. But on the other hand…

Well…

It still pissed me slightly that such man managed to do that. A Daidouji's first kiss was _not _something cheap, and no ordinary man could just get it. How lucky and blessed Takagi-sensei was? Damned him. But again, I realized my position. It could have been worse. It could have been more than a kiss (to what extent? I didn't even dare to imagine such disturbing picture) –if Hiiragizawa hadn't come and…saved me.

Oh God.

Apologizing to Hiiragizawa was degrading enough, now should I say thanks to him? I knew that I should have. But it would be so… difficult. _Those _words usually rolled fairly easily out of my mouth on other circumstances to any other people. But to let it out to _Hiiragizawa_? Would it disgrace my poise? Would it make my position weaker than him?

My pride wouldn't let me say those words, but my morality screamed that I should have said what I needed to say.

"Daidouji-san, you want to say…_something?_"

I smiled. "…No. Is there something I shall say?"

Hiiragizawa finally dropped his smile and scoffed. "I can't believe how truly ungrateful you are."

"I can't believe how truly insincere you are," I retorted with a smile. I knew that I really should not be in the position to say it, but... "So you saved me just to have me say _those _words?"

"Just say it."

I took a deep breath and muttered quickly, "Thank you."

He snorted. "Like you _mean _it, Daidouji-san," he playfully spoke. "Dig deeper to your memory, dig deeper to your heart, realize what I have done to you and how you're supposed to be grateful to me."

As stupid and as ridiculous his 'hypnotizing chants' were, but somehow I followed his instructions. I dug deeper into my memory, searched deeper inside my heart, and suddenly…suddenly it was really not that hard to say those words to Hiiragizawa. Perhaps he did magical spell towards me, because I didn't know how, but it was at that time, that moment, that place, that he _almost_ looked like my…ridiculously-smiling knight.

"Thank you…Hiiragizawa-san," I spoke earnestly.

In the dim light, I couldn't see his exact facial expression, but somehow I managed to hear a very low, the smallest of whispering.

"…You're welcome."

I smiled and let out a relaxed breath. "Well, aren't you supposed to be delivering your closing speech now? And you still have to go find Satoshi-kun for the blazer, don't you?"

He stood up from his chair and announced. "Yes. I expect you to be present down there as the Vice President, Daidouji-san. Go change into your uniform and join us at the yard."

"Will do," I affirmed and waited until the door was closed and Hiiragizawa was outside the class room that I began to change the costume into my uniform. After fixing my tie, I grabbed my school bag and went out of the classroom. More commotion could be heard from the outside and I supposed that the announcement for the Best Class was about to begin. I was sure that our class was going to win, but I still sped up my walking pace. I didn't notice someone was in front of me that I bumped into him.

…

…or her. The elegant perfume and the posture must belong to a woman.

Looking slightly up, I came into contact to the warm eyes that greeted me with acknowledgment.

"Long time no see, Tomoyo-san."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks to (I hope I don't leave anyone out):<p>

**vedha:** sorry for the late update. Yeah, he will probably be her knight in shining armor. I think he's lenient enough on her in this chapter, but probably he will be sadistic again in the next chapter, haha.

**Tina:** ahahaha, yeah your guesses were right. Here goes the update, sorry it took so long.

**Cata06: **Hope this chapter answer your inquiries. Yeah, she was in a problem but someone saved her, yay!

**Nigaii: **Well… I suppose it's the combination of your theories. Or Eriol is just simply being a stubborn man. Dunno. Will see more of his bad attitude in the future chapters…

**Mel Melly Melt: **Hey, no problem. Thank you anyway for still dropping by and reviewing ^^. I agree, grammar mistakes and such… I was so bad with grammar. I had difficulties fixing the grammars in this chapter too and I'm sure there are so many of them in this chapter. Yeah, I'm sorry having to make Tomoyo "rely" on Eriol this time. But there will come time when she can stand up properly for herself, so yeah… keep on reading ^^

**Sasha Kinoli: **Is he worried? Is he in denial? Haha, yeah, he is stubborn but you may derive whatever conclusion you have on him. I don't feel like I know him either haha.

**peppermint twertle: **Waaa, it's been so long since I saw someone actually sympathizing for Eriol instead of Tomoyo in this fic. Haha. And your monologue was funny, hahaha. ^^

**bshinigami : **this is the end of the filler chapter. We'll slowly move forward to the real plot after this ^^

**Shanaa12**: Well, you found the answer here, Vhaa. Hehe

**house on the lake: **Thank you for being an ExT fan! *hugs you* Here goes the update. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.

**anonym: **thank youuu…Well, Eriol did not really have reaction upon Tomoyo's costume, but well… perhaps he did his best in controlling his real fetish. Hahaha.

**chie: **Aaah, I'm really glad if this story has this effect on you. Yeah, about his absurd hatred to Tomoyo… perhaps the answer can only be revealed in the last chapter of this fanfic. Hehe

**LadyMidnightGuardian**: ahahaha, as you said, perverted smart-ass Eriol… I'm liking him too. Yeaah, there's really a thin line between those. This stupid Eriol… *hugs him anyway.

**redeyes143: **I got plenty asking the real reason why Eriol hated her. Hmm, he's just a weird person and perhaps the answer can only be revealed in the much later chapters hehe

**inori: **Aaah, I feel bad. After you give that long review and I fail to update sooner . And I completely, completely, completely agree with all your reasoning on how you love ExT. That's exactly why I first fell for this pairing. 10 years… wow, it's been that long. I'm glad ExT has loyal fan like you. I don't know what will happen in the future, but personally, I wish I will never have to forget ExT. They are special and I suppose you agree with that? Anyway, yeaah, I don't really like kind Eriol too. So yeah, we're equally twisted, haha.

**Adagia: **I'm glad that you got back to ET fandom, so don't hate yourself! I admit I often 'leave' ET fandom too, but throughout the years, this couple always holds a special place in my (and hopefully your) heart. Good luck for your finals, by the way (this is so late, sorry. But I hope you did well! ^^). Well, here goes the chapter. And about the uniqueness, I personally am afraid that this story does not have the unique flair in it as it only revolves around High School Life. But I'm glad if you like it. Thank you for your comment on the characters development, you flatter me too much. T-T tears of joy

**animefan88tv: **Hey Amy! With this 8th chapter, I conclude the filler episode and we'll slowly move forward to the real plot. (took this long to get to the real plot, I'm so horrible.)Aaah, yes, he cares –probably – in his own weird way. Or probably he doesn't care. I don't know. Read more to find out, although his denial started to irk people, I suppose. Yeah, I've been doing well, tired, but well enough. How about you? And thank you!

**Joyce: **Thank you for leaving review… and sorry for making you in that state ^^;

**Julianna: **So sorry for the late update T-T. I'll try to update faster next time

**kate: **Thank you.. here goes the update

**rockinggently: **here goes the update and thank you!

**Fuyumi-chan: **Aww…sorry for the late updates. Thank you for liking this

**Tommy-yomz**: Hahaha, so which one do you actually want? The dark Eriol or the soft-hearted Eriol? Lol. Well, I'll make sure to combine the two personas of him in the future.

**anonnn**: Thank you very much!

**yoorim-ah: **glad to have you back! And although this is super, super super super late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too! (gosh, this makes me realize I've abandoned this fanfic for so long…)

**bitesizedallyx3: **Glad to know this story has that kind of effect on you! Hope your heart calms down more after this chapter, hehe. Yeah, they will help each other without really realizing it, even in the future chapters, haha. *spoiler. Tinker Bell Tomoyo…yeah, Tomo-chan is super cute!

**sweet-sunflower**: Well…I don't know whether what he did was an expressed concern or an internal concern or no concern at all, haha. You decide. I won't make Eriol fall to Tomoyo that easily though, haha.

**anonym: **hahaha, actually, what made me love Eriol in the real series was his manipulative persona… hehe. Oh don't worry, Eriol is the type of character we love to hate and hate to love, right? Thank you very much for your opinion on this story…. Really appreciate it!


	9. The Line You Crossed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Line You Crossed**

* * *

><p>After the ruckus, mess, incidents, and many, many other things that happened on Tomoeda High Culture Festival, I was happy to announce that we were finally back to our daily routine. It was, to most students, a great disappointment (after all, there were no lessons during the Culture Festival), but I was personally glad to be back to the normal routine. Less stress, less burden, less work…<p>

"Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san told us to finish the report before five PM," embarrassedly muttered Rima, the secretary, as she handed me the material needed. Ha, so much for the less works.

"Alright."

Besides the hardships, the Culture Festival this year was quite successful. The success got personal to me. Not only that Takagi-Asou's resigned himself), Class 3-A was undoubtedly dubbed as the best and the most popular class in the Culture Festival. It was the third time that the class that _I _was enrolled in became the winner. Victory was always sweet.

"And, oh, Daidouji-san," Rima managed to speak between our 3-hours-marathons of typing the report. "Do you know where Hiiragizawa-san is? I've already printed these documents he needs to sign."

I glanced towards the President's vacant seat before I diverted my attention to the cute-looking secretary. "Perhaps he's having another discussion with the teachers. Just leave the documents at his desk. He'll sign it soon."

Rima then put the files on his desk and I went back to resume my typing. Hiiragizawa-san had continuously tortured us with these works, but he had been constantly out of his desk after the Culture Festival ended. I was really tempted to complain on his seemingly irresponsible behaviors, but before I managed to criticize him, his personal works had always been correctly done and neatly put on his desk. He would be back every day at around five PM to sign the documents and went home after. It was enigmatic, his time management that was. Even with his absence, I couldn't say that his working performance slowed down.

However, if he still constantly left the room, I would 'go and talk it with him'.

The clock finally showed the expected time: five PM. 10 minutes prior, Rima and I had finally finished the report. I smiled at her in satisfaction as she took my report and put it on Hiiragizawa's desk.

"You're not going home, Daidouji-senpai?" politely asked Yuuma, the only first-year Student Council's member.

"I will, but you all go ahead," and I flashed him the smile. Visible blush colored his pale cheeks and I silently saluted myself for my still-effective charm.

Rima was the last one to bid farewell and close the door. The student council room was once again in silence. I noted that it was no longer a foreign sensation.

Even before Hiiragizawa stepped into the scene, I knew that I always made myself the last to leave the Student Council's office. It was not that I inherited the workaholic trait my mother possessed. Well, perhaps a little, but I did not always feel the thrill from working. I didn't mean to say that I didn't like my job. Quite the contrary, I loved being in the Student Council. It was just…too exaggerated to compare my love towards my works and my mother's love towards her works. I meant, how many time had my mother missed my birthdays just because of works? I knew that I was not one to talk, since I was not a CEO of a company that had almost 10.000 workers, but at least… I thought that if I were in her position, I would not try to _avoid _my own daughter.

I sighed and slumped back on my seat. Now I was giving the mental image as if I was the typical lonely heiress who had everything she didn't even want, but owned not a single thing she needed.

…

…

Well, perhaps I was.

I didn't go into the extreme point saying that my mother hated me, or my mother disliked me, or something. But… if you lived the 17 years of your life with a mother who would not even bother to attend your Junior High Graduation (but would even free her super-tight schedule just with single words "Mother, Sakura-chan is coming today") –you would probably get the picture.

It wasn't that I was jealous to Sakura-chan, but it was a rather complex feeling. I loved Sakura-chan to bits. There was no way I could even hate her. What I felt was quite a twisted paradox. I didn't think I had the right to envy anyone. If I ever felt that kind of feeling, it would only show how ungrateful I was.

…

Sighing, I then walked to the cabinet and took several archives for the club's budget. It was supposed to be my works for the day after, but working on them now would not be a bad idea. Coming home was not really on my mind at that moment. The reasons why I always delayed coming back home was because I didn't want to face a lonely home. It was much better to face a lonely school, or a lonely classroom, because an empty home was not what excited me most.

It was almost six PM when the door slid open. Hiiragizawa Eriol was finally back to office. The sight of me working overtime must have been a casual routine for him, so he never asked me a thing. He only walked to his own desks and questioned, "Are these all the documents I need to sign, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes."

He grabbed his expensive-looking pen his table and started to sign all the documents. Silence erupted between us.

But sometimes, I thought this was what amazed me from Hiiragizawa-san. I knew that I was not the talkative type, but whenever I was with people, I always tried to invoke conversations –even the lightest one – to avoid the silence. Most silence choked me and made me feel uncomfortable. But with Hiiragizawa-san, I could feel like staying in the same room with only him for three hours straight without talking to each other was a plausible thing. Perhaps…because more than anyone had ever managed to, Hiiragizawa dared to cross his own boundaries to me and vice versa. He knew things about me that I didn't tell to other people, and I knew several things about him that I was sure he didn't let out often.

With Hiiragizawa-san, it felt almost alright to be myself.

Eventually, he broke the silence though. "Kaho sent her warmest regards to you, Daidouji-san."

"Mizuki-sensei?" I inquired, a little perplexed. "Oh. Please send back my warmest regards too, Hiiragizawa-san. I felt bad that we didn't have much time to talk that other time."

When I met Mizuki Kaho on the last day of Culture Festival three days ago, we only exchanged several polite chitchats. But it was enough for me to conclude several things:

First, that the person Hiiragizawa Eriol had picked on from the airport on the last day of the Culture Festival was no other than Mizuki Kaho.

Second, that Mizuki-sensei was probably the reason why Hiiragizawa-san had been constantly 'missing' these days.

I found it almost comical. It was almost impossible to imagine Hiiragizawa-san having a lover. Well, I knew that he and Mizuki-sensei had a relationship when we were in the fifth grade (after all, I was one of the first to find out), but that time… it was the _old _Hiiragizawa-san. It was the Hiiragizawa with Clow Reed still occupying the majority of his mind, body, soul, days, and _life._ It was rather easy to imagine and see things going on between a Mizuki-sensei and someone who was half Clow Reed and half… well, whoever he were that time.

But Clow would soon (or perhaps he already had?) leave Hiiragizawa. Hiiragizawa would lead on his own life, with only several memories about his old life, I presumed.

If I were Mizuki-sensei… well, wouldn't it feel like loving the different people?

…But, again, I didn't have any right to mind their love problems. What became my concerns should be this absurd budget the Athletic Club was giving me and –

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"…What do women like for gifts?"

I blinked. His question came out abruptly and I found myself nearly stuttered to respond, "I-I'm sorry?"

He didn't even avert his attention from the document as he patiently repeated his question. "What do women like for gifts?"

"You asked such a general question," I commented before sticking the post-it on the Athletic Club's budget and reminded myself to solve this problem the day after. Slightly shoving the document aside, I focused back on Hiiragizawa's question. "For Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yes. For her."

"Her birthday?"

"No. I just want to give her a welcoming gift."

"Hm, I don't know, Hiiragizawa-san. In general, I think we love lovely, beautiful things. Flowers? Perfume? Chocolate…"

"Can you give me a more creative idea?"

I sighed. Irritation colored my exhale of breath. "I don't know Mizuki-sensei that well. And I haven't seen her for almost seven years. You are the one who has been living together in England –"

"…We don't live together anymore."

…

My gaze must have been questioning enough, that he found it appropriate to elaborate.

"Three years ago she moved out from my manor…and we broke our relationship," he began.

I listened to his story attentively. It felt almost awkward that Hiiragizawa would actually _share _something about his personal life. Our friendship (ahem, even when Hiiragizawa would surely deny we were friends) had never truly passed that kind of boundaries and I thought, with this new, even more enigmatic Hiiragizawa, the chance for us spilling secrets to each other was practically zero. Thus, it was a justifiable act to admit that I almost did not know how to react.

"You love her," I concluded from the way he spoke, from the way he acted, from the way his eyes somehow spoke.

There was a snort as if I was stating the obvious (well, duh). "Of course. Kaho is the one. Or at least, I thought she was the one. But…"

"…But?"

"She…doesn't love me anymore," he chuckled darkly. "She never does."

Somehow, I could understand. Somehow, like a voice that was whispering right next to my ear, I knew the reason. "She's in love…with Clow Reed."

He didn't affirm or deny it, but he only added some more. "She realized that I was not Clow. That the Clow's soul inside me would eventually go away. She realized… that eventually, I would only be Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"But there should be…companionship. After all, you've lived together and understood each other," I added suggestively. I was after all, the type who trusted the concept of companionship more than love. Not that I was apathetic towards love, but as I grew up, I just believed that 'love' was not the only thing that could support a relation. It might still be placed as the most sacred thing, but there were also other, other, equally important things. Friendship, loyalty, understanding… At least, that was what my Mother told me whenever I asked her relation with my Father.

"I knew it."

"What?" I asked.

"You would speak the same thing she told me."

I paused before resumed my words, "I'm sure that she cares a lot about you. She loves you, only not in the way –"

" –that I want it to be. Right," He cut my words and I assumed Mizuki-sensei had also spoken the same thing. "What use it is then? It's not what I want."

"Probably you have to stop thinking only in your own point of view. I mean –"

There was a slam on the table and I jolted in surprise. Hiiragizawa gritted his teeth and I could feel his anger, I could feel his frustration. There was this funny feeling of actually sympathizing his situation. I didn't pity him, because I thought I knew how he felt. Mizuki-san to Eriol was probably like Sakura-chan to me. Someone so important, someone that you would dedicate your whole life for, someone…whom you realized would never ever be yours, or loved you back the way you wanted it.

And I knew the feeling.

I knew the logic. Hiiragizawa knew the logic. We realized what could never be ours, but at the same time, another presence denied such thought. We knew and we understood too much, until we could never understand at all.

The choking sensation…

And before my senses or my logic could stop me, I felt my feet acted faster. I stood up from my seat, approached him…

…and hugged him.

His shoulder tensed up in shock, but perhaps, if I could gaze up in mirror, I would see my own eyes conveyed more aghast.

There was this awkwardness. I had never hugged a boy before, and the sensation was different from hugging my other female friends. Hiiragizawa spoke no word and he didn't do any single movement. I supposed I failed in trying to comfort him, and at the moment, I felt more stupid than ever. But on the other hand, there was no turning back; I already did what was not the wisest to do. In the stiffest gesture, I patted his back and whispered the words.

"I can understand, Hiiragizawa-san. Perhaps if you let go, you can see more and –"

It was the next second that I realized I had chosen the wrong words.

There were firm grips on my shoulders that pried my body away from him –he pushed me ruthlessly. I gave a quick yelp as I hit the edge of the table hard. "Hiira –"

My words were stuck in my throat as the cold sapphire eyes looked down on me.

I shivered.

He snorted and there was something flickered on his eyes that showed deep hatred.

"Don't act as if you understand. You know nothing," he said in his deadly, dark voice.

The intensity was thick, the coldness was vice. I found my vocal chord unable to defend myself or even to mutter a single word. My body felt numb. I was unable to move.

The next second, Hiiragizawa grabbed his own school bag, and without even looking at me, he walked out of the room and slammed the door close.

It took me three whole minutes before I finally gathered the courage to move, to speak, to even think.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Even until late that night, I still thought about Hiiragizawa and what had happened between us.<p>

I felt unusually insecure.

My real Daidouji conscience told me that he had no right to treat me that way. After all, I was just trying to help, I was just trying to genuinely comfort him… and he shoved me away that way? Alright, perhaps hugging him was my fault, but he really didn't need to be that rude.

On the other hand, I couldn't even believe that the _guilt _was even bigger than my own pride.

The cold eyes, the hidden anger behind that monotonous voice, the suffocating aura he emitted…

Perhaps…I had crossed the taboo boundaries?

_"You know nothing."_

Yes, right. I knew nothing. Perhaps it was too absurd for me to generalize his feeling for Kaho the same as my feeling towards Sakura-chan. Groaning, I slammed my hand to my forehead. I didn't know how I could ever feel this guilty. It didn't even make any sense. I didn't care whether Hiiragizawa hated or disliked me –he already had, and it never troubled me before.

But now… it did. It troubled me now.

I couldn't sleep well that night, and I realized that this was not the first time Hiiragizawa Eriol made me lost my quality sleeping time.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, I marched towards the Student Council's room first. I had forgotten my reading glasses there and I planned to retrieve it back before the first lesson began. The door was unlocked, and I was pretty surprised, because usually there was nobody there in the morning.<p>

My back stiffened immediately once I noticed who the person inside the room was.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Oh God, no. I was not yet ready to face him.

But I realized that the faster I finished my problem with him, the faster my guilt would be washed away. Summoning up the power, I walked to a safe distance from him. Pressing down my own Daidouji ego, I took a deep breath and spoke honestly to him. "I'm really sorry for my actions and words yesterday, Hiiragizawa-san."

I bowed.

I even _bowed. _

I hoped that he would say something, the casual remark… anything. The silence was really not calming me, and I was almost desperate to beg him to speak.

His footsteps were inching closer and I realized by the shoes that was in front of me, that the incarnation had positioned himself right before me. Slowly straightening my back up, I repeated my words, "I'm sorry…"

Hiiragizawa said nothing. He only gave me a thick, brown envelope. I questioningly accepted it and looked at the content inside. There were loads of papers and I asked him. "What are these?"

"Instructions," he explained. "I have already placed each instruction for Rima, Satoshi, and the others on their own tables."

I was used of him giving paper instructions, but that time…looked different. The instruction in that paper was too much, too detailed, it was as if –

"I hope you won't disappoint me, Miss Vice President. Or should I call you, Miss President, now?"

"What?"

The bespectacled man shoved his hands inside the blazer's pockets and he walked passed me. "Good luck, Daidouji-san."

I was too shocked; too absorbed in the piles of papers he had given me that I didn't get my feet to chase after him.

…

The morning bell rang and I was brought back to reality.

I planned to ask him back in our class. But once I returned to my class, I did not spot him anywhere.

A classmate of mine approached me and asked.

"Daidouji-san, is it true that Hiiragizawa-kun is moving back to London?"

I shot a surprised glare and spoke back. "London?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for:<p>

**Shanaa12 :** Hey Vhaa! Hmm, Mizuki-sensei will not do anything…yet. Hehe. We'll leave it to Eriol and Tomoyo first now.

**vedha**: Hahaha, Mizuki is a determinant factor in Eriol's character. Tomoyo's feelings towards Eriol? *wondering eyes… sometimes, maybe? Hehe

**inori**: Aaah, thank you so much! I'm so glad and grateful! Yes, skybluescramble and boredjm are really good ET writers. I curse myself for not reading much in ET fandom anymore, but point being, they're marvelous authors. And…no, unfortunately, Kaho will not be bitchy here. ^^

**bitesizedallyx3:** T-T thank you if you think it was worth the wait. I often feel I can only disappoint those who wait… Anyway, yeah, Eriol and Tomoyo…surely need reality check. Haha. And hmm, yeah, I didn't really imagine that scene where he left Mizuki at the airport, but that would probably be the case, hehe.

**Cata06:** Is one month too long for an update? It used to be long for me, but now, I think this is relatively a quick update. *lazy me, I know. Just blame me*. Well, here goes the next chapter. I hope the next won't take too long too, hehe

**shinigamiotaku:** Thank you! Ahahaha, I personally love the cruel Eriol, so you're going to see a lot from that side of him, hehe.

**Imaginistic:** *grin* Thank you so much… You flatter me too much. Actually, if you have an ff (dot) net's account, you can put any story on your very own 'story alert'. Now I sound as if I'm urging you to do it to my story… hahaha.. *perhaps I do. Shameless me

**peppermint twertle:** … Sakura's wielding a chainsaw…yeah, that will be quite a sight, hehe. But I agree. "Children" story like CCS are actually fun to be twisted. :D

**Annonymus Amethyst:** Thank you so much, not only for reviewing the last chapter, but for being such a loyal reader… And yeah, Eriol is always the bad guy. I know it's not wise characterization, but it's my guilty pleasure. I'm glad if you feel he's still likeable though. (Doubt he will be if he's a real person, haha). And your comment on how I love to make Tomoyo suffers… you're absolutely right again. I don't know why I'm that cruel to Tomoyo, hehe. Suffering Eriol? That time will definitely come. ^^

**guardiana:** ^^ Thank youuu

**Tommy-yomz:** If you like the soft-hearted Eriol, then you'd probably be disappointed with how I'm planning to make him even crueler in this fanfic, hehe. Ahahahaha, can't wait for their kiss, can you? They will…later later later later on.

**animefan88tv:** Amy, thank goodness if those fillers were good enough. ^^ You go girl, keep being optimistic in your life. I actually envy people like you. I'm such a negative person sometimes, hehe. Anyway, thank you for your (again) very appreciated long reviews! You also made my day! Sometimes I feel like my review reply to you cannot do you justice. T-T So sorry… But thank you very much, Amy!

**bshinigami:** No, no, I won't give up on this fic. I've written 90 % of it, but the editing part usually takes a long long time. I'm such a grammar klutz. Ahaha, it's fine. Thank you for sparing your time to review! ^^

** yoorim-ah:** Hello there! My heart beat really fast when I read your review because you were commenting on the story's pace –something that I always, always suck at. Honestly, I feel like I want to curse myself because personally, this is too fast to me. But if I drag the plot longer, I'm afraid readers won't enjoy it, so yeah, here goes the outcome ^^. Ahahaha, Eriol…sort of left Mizuki at the airport, perhaps? I didn't really imagine it, but that could have been the case.

**YreSu:** Don't worry, I think you wrote well ^^. I don't speak English either, so we're both learning together here ^^. Ahahaha, yeah, I'm also often frustrated with their politeness. They have to break out their shells and let out their pent up emotions sometimes, don't they? Well, they will, hehe. Thank you and here goes the update!

**cheng:** Eriol is dependable in his own way. Hahaha. Why can't a guy like Eriol exist for real? *desperate T-T haha

**L.** : Thank you so much for commenting on their character's development. ^^ . Tomoyo's development is my aim of the story and hopefully, I'll be able to expand her character more from now on. Eriol… well, he will sort of be changed too. Maybe. Haha.

**rockingently:** Yeah, that bastard stole Tomo-chan's kiss… T-T I was sad to write that part too. Nooo, still long way to go for Eriol to even on pacific term with Tomoyo, hahaha.

**redeyes143:** Yes, thank goodness! ^^. Mizuki's role will actually only be that "influential" way later, not now. ^^ Thank you for reviewing!

**LadyMidnightGuardian:** my goodness…so a person like Eriol does exist? That's… scary, haha. Kidding. Would love to see the live version of him. ^^


	10. The Benefit of Being Clueless

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 10 : The Benefit of Being Clueless**

* * *

><p>"It feels kind of lonely without him. He's a perfectionist boss, but he has a kind heart," commented Rima as she approached the Student Council's President's desk to lay several documents down on the table –my table. As if feeling guilty, the petite girl quickly added, "Of course, you're also a great and lovable boss, Daidouji-san. I'm really glad that you become the President now, but it feels weird without Hiiragizawa-san around."<p>

I responded to it with my supposedly warm-and-wise smile. "I agree; he has a kind heart, that Hiiragizawa-san. Yes, too bad that he has to leave to London. But what can we say? It's his personal choice. We have to respect it."

Rima nodded briefly before she returned back to her seat. I tried to ignore this sulky atmosphere that had been plaguing the Student Council's room for the last one week, I really did. But it was so thick that I could still feel the heaviness even if I focused my attention to sign the documents Rima had given me.

Hiiragizawa Eriol – _that arrogant, selfish, dictator-like Hiiragizawa Eriol_ – had gone back to London without much of good-byes. He merely gave formal and curt notices towards the teacher, several tasks, assignments, and instructions to all of the Student Council's members, and left only rumors to spread among the other students. It was rather unfair that he, who had _irresponsibly _given up his obligations, was still loved by most population of Tomoeda Private High. I didn't notice that he was really liked by the students until now. I realized already that he was popular, but I didn't know that he was that…_loved_.

Well, it was logical enough. I meant, the other students didn't know that other side of him. The other students never had any chance to feel humiliated, terrorized, and angered by the true selfish, two-faced persona Hiiragizawa Eriol. But I knew how it felt. So, it still astounded me slightly whenever I heard words like "_Where's Hiiragizawa-san? I miss him!_" or "_We will not be able to see Eriol-kun again? But.. I haven't given him my love letter_!" or "_This is no longer fun without Hiiragizawa! Where's that man_?" or "_Poor Hiiragizawa… He must have heard terrible news from London. Perhaps it was about his parents? Poor him_…" or the most delusional one: "_It must be very hard for Daidouji-san… For her boyfriend to leave her like that. It's sad to see her cheerfulness disappears_…"

Ahem.

About the last rumor…may I clarify several things?

First: It has not been hard for me. I mean, come on, my rival finally left my life for good. I was not troubled at all.

Second: For the umpteenth time, I am not his girlfriend!

Third: I didn't lose any of my cheerful attitudes. I was smiling all the time; I took his departure with the calmest, happiest respond.

Really, honestly.

* * *

><p>"…Daidouji-san, do you realize that you're putting seven sugar cubes inside that small cup of tea?"<p>

Rima's comment startled me. My eyes widened slightly. "Is that so?"

The sugar cubes that hadn't perfectly melted down were filling up the small cup and I had to double take before I realized that this was –

"It's the third time you're doing the same error in one week," said Satoshi as he placed a new cup of tea in front of me. "Is there anything bothering you?"

I let out a small chuckle, because really, I was so all right. "No, Hiiragizawa-san is not bothering me at all. He may be a little bossy but –"

"I…don't even remember that we're discussing about Hiiragizawa...," spoke Satoshi slowly as he stole glances to his comrades.

Ahem.

Giving another perfect smile to the other Student Council member, I then chuckled once more. "Of course. We're not discussing about Hiiragizawa. Why we even bother to bring up that subject, hm?"

By the exchanges of so-called silent-gazes among the Council's members, I realized what they were thinking. Or saying. As what Luna-chan was currently, unconsciously, talking out loud about:

"It must be the great shock. I mean, I understand… If my boyfriend leaves me abroad so suddenly, I will also feel that much disoriented."

Luna's little outburst earned her several glares, but she earned my feared comprehension. Had I really been that disoriented? I meant, I did realize that I had been feeling strangely light these several days. I originally thought that it was only the happy-effect of actually escaping the evil clutch of Eriol Hiiragizawa, but later, I decided that my supposedly happy behavior had led me into too many stupid situations already. In only one week, I had not only forgotten to bring my homework for the first time ever in my personal untainted history, but I also had even considered Monday as Sunday and thus I skipped the whole day without going to school.

Oh my.

Was it really _that _bad?

I really hated to admit that my disorientation was caused by Hiiragizawa, but perhaps, sooner or later I would have to succumb to such…fact.

… I supposed I lost track again in the real world, because the next moment my trains of thought was broken, it was due to Satoshi-kun announcing his early farewell.

Five PM already. It was truly the time for us to go home. Weird, I didn't notice that time flew this fast.

I thought I heard several farewell bidding from my fellow student council's members. I sincerely hoped that I still possessed the same politeness, because truly, my out-of-focus condition was never an excuse for me to be rude to people. I couldn't check though. Satoshi and the others had walked out of the Student Council room, leaving me alone and –

"Now, maybe you want to share what's on your mind, Daidouji-san?"

I nearly yelped in surprise upon noticing that Rima had not left her earlier spot. In the next split of second, however, I knew I could handle the situation with my usual poise. "What's on my mind?"

"What is your relationship with him? What do you think about him?"

Befriending with Rima for almost three years had made me realized that such question was not meant for girly, easy chitchats, but it was something that meant more. Something deeper. She wasn't questioning the usual _"Daidouji-san…are you dating him?"_ or something, but on the other hand, what could I do to respond? What did I think about Hiiragizawa? Should I really tell Rima how this two-faced man was someone who had bossed me around and made my life thrice as hard? I was sure that giving her the blatant truth wouldn't be the wisest decision, so I went back with my original mask. "I thought you already know. Hiiragizawa and I are old acquaintances." Well, at least I did some honesty there. "We are good friends. It pains me that he has to leave so sudden, but we really can't hold him down, can we?"

She smiled unsurely. "Maybe you can. I mean, I think I always perceive you two to be more than old acquaintances. Like something stronger is binding you two."

I could hardly accept her opinion, because truly, there was nothing between me and Hiiragizawa that was strong enough to 'bind' us. Sure we had several things in commons (music, cooking, Sakura-chan…) but nothing meaningful had ever bound us together. Nope. Not at all.

But surely I, again, couldn't show such ignorance to Rima. "Hiiragizawa-san is an important friend to me."

"I suppose I can understand that. Besides, it's not everyday you can find someone who's so much alike you, Daidouji-san."

…

Oh. Was Rima trying to imply that I was the same selfish, bossy, two-faced persona? Because if it was so, then I really had to do a self-introspect. My real character was not to be shown that easily. "Are we really that alike?"

"You're his equal, and vice versa."

Hm, I wouldn't really complain if I were compared equally as high as his previous life persona, but the thing was, Rima was comparing me with the current Hiiragizawa Eriol–which was different from the Clow Reed inside him. I tried to ignore the slight curiosity of whether Clow still resided in him and asked Rima again, "Equal?"

"Yes," she slowly said. A giggle then escaped her lips. Her previous seriousness was momentarily replaced with her usual girlish attitude. "You two really should date, you know. It will be so cute if you two can end up together."

"Because we're equal?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Isn't equality boring? I mean, in most relationship cases, you need to be paired with someone your contrary. Opposite attracts or something?"

"Perhaps." Rima nodded. "But since you look most alive when you're with him, I don't think that 'opposite attracts' is always the unshaken theory."

…

Perhaps it was rude to chuckle at such situation, but it was out before I could manage it. "Me? Look alive when I'm with him?"

A nod from Rima affirmed it. "You're a nice person, Daidouji-san. One that cares for others and is really lovable, but sometimes I can't help but to feel you've been holding yourself too much. You're holding back. You're creating that almost invisible barrier around you. And Hiiragizawa-san is the only one who can break that barrier, somehow."

I stared at Rima incredulously. Alright, if she wanted me to admit that I regretted Hiiragizawa-san to move out just when I was drowned in guilt, then fine. I would admit it. She really didn't have to go through with such an absurd theory of him actually being able to _affect me that way._ The knowledge was even harsher than the realization that I owed him big time. Hiiragizawa didn't know me. Hiiragizawa couldn't do anything to ignite anything inside of me. Nobody had control of me beside myself. _Especially_ _not_ that Hiiragizawa.

But I didn't deny the feeling that there were still some unsolved problems between me and him.

Perhaps that was why I was 'sulking' in my own way. I was so overwhelmed with guilt (although I really wasn't quite sure what I was responsible of) to Hiiragizawa.

…

This couldn't continue on.

"Daidouji-san?"

I heard Rima's soft tone and I slowly turned to look at her. "I think I've made a mistake to him. And currently I'm drowned with such guilt that it's making it hard to perform on my usual performance."

She curiously stared at me and questioned. "Then… what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p>I didn't even know what dragged my feet to this place.<p>

Hiiragizawa's Manor still stood proudly even when the Master was gone. _Gone. _Truly. I really didn't know what made me think that it was actually useful to visit such an empty manor. It was really illogical, if I wanted to stop my guilt towards Hiiragizawa-san, then I should have searched for him –and there was no way he was still there in Tomoeda. I mean, I was ringing the bell for the third time, there was no answer and –

The door was then swung opened and two arms came from the darkness of the manor.

"Tomoyo-chan! So glad to see you again!"

The powerful hug was easy to guess, but her presence nonetheless still surprised me. "Nakuru-san? W-what are you doing here?"

The brown-haired girl let go of the hug and questioningly replied. "Err… because I live here?"

"I thought you went to London."

She shook her head in confusion. "Nope. I'm staying here. Why would I need to go to London?"

"Because your master went –" I paused for a moment and quickly resumed it. "So, Hiiragizawa-san is not in London?"

"No, he is in London."

"Oh," I sighed in disappointment and –

Wait, did I just show disappointment for not being able to see Hiiragizawa?

What the hell had gotten into me?

Nakuru smiled gently before putting her hand on my back and pushed me inside. "Come. Let's have tea inside."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, Master doesn't hate you."<p>

I declined the urge to drink the chamomile tea and questioned the girl. "Pardon?" Last time I checked, I didn't even mouth a single word about my insecurity towards Nakuru's master and I certainly didn't –

"Your worries are somehow written all over your face," Nakuru innocently pointed out with a grin.

Unconsciously, my finger trailed to touch my face. Was I being that transparent again? "But how did you know that I was worrying about him hating me and –"

"Oh, I didn't know. It was just one pure lucky guess. I know you're worried, but I didn't know to what extent."

Ah.

Even Hiiragizawa Eriol's dense guardian scored against me.

The thought that I was beaten by such coincidence faltered my mood slightly. After having an afterthought though, I thought that maybe I could really discuss it with Nakuru. I meant, if I didn't get out this off my chest I would forever be haunted by guilt. "Are you really sure he doesn't hate me? He seems to –"

"Well, I don't deny the fact that he might just dislike you." Nakuru contemplated. "But 'hate' and 'dislike' are different, aren't they?"

I chuckled. "But still close."

"Still different," she replied optimistically and I had to admit her optimism influenced me.

"Right," I muttered as I put the cup back to the table and pondered. "I wonder what makes him dislike me that much, actually. He seems to dislike me ever since the first day we met after seven years…"

"Perhaps…" Nakuru began. There was slight uncertainty that radiated from her, but she continued her words again, "Perhaps because you remind him of Mizuki-san."

It was a good thing that I was not drinking the tea at the moment Nakuru spoke the word. If I had done it, I would have blurted the tea onto Nakuru's face. "Me? I…remind him of Mizuki-sensei?"

It was surely the first time I had ever heard anyone referring me to be alike with Mizuki-sensei. My mother often regarded me as Nadeshiko (physically) but never as other people. It was too queer. My physical feature had nothing in common with such gorgeous lady... (ahem, not that I was saying I was not gorgeous.. It was just…the different kind of beauty, you see?) and –

"It's not in the way you look," Nakuru shrugged. "You two obviously look different."

"Then… in personality?" I inquired, and still found it peculiar. Even if we had several things in common (wisdom and maturity, perhaps?), it was still too overrated if we were told to be very alike. Mizuki-san was surely not as mischievous as I was, not as scheming as I was, and she… well, you couldn't exactly say that we were alike.

Nakuru put her index finger on her chin in the thinking gesture before stating out, "Nope. But because, you two are the only women, or basically, the only people who could read him."

My small laugh was hollow and instant. "Read Hiiragizawa-san? I couldn't even predict whether he was coming to school this day or not, how could you say that I could read him?"

"You're the only one besides Mizuki-san who found out about his true differences with Clow Reed."

I was stunned. "…But…we're not the only one. I mean, he stated it years ago that he was different from Clow Reed. It's not a grand secret or something –"

"Knowing is still different from understanding, Tomoyo-chan." Nakuru smiled. "Suppi-chan and I knew from the very beginning that he was not Clow Reed, but we…never truly felt that there was another persona, another character of Eriol Hiiragizawa deep down. And back then, he told us stories about Clow Reed too much that we knew that deceased Sorcerer more than we knew our own master. When we visited Tomoeda seven years ago, Clow Reed still held a huge portion of Hiiragizawa Eriol's life. Nobody could really detect their distinctiveness."

"But –"

"Unlike Mizuki-san, who first acknowledged him as a different persona of Hiiragizawa Eriol. I think that's why Master fell in love with her. Because Mizuki-san sees deeper than anybody else and she's the first to make Suppi and I finally _feel_… that our master was truly Hiiragizawa Eriol, not only _knowing_ him to be one." And there was suddenly this sad smile on her face –I couldn't help but to sympathize. "Master created Suppi and I so that we can be the creatures who understand him the most, but we failed. If it weren't for Mizuki-san, then we would forever assume him only as the Reincarnation of Clow Reed who took form in Hiiragizawa Eriol."

I sighed. "I can understand. Mizuki-san is a very kind lady and I'm sure she can see deeper beyond his thick layers. But me? I know nothing –"

"You can _know and feel _that Hiiragizawa Eriol is truly Hiiragizawa Eriol. And you regard him, you treat him as a distinctive character."

"But –" and my brain worked to reminisince, to remember, to recall. "But…why does he need to _hate_ me?"

"_Dislike_ you."

"Alright, _dislike _me. Why, only because I'm able to tell that he's not a mere reincarnation – that he comes to ha –dislike me?" I meant, Mizuki-san discovered the real him, and he fell in love with her. I discovered the real him, and he hated me? I _really_ was not suggesting that I wanted him to love me (er… that was really beyond my thoughts), but such contrary puzzled me. Shouldn't at least he simply _stopped _dislikingme?

"Well…you know the story."

I didn't.

"What story?"

"About his relationship with Mizuki-san…"

"Oh, _that _story…" the very story that led him to hate me even more. I still remembered the point when he _stressed down _how I knew nothing of the depth of their story and that memory made me feel like there was a rock at the pit of my stomach. "Relationship that didn't work out?"

"She acknowledges him." Nakuru shrugged. "But as knowledge came, so did realization. I supposed she thought of him as a dear brother and I believe that Mizuki-san truly loves him, only not in the way that Master wants her to." Nakuru smiled bitterly. "When Mizuki-san finally left the Manor, do you know what the only words Master say were?"

I shook to state the negative.

Nakuru recited.

.

_"I don't need people to understand me. I don't need her to know me. I want her to love me, not to know me."_

_ ._

"But…how can we love someone we don't even know?"

"Master is probably the type to think that love supposedly surpasses all the knowledge. I think… ever since she left, it was the critical part of him. It was the moment where he began to realize the true existence of Hiiragizawa Eriol inside, and the gradual diminishing of Clow Reed's persona. And he had to face the harsh reality when Mizuki-san left him. I'm sure that she did it for his own good, because he needed to understand and realize the truth, but I know that he was… well, greatly shocked." The Moon Guardian played unconsciously with her own teaspoon as her warm eyes gazed afar. "He is just afraid to be understood, Tomoyo-chan."

I couldn't help but to think that Nakuru knew her Master much more than she claimed to. I thought it was really lucky of Hiiragizawa to have such a kind-hearted guardian.

The silence I provided urged Nakuru to speak more.

"I supposed there was this big dissatisfaction left inside his heart when Mizuki-san left. But on the other hand, he loved her that much that he couldn't bear to hate her. It was contradicting really, but he wanted to hate one part of Mizuki Kaho, and yet…he knew he couldn't do it. But then… he met you."

"Me?"

"You. And I'm sure that from the very first start since you two met up again, he knows that sooner or later, you'll be able to read him, to know him."

"And he doesn't like it."

"It's just that… perhaps he found it much acceptable for his insecure self to finally express his earlier hidden disappointment towards Mizuki-san to you."

I widened my eyes.

"…That's the reason he hates me?"

"_Dislikes_ you."

"Alright, he dislikes me…because he hates people who can 'read' him but he knows that he can't really hate Mizuki-san, so…he chooses to hate _me _instead?" This was insane. His hatred towards me was based on such… selfish thought? It was unfair, really. Such egoistical bastard who didn't understand how to treat other people… oh, how could I even feel guilty towards him? That guy didn't deserve my guilt; he wasn't even worth my penny of thoughts. It was weird in one way, but after Nakuru told me what might have been the reason of his hatred towards me, I felt this rising courage and confidence to state that I really was not the one to blame.

Good.

This felt good. His stupid reason of hating me was pissing me off, but at least, I didn't have to feel that much guilty towards him anymore.

"Thank you… Nakuru-chan. You really ease my mind."

"Eh? Do I?"

"You do. More than you think you do." I smiled and decided to spend the time speaking to Nakuru-chan about anything _other _than her bespectacled Master. It was fun. Time flew fast and I didn't realize that I had spent almost two hours in the Hiiragizawa Manor until the grandfather clock rang for the seventh time. Remembering the time and the tasks I still needed to do, we then ended our idle chat and I bid farewell to her.

And as I walked in the dark of night, I felt the wave of calmness, of understanding, of peace…

* * *

><p>Who was I kidding?<p>

…

"Are you alright, Daidouji-san? You really look pale these last couple of days," asked a concerned Rima and I felt terrible for making her worry too much. I knew it certainly was not the first time that I blanked out all so sudden.

I chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm fine, really. Why haven't you gone home? It's past five PM already."

"How can I go home and leave you alone like this? Are you sure you're not sick? You want some aspirin?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," I put up a smile and decided not to tell her that I had taken up the aspirins perhaps a little more than the suggested dose. I wished that she wouldn't find my dead body over aspirin-overdose somewhere in the future. "You really should go home, I insist."

"But –"

"I'm alright," and I put up the cheerful smile that was surely still effective to calm people down. Rima was harder to convince lately, but the Daidouji charm still worked. After she questioned about my well being one last time, she finally went home and left me alone in the Student Council room.

I drew out a long, tired breath after making sure that Rima was gone.

…

…

What was wrong with me?

It had been two weeks post Hiiragizawa's departure. I still felt the same uneasiness dwelling on the pit of my stomach and at the bottom of my heart. Oh, I really wanted to curse myself if such uneasiness came from guilt. He didn't deserve my remorse feeling. He didn't need my sympathy, and I was surely glad that Hiiragizawa Eriol left my life and let me had my normal routine back.

But where was my routine life again?

I didn't mean to say that these symptoms had anything to do with him, but denying it would totally be lies. I ate less, I slept less, I talked less, and I knew that I spaced out more and more. A-and…there was still this bugging feeling of desperation, of emptiness –

Wait, emptiness?

What emptiness?

In the hollowness, panic rose.

I didn't know what was happening to my life.

There was supposed to be no guilt towards Hiiragizawa, because feeling guilt towards him would just be injustice towards myself. I meant, I was the one being tortured. I was the one at the least advantage. _He _should be the one to feel guilt, not the other way around.

But if that so, how could this sensation linger?

The same uneasiness, the same suffocating feeling, the familiar…loneliness…

…

…

In the panic, in dread, I realized something.

Uh oh, but that couldn't be. That couldn't be because –

"You seem to be working your job well, Miss President. Or, should I say, Miss Vice President?"

…

…

That deep, sinister, seemingly-wise voice…

I turned around and couldn't help but to let my mouth uncharacteristically gaped open.

The same tall posture, the navy hair, the pale feature, and those indigo eyes…

My legs felt suddenly so light and I knew that they gave me up. It was a good thing that I still had my chair behind, or else, I would have fallen to the floor. "H-how?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol was standing inside the student council room. Hiiragizawa-san was in Tomoeda. He was in Japan. And he clearly was _not _in London.

The man glanced down at me and smiled in that same fake smile of his. "I took the plane, of course."

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in London?"

"Well, even as the Student Council President, I still couldn't have the privilege to be absent more than two weeks. I must be a good example for all the students, mustn't I?"

"But you're moving to London!"

Hiiragizawa frowned and it didn't seem fake. "When did I say that? I went to only take Kaho back and finished some of my problems in London. I only told the Principal that I was going to London for two weeks. "

"But you told me you're leaving! You even gave your job as the President to me and –"

"Well, isn't that what a Vice President should do? This organization structure demands that a Vice would have to work as the President while the later was temporarily absent."

"But the rumor –"

"Ah, the _rumor."_

It was hard to find my voice back but when I did, I just stupidly repeated his words. "Yes…the rumor…" Oh, I felt so stupid in front of him. I should have checked it with the teacher. I meant, he was right. There was no teacher who officially announced that he was leaving. It was only the gossip that spread around school and it shouldn't have meant a thing. "So…you're going to stay in Tomoeda."

He frowned in confusion –perhaps upon realizing my idiocy. "Yes."

That was it.

It was the one single word that made me feel as if the burden over my shoulders were lifted up. It was weird, but I felt like I finally could breathe for the first time in two weeks, it felt like –

"Are you crying, Daidouji-san?"

His question alarmed me. "Ah, no. I-I'm not crying. I…" my words hung there when I brushed my finger gently over my eyes and I realized there was warm dampness there.

Oh my, I really did cry. Well, technically, I was not bailing my eyes out or even rolling down a single tear, but I honestly couldn't deny that there were brims of tears on my eyes –threatening to fall down anytime now…

But the big question was…_why _did I cry?

…

My own insensitivity surprised me. I was usually always in check with my own feelings. But truthfully, that time, I really didn't understand. All I knew was that I felt a huge relief and that the tears just _naturally _came out.

There was this dark chuckle that belonged to Hiiragizawa only. "Why? Did you miss me or something, Daidouji-san?"

Spoiled, arrogant, selfish bas –

"Yes."

And more than that sudden disappearance of smirk on his feature, more than his widened sapphire eyes, more than the deep silence he emitted, I knew I surprised myself more.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the 10th chapter. I know there's not much ET interaction here, but chapter 11 will be quite the beginning of the real plot (Yeah, I know… to take 10 long chapters for introduction is absurd, really. Sorry). Anyway, special thanks to the reviewer:<p>

**Arisu Arisugawa**: Wow, yeah…we've all been dwelling in CCS and fanfiction world for those long years, eh? Thank you very much for reading! Eriol's way of being the "nice Eriol" might come long and windy, but well, let's hope… hehe. Thank youuuu!

**Vedha: **Sorry if I made you worry for nothing, it appears that he's gone to London only for a short while… hehe. Tomoyo and Kaho won't make any interaction in the near future, but they will later. I hope this chapter doesn't come out too long. I'm sorry that I am not as productive as I used to.

**Bitedsizedallyx3: **Yeah, I think Eriol's working ethic is actually something I perceived from one of my friend's working ethic –though a bit exaggerated because Eriol, as a magician, will have his own way, I suppose. Hahaha, glad if this fics keeps you on the edge of your seat. Perhaps you can lean back for now, I'm going slower in this chapter, hehe.

**Inori **: hahaha, the evil boss is back, so yeah, Tomoyo will be continuously be tortured in the future. Hmm, no, he didn't exactly run away from Tomoyo. He hasn't felt that kind of feeling to her…

**Shanaa12**: He's back again, hehe. Yeah, that chapter was short, I agree. I did it in a rush but it felt right to stop there, so…well.

**Bshinigami: **Tomoyo doesn't need to stop Eriol from going back now, but she'll be having difficulties handling on her growing feelings in the future *wink

**Cata06: **Glad, if you were surprised for the end of the last chapter, hehe. Though he's back again now… Yes, I have my reasons, that is to make Tomoyo realize something was missing… hehe.

**Yoorim-ah: **hehe, that's fine, I'll still recognize you, hehe. Thank you if you think it's a big development. There will be, er…supposedly bigger development next chapter, perhaps. Depending on how you'll perceive it. Hehe.

**Tommy-yomz: **For the cold Eriol to fall for Tomoyo…we'll have to wait a little longer, hehe. Yes, that chapter 9 was shorter, I did it in a rush, sorry. But hope this one is longer. Next one is supposedly longer too.

**Animefan88tv**: Thank youuu… yes, I've been doing well, I hope you are too, Amy. Yup, that attempt to be optimistic is optimistic indeed, hehe. Yes, Eriol the Jerk was being cruel to Tomoyo, as always. Tomoyo will open up more to him in the near future though. Next chapter… well.

**Rockinggently: **Appears that he's back again to Tomoeda, eh? Hehe, sorry for the confusion, but it was necessary for Tomoyo to understand something.

**Redeyes143: **Hi too! Mizuki-sensei only came to Tomoeda for a short while and now she's back to London again. She'll be back and have more role in the ET relationship, but I'm saving it up for later…

**LadyMidnight Guardian: **I'm equally as excited to see you reviewed ^^. And about your friend….HAHAHAHA, that's really funny. Now that you pointed it out, perhaps you ARE right. Real-life Eriol will probably drive me crazy too. Don't worry, I'm highly amused for your random rants ^^

**Cheng: **Hehe, yeah, Eriol's stupid. LOL at the way you're pointing it.

**Kryuzei: **aiihh, sesame orang Indo ^^.. makasih banget yaa. Hahaha, maaf kalau jadi bikin galau. Moga-moga gak tambah galau ke depannya, hehe.


	11. Reciprocity

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 11 : Reciprocity**

* * *

><p>I really didn't get it.<p>

The incident –the one where I oh-so-idiotically blurted out my absurd feeling – still chose to linger in my mind, even hours after that. It was hard to kick off my mind, it was hard to believe, it was so frustrating that even my mask couldn't properly hide my bubbling anxiety.

At least, I managed to escape him momentarily. With a charm polished for years, I was able to pretend as if nothing wrong happened and _somehow _sneaked out of the student council room before Hiiragizawa got the chance to embarrass me more.

I spent the entire night trying to rationalize my action, and I failed perfectly at that.

Well… perhaps I didn't _exactly_ fail.

I knew the rationale behind my action. But to actually admit it out loud was a different matter. I was not a dense woman, really. Growing up together with Sakura-chan had enabled me to perceive and observe situations better (after all, I almost always had the observer role whenever Sakura-chan was around –not that I hated the role).

I wouldn't normally put myself in a troublesome denial. After all, I hadn't had much to deny anyway. It had always been easy to admit things, because I was a safe player and my playing ground had always been my comfort zone.

But it wasn't that way lately.

I couldn't deny that the existence of Hiiragizawa Eriol made me doubt many things: my comfort zone, my rationality, my sanity…

Like…you know…

Oh my, this really wasn't easy to say.

…

…

Really, really wasn't easy to say…, but…

…

I think I had a crush on Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

><p>I decided to give it a test.<p>

After all, early presumption never did anyone justice. It would have been wiser to observe things a little bit more –so that I could actually decipher my feeling and thoughts better. In short, I wanted to test my own feelings for him, whether it was for real or whether it was only something I felt in a spurt of moment. My original plan would be to initiate more (but still decent) intimacy with Hiiragizawa. Be it from skin contact or gaze locking, or whatever. I just needed to find out how I actually felt.

But the thing was… my plan was hard to do.

Whenever I incidentally locked gaze with those indigo eyes, I spontaneously averted my gaze. Whenever his fresh cologne invaded my nostrils, my head felt strangely light. Whenever our hands brushed on each other, I felt feverish.

My body, my mind, my conscience reacted on their own. It was so typical to the point of almost being cliché. I should have guessed the outcome and prevented the worse but I really couldn't control anything when it came to him. Suddenly, it was all about contradiction. I wanted to see him, yet I couldn't stand a watch of him. I wanted to feel his body's warmth, yet a single touch could make me freeze on the spot. I wanted to speak casually, but I ended up with stutters more often than I had ever let out in my entire life.

Well of course, thank goodness to my years of practice, it was relatively still easy to _pretend _like nothing changed between us. I admitted that there were moments when I _almost _lost it, but I always tried my best not to show my weaknesses.

Especially not to him.

Because…the thought that he might have underestimated me more than he already had _still _bothered me. And the worry was followed up with other illogical, useless pondering: Did I wear my uniform right? Did I look pretty in his eyes? Did I speak with enough charm? Did I let out my pheromone in the right amount? Did he find me stupid? Did he actually like my presence? And plenty other 'Did he's.

This was crazy.

Yes, crazy.

I knew myself, and I knew that my so called 'feeling' hadn't reached the stage of love. Oh, at least I was grateful for that.

But I wasn't so grateful for my own growing feelings towards him.

I put my hand on my face. Perhaps to the other's eyes, I looked like I had just slapped myself. I couldn't exactly worry about that at the moment though. My homeroom teacher suddenly came to class to deliver several announcements. I leaned back to my chair and tried to calm my senses.

This was bad.

The last time I had liked a boy…

Wait, when did the last time I like a boy?

…

I vaguely remember my fascination over Touya-kun, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I only 'liked' him because he resembled Sakura-chan very much. That was not even a crush. Come on, Tomoyo… There had to be someone I liked… someone in elementary…. perhaps in Junior High?

Someone?

…

Anyone?

…

It took me almost five minutes to realize that I had never truly liked a guy before.

And that would mean, Hiiragizawa Eriol would be my first, real crush.

Oh scratch that.

He _should _not have been my first, real crush…. What I was feeling for him was just affection, yes, affection. Or fascination. Something that would be swept away rather easily. Very easily, considering Hiiragizawa's behavior. I meant, it really was easy to find reasons to dislike him, right?

Realization struck me.

Yes, yes. It was so easy to dislike Hiiragizawa. I was sure I already knew the reasons. The reasons might have been cluttered, mixed up with my biased perception. But if I could just make a structured logical flow, I would be returned to my sanity. If I listed down Hiiragizawa's negative sides, I would realize the mistake I was doing.

Mentally taking notes, I began.

_#1 Hiiragizawa Eriol is a two-faced Bastard._

Yes, yes, he was a two-faced man. Didn't you remember how he _deceived _the world around, Tomoyo? How could you like someone so insincere?

_#2 Hiiragizawa Eriol has a very dictator-like leadership style and he bosses around a lot._

Now it started to make more sense. I couldn't be in a crush with a selfish perfectionist guy with an urge to torture the weaker one –not that I was suggesting I was weaker than him.

_ #3 Hiiragizawa Eriol is an attention-seeker_

I disliked attention-seeker.

_#4 Hiiragizawa Eriol is mischievous, he wouldn't care if his cunning head makes the other miserable._

Hm, this was starting to get good! This way, I might knock some sense into myself and be freed from this unfavorable curse! Good, oh and before the list got longer, I thought that I would need to write them all done. Now where was my pencil?

* * *

><p>Listing Hiiragizawa's flaw turned out to be more thrilling than what I had expected. It was a perfect way to channel all my hidden frustration against Hiiragizawa out. I didn't have much time to finish the list at class, but here in the student council room, I gained more liberty. I knew that the risk was present – especially as the object of my frustration actually sat only two tables away from me. But at least, Hiiragizawa seemed to be absorbed in signing the papers. That would give me around 15 minutes worth of freedom. It was like a guilty pleasure. And I got to write anything I would like to write, without limit. The list started out normal enough, but as the number went up, it had clearly gotten more irrational.<p>

_#57 Hiiragizawa loves sweets too much. _

If he became my boyfriend, he could influence me to eat sweets all the time. I surely wouldn't want to lose my perfect body image, would I?

_#58 Hiiragizawa's fashion sense is too good to be true._

He might be gay for all I knew. Seriously, he began to threaten my existence as the fashion icon in this school.

Oh alright, I knew that the list was not making any sense –but in an almost desperate manner, this strangely worked out. I just needed to reach the number 100 and afterwards, I knew it would be much easier to distinguish the mixed-up feeling I had inside. I was making a good progress in creating my almost-60-lists of "Why I detest Hiiragizawa Eriol," and I was positive that –

"What is this, Daidouji-san?"

Before my hand could even hide the piece of paper, a pale arm had reached down and _snatched _my listaway. Worse, you knew whose arm was it.

"Hiiragizawa-san!"

I was considered as one of the palest girl, but I knew that I would even break my own record that time. My face must have been white. Oh, of all thing… why now?

His sapphire-colored eyes quickly scanned through the list, while my gazes were glued to the floor –somehow defeated.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Y-yes?"

A flash of bright and warm smile first, then a dead monotonous voice after. "We'll talk about this after the student council meeting. I hope you have a good reason for this."

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

After contemplating for an hour or so, I decided to put on my "nothing's-happened" mask and provided Hiiragizawa with an innocent smile. "So?"

He was really good in keeping his patience, I must admit. With a smile equally as saccharine, equally as fake, he walked closer to my direction. I gulped nervously and only hoped that the anxiety wasn't shown so transparently on my face. Despite the possibility of me liking Hiiragizawa, I still didn't want to be beaten by him. Competition was still a matter that I held up high. So, if he played it cool, then I would play it even cooler.

Unfortunately, it was easier spoken than done. I really thought that this was the moment where my Daidouji poise was truly put into a test.

"Care to explain what this is?" Hiiragizawa pulled that_ certain _piece of paper out of his blazer's pocket.

I was tempted to look around for back-ups, but then I realized the other members of the Student Council had long taken their leaves. I was alone (but hopefully not defenseless) with Hiiragizawa in the student council room. Well, on the other hand, I was rather glad we were alone –not that I was suggesting it romantically, but I just didn't want the others to see that _maybe _this would be the time when Daidouji Tomoyo lost her poise.

…

Wait.

Would I give up so early?

He might be the reincarnation of the once-greatest Sorcerer in the world, he _might_ be the object of my affection at the moment, but that should have not denied the truth about my superiority. I have had my years of practices, and there was still chance that I could outwit him.

"Oh, _that, _Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Yes, _this, _Daidouji-san."

"A paper?" I delayed time.

He shot me a look that probably meant "_If it's meant to be a joke, it's not even funny"_ and spoke, "Yes, I perfectly acknowledge this as a piece of paper, but what about what's written on it?"

"What's written on it?"

"Stop replying my question with another question, Daidouji-san."

I smiled on purpose. "Well, I questioned it back because really, I was rather confused of your questions. It was as if you were _accusing_ me on doing something wrong. Did I do anything _wrong_, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Oh no, my fair Daidouji-san," he flashed another smile and this time I was slightly irritated, because I had a feeling that he was copying my method. Well, I knew karma would hit upon me sooner or later, but with Hiiragizawa, it was sadly always _sooner_. "I was merely asking you the words that you wrote on this paper. What are the reasons that make you wrote this…'100-reasons-why-I-hate-Hiiragizawa-Eriol' list?"

"It's a freedom of writing, Hiiragizawa-san. Am I not allowed to write my own opinion now?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So, this paper represents your opinion about me?"

"I'm afraid so, Hiiragizawa-san. You said it on our first meeting that we should be honest to each other. Since you have often expressed your dislike towards me, I suppose I also have the same right to say that I dislike you too. I hope you can understand, Hiiragizawa-san. After all, you said it yourself that we all had to work in democratic working atmosphere and…" I paused before I delivered the final sentence that I had been itching to throw back at him again. "I hope you're the type to take critics well, Hiiragizawa-san."

The edge of his lip twitched, and I couldn't tell whether he was irritated or amused that time.

There was a moment of silence in which he used to deliberate, in which I used to cautiously examine my situation, position, and strategy.

Regardless of whatever wit I mouthed, of whatever poise I seemed to possess, I couldn't lie to myself. Well, not wholly, at least.

The thing was that whenever those indigo eyes gazed up at me, whenever his deep voice broke the silence, whenever he bridged our distance… I felt that control was slipping more and more from me. I almost couldn't control what I needed to think, what I needed to say, or what I needed to do. There was strangely something electrifying about him. When he looked at me, I wanted to pry away, when he spoke, I wanted to shut my ears –because I knew, and I realized, that everything about him was going to destroy me someday.

I could only hope that he didn't realize this. I hoped that he wouldn't use my weaknesses for his benefit.

My trains of thoughts were cut when he finally broke the silence.

"You…dislike me, Daidouji-san?"

"…Isn't that quite obvious?" I regretted for not replying sooner, perhaps it would give him access to realize the peculiarity.

His dark eyes never left mine as he spoke. I felt like he was making me his prey. It didn't give me much comfort.

Hiiragizawa then drew a long sigh –which I presumed was purposely dramatized. "Well, I feel awful then, Daidouji-san. To make you ignite such feeling against me."

"It isn't mine to begin with," I responded. "It's just the reciprocity principle."

"Reciprocity?"

"Yes, reciprocity."

He gave a chuckle. "So, because I hate you, then in return, you hate me?"

His scrutinizing eyes made it hard for me to retort, so instead, I only offered him a smile.

He smiled back.

Such a good way to support the reciprocity principle, eh?

"That's very interesting, Daidouji-san… theoretically."

"…Theoretically?"

"Because on a _practical _basis, I have a hunch that reciprocity isn't the principle that forms our relationship."

"What do you –"

"May I ask you a question, Daidouji-san?" Hiiragizawa cut my words as he took bolder steps towards me. Such action began to intimidate me. Whenever he took a step forward, I took a step backward. It was not until my back touched the firm wall that I noticed Hiiragizawa was less than a meter away from me.

I realized I was trapped.

"Q-question, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He pressed his arm on the wall next to my head, but he did not perform any other act…yet.

"Tell me, Daidouji-san…how could someone cry for someone she hates? How could someone say that she misses someone she hates?"

My blood froze as the words slipped out of his mouth.

He…knew.

"W-what do you mean?" Even when it was futile, I still fought to resist, even in the battle that I knew I had slim chance of winning anyway.

"Well… you start to lose your poise…"

I gulped.

"You quiver when I touch your hair…like this," he spoke as he took strands of my long, raven locks and –to my morbid realization –kissed it.

"Hiira –"

"You blush a lot when I look at you straight in the eyes… like this."

And the blue eyes tortured me once again. His eyes… magnetized me to an extent where I could not pry my gaze away.

"Wha –"

"You don't push me further even when I'm invading your personal space…" he muttered darkly as he took bolder steps forward, trapping me. "…like this." His mint-musk scent was beginning to make me feel dizzy; his proximity was sending more blood to my cheeks. My hand began to tremble and I felt like I needed air, like I was drowning…

Drowning in him.

"You can't think straight when I nuzzle at your neck…" and his cold nose touched the skin of my neck as he breathed in to my neck. "…like this."

My breath hitched as I felt him inhaled at the crook of my neck. His breath tickled my skin, sending shivers to my spine. My throat felt dry and I found it hard to even gulp.

I knew it.

This was the battle I had…

"And you melt when I kiss your lips…like this."

…the battle I had lost.

I was such in a static shock and he was right about everything. I quivered, I blushed, I couldn't push him further, I couldn't think straight, I melted…

His lips felt cold on my trembling one, but his action was gentle. He dragged my body away from the wall and pressed my limp figure onto his, his fingers tangled themselves in my raven hair, his other hand rested calm yet firmly on my waist. There was calculation in each of movement, yet to me, everything still felt like little surprises. I knew my knees would eventually give out when he deepened his kiss or when he embraced me tighter, closer. It was something that even I couldn't control.

I even forgot how it was to breathe.

If it wasn't for his mercy of ending our kiss, perhaps I would have died of ecstacy.

The moment the kiss ended, the moment he let go of his holds, I gained back my consciousness.

…

…

What was I doing?

The after effect of the kiss came to me. My knees buckled and without his embrace, I fell down to the floor. I hadn't had the time to think or even to breathe right, when he already spoke again.

"All your behaviors, Daidouji-san, aren't those signs…that you're falling for me?"

When all was obviously obvious, what was there to deny?

Perhaps, by killing my own pride, by admitting what truly in my heart was … I would finally reach the access to happiness…

Perhaps, and possibly true.

In the rarest seconds where I found my pride was ripped out, I braced myself to confess it.

My lips quivered –my self control still remained, but in the end, the words rolled out almost effortlessly.

"…Yes… I think I'm falling for you, Hiiragizawa-san."

…

…

Dear Lord, there was a day when Daidouji Tomoyo would succumb to such trivial thing. I couldn't stop cursing at my own stupidity. Yet on the other hand, there was this newborn expectation.

There was hope.

After all, he did kiss me first, didn't he?

Perhaps…perhaps he liked me too? If he did, then this would also be the day that I didn't mind typical things; that I didn't mind my world had gone into the biggest cliché. It would be the day where I would –

There was a small laughter.

It was a rich laughter and it was almost pleasant to hear, but the emptiness dominated whatever hope was formerly there.

Encouraging myself, I gazed up. Hiiragizawa Eriol was still laughing as if he had witnessed the world's most satyr comedy.

Dread was filling me up.

"_The Daidouji-san _is falling for me?" Those cold eyes, that debonair smirk, and the cruel words continued mercilessly. "Oh, if only I had known it from the start, I would have done it sooner. Apparently, the best way to show my hatred to you, Daidouji-san, is by letting you filled with self-loathsome when you realize you're falling for me. I really should have done it sooner, shouldn't I?"

The question was rhetorical. After all to him… destroying me would probably be his biggest thrill.

And the thought of him like that suffocated me. Even when I already knew his cruel personality, even when I was somehow aware of how _wrong _my feeling was, his cold reply still felt like a hot slap on my face. I was returned to reality –to the reality where it was simply impossible for one Hiiragizawa Eriol to show tenderness to one Daidouji Tomoyo.

"H-how could y –"

He tapped my cheeks lightly. "It was fun while it lasted. But it is still a game over. I win," he said as he tidied his uniform up and walked pass me outside the room.

And I was left alone, ignored on the cold floor. The coldness stung my skin, but it was nothing compared to the realization that I had just made myself a voluntary fool.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading until this chapter. Special thanks to (I hope I don't miss anyone out):<p>

**Kryuzei : **hehe, siapp. Terserah kryuzei saja mau review kapan

**Cata06: **Here goes the next chapter. We're going steadier in the next future chapters, so maybe no more surprises . But I still hope you will enjoy this fanfic even when it's predictable. I'm glad if you liked the Nakuru's conversation part anyway. Because I was afraid whether that part was really necessary or not.

**Shanaa12: **iya, vhaa, orang Indo. Hehe.

**Vedha: **Yes, it is still unfair for him, I agree. I think Eriol is being too selfish, but I feel bad that I portray him that way. Perhaps because we're looking it from Tomoyo's side only for now, so he really looks like this egoistical prince. He'll change eventually though. Maybe. Hehe.

**Ayla27: **Oh my God too… your review made me grin wide, thank you so much. And thank you for still remembering Mnemosyne's Labyrinth. Glad to have you stick with this ff until this time.

**UQ: **Yes, hate and dislike are different, hehe. But some selfish prince cannot seem to understand it, hehe. Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tommy-yomz: **I'm glad if you didn't expect that, hehehe. I'm not sure how to write more surprises, but whether the future chapters surprise you or not, I hope you'll still enjoy them!

**Cheng: **LOL, I was actually grinning too when I read your review, so I felt kind of stupid too. But I don't mind looking like a stupid girl whenever I read all of your reviews, so yeah…

**Inori: **Actually, I really really appreciate it that it took you that long to read it. I really, really am glad and I am really grateful for you to read it word by word. You're a really nice reader, thank you.

**Yoorim-ah: **Sorry for the current shorter chapter. I think the next one will be longer again, though. Hopefully. And I'm glad if you like the surprises ^^. And yes, there will be special chapter focusing on Eriol and how he actually perceived all of these things, but I will save it for way later.

**Bitesizedallyx3: **ahahaha, it's refreshing to read your reaction! Yeah, I was glad she admitted her feelings. She still held herself, but eventually she would try to be more honest from now on. We'll see whether Eriol will follow suit soon. Thank you for reading!

**Guardiana: **muchas gracias! (I used google translate, so sorry if I said it wrong, hehe)

**Peppermint twertle: **hahaha, yeah, if you were there you would interrupt the moment, so just sit where you are now, peppermint twertle (how should I call you?). *wink. Cheers to ExT!

**Bshinigami: **it makes me guilty when people said I _finally _updated, hehe. But yeah, I'll try to introspect myself more and update faster ^^

**Catrina7077: **Sakura is currently still in Hongkong and she would not be able to go to Tomoeda. She will appear in the much later chapters. Don't worry, Tomoyo will find ways to help herself with her growing feeling, maybe. Hehe.

**Skrt-invisiblereader**: Yes, I'm Indonesian. Nice to meet fellow Indonesian ExT fan ^^. Thank you for sticking with this story. And urm… I don't know whether my age could be classified as an adult or not, but I supposed I'm a… young adult? *not sure myself*. Don't worry, I'm not obsessed with seniority and stuff, so you don't have to call me 'kakak' or anything ^^

**Aprrayn: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the last ending, hope you enjoy this one too!

**Redeyes143: **Awww… thank you very much. Yes, I think you guys have been waiting too long to learn about Eriol, I'm too cruel in portraying him as this selfish bastard. He will change eventually, that's one for sure.

**LadyMidnightGuardian: **Ah. From the way that you described your friend as an honest but arrogant man, I think I understand how blunt he is. But yeah, I think it is actually a good trait. At least he won't lie to you and would be the type of person to give you an objective point of view. Or maybe I was wrong. Hehe. Aww, too bad he's going away… I hope your friendship stays.

**Nigaii: **That's completely okay! Don't feel burdened to review ^^. Thank you for liking the 10th chapter and I hope you also like this chapter. Hehe.

**Silver orchidz: **Aaaaaaaah, new ExT fan! *hug and welcome you* If you're still interested in ExT, I really recommend you to read syaoran no hime's fanfiction. She wrote plenty of AMAZING ExT fanfic. Thank you for your insight on the long intro. I'm glad if you think the characters are developed, because that is my biggest concern and fear.

**Animefan88tv: **hehe, I hope Eriol's reaction is pretty… acceptable? Yeah, he is _still _the selfish man. At least Tomoyo eventually changes. He will learn a lot from her honesty later. And yeah, I always think Eriol is Tomoyo's equal and vice versa. This symmetrical concept about them is actually what lured me to love them back then. Thank you for reviewing, Amy!

**Imaginistic: **hahahaha, I really have this wide grin when reading your comment. But do read other ExT stories, because they are so good ^^

**PANISA: **I'm glad you still love Eriol despite his horrible attitude. Hehe. Here goes the next update.

**Nils: **I regretfully have to say that Eriol's side of the story won't be revealed in a near future We're still going to focus on Tomoyo. But Tomoyo being Tomoyo… she will be able to read Eriol even without him telling her, right? Hehe. Thank you for reviewing!


	12. The Princess and the Knight

**Disclaimer **: I don't own CCS.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 12: The Princess and the Knight**

* * *

><p>There would come the time when the almighty, perfect, untouchable, charming Princess falls. At least, that was the way it worked in fairytale: the Princess would encounter trouble –if not, how would the fairytale have a plot development? It was usually through trouble that the princess met her Knight in Shining Armor and had her happily ever after.<p>

…

Yet the fairy tale formula did not seem to work on me.

Even if I were the princess, my own Knight in Shining Armor _dumped _me.

Twice.

Well, I knew that technically it was only once –when I confessed to him the day before and he cruelly rejected me. But it could as well be counted as the second time –if you considered our first rendezvous in high school as an act of dumping. I meant, yes… I supposed it was. When we first met after years being out of each others' contacts, he dumped and stepped on my ego like it was rubbish.

Then, months later, he dumped and stepped on my _heart _like it was even less significant than micro-amoeba.

I guessed I had fallen for the wrongKnight in Shining Armor.

Slapping my hand to my own temple, I repressed the urge to groan. How could I be so stupid? I mean, it was not that I didn't know who Hiiragizawa really was! I knew his manipulative, two-faced, cunning, selfish persona. I knew it, and yet, foolishly I still fell for him.

…

…

No, let us get this straight. This was _not _love. Well, if I were lucky, not yet.

I mean… it was only for _months –_not years or something. My feeling towards Hiiragizawa-san was surely not something even worth compared to the love of Syaoran to Sakura and vice-versa. I knew that liking Hiiragizawa was a bad disease, but hey, at least it wasn't something that would _kill _me.

Rika-san told me that there were stages of girl-and-boy feelings.

The first would be fascination.

The second would be admiration.

The third would be having crush.

The fourth would be possessiveness.

The fifth would be the feeling to altruistically letting go.

The sixth would finally be love.

I supposed I was in the third stage. Which was good, I mean… I still could go back to the zero stage, where there shall not be any other feeling other than mutual amity. Besides, it was not as if hating him was a hard task.

Another voice in my head snickered at this. Not a hard task? Imagine, Hiiragizawa used months of tortures against me and yet I still fell for him. Wouldn't that make the job to hate him a hard one? It was as if I could accept his bad traits and _still _liked him. My own feeling was not on my side, how would I cooperate? I was slammed back fast to ground zero – a different ground zero: which only pointed out my lack of control over myself.

Even chanting the 'I'm Daidouji Tomoyo' chant to my reflection on the mirror almost didn't work out. I couldn't even put any mindset to 'hypnotize' myself.

Another job was assigned on me, as the female students were watching the boys playing basketball in the school gym. A glimpse of the past memories infiltrated my mind. There were times when I watched Hiiragizawa scored another point for his basketball team. I sighed. When we were in the fifth grade, watching him had not been this difficult. I had cheered for him in the same amount of cheer I did for my other boy classmates.

Now, he was the only one I noticed.

It certainly didn't help when he suddenly looked at our direction and cast a smile –which sent the girls into squealing, and me (much to my dismay) into a near faint.

Someone noticed this.

"What happens between you and Hiiragizawa-san?" questioned Rima –whose class joined our class's PE session. "Are you two finally going out?"

It was a good thing that Rima had naturally small voice that matched her cute-looking appearance. But the essence of her words made me flinch for a second. After making sure that the other girls were busy cheering and watching the boys in the basketball court, I whispered back to the questioning girl. "Nothing. And we are not going out," I spoke out with the calmest tone possible. "I wonder why people keep on –"

"I saw him kissed you yesterday," she interrupted.

…

…

"I didn't mean to be nosy, Daidouji-san," the girl quickly added. "I was just about to get my belongings in the Student Council Room and when I opened the door, I saw you two kissing," she whispered, thankfully understanding enough the urgency to keep all of this low and quiet. It depended entirely on me to prevent the sound of my beating heart leaked out.

"You haven't told –"

"No. And don't worry, nobody in the Hiiragizawa Eriol's Fan Club would even dare to touch you, Daidouji-san. Not when almost all of the members have double membership in the Daidouji Tomoyo Fan Club too," said Rima with a wink.

While the information gave me relief that no crazy fan girl would try to sabotage and bully me at school, it truly wasn't the time for me to be totally safe. "You…really saw it?" I immediately realized that returning back the question would prove to be unwise. Now Rima would assume that I really was in a secret relationship with Hiiragizawa.

Rima nodded. "So it's true –"

"It's not," I interrupted. "Whatever you're assuming, it's not the way it looks, really. T-there's nothing between me and Hiiragizawa. Nothing."

She frowned and I understood her confusion. I really was confused too, actually.

"Do you like him?"

I flashed a smile without really giving the petite girl an answer. What should I tell her anyway? I was torn between admitting it or maintaining my Daidouji poise and position. Either way, I supposed that my silence emitted another question from Rima.

"But he kissed you…"

"Yes… he did." My tone declared the same curiosity, the same confusion, the same puzzlement as Rima's.

"Wait, he was the one who first kissed you, right?"

I glanced at the girl and slowly replied, "Yes…" as if questioning what she wanted to imply.

"Doesn't it mean that _he _likes you?"

'Impossible' was the first word that I wanted to mutter to Rima. After all, I supposed I knewHiiragizawa and I knew perfectly that he only wanted to use me to his personal sadistic delight. There was no other meaning in his kiss – he did it only to mock me, he did it only to show how much he had power over me.

But perhaps it required another ear to show her the other side of the situation.

"You think so?"

Rima shrugged.

"Is there any reason why a guy would kiss somebody he hates?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hiiragizawa-san."<p>

The President of the Student Council looked up from the pile of paper work he was signing. It was 6 PM, and I found it almost a routine that we would always end up alone at such hours. Being in the same room as him still made me fidgety, but I had promised myself to counter things that still needed explanations. He seemed to notice my intention, because he immediately put his pen down and stared back at me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I knew that the longer I stared into those indigo eyes, the weaker I would be. So, realizing that I had to deal with the problem fast, I chose the straight-to-the-point approach. "I want to know why you kissed me."

There was a blink and a full second of awkwardness (not that it had not already been previously) before Hiiragizawa let out another cynical laughter. "You want to know why?"

"Yes." I braced myself, fully realizing the chance that Hiiragizawa would humiliate me once more –but there was no turning back now, eh?

He studied me for a while before posing back another question of his own. "You seem to already have something in your mind regarding the kiss. Mind to share your viewpoint to me, Daidouji-san?"

I tried to be as casual as I could when muttering the words. "I think you also like me."

There was a second of silence before his laughter resumed once again. "Me? Liking _you?"_

"Yes," I saluted myself to remain in control, check, and poise. After all, not all women could still have a pride as big as mine after being crushed by one twisted bastard.

"Daidouji-san, how many time must I inform you?" and this time he sighed as if exhaustion had worn him out. What a drama queen (king). "I dislike you. I detest you. Do the words there scream anything the contrary to you? Perhaps you need me to write the words out and then stick it as your room's wallpaper so every time you wake up you'll remember those things first time in the morning?"

The fact that he was smiling while he spoke all those cruel words didn't lessen the stinging effect.

Ignoring the sting as best as I could, I challenged him back. "But you kissed me."

His smile was still as warm, still as kind, but his eyes were clearly questioning "So?"

I shrugged. "Well, even when you claimed you disliked me, you _still _kissed me."  
>"So…you're basing all your arguments and standings on the fact that I kissed you?" he inquired.<p>

Such inquiry made me doubt myself, but I was never in the position to let such weakness shown. "Is there any other reason, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He gazed at me seriously and I really couldn't read what was on his mind. After seemingly one whole minute, Hiiragizawa took back the pen and tore out a piece of paper from his note book. He quickly wrote something on it and offered the piece of paper to me. "Come here tonight at 11 PM. But if that's way past your bed time, you may come at 10, I'll try to be there early."

I looked down on the piece of paper which was written by what seemingly an address. "What place is th –"

"Looking forward to see you there, Daidouji-san," his tone was final: he ended our not-so-informative discussion.

* * *

><p>At 10.30 PM sharp, I arrived at the place on the address Hiiragizawa was giving me. Looking at the building, I frowned and decided to check back the piece of paper –in order to make sure whether the taxi had dropped me in the right place. The building was a 3-storey, old, and seemingly abandoned building. It was quite a secluded district, so there was nothing much in the neighborhood –besides a little convenience store –which looked like it was in the middle of bankruptcy itself. The ghosted feeling was something that I abhorred and I really was tempted to just get another taxi to bring me back to the safety of Daidouji Compound.<p>

But I was already here, wasn't I?

It was a good thing that my mother was having a business meeting in the hotel. Oh, she had come back to Tomeoda, but being the usual busy her, my mother never stopped to be as productive as she could. A short text message earlier had informed me that she would be spending the night in the hotel –which seemed to be an open chance for me. After all, I wouldn't want to get into trouble trying to explain her why I was going out late. It was hard enough to convince the Daidouji Bodyguards that I was just casually going to stay overnight in Rima's house, I certainly didn't need the original Daidouji matriarch to reprimand me.

…

Not that I was going to break any rules. I meant, my mother trusted me enough and there was no curfew in my house –so technically, I didn't unlawfully go against anything.

But I couldn't deny that this was not something which I would originally do. It was Tuesday Night. I still had school the day after, and yet, I decided to go out to this seemingly-dead area.

I couldn't believe how Hiiragizawa was starting to become my weak point.

Anyway, I was just going to observe the building a while, and if there was nothing interesting, I would just go back home and go to bed.

After retying the sash of my knit cardigan, I approached the building. In a closer look, the building looked even more abandoned. Encircling the building until its back region, I discovered that there were actually an unused lot –which were filled with cars, mostly expensive cars.

I frowned.

"It's gotta be you."

I turned around upon hearing the voice, a female voice –one that was so hoarse and low enough. I was glad that I met someone around here, but the girl's voice and appearance really doubted my conscience of whether I should be glad or not.

It was not a cold night, but it was still night, nonetheless –and thus, I questioned her choice of outfit which would make me definitely sneeze if I were the one to wear them. The girl looked older than me, perhaps in her mid twenties. She had dyed blond hair (whose tone was good and matching – I supposed that she went into the right salon) and skin that glowed in the right amount of bronzer. Her outfit consisted of a black short sackdress and simple black heels. I knew the design and would recognize it anywhere as one of my favorite designer's creation, and despite its shortness, she didn't look trampy. Classy and chic, if only that she chose to wear it in the appropriate club or something –not in the middle of such abandoned district.

"I thought it was harder to find you, but his instructions were easy too be followed. Oh, and nice skirt. Although perhaps it will make you feel alienated, but don't mind it. Some girls just don't know fashion when it comes to one. Although that you are one to wear the right fashion in the wrong place, but oh well."

I stood there silenced –I really didn't understand the relevancies of her words. "Urm, you know me?"

"No." She then added after an afterthought. "But I was instructed to find you and get you down there."

"To find me and what?"

The classy girl didn't waste time to explain –she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her into the door that led to the basement of the building. I knew that I could have yanked the arm of the stranger, but my instinct was telling me that there shall be nothing wrong, so I obliged to the slender arm.

* * *

><p>Contrary to the stillness and the ghosty sensation of the building, what lied on the basement of the building was an ear-bleeding loud, crowded night club. I didn't know the correct term for it, rave party or something? Hmm. This was not the place that I (nor my mother) would allow myself to go into. The girl who brought me there signaled me to follow her lead, and I did. We went even lower through the stairs and I bumped on several people –who seemingly to be enjoying the party too much that they decided to ignore my presence. I gave no care. I only wanted to find the Bastard, required him what business he had with me and went home.<p>

My target of operation was easily spotted, as the girl took me into one of a corner, where he and the rest other unfamiliar people were sitting, laughing, drinking, and smoking.

I smiled although my eyes showed clear dislike.

I didn't mean to be an annoying preacher, really, and it really was not my place to reprimand him of what to do and what not to do, but coming from him, it was still pretty surprising.

The girl who was leading me tapped my target by the shoulder. Hiiragizawa Eriol noticed my presence and he put down the glass of liqueur he had been holding to the table. Standing up, he then spoke to the rest of the small group of people. "Excuse me, I have an important guest to entertain," he murmured. Several guys on the table smiled at me and since despite their alcoholic tendency, they really looked polite and educated (not that I was favoring them much), I smiled back.

The cold hand was resting on my back. I resisted the urge to flinch and decided to just go against it verbally. "Hiiragizawa-san, get your hands off my back."

"My apologies, Daidouji-san," he spoke and didn't even move his hand an inch. He only pushed me forward to another table, seemingly unoccupied, before gesturing me to sit down. He took a seat on the chair in front of me and began to casually lighting up the cigar.

I just had to exhale a tired breath.

"Five minute less since I got into this place and I already know what to write on my report."

"Your report?" He questioned as calmly sitting down on the soft couch.

"The President of the Student Body Council was spotted in one of the night club. Drinking. Smoking," I spoke calmly. "You can get expelled."

"Please, Daidouji-san. I memorize all the school code rules forward and backward. Drinking, smoking, and going to the club won't get me expelled."

"There are detentions though: Three days of suspension for smoking and five days for drinking. In sum, eight days of suspension. Plus that you have to explain it to the Principle and write an apology letter. Tomoeda High School Code, Section 4, Article 43, Paragraph 2, 4, and 8." I showed him that I _also _memorized the whole code backward and forward.

He chuckled. "You won't report me, will you, Daidouji-san?"

"Why do you assume that I won't report you?"

He smiled before leaning close. It was queer that I only began to realize that he had taken off his glasses. His indigo eyes were at their darkest hue. He was dressed in a casual but smart dark blue shirt and black jeans. There was also something different with the cologne he used. While this man had looked and smelt and felt different, he still could make my heart skipped a beat.

"Because, Daidouji-san… you won't want the object of your affection to endure such pointless detention, right? Although, of course, even if you report me, I can find my own way to smoothly get away from the detention." He pulled the ashtray close and threw the used cigar there.

"You're being too optimistic, Hiiragizawa-san," I smiled back, offering him my personal poker face: one with unreadable gazes and wide, meaningless smile. "That put aside, I'm inquiring you to reply the questions that you've been avoiding to answer: Why did you kiss me back then?"

"I've not been avoiding it, Daidouji-san. I could answer it right back then, but I thought that if I showed you, it would dawn you a better understanding." He murmured darkly. Before I could comprehend anything, he had grabbed a hand of a girl that was randomly passing by our seats. The brown-haired girl yelped in surprise when her butt landed on his lap and before she could mutter anything, Hiiragizawa Eriol descended down his lips and hungrily savored the woman's lips.

My eyes were wide at such scene, and my mouth must have hung open.

It took them like 10 seconds before finally Eriol dragged his lips away from the woman's lips and he smiled warmly at the maiden. The brown-haired female only flashed a quick smirk before getting off his lap and resumed her walk away. I gazed unbelievingly to the woman before turning back to Hiiragizawa. "Y-your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't even know her."

"You don't even know her?" I screeched.

His smirk told me what he was going to show me.

I laughed in disbelief. "S-So this is what you want to show me? T-that you can kiss anyone and that it doesn't mean a thing?"

He smiled wide and warmly. "Precisely, Daidouji-san. I could have shown this at school, but I really hate to ruin the image that I've been building all along. A Don Juan slash Casanova President of the Student Council seemed to be a nice option, but I preferred the straight-A student type as my mask."

"Y-you two faced –"

"Come on, Daidouji-san. As if you're not two-faced yourself."

"Me? Two-faced? I am being polite, I'm not being two-faced or anything and I –"

"Deny all you want," he smirked. "Anyway, I'm done with you. I've shown you what you want to know. You've learned your lesson and you might as well just go home and continue your role as the perfect, nice, goody girl who sleep before 8," he sighed. "I'm sorry I have to make you sleep way past your bed time."

Perhaps he was right (not about my bed time, of course). I should have gone straight home and vowed not to have anything to deal with Hiiragizawa-san. I knew I should have done that, I knew –

"You are not serious," I challenged him. "Your kiss to me was different with the one you shared with that girl."

Hiiragizawa chuckled. "What are you implying, Daidouji-san? You think that our kiss was something…_special?_"

…

A normal girl's heart would have wept at this –after all, how could a girl be mocked this cruelly by the guy she had a crush on?

But alas, I was not a mere normal girl.

I am a Daidouji.

"It is, isn't it, Hiiragizawa-san?" I countered back with question, possibility because I wanted to both maintain my cool and avoid feeling embarrassed even more.

There was a twinkle of naughty gleam on his blue eyes when he spoke. "What? You don't mean to imply like there was _spark, _fluttering heart, melting knees, and such when we kissed, right?"

I almost blurted out saying 'Yes, there are' but fully realizing that he would possibly just respond back with something like 'it was only one-sided on your part, Daidouji-san', I declined my will. I needed to avoid any kind of shame. So I remained silent.

The pale-skinned man's debonair smirk went wider and the next moment, I saw him grabbing another woman – this time a short raven-haired woman who looked a lot like a real model. I wanted to pry my eyes away, really, but I couldn't. Glued to the spot, glued to the sight, I could only see the beautifully aching sight of Hiiragizawa kissing another beautiful woman.

It was insane.

Hiiragizawa touched the woman's legs and motioned her to straddle his lap, and she did. His fingers were snaking into the woman's short hair, grasping at some hair as pulling her down, making the lithe body bent upwards –with him still dominating the woman's lips. French kiss. They weren't only casually kissing like the first time with the brown-haired, but they were… God, it was a French-kiss. Between the sounds of heavy kissing, I could hear the woman's moan. I grimaced at such scandalous image and was about to really avert my eyes away this time.

But Hiiragizawa's eyes suddenly shot opened, and the clearest of blue were gazing deep at me, sending signaling force to look at the entire scene. He was gazing at me _while still _kissing the woman. I knew the meaning of such eye glint:

_Watch this, Daidouji._

And there was more indecency as I supposed he was trailing his hand upward on the woman's clothed thighs.

There was a peculiar feeling in mind, and before I could stop it I had murmured the word. "Enough."

It was apparently not enough for Hiiragizawa, as heatedly he pulled back the woman like an animal and tongue-locking with her once more.

"Enough." I spoke in a clearer tone this time.

He didn't stop. He didn't stop looking at me, he didn't stop kissing the woman – he never stopped torturing me.

"Enough!" I nearly shouted out of character-ly.

He finally stopped. Pulling himself away from the black-haired woman, Hiiragizawa then wiped the slight smear of lipstick on his pale face. Again, he smiled gently to the woman as letting her walk away. His smirk was present. He was satisfied. He loved this moment. He loved the disgusted look in my eyes.

"Jealous, Daidouji-san?"

I couldn't stay in such sinful place any longer. "I'm leaving," I announced as preparing to stand up, but his hand reached mine and he successfully dragged me back to my seat. I struggled to be free, but he was strong, and thus, he was successful in maintaining me rooted to my original seating.

"One more, Daidouji-san. Only one more."

I was beyond sick when the similar scene repeated before my eyes: Hiiragizawa was winking at a random girl, this time, another, a different brown-haired. The girl walked to him and he whispered an extra something in her ear that made the girl blushed before he finally captured her lips.

I felt like I wanted to puke. I couldn't even begin to imagine if he would kiss the girl more savagely than what he did to the second girl.

But I was wrong.

…

Partially.

I had never seen such scene.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was kissing the girl tenderly, even more tender than he did to the first girl. His arm let go of my arm and he began to intertwine his fingers with the girl, tenderly. His other hand went to carefully cup the girl's chin while he added more pressure to the kissing. But it was never bruising. It was as if he considered her to be his perfect porcelain doll, someone he wanted to hold dear, someone he wanted to keep, someone he took great care of. He was calm, gentle, loving…

_Loving…_

It was surprising me. I knew that Hiiragizawa Eriol was a good actor, but I never thought that he was _this_ good. It was as if I could feel his _love _towards her. It was as if he had loved her for his entire lifetime, although I _bet _that he had never even seen her before.

Watching this was even more painful than when I watched the second kiss.

The sudden vice grip was back to clench my heart, and I hated it more than I hated the sight of him kissing a woman that lovingly.

After a minute of torture, Hiiragizawa finally ended the kiss, smiled, and gave the girl another tender peck on the kiss. The woman looked helpless, as if she didn't want to get out of his lap. The moment he realized this, he turned his eyes cold to her and muttered something that my ears vaguely heard as 'Get off, Bitch.'

The girl looked shocked, and I really couldn't blame her. She would slap him, I could predict –just as Hiiragizawa could. Stopping the flying arm was easy for someone who had a great calculating mind as he was. His pale arm stopped the brown-haired woman's hand before it even invaded his personal space. With tears of shame, the girl finally got off his lap and dashed out to the bar area, perhaps going to her female peer and bawling her eyes out.

I pitied her, honestly. She didn't need to be treated that way by such vile, cruel man.

His cold, dark voice spoke again, and I knew he was speaking to me.

"How does the jealousy feel, Daidouji-san? It stings your heart? Burns your pride?"

"You're sick," I muttered and for the umpteenth time questioning why on earth I could have a crush on someone like him. A realization then dawned to me. "Aren't you in love with Mizuki-san? How could you claim you love her when you disgustingly kissed me and those –"

"What I feel towards Kaho is not something that can be compared to those girls…" he paused before cruelly adding, "…nor you."

I flinched at such blunt, stabbing words.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I retorted, "You're very selfish, Hiiragizawa."

He chuckled. "And yet, you still fall in love with this selfish man."

This was something that I was glad to be able to _clarify. _

Gazing sternly at him, I coldly spoke, "I do not fall in love with you."

"Oh, really?" He feigned the annoying, surprised look.

I ignored him and went on with my point. "I only have the _slightest _cursh on you. It's something that can be waived easily, like mere… _nothing. _Not love. Never love. " I spoke slowly, hoping that realization would dawn into his conceited brain.

He glanced at me, studying me.

I stared back at him. I wouldn't mind if he could read mind or my heart –only to make him _realize _that truly, I only had a crush on him. Nothing more.

There was the silence that was suffocating, but I wouldn't back out.

…

I supposed he truly read my mind, because he admitted it later. "Very well. You only have a crush on me…" he trailed the word before narrowing his eyes. "…for now."

"Yes, for now, Hiiragizawa-san. In the future, I'm sure that I will wake up each day knowing that I hate you."

"Is that so, Daidouji-san? Because I picture otherwise. I picture you'll… fall helplessly in love with me."

I smirked and snorted. "No way."

"Really?" he inquired as grabbing a handful of my hair and… kissing the locks. "I can picture it vividly… you… who will continuously be burnt by the desire to own me."

In the calmest gesture, I snatched back my hair.

But he wasn't finished. He stood up from his chair, and I suddenly felt the urge to run. He caught my hand before I could do so, and in the perfect gesture, he tangled his fingers with mine, dragged the palm of my hand to his lips to kiss it. "Daidouji-san… you will continuously feel jealousy, the nasty tingling urge, whenever I touch other woman, whenever I talk to other woman…"

"You're irrational," I muttered as I tried to pull my hand away from his grip. But he hadn't let me to.

"You'll want me beside you, in your sleep, in your waking hours. Everywhere. I will be the only man your mind can ever think of."

"In a million year, Idiot." I muttered the harsh word because I really, really wanted to knock some sense onto him.

"You'll want to kiss me, to touch me, to make love to me –"

"You are disgusting!"

"You won't be able to live a single day without me. You'll be trapped in my charm, forever. You'll hate it, but you'll still love me. Isn't that nice, Daidouji-san?" he flashed me a warm, nice, two-faced smile before finally letting go of my hand. "And I am a visionary man. I will make them all happen."

I snorted and stood up. I wouldn't let this bastard ruin my Daidouji name that I held proudly of. "I'm also a visionary woman, Hiiragizawa-san. I'll ensure you that I won't fall into the same trap twice."

Hiiragizawa laughed and I could feel something flickered on his eyes. Something vile, and gleaming in twisted mirth. "I thought that you were another typical boring object, Daidouji-san. I thought it was a game over. But perhaps you're right. For you, I can extend this game longer. And I'll win, _again_. Mark that, Daidouji."

I raised an eyebrow and flatly just spoke. "We'll see, Hiiragizawa. Good night." And with that, I turned around, leaving the vile club, leaving the demon in his abode.

* * *

><p>My body still trembled when I got out of the building.<p>

Not because I felt like I wanted to cry, no, not at all. It was more of the feeling of rage, of disbelief, and well, most likely just anger.

How a mere guy like him dared to disgrace the name of a Daidouji? Sorcerer or not, he had no right for that. _Nobody_ had right for that.

The night's air was even chillier when I got out the building. Shivering, I quickly pulled out my cell phone from my purse, ready to call my Daidouji bodyguard to pick me up. Screw with the possibility of them questioning how I could get into such a place, I only wanted to come home fast. The area was vacant, and I couldn't spot a single damn taxi.

My face paled once I realized one thing.

My cell phone ran out of battery.

…

I couldn't stop to curse my own stupidity. I never got out this late, and thus, I forgot to charge my cell phone earlier. But it was still no excuse. I had stupidly made a fool of myself, and I hated myself. Taking a few calming deep breaths, I determined that there were several things I could do:

1st: Go to that convenience store on the end of the road and borrowed phone

2nd: Go back and borrow Hiiragizawa Eriol's cell phone.

I even couldn't believe my own brain to produce such impossible second option. No way I was going inside and asked help from Hiiragizawa. With only one option left in my mind, I braced myself, and began to take the stroll down the scary, dark road. Inside, I prayed that nothing bad would happen. I only needed to get into the store and –

"What is a good girl like you doing here?"

I nearly jumped at the voice. It was heavy, seemingly rough, and I really didn't want to deal with it.

But there was something weird…

…something peculiar.

I found myself pivoting around without fear to face the source of voice that was questioning me earlier.

There, I saw a man was sitting on his big motorcycle. The man was considerably big, –he was neither fat nor bulky, but compared to him, I certainly looked like a midget. In the darkness and with only the help of the dimming street lamp, I could see his black, spiky hair and his seemingly rough face.

I should have been afraid. Besides, the man was twice my size and he really looked that unfriendly.

But I felt not a single tint of fear.

On the contrary there was comfort; there was a peculiar recognition on this foreign man.

"It's not safe for you to be around," he spoke in his baritone voice. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

And besides the irrationality my heart emitted, my rational mind still voiced out the thought. "And you think I'll accept a stranger's help like that?" I was not being sarcastic, really. I was only questioning.

The dark-haired man was rigid and rambled, "It's not that I'm forcing you, Woman. If you don't want to, then it's fine."

I tilted my head, wanting to somehow study this man better.

"J-just, walk home safe. And if you have a friend down there in the basement, you'd better go to her and borrow her phone, and wait to be picked up. Don't wander around in the street at such hour."

I blinked and still didn't move from my spot, only gazing at the man questioningly.

"W-what are you looking at?" he screeched as turning away.

There was the queerest sensation in my heart. Something that I couldn't recognize, something that I felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time.

"You don't seem a bad guy," I decided. I didn't even know what made me think so. I meant, this was the first time I met this stranger and _if _I were the type to judge from outer appearance, I would totally label him as a bad, brute guy. But I didn't. There was something about him that made me so _sure _that he was not a bad guy.

"Tch. Whatever you say."

I debated and deliberated for a while, before coming out with a decision. "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. Does the offer for a ride home still stand?"

His dark eyes looked at me.

I shrugged before smiled sheepishly. "My name is Tomoyo. I think we only need to introduce ourselves to each other and that wouldn't make us a total stranger anymore. What's your name, if I may inquire, Sir?"

There was silence, hesitation, but in the end, there was determination.

"…Kurogane. My name is Kurogane."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda give up on this story. I intended to fix the whole things, the style, the grammar. But I give up. I can't even read this story again, BUT I think I'll be able to update more frequently from now on (since I give up revising, haha).

** Mitsukai Kansei**: sorry for leaving you guys for months. Here is chapter 12.

** CharmGirl24**: I'm glad if you like it. ^^ There are many excellent EriolxTomoyo fic, I would recommend any ExT fic written by syaoran no hime. She's a great ExT legendary author if you want to dwell more to ExT. Yes, Tomoyo's struggles will continue, whether it's about Eriol or about her other personal issues. Hahahaha, yes, Eriol is quite a difficult character. He doesn't care that much about Tomoyo…now. We'll see how he develops his feelings later.

** lulubibi28:** Thank you very much! I'll continue to write, although maybe I can't be as productive as I used to. But I'll love ExT forever, even when I don't write about them anymore.

** Dandy352:** thank you for your numerous reviews! I don't know how to reply to all of them, but thank you very much. Yes, the scenario you mentioned on your last review will kinda be fun. Eriol needs to be a bastard for the thrill of the story, yeah, haha.

** anon:** Thank you very much! I'm glad if you like Tomoyo's character. Sorry for the long update, here goes chapter 12!

** Imaginistic:** Aaaaa, thank you. The kiss gave you the little red riding hood feel? You mean Eriol as the wolf and Tomoyo as the red riding hood? Hmm, that could possibly be it..

** silver_orchidz:** Haha, yeah about Tomoyo's list. You'll have more of seductive Eriol in the future… or at least, I hope you will get a lot of that. I'm not sure with my seductive writing skill. We'll have a special chapter discussing about Eriol much later, that's where you can get the information of how he's been feeling all this time. And yeaa…I lost interest (at least, I was a huge fan, now I'm just a mediocre fan) in anime. But I promise I'll finish this fic. I've written the ending for this, it's just that the revising part that's so…not fun. That's what delays most of the chapters here.

** vedha:** Thank you for still sparing your time to review ^^. Yes, Tomoyo has every right to express her anger to Eriol. She'll be kind of "weak" for the next few chapters, but she'll get her pride back later. There will be Eriol's time to suffer. But that's for a much later chapter of the story, hehe.

** ulq4schiffer:** wow, thank you… you're from Indonesia too? Nice to meet you! Thank you for your references to my other ExT fic. Nuhhh, they're definitely not the best, but I love ExT so much that I wish to progress my writing skill through this couple.

** Nils:** You're very much forgiven for swearing. Yes, Eriol is a bastard. Haha. Tomoyo will get her revenge later. I'm glad that you can emphatize with her. Sorry for the super late update. Hopefully the next one won't be this long.

** cheng:** yes, eriol is very cruel. And I have more plans to make him even more evil later. Yes, we need to protect Tomoyo from him…

** PANISA:** Of course, Eriol will surely regret his action later. But again, that's for later… Apologetically, I'll have to make Tomoyo suffer for a long while, but she'll gain back her position again later.

** Ayla27:** yes, there will be more chapters to tormet Tomoyo, sadly. There are still around 10 chapters to go before I conclude this story. Thank you very much!

** Fuyumi-chan:** ahahahha, calm down, calm down. But I'm actually glad you are angry with Eriol. The more he is hated, the more I like it. Hahaha. Don't worry, he'll get his karma later on.

** LadyMidnightGuardian:** She lost…momentarily. Of course, Tomoyo will try to fight back. But Eriol will be giving her a hard time to win, that's for sure. Hehe

** yoorim-ah:** thank youuu. Tomoyo admitted she liked Eriol so easily because…well, I think it's just "like". Not love or anything. I'll have more of the explanation about her feelings in the 12th chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

** 13opals:** your silence really conveyed the emotions you have towards eriol, hehe. I'm cruel, but I actually love it when people feel distaste towards Eriol. He likes her? Hmm, not. Yet. Haha.

** redeyes143:** Thank you! I had fun writing chapter 11, so I'm glad if you like it. If you think cruel Eriol is interesting, then you'll have more of it in the future, hehe.

** Bshinigami:** It was kinda a 'sad ending' (Chapter 11), but Tomoyo will try to stand up, don't worry. She's strong and she will also put up a decent fight against Eriol. ^^

** .** : I love the way you put it: someone like Eriol will torture Tomoyo until he realizes he's the one who wants to be tortured by her. I'm not sure whether he'll be like that in this fic, but that's an interesting intake of his character.

** Tommy-yomz**: yes, the kiss was more…cruel than romantic. Thank you for liking the chapter. Yes, Eriol's a bastard and yes, Tomoyo will get her revenge on him. In her own way.

** Mel Melly Melt**: Yes, eriol…how could you? (even when I'm the one responsible making him that way. Haha). No, it's okay, actually, I'm glad that you still spare your time to review this story. Thank you very much for your trust. Eriol is…still a cold jackass. Yes, their feelings will develop more from now on. Eriol's feeling probably will develop in a very slow rate, but perhaps he will eventually be there. Perhaps. Haha.

** animefan88tv:** yes, if chapter 11 happens to real people in real world… the guy is worth to be bashed. He will learn something about his foolishness and pride. But about his pride…well, he will be a stuck-up arrogant manwhore for quite some times. This is romance story, so I know it'll be kinda predictable, but I hope I can still give you the thrill from a predictable story. ^^

** UQ:** Yes, agreed. He's evil. Tomoyo will try to figure out her feelings first (there's gotta be something really wrong from liking an evil guy like Eriol, eh?). Yes, sorry for the last part of chapter 11, but I still need to do that.

** peppermint twertle**: Hello, Elli! ahahahahaha, yes, there's gotta be something wrong with Eriol's fashion sense. He is indeed also a manipulative sly person, and much more evil than just that. Hehe

** Cata06:** sorry for the last chapter! Here goes the update…after so long.

** bitesizedallyx3:** Hahahaha, yeah I know I'm mean (but not apologetic about that, hahaha). Yes, unfortunately for Tomoyo, she has to learn about first crush the hard way. Sure, she'll show him who's the boss later, hehe.

** EuroCuttie:** Thank you very much, not only for liking this fanfic, but for being a loyal ExT fan. Thank you for coming back. Tomoyo softened too soon, I agree, but that's because she saw no harm in admitting she liked him (well if an attractive guy kisses you, that might be quite reasonable? I think.) Thank you for still liking Eriol, complete with his awful attitude. Long chapters? Sure, there'll be plenty of long chapters to come (Depends on your standard of story's length, actually). I'm planning Tomoyo's revenge, true, but Eriol will also already predict that and he knows how to counter her revenge, hehe. Thank you also for being an ExT fan!

** YreSu:** Yes, yes! Hate Eriol more! Hahaha. Eriol did it because of the list, yes, that was one of the trigger. He noticed her falling for him and he wanted to use it back as his weapon. He's cruel that way. Yes, the way he humiliated her…that's unforgiven. He'll get his karma later on. And worry not, I understand your English perfectly well. I'm not an English speaker myself, so I cannot say much, but…I think yours is good!

** Shanaa12:** haha vhaa, indeed. Eriol is the person you hate to love and love to hate.

** inori:** yes, he is indeed very cruel. Poor Tomoyo. She will have her way back, but that won't be a smooth way too, hehe.

** Arisu Arisugawa:** Sorry for the late update! T-T. And thank you for sparing your time to read this. I hope there'll still be plenty of surprises in the future, I'm not sure about it. But I hope you'll enjoy this fic in the future.


	13. Tomodachi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS

**Notes** : Another long chapter. Although I've promised to update faster, I don't think there will be another update in next week, so here's a longer chapter to compensate.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 13: Tomodachi**

* * *

><p>Kurogane had taken me back home safely that night. There was this peculiarity about him, but it wasn't the peculiarity that I minded. I did not know him before and certainly his seemingly begrudging aura would make it harder for me to get to know him better. But like the rest of weird things about him, I weirdly felt like he was really a kind guy. There wasn't any information we exchanged besides names as the ride that night was passed in mostly comfortable silence. At first, I thought that my perception towards him resembled my opinion towards Touya-kun. But lately, I figured that there was something different, something deeper with Kurogane that I couldn't completely understand with my own logic.<p>

He even made me half forgot about the incident with Hiiragizawa earlier.

"Will we meet again?" I had asked him when I returned back his motorcycle helmet back to him.

He gave me no reply and merely shrugged. In the faintest mutter, I thought I heard him saying words like 'Be careful' or 'Take Care', but I wasn't so sure.

However, there was this unexplainable belief that I would meet him again.

Besides, I had dreamt the weirdest dream that night.

It was the rare dream where I fully acknowledged that I was in a dream and that I should just enjoy whatever message God was trying to tell me, perhaps. In that dream, there was this big mirror, with a girl who looked, spoke, moved, and felt like _me _–although that for some unknown reasons, I knew and she knew that we were different. She was dressed in purple kimono-like dress, and there was the smile of knowing. I was sure that my facial expression only showed confusion and obliviousness.

On the other hand, I didn't feel like questioning much.

There were questions on my head, sure. But I didn't feel like the answers were really all that necessary.

All I knew before I woke up was that her name was also 'Tomoyo'.

And she spoke in the softest voice the words that were so remarkable in my mind –even in my dreaming state.

_"He comes to protect you."_

* * *

><p>With a night so peculiar, I decided to just forget a while whatever had happened to my life the night before and started the morning with a new energy.<p>

The next morning I went to school to have some of my female friends already gathered in one desk. I approached the commotion and discovered... Tarot Cards and… Naoko-chan.

"Naoko?" I inquired. Because Naoko Yanagizawa didn't normally pay visit to my class. It wasn't as if there was anything bad going around us, it was just that we had different activities and thus, seeing her in my class was quite rare. I didn't mind her presence though.

The bespectacled girl looked up at me and her brown eyes shone immediately. "Tomoyo!"

I smiled and before I could ask what was going on, another classmate of mine had piped in. "Daidouji-san! We invite Yanagizawa-san here, because Tonami wants to have her tarot cards read. Why didn't you tell us before tha Yanagizawa-san is good with these things?"

I glanced at Naoko and I could tell that through her smile, she was not entirely that comfortable to be placed in the crowd's spotlight. I was always good in perceiving things, so I could catch the S.O.S signal from Naoko. What kind of help, I was not sure. But one thing that I was certain at was that I needed to talk to Naoko in private if I wanted to help her.

"Ah, actually, if you're looking for someone who's able to do Tarot, palm-reading, dream-reading altogether, you should consult Hiiragizawa-san. He's _really _good in it," I spoke and the effect after was calculated. My female classmates immediately stood up from their chairs and dashed towards Hiiragizawa. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Hiiragizawa nearly stumbled upon the sudden requests from my female classmates and the hidden irritation of his invaded morning serenity. I gave no damn. Taste it Hiiragizawa. You wanted girls' affection? There you got it.

Smiling in satisfaction of the sight of the disturbed Hiiragizawa (who was still, in his two-faced persona, had the pleasant smile on his feature), I then looked at Naoko, who was left all alone. The girl stood up and smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

Apparently my decision was right. Good.

Naoko told me that she needed to go back to her class and I offered to walk by her. This was accepted in glee as she started to recite the story once we were out of my class.

"One of your classmates suddenly dragged me to your class and after that, all of them began to ask me to read the Tarot. I don't mind really, but I was working on my novel, so…well, I hoped that they had a better timing," the brown-haired girl admitted.

I smiled. "I've known most of them for 3 years. Don't worry, they're not bad people. They just often get overly too ecstatic over something, that's all."

"A-ah, sorry! Not that I want to speak bad things about your f-friends or something –"

"Don't worry, I never thought that way."

She smiled and we walked in the corridor in peaceful silence, until she decided to break it.

"It's sometimes intimidating to be around you," she grinned sheepishly. "N-not that I mean bad. You're still the nicest person around…"

"Pardon?"

"The people," Naoko nudged. "They all adore you. We're only walking in 10 meters or something and I already hear like 15 whispers from both male and female students, and teacher too of how great you are."

I honestly didn't hear the said whispers. Perhaps being with Hiiragizawa had brought my confidence level slightly lower. "Really?"

She smiled. "I envy you. But in a good way."

"Everybody has their own strengths and weaknesses, Naoko. You're a unique persona yourself, you should be proud of it."

There was apprehension and gratitude on those warm eyes and I softly smiled myself. I really liked being with Naoko. It made me feel the sensation I usually felt when we were all still in the Tomoeda Elementary. I really originally and honestly wanted to spend more time with Naoko, but the tasks from the student committee really snatched my spare time away. Besides, she was also busied with her Supernatural Club and we just simply and naturally didn't have much time to talk together anymore.

"By the way, there's something that I've been meaning to ask," inquired Naoko. "I want to ask it earlier, but I didn't find the right moment."

We had arrived in the Class 3-D and she invited me to come in. I heard another louder and more obvious 'It's Daidouji-san!' and several others, but I just gave them a smile before coming to Naoko's desk. There was opened book in the desk and I supposed it was her newest novel.

"Why don't you just publish it, Naoko?"

She bashfully replied. "I will, soon. I mean, I've had one of my short stories published in this month's local magazine…"

"Really?" I exclaimed. I was glad to hear such news. I knew Naoko was very talented. It would have been such a shame if the talent had not been acknowledged.

"Oh, I'm embarrassed. I don't know whether it's really that good and –"

"I'm sure it is really that good. Don't worry, I'll make sure to buy the magazine and read your story."

There was further blush before she weakly replied, "T-thank you, Tomoyo…"

"No problem. Oh, and what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you received it?"

"Received what?"

Naoko took something from her school bag and pulled out a neat pink envelope with the design that I already recognized.

"The invitation to the Junior High Reunion," shrugged Naoko.

Truth be told, yes I had received it over a week ago but decided to ignore it. First, the whole thing with Hiiragizawa had really made me ignored many things. And second, after realizing what kind of 'friends' I had in Junior High, I really wasn't in the appetite to have anything to do with them. Well, I didn't mean to say that all my Junior High friends were bad people, but I really wasn't in the mood to face some of them. Just that. Clearing my throat, I then replied, "Yes. I've received it."

"You're coming?"

"I don't think so."

It was quite easy to read Naoko's face and saw how her face just faltered down. "Why?"

"I'm just… not really comfortable to face some of them, that's all."

"…Oh."

I asked back. "You…want to come?"

"I-I t-thought that you wanted to come s-so I've planned to come. B-but i-if not –"

"You want to come?" I asked back.

She sighed in defeat. "Yes. I-it's the only way I can naturally meet with Keigo-kun. H-he's coming."

I knew that Keigo Kitanami was the guy Naoko had had a crush on during Junior High. I just didn't think that she still had it. "Then you _should_ come."

"I'm not sure now. I mean…I'm not comfortable with some of the people there too. I-I just thought that if you come with me, it will feel better –"

"I was bullied in Junior High, Naoko. You know that. You won't have that kind of security if you come with me," I informed her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you as a shield or something…"

"Don't worry, I don't think it that way," I assured her. I could understand Naoko's feeling. Urm, how to put it? I had been 'bullied' in Junior High for several chains of reasons. First, after Sakura left me, I didn't have many friends. There was Naoko, but she had been formerly bullied before me. I had once told those vile girls to get away from Naoko, but then I soon became the target of bully –exchanging Naoko's role. When they knew what the Daidouji name really meant, they alternated their way of bully and _use _me instead for my credit cards and as their personal maids. I knew the fear, the hatred, the self-loathing feeling when bullied. It was not pleasant and I wouldn't want anybody to feel that –and foremost, not Naoko. Not my friend.

"Well…" spoke Naoko sadly as she put the pink envelope back to her bag. "I suppose I won't come too –"

My mouth spoke before I could stop it.

"You'll come. I will accompany you."

* * *

><p>"Daidouji-san, can you come to school this Saturday morning?" Hiiragizawa Eriol suddenly spoke just when I approached his table on the student committee room to put down the newest proposal of cooperation from another High School that I had finished screening. I must say that I was glad he had acted casual and normal (most times), it really helped me to <em>act <em>out better in front of him.

Anyway, back on topic. Saturday was normally a holiday, why would Hiiragizawa ask me to come to school? "Erm, I don't know, Hiiragizawa-san. I have a reunion this Saturday."

"What time?"

"Five PM."

"Good. Then I assume you're free before it. See you at school this Saturday at nine AM, Daidouji-san." He smiled in such final gesture.

I chuckled darkly of how this guy could be so decisive over my life. "Wait, Hiiragizawa-san. I didn't say I was free in the morning…"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, that's not the case. You decided on something without consulting me first. Isn't that a bit –"

"Great. You're bored to death on Saturday morning and you are happy that I bring some job to you for that day."

I couldn't believe of such insensitivity. I felt like I wanted to grab his ear and shouted my unavailability on Saturday –but that was totally un-Daidouji, so I wouldn't do that. "Urm, what about the others? Perhaps they can substitute me?"

"I have asked them and they are not available."

I bet on my precious Sakura Kinomoto video collection number four (my favorite) that he had _not_ asked any other members of the student council. Sighing, I really didn't want to cause commotion and dragged unwanted attention from the other present members, so I leaned close and spoke in low voice to him. "Why do you love to torture me so much?"

His reply was pleasant and nice –but it was the very same pleasantry that would ruin anyone who was lured by it. Unfortunately, I always learned it the hard way.

"How cruel, Daidouji-san. I just want to spend more private time with you…" and again, he grabbed the loose strands from my hair bun, kissed it, and let it go as fast as he grabbed it. When I blushed like a mad woman, he only provided me a wink. "So, you're going to be there at nine AM, aren't you?"

He knew that he was holding his trump card.

I knew that he was holding his trump card, and I hated myself that even after knowing it, I still found it hard to shake my head.

I nodded, stupidly.

* * *

><p>Sakura called on Friday Night. I was ecstatic to hear the news from her because I hadn't had much contact with Sakura-chan the past two weeks. We shared information as she told me how nice my Mother really was (Ah, Sakura-chan… Don't you know that my mother would practically want to adopt you as her child?) to her while Mother stayed over in Hong Kong. He told more stories about Syaoran and Kero's endless bickering, and I traded the information with the simple daily thing that happened to my life. For some reasons, I just found myself unable to tell Sakura any additional information about Hiiragizawa. Perhaps I was just tired trying to explain to her how a man could change that much in less than a decade.<p>

Then, the story got into the part of the reunion invitation.

"Are you going?" She inquired.

I saw no reasons to make Sakura-chan worry, so I replied with the calmest and cheerful tone. "Yes! I can't wait for this Saturday, Sakura-chan. Oh, if only you were here, you would certainly be able to come too."

I had never truly told Sakura about what happened to the rest of my Junior High year after she left to Hong Kong. I didn't want her to worry over me or to think that I was weak. It was selfish on my part, but somehow, I wanted to be that image of problem-less, guarding cousin of her. I didn't want her to assume I was hurt, especially after she left. Knowing Sakura-chan, she probably would have fled back to Tomoeda if she had known I was 'bullied' by my Junior High friends.

Or perhaps… she had known, and she waited for me to tell her myself.

Which I wouldn't do, anyway.

I really didn't want her to worry about me. Besides, she must be having a great life there in Hong Kong – I didn't want to trouble herself just because I couldn't handle what I had to handle my own.

"Tomoyo-chan…" the voice was so soft, so tender. "Is there anything troubling you?"

I would never make Sakura worry about me. "Nothing. Everything is alright, Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't force yourself, okay?"

"…Alright."

"Promise?"

"…I promise."

I couldn't remember much about my conversation with Sakura that time. I felt strangely empty later. After all, hiding the truth from my best friend had always had that kind of effect towards me.

* * *

><p>Hiiragizawa had this content smirk upon noticing me enter the student council room on Saturday. He must have been pleased to know that I was acting more and more under his control lately. I despised the fact, but my body just wouldn't deny its own girlish desire to meet him.<p>

"Good morning, Daidouji-san," he greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning, Hiiragizawa-san," I replied, equally as pleasant. I fought back the nervousness. Despite my urge to actually see him around, I didn't exactly feel the most comfortable with him. "So, what are we going to do now, anyway?"

"Help me fold the paper there," he motioned at the pile of papers on my desk. "Then, type this out." He gave me several papers with his neat hand writings on it. "And finally, finish your assessment on the periodical Club reviews."

"I have done the assessment and I have given it to you last Thursday."

"Really? Hmm, well, then it's Maya who hasn't given me the assessment. Will you be a dear and take over her job this time, Daidouji-san? The Principal wants to see the whole report on Monday. I don't think rushing Maya now will be that effective."

Chuckling, I muttered, "I hope you don't forget that I have an appointment with Naoko at four PM. The reunion starts at five and –"

"Well," he smiled. "Then you might as well just start doing your job now, right? I'm going to the Principal's house to discuss on something –"

"Wait, you're going to leave me to work here alone?" I asked. Actually, I didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. I was surely still not that comfortable around him (especially since we would be all by ourselves that time).

"Yes. Or, do you really can't stand the idea of being separated from me?"

"You wish, Hiiragizawa-san," I murmured lowly and tried to change the topic immediately. "The principle is available on Saturday?"

"He's going to depart for a while to Kyoto tonight. So he _has _to be available now. I've made sure of that. Now, do your works. I expect you have finished your job before I get back."

I made sure that I flashed one of my annoyed smile (still a smile, nonetheless) towards him before silently went behind my desk and started the entitled job.

* * *

><p>About five hours later, he returned. It was only three minutes before that I clicked on the 'save' button on the computer to save the report data. Hiiragizawa walked with the same eerie smile, eerie presence. I supposed that he had seen my calm feature to determine that I had finished my job (duh, of course). He gave me one questioning look to what I replied with "The data is all in your computer." I supposed the scary thing was that I began to somehow understand him in the way that it didn't require us spoken verbal anymore.<p>

"Can I go home now?" I asked. Not only because I had an appointment with Naoko, but also because I was not so sure how to face him when we were alone together. The scandalous Tuesday at the night Club had brought a new level of discomfort when I was with him (regardless of my feelings for him). I had been lucky that we hadn't been all by ourselves since. At least, not until now.

"Wait, Daidouji-san." He called and I halted my steps just few meters away from the door. "Your appointment with Yanagizawa is at four PM, right? It's only half past two, we surely still have plenty of time."

I slowly turned and demanded. "For?"

He chuckled as motioning me to sit on one of the couch inside the Student Council. "Would you like to accompany me eating this? I bought these cakes on my way back to school from the Principal's office. Rima told me that this Pastry Shop is really popular among the kids of our school." Hiiragizawa spoke as showing me the box from 'Piffle Pastry' which really was famous lately. I hadn't had the time to try it on, but seeing the initiation coming from Hiiragizawa…

"Will you wound this man's heart by turning down the invitation, Daidouji-san? They're just cakes; I don't even put any poison on them."

I really didn't want to be in the same room alone with Hiiragizawa currently. I meant, I knew I wanted to see him (my damned infatuation hadn't worn out…_yet)_, but I really, really was not comfortable to be that close to him. He, however, seemed to share the opposite idea as taking my silence as a yes and began to walk to the couch and sit there. He took the paper plates from the plastic bag of the Piffle Pastry, took out the cakes, and put them in two plates.

Knowing that I had no other option, I sighed and approached him on the couch. He smiled and questioned me once more. "First round. Strawberry cheesecake or Devil's Chocolate?" he asked as pointing at the two big slices of cakes.

"Oh, it's up to you."

"I want you to choose, Daidouji-san."

I wasn't in the mood to eat something as rich as the chocolate currently. The dark chocolate was appealing, but perhaps not for now. "Strawberry cheesecake, if I may."

"Of course," he spoke as giving me the plate of strawberry cheesecake. "It proves that you're a romantic, warm, and loving people. People who prefer strawberry cheesecake is people who tend to melt a lot and yet care about other people."

I raised an interested eyebrow and questioned him. "Then what does Devil's Chocolate means?"

"I don't technically pick for this one, Daidouji-san. But usually people who prefer this is the ambitious type. Passionate, too. Cold exterior, but warm on the inside. To people like these, average is not enough." He smiled as if letting me judge by my own. "Ah, please, take a bite, Daidouji-san."

Following him, I tasted the cake. I supposed there was a valid reason as for why Piffle Pastry is popular. The cake tasted so delicate: the cream cheese was in the best quality and the sugar was in the perfect proportion to make it in the right level of sweetness. The strawberry added with the sweet-sour flavor that balanced the sweetness of the cream. Well, perhaps it could taste better if it was baked a little longer, but overall it was a really good cake.

"It tastes really good. Although perhaps it will taste better if it uses ricotta instead," I found myself commenting. "…But thank you, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Hm, you're right. Ricotta will make it taste perfect," he commented shortly after taking a bite of my cake (well, _his, _originally). I widened my eyes at such intimate act, but before I could muster anything, he had shoved a spoonful of his own chocolate cake into my mouth. The act was done so casually, almost mindlessly, but I knew it would be hard to fight the blush. After all… it could still considered as an indirect kiss… (I know that the argument would lack the sufficient link –compared to the real direct kiss he had given me).

Hiiragizawa either didn't notice my blush or he noticed but he decided to ignore it. Good, at least it bought me time to recover myself.

"What do you think of the chocolate one?" he inquired as casually leaning back and drank the tea from the cup already provided on the table.

I decided to concentrate on the question, not to every slightest of his gesture. "It's good too."

"But…?"

"…But I think they should use the Dutch-process cocoa. This natural cocoa is fine, but perhaps it can be better if they use Dutch-process cocoa."

"Ah, the perfect sensing, as always, Daidouji-san. I was about to suggest the black cocoa, but Dutch-process cocoa would also be a good choice. Tell me about the coffee aftertaste. It's not exactly usual, eh?"

"I don't mind coffee, but after the rather rich chocolate, I think a lighter tone of cinnamon after taste would balance the whole bite."

"Ah, cinnamon, a good idea. How about the texture of the sponge?"

"Hm… maybe they bake it too long. The crispy texture is unique though, if you're the type to like the crispy one. Usually, the texture isn't like this."

"Noted, Daidouji-san. I'll make that in mind."

"But… I like the cakes in overall. They may not have the best ingredients or the best method of cooking, but… I can almost feel like they're making the cakes with love –like they're dedicating each cake for the consumers full heartedly," I smiled, somehow remembering Sakura and how I thought Piffle Pastry made the cake in the almost Sakura-formula: the unexplainable warmth, the undeniable dedication.

I could see that Hiiragizawa was smiling and the fact that it was one of the rare smiles I saw puzzled me into an alarmed state. It was the smile he reserved to Sakura and Sakura only. "I understand. I will certainly make that in mind too…"

"Why are you asking me those questions?"

"Well, you've always been good with cooking and baking, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask your opinion."

"For?"

"I want to…" he paused, as if deliberating whether to tell me or not. "I want to build my own pastry shop."

"You want to become a Pattisier?"I couldn't help but to be amazed.

"Not exactly. I still want to go to a law school and be a lawyer. But I want to have my own pastry shop."

I still studied him in amazement. Lawyer and the owner of a pastry shop? Seemed like two different worlds combined together, but knowing his rather unpredictable trait, I guess it was expected of him.

"Now that I think of it, you did like to bake and you were brilliant in the cooking lesson back then in the 5th grade." I admitted. I still could remember the muffins he made and the other fine pastries that were impossible to be created by a mere fifth grader. Well, he was technically the incarnation of Clow Reed, but I supposed it was the Hiiragizawa Eriol persona who had natural talents in baking, not the magician.

"Thank you for the compliment, Daidouji-san. The muffin you baked in thefifth grade was honestly one of the best muffins I have ever tasted. Remember? You baked for the whole class after Sakura-san promoted that your muffin and Syaoran's muffin were the best. Syaoran baked too, but his muffins weren't as favorable as yours. Sakura ended up bringing back home the leftover of his muffins. "

"It was Yukito-san and Kero who finished up the whole muffins." I reminsced the moments. "It's not as if Syaoran's muffins were all that bad, really. I've tried one and it was…decent."

"You were lucky to get the good part. Most others got the burnt version. Yamazaki even threw out after he realized that all that left from the muffin was just coal You should have heard his theory about muffin and the ritual of an African tribe, it's very good."

I laughed upon remembering Yamazaki antics, and how Syaoran and Sakura were usually always deceived by such imagination. "Chiharu told me that Yamazaki got accepted in one of a local theater. I think it's good."

Hiiragizawa took another bite of his chocolate cake. "He's going to be successful there. He always puts his heart into doing those sorts of things."

"You make me remember about his role as the evil witch in the Sleeping Beauty drama in our 4th grade. I agree. He really puts his heart into such theatrical act. Yamazaki has apparently founded what he wanted to do ever since he was in such a tender age."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

He nodded casually. "What do you want to be after you graduate college? Or, after you graduate school? What is your plan for your future?"

"M-me?"

"I'm only talking to you right now, Daidouji-san."

…

It puzzled me why I couldn't instantly reply.

What did I want to do with my life? I supposed that I had never given much thought about it. Everything had been so…planned out. Everything _should _have been that well planned. I supposed being a heiress made a destiny already laid in front of me: graduate from a good school and good college, taking over Mother's business in Daidouji Corporation, and…well I think that was it. What else could I do other than that?

Singing?

Cooking?

Designing?

What?

"I will go to college and take Economy as my major. Eventually, I will be the one in charge to maintain Daidouji Co."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"It's not important whether I want to do it or not. I have to do it. And besides… it's not like I hate the plan. I know how my mother works hard for the company, I would hate to let her efforts gone into waste."

"So you've forgotten your dreams?"

I had to cringe. "What dream? Have I ever told you anything about my dreams?"

"No, but I could tell that running the company is not your original dream. What about your other passions?"

"Singing? Designing? They're only hobbies, Hiiragizawa-san."

"My ambition is to become a lawyer and yet my hobby is to bake cakes. I plan to reach both, so why can't you? Aren't you the Daidouji?"

"It's not that simple."

"It never is. But it's not that hard either, is it?"

"You are persistent."

"You, too, are equally stubborn."

I chuckled. "Yes… perhaps I am."

Hiiragizawa smiled.

And it was it.

The moment he smiled, the moment I felt like I was awaken from such trance. Wait, h-had I just had a casual conversation with Hiiragizawa-san? I had been extremely that anxious around him, but we had just had a very normal, friend-like conversation. And I didn't even realize it until this moment! Was there something behind his sleeves? I looked up and saw that he was still smiling.

I desperately tried to seek any anomalies, any abnormalities.

None.

It was different from the queerly kind Hiiragizawa when he had issues with his struggles to get free from Clow Reed's characterization. The kindness, the warmth was somehow genuine –it was very much like the honest, child-like persona of him.

But how could it be?

Perhaps… it was the atmosphere? Or had he truly revealed his true self to me again? This kind person in front of me… he was the one I believed still resided deep inside the berserk layers of the usual Hiiragizawa.

I found that such warmth made me relax for the rarest time when I was with him. And before I knew it, I had let out the words. "Why can't you just remain like this? You are much acceptable this way…"

He chuckled and almost drastically, I could feel his dark, evil aura back.

After all… I supposed it was too soon to feel that he was a nice man.

"Because… you don't _originally_ have a crush on this side of me, Daidouji-san."

The spoon I was holding fell to the plate and I knew my lips were hung slightly open.

"W-what?"

"In order to make you fall deeply in love with me… I can't always be the bad guy. I can't always be the good guy either. The key is to play the role in combination, Daidouji-san."

…

"You faker, two-faced bastard…" I spoke as shaking my head in disbelief. I had never encountered any man as manipulative, as cunning as Hiiragizawa Eriol was.

"Well, that can't be helped," he shrugged, as if regretting the act he thought he had to do. "If I remain the wild, ill-natured, bad guy all the time, you would eventually come to hate me. But If I choose to put on my nice, friendly mask all the time, you'll get too comfortable to me and you will only consider me as a friend. My plan won't work if I choose only one of the options. So, I need to combine it, to be the unpredictable villain character, and yet to become an honestly comforting male friend."

I laughed lowly. "Then… how careless of you to reveal your strategy so early to me. I will now know that whenever you act nice or bad to me, it's all plotted. Planned. And I won't buy such joke anymore."

"On the contrary, Daidouji-san. Telling you my strategy now or later won't bring much difference. My winning point is not in the strategy, but in how I execute the strategy itself," he calmly spoke as taking a sip of his tea. "I can tell, your heart must be beating really fast right now, musn't it?"

Thank goodness I always scored well in poker. Managing the calmest facial expression I could muster I smilingly challenged him. "Well, your ego must have blinded your brain, Hiiragizawa-san."

"You always know how to wound a man's heart, _Tomoyo_…"

I flinched at the intimate calling. It was a marvel how he could mutter one single word and I went weak at it. However, my poise shall bear it strong. "I don't remember we're that close, _Hiiragizawa-san." _

"Am I not your friend, _Tomoyo-chan_?"

I didn't know how he could break almost all my exterior only by whispering that name calling. "I do not give you permission to call me by my first name, Hiiragizawa."

"Why? You don't like your name?" He casually inquired upon standing up and walking to my side of the couch. I knew that this called for emergency, and I was prepared to take my leave. But before I could take a step further, Hiiragizawa had caught my wrist and rolled my body until my back was pressed firmly on his chest. Instinctively, I tried to step away, but he kept me close – I could even feel his body heat and it was dizzying me.

"Let go –"

"To-mo-yo…" he spelled my name playfully. His fingers were brushing the strands of my hair away and tucked them behind my ear.

I shivered.

And kept struggling, of course.

Yet… in the futile attempt, sadly.

_"Tomoyo…" _He breathed my name through my ear and it required me all my will power not to _faint. _Such intimacy was killing me; it was choking me with its killing sweetness. I hated the fact that he was right –that maybe, I liked that part of him: the contradicting persona, the tenderness that kills; the cruelty that soothes.

I shrieked and whimpered when he licked my ear.

With force, I broke free from his clutch. My face must be as red as tomato; it was really something that I couldn't control.

…Hiiragizawa Eriol was _not _someone I could control.

"You pervert…"

"But you like the intimacy, don't you, Tomoyo?"

"Stop calling my first name!" I blurted out. I hated it when he called me by my first name, because when he spoke it, it was like the magic word that could instantly dragged my defenses down.

"I'm hurt. I'm your friend, since the fifth grade at that. Don't I have the privilege to call you that?"

"You are not my friend."

"Right, right, the Daidouji-san is too almighty, she doesn't have any friend. Not me… nor the others…"

The comment stung me in the slightly different way, in a different aspect. "I do have friends."

He chuckled darkly. "No… You don't have any friends. You _had _friends, but you have none now. And you know it. Deep down you know it. For example, your dear Sakura-chan… Long Distance Friendship sucks, eh? Your girly chat ends faster lately, you lie to her –"

"I do not lie to Sakura!"

"Really? Then why can't you be honest to her? Why have you never shared your true life to her? When you were in trouble? When you were bullied?"

"I-I just don't want to burden her!"

"Still, you lie to her."

"I don't –"

"And your other childhood friends… they're gone, aren't they? Nobody's staying up with you anymore. No Sasaki-san, no Mihara-san, no Yamazaki-san… Ah, there is Naoko Yanagizawa, but you both realize that you can't be that real friends anymore. Both of you are just far too… different. She has found her place, but you? You haven't."

"Stop this, Hiiragizawa –"

"And the others," he cruelly continued. He so evilly dared to go on. "No one is ever that close to you, isn't it?"

"It's not true –"

"You may be an idol here. The school princess, one that is admired by all, but… it's lonely on top, isn't it, _Tomoyo?"_

"Hiiragizawa, you dare to –"

"That's why nobody calls you 'Tomoyo' here. Because you're alone, you have no friend, and you –"

"I said stop it, Hiiragizawa!" I yelled.

I didn't care of my lost poise. I didn't care that my porcelain poker mask was long broken, forgotten. I didn't care that the hotness of tears felt like burning my face and it still stung painfully in my heart. I didn't care, I didn't care whether all he said were _true, _I didn't care because I didn't want to think of what I had been afraid to think of.

Yes, the truth.

The truth that Hiiragizawa rubbed like salts to my open wound.

The bespectacled man had calmed down and he fixed his glasses before he walked closer to me. I really was tempted to slap him for good this time, but before I could even do it, his hand had reached over to my face –his thumb wiping away my tears.

Gently.

Like a real friend.

Like a real, lying, two-faced friend.

"There, there, Daidouji-san," he spoke and referred back to our usual last name basis. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the hot tears. "You don't want to look ugly in your reunion. Go, you don't want to be late for your appointment with Naoko…" he whispered softly as pulling me into an embrace and patting my back tenderly.

I was too tired to move.

Too tired to face his hypocrisy.

He hugged me for a while until I calmed down. When I gained back my control over myself, he let go of the embrace and gave an encouraging nudge towards the door. "Go to Naoko. Enjoy your little reunion with your Junior High Friend!" Like a mother to her child, he bade me the sweetest, cheeriest farewell. I didn't want to think about Hiiragizawa and his cunning antics. Reaching the door of the student council room, I weakly turned the knob open.

"Have fun there, Daidouji-san! And even if you can't… and even when you realize that you truly have no friends around you…"

I halted, somehow waiting for the expected cruel words.

Hiiragizawa's dark voice sounded hollow when he pushed me gently out the door and whispered, "Well, at least you still have a friend in _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An**: this is officially the cruelest Eriol I have ever created. Hahaha. Poor Tomoyo… T-T. I'm sorry if this turns out to be a rather depressing chapter, but I hope to bring you more joy, more giddiness in the next chapter. I hope that Tomoyo will be able to fight back soon enough.

** Tommy-yomz**: when will Eriol fall for Tomoyo? It'll take quite a lot of chapters, hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

** MARYXULA:** I'll address your 2 comments here. Thank you very much! Greetings too!

** skrt-invisiblereader**: Yes I did, *insert evil laugh* haha. I certainly plan to make Eriol jealous, but not in a near future. I just need to introduce Kurogane now because his role is not only in making eriol jealous.

** 13opals: **How far will he go to prove his point? Very far, indeed. Hahaha. Unfortunately you'll have to face the berserk Eriol again in the future chapters. Tomoyo will try to fight, indeed, but it's just that Eriol is a tough competitor, haha. Thank you for reviewing!

** bshinigami: **hello! Hmm, chapter 11 marks the start of evil Eriol (well, he's been a bastard since the beginning, but chapter 11 is where I will personally dub him as cruel). Thank you for reviewing!

** guardiana:** I don't speak Spanish, but muchas gracias! ^^

** PANISA**: Thank you for waiting for this fanfic. And thank you that you still found Eriol interesting, hehe. As for the update, as long as I don't need to revise the chapter (and as long that I have time), actually I can update it weekly. I know that I should have given more effort to revise this story, but my priority now is just to finish it. Sorry for that.

** Maria-Reynne:** Thank youuuu! Is the table being turned on against Eriol? Not yet, unfortunately. Hahaha. But yes, there will be TomoxGane in the future, but I can't guarantee how soon it will be. Here goes the update!

** Xx-The-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:** Yes, I recognize your name even from years ago, yaaay for ExT fan! Here goes the next chapter!

** MarieGrace:** Sorry for taking it too long. I was busy with my life, I found another fandom to write fanfic for, and as regretful as I am now, I don't really find this fanfic as thrilling as I used to. Well, it's romance comedy, not angst, so it won't be a sad ending, that's for sure.

** Passagie**: Thank you very much. Oh, you're okay with me not revising? Good. Because I'm going to do that from now on, haha. High school romance is actually one of the thing I detest (yes, even when I write one myself), but I hope this story is still enjoyable. Thank you very much for reviewing! ^^

** silver_orxhidz:** ahaha, yes, it's Kurogane! Hehe. You're absolutely right, Kuro is like the anti-Eriol. But I don't plan to insert Kurogane just to make him the love rival for Eriol. At least, not entirely. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

** redeyes143:** Thank you very much! Yes, another bastard Eriol chapter, haha. I'm glad if you like the chapter! No, I won't give up on this story. It's just that revising this fanfic is painful and now I'm having a BAD resolution to stop revising it. I only wish to finish this fanfic.

** Mel Melly Melt:** You and your long, lovable review. Thank you so much, darla. And yes, I promise that I will never abandon this story (unless there's a force majeure). I've finished writing the epilogue of this story. It's just the matter of revising & uploading the chapters that are the problem now. Eriol is disgusting in Chapter 12, that's what I personally think. I don't know what crossed my mind when I wrote Chapter 12. I made Tomoyo suffer a lot, but I hope that this way she could learn to be strong in the hard way. Eriol is helping her by being a bastard, that's kinda his specialty. Haha. There will be revenge by Tomoyo, but not now. Tomoyo is kinda masochistic in this story too, IMO, haha. Will Eriol fall for Tomoyo? That's for waaaay later. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

** bitesizedallyx3:** I actually don't read/watch much TRC, so I don't know whether Kurogane's character will perfectly match one in TRC. Thank you for sympathizing with Tomoyo. Here goes Chapter 13!

** yoorim-ah:** Noooo, I won't abandon this story. I might not like this story anymore (sorry, I detest my own work easily), but I owe you guys a lot. So I'll continue to upload the chapters in the future. Hahahaha, yeah, you really are so much welcomed to castrate Eriol. Yes, Kuro will be a strong contender and Eriol shall watch out, as you said. Yes, Karma will get to Eriol, but I don't know how fast will it be. Unfortunately, I don't plan on making him lose in the near future.

** Nils:** Thank youuuu! Now I'm actually kinda afraid whether I exaggerate Eriol's cruelty here? But on the other hand, that's kinda one of my intentions. I wanted to make him detestable. It's understandable people detest him, maybe partially because I don't give much insight of what's going on in his head. The part for that will come later. I'm glad that you perceive Tomoyo's elegance. Thank you very much. Yes, Kuro will give a hard time to Eriol… kidding. Haha. Bits and parts about Kurogane will slowly be revealed. I'm positive that there are TONS of grammatical errors, and I have to apologize, I really don't have the energy and time to fix them now. T-T. I just want to finish this story asap, because I don't want to owe any of you anymore. Thank you for the long review!

** inori**: Thank you for linking it with The Red Thread. No, this story will take a different course than that in The Red Thread. I have another "soulmate" concept (a different one) here, so it won't be completely the same with The Red Thread. Thank you for reviewing and loving Tomoyo!

** Eri-sshi**: Yes, sorry for being MIA for too long. Go ahead, kill Eriol. He really needs to be tortured but I can't torture him at the moment, hehe. Ahahaha, I kinda understand your contradicting feeling. I mean, I also love to hate Eriol and hate to love him, haha.

** animefan88tv:** I miss you too, amy! Hehe. And thank you for even sparing your time to read the last 2 chapters ^^. I'm glad if it still surprises you. You are too nice! Yes, Kurogane will have quite a big role in this story, but not only as a love rival. He will be one of the person molding Tomoyo's character development. At least, that's what I hope. Thank you for reviewing!

** Cata06:** Yes, here goes chapter 13. Chapter 14 will have more Kurogane!

** ulq4schiffer**: And thank you for waiting for this fanfic *bows* And we're from the same town! Hahaha. I will update faster, but can't always promise that. But I'll try my best to do so!

** Dandy352:** …. I apologize that Eriol's tortured session will not commence in the near chapters T-T. There will be Kurogane, but he won't torture Eriol that much. But time will tell, hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

** Arisu Arisugawa:** Eriol's "heart" will be revealed in the special chapter of The Daidouji-san. But for now, let him be this sadistic bastard, hehe. A TomoxGane shipper? Hehe. I'm still an ExT fan (and I'm sure you still are, hehe), but I also will give spaces for TomoxGane.

** EuroCuttie:** Thank you for waiting! I'm planning to update this fanfic more frequently in the future, though maybe not as fast as I used to be in the past. And thank you for your support *sob*. Jealous Eriol for a change? Sure, you'll get it, but not now or in a couple of chapters ahead, hehe. Aaaaa, and you compliment me too much! And thank you for asking my condition. ^^ Well, there are the ups and downs, but I'm starting to like my new office. How have you been doing?

** Shanaa12:** Yes, Eriol is a jerk. And I'm glad inserting Kurogane here. I used to make an OC or Touya as the "Third Guy" in ExT fanfic. But Kurogane will fit the role way better. Hehe. Hmm, perhaps I didn't say it correctly, my bad. No, The Daidouji-san will consist of more than 15 chapters. My other ExT fanfics are usually 12-14 chapters, but I'll have longer chapters in The Daidouji-san.

** CharmGirl24:** Thank you if you like the surprise ^^ Thank you for your support. I still cringe whenever I have to read this story (I know I'm such a bad author for not respecting my own story, but…that's the truth). But I owe the readers the ending to this story. Yes, Eriol IS disgusting, I agree. Tomoyo will be using her head, but as you've said, feelings can be so irrational ^^. We'll see…

** blinda-thebling:** Hello Blinda! Yes, this is another chapter, and no, I don't plan to give up on this story ^^. Thank you for reviewing!


	14. Resolve

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

* * *

><p><strong>THE Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 14: Resolve**

* * *

><p>I spent 10 minutes of the taxi ride to Naoko's house to clean away all the traces of tears. It was a good thing that I always had my concelear, eye drops, and tissue ready in my purse. It was a good thing too that my mother had once taught me how to groom up perfectly even in the least lucky situation. The taxi driver was driving madly but thanks to my skills, I managed to drop the eyedrops perfectly onto my eyes to get rid of the redness. The concelear was an easy issue after the difficulty of the eye drops. By the time the taxi stopped in the Yanagizawa Residence, I was all back in good condition: the flawless and ever smiling Tomoyo Daidouji.<p>

Naoko was already waiting in front of her house when my taxi stopped there. There was also Mrs. Yanagizawa on the porch so I stepped out of the taxi first to greet her. I was never that close to the Yanagizawa family, but there was the similar warmth emitted from the house as in the Kinomoto's. It was easy to feel ease around them. Truthfully, I had rather spent the soiree talking with such a warm family than to face such poser groups of friends in our Junior High, but for the sake of Naoko's love life, I would push myself not to be selfish this time.

It was only when both Naoko and I got into the taxi that I began to examine her appearance. She was wearing a pretty camisole with white cardigan and a long skirt. A little odd fashioned, but it looked strangely good. Perhaps Naoko truly was the one who could look amazing in good vintage. She had taken off her glasses, curled the end of her shoulder-length, brown hair, and had apparently applied some make up.

"H-how do I look?" She nervously asked.

I replied honestly. "You look very beautiful. The color of your camisole really matches your eyes. And you choose the right mascara product, your eyes look mesmerizing. But your lipstick is a little too red and too fancy for such a casual afternoon."

The girl unconsciously put her fingers to her lips and stuttered, "I-I don't know which one is the right color. Both my mother and I aren't the type to collect make up product and –"

She paused when noticing that I had taken a medium-sized make up kit from my bag. I didn't always carry this around though, but somehow, I just had the feeling that I would need it that day.

"Wow… all those products… You use them all? It's like the kit usually carried by a professional make up artist or something…" Naoko commented.

I smiled. "To tell you the truth, I rarely use them myself. But it always become handy whenever someone asked me to do their make ups. Do you mind if I correct your make up just a little bit?"

"Not at all, Tomoyo! Please… just do what you please."

The taxi was still driving madly, but… "You are in the right hand."

* * *

><p>In less than 30 minutes, we had arrived in our old Junior High School Building. The reunion event would take place in the center hal of the school. It was 4.50 PM, and the reunion didn't start until 5, but I supposed that there would already be several people coming.<p>

"I'm scared, Tomoyo," whispered Naoko slowly as she clenched my hand.

I looked at her and began to speak. "You're a pretty, smart, charming, and lovable girl. You'll do yourself fine. I am not perfect myself but I will try to face my fear, so… you have to face it too, is that a deal?"

There was hesitation (which I hoped wasn't caused by her ability to see through me to tell that I was equally as nervous), but in the end, she smiled back at me. I took a few calming breath myself before we braced ourselves to enter the building.

* * *

><p>Moments before Naoko and I entered the school's center hall, the flashbacks of my Junior High memories were playing fast inside my mind. The good memories in seventh and eight grade when Sakura was still around, the depression post Sakura's departure to Hong Kong in the first month of the 9th grade term, the one day of defending Naoko (not that I ever regretted it! I was glad that Naoko was saved from bullying) that led to the shifting of bully target, the whole year spent with fake friends who only aimed for my obedience and the Daidouji money…<p>

Then, I recited also the little reunion that happened several months backward. When Yuriko, Shizu, Sae, and Nana tried to humiliate me and Hiiragizawa came to rescue me (he might deny it, but I still thought that he had saved me that time).

But even when Hiiragizawa had saved me, I knew that there were still problems.

I only ran away from my troubles back then. I only depended on Hiiragizawa to run away and I never truly settled anything with my Junior High friends that time.

None of the four so-called friends had tried to contact me after that incident (not that I wanted them to call), but I knew that they were still mad at me. I meant, Hiiragizawa did humiliate them in front of the guys… and since Hiiragizawa was doing it for my favor (alright, for Sakura's favor actually), I would still be the one put to blame. I was sure that their urge for revenge would triple, and what other moment could be best used to humiliate me other than the school reunion, in front of everyone?

But…

_This was for Naoko, this was for Naoko…_ There was a high possibility that this girl would acquire her dream in this reunion and I wanted to support her with all my might here.

The hall was already crowded when we stepped inside. There was this joy of festivity, good drinks (hopefully non-alcoholic), easy-listening music, and laughter erupted everywhere. I studied the ambiance for a while and unconsciously let out a relieved sigh. This… may not be as bad as I thought it would. Perhaps I was overanalyzing, again. After all, it was a reunion, shouldn't I just enjoy it?

"T-Tomoyo. I-It's him… It's Keigo-kun…" Naoko's grip on my arm tightened. "I think I might faint."

I laughed at her playfully. "Come on Naoko. Go to him and talk."

"T-talk about what?"

"Anything. You can first ask him how has been, or how is his school, and perhaps discuss about several subjects. You know his hobbies, don't you? Use it to ignite the conversation."

"B-but –"

"Oh Naoko… You know you will regret it deeply if you let such opportunity slips out. Look, Kitanami-kun is all by him self. This is the best opportunity. Go." I pushed her back slowly and she went rigid. But after several seconds, she began to make her moves and I smiled proudly upon watching the girl.

I decided to just take some drinks and go to the corner to see Naoko's progress. She was doing pretty well –really good, if I might add. Naoko seemed to stumble upon saying something and she seemed to end up 'embarrassing' herself. Her fair skin reddened immediately but when I looked at Keigo Kitanami's reaction, I could definitely tell that the guy thought the blushing Naoko was cute.

I hadn't realized that Naoko's shyness over guy would actually win her one, but that was good for her.

For the next 30 minutes, I actually could tell that I enjoyed the reunion. There was no sighting of Yuriko, Shizu, Sae, or Nana, which actually helped me to feel much more relaxed. I found myself talking to my old Junior High school mates with much ease. I was back to my casual persona and I could say I was satisfied with myself. Eventually, I checked upon Naoko's situation and I could tell that she was blending in too. Her conversations with Keigo Kitanami was over, but oooh, did I just catch Kitanami-kun stealing glances at Naoko? And the dense Naoko didn't seem to realize it.

To this new prospect of matchmaking job, my heart went giddy.

I was about to approach Kitanami-kun to 'guide' him to my next matchmaking job, when my eyes caught something that made me literally did a double take.

Was it truly…

It was hard to believe, and perhaps it was a little too much of a cliché destiny like, but I was sure it was him.

The mysterious, rough-looking, but nice man I met in front of the night club who took me home safely: Kurogane.

* * *

><p>"I really try my best to remember, but in the end, I am sure that you weren't enlisted as one of the students of Tomoeda Public Junior High…" I greeted casually as approaching the man who sat solely on the wide couch. I could pretty much understand why there was nobody gathered around him. To most others (most likely girls), he might look just like a big, bad, troublemaker guy. To guys, perhaps he served as a sort of intimidation (I meant, honestly, who wouldn't be intimidated with such frowning face, hard feature, and well built body?). But despite what other might see of him, I somehow still remained sticking to my original opinion about him: he really was not a bad guy.<p>

And besides… there was something about him that naturally drew me to him. Almost automatically, almost magically. I wondered whether this was caused by my queer dream several days before when I had a girl, whose name and appearance was exactly like mine, visited me in my dream and referred Kurogane as my protector. I really couldn't understand the absurd idea (after all, the Daidouji Bodyguards were all more than enough), but at the same time, it was the idea that I naturally wasn't completely against of.

Kurogane looked up and blinked for several time before acknowledging me. He nodded briefly before shifting a little –giving me space (a too wide space, really) to sit.

After I sat, he answered my question. "I was not a student in Tomoeda Junior High," he admitted. "I was only here because I promised my cousin to take her here and to stay here."

"Your cousin?"

"She's the one who was the student of the Tomoeda Junior High."

"Oh really? Where is she?"

"In the ladies restroom with her friends. They've been there for almost 30 minutes, I really don't understand why girls take that long to be in the restroom."

There was something about his aloof, tense, and awkward characteristic that made me just giggle. "So… what do you think? You enjoy this reunion party?"

Kurogane sighed deeply and replied with something that was considerably irrelevant, in my opinion. "Don't worry. I won't ruin your school's reunion. I will depart soon anyway." He then prepared to stand up but my hand somehow reached up to stop him. He stumbled (I was sure that wasn't my doing!) before falling to the couch again. There was this angry glare on his eyes when he muttered, "Woman…"

"If you still insist to go, at least do it after you're feeling well."

He frowned and questioned. "Huh?"

"You don't look really well. Do you have a headache?"

His frowned deepened. "Did I tell you that I have a headache?"

"No, you didn't," I replied, equally as curious as for why I could tell that he was not feeling well. "But perhaps you'll feel better after resting a while. Do you want me to get you some drink?"

"No, it's alright. I just need to sit down for a while."

I found it funny, that being near this considerably stranger man was truly comforting. "No offense, but you don't seem to be the type to get headache that often. What makes you earn this headache anyway?"

He groaned. "Try driving your female cousin and her three equally noisy friends for a shopping at the mall and be forced to bear their stupid chats for more than 5 hours…" Kurogane noted scornfully.

"…your cousin and her friends?" I repeated, suddenly having a bad feeling about it. "Urm, Kurogane-san, what's the name of your cousin, again?"

"Yuriko Hasegawa."

My blood froze at the mention of the name that ruined the last year of my Junior High moment.

* * *

><p>My nightmare came much faster than I had originally presumed. Not even 3 minutes after I discovered who Kurogane's cousin really was, the said woman appeared with her three followers to approach her cousin. Yuriko's eyes widened slightly at my presence beside her cousin, and I could tell that Nana, Sae, and Shizu were equally surprised. I didn't need to tell how much my heart beated that time. I was anxious, afraid, and I still wanted the earth to swallow me up.<p>

What would they do to me? This is bad, I really shouldn't –

"Dear Cousin," Yuriko spoke with her high-pitched voice. "What are you doing here, all _alone?"_

As if taking cue, Sae and the others followed suit. They sat beside Kurogane as if I wasn't there; as if I didn't exist. Nana's butt even got to almost sit on my lap and I ended up being shoved aside as the girl started to cling to Kurogane. I could see Kurogane's displeased expression at such intimacy.

"Get off," huffed Kurogane.

There came giggles and I supposed they interpreted the situation as a funny one (clearly they failed to read the obvious frowns on Kurogane's face). But eventually, the girls left Kurogane and I. I was brushed off once again like a piece of dirt, but it was actually better than I thought. I had better had them ignored me like that than to make me the object of their operation.

"It seems that you're not really that well-acquinted with my cousin."

I only smiled because I didn't know what to confirm or what to deny.

Kurogane sighed. "I think I can understand your feeling. Yuriko is only my distant relative and I've only met her several times, but she really is not the type of girl I could usually handle."

At his attempt to comfort me, I smiled in relief. Talking about Yuriko and the others seemed a little depressing. I was more interested in finding out about Kurogane himself. "So…you're not originally from Tomoeda, eh?"

"I come from Kyoto. But I'll be staying in Tomoeda for a while now."

"Is it alright to leave your job like that?"

"What job?" He questioned, but his dark eyes understood seconds later. "Aa, I'm still a High School Student. I know I may not look like it, but I'm currently on my last year in my High School."

The information made me dig for more. "So…you're transferring to Tomoeda?"

"Yes."

"You go to the same school with Yuriko?"

"No. I got accepted in Tomoeda Private High and I decided to enroll there."

"You're going to enroll in Tomoeda Private High?" I exclaimed. "I go to that school too. When will you transfer?"

"Next Monday…"

"Oh, so I'm going to meet you again next Monday…" I clasped my hands together. "That's really a good news!"

He shrugged and there was the silence, but one that was comfortable enough that I didn't need to break it. In the end, it was Kurogane who initiated the conversation. "You're not afraid of me?"

I was taken a back by his question. "Why should I be afraid of you? You seem to be a good guy." I knew that on the physical feature, he may often be misinterpreted, but there was something about him that made me feel safe around him.

"You don't know me," he said as frowning again. "You know nothing about me. We've just met."

"True," I admitted. "But call me weird, I just feel like… we are connected somehow. Like… I know you in the previous life or in other life…"

At this, Kurogane immediately looked up to me.

And I noticed something.

His dark eyes… were capturing my soul.

"You think so too?" he questioned.

It was in that moment I felt something in my heart stirred.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long Kurogane and I stared at each others' eyes in the disbelief. Perhaps a minute, perhaps longer. The only thing I knew that our attention were diverted when we heard the echoes of sudden laughter.<p>

I didn't have a good feeling about it.

The crowds that were gathering around something/someone made it impossible for me to check for the situation. "W-what happened?"

Kurogane stood slightly, and I supposed with his height, it was easy for him to see pass the crowds of people to know the situation. "I don't know. There is this young, brown-haired girl with my cousin and –"

I paled upon noticing the description. "D-does the brown-haired girl wear a white cardigan?"

"Yes. With a long, green skirt…."

Oh no.

Not Naoko…

* * *

><p>I really couldn't comprehend why people couldn't just stop being immature at times.<p>

There was a little gap between the crowds that encircled Naoko and I sneaked there to get the sight of what really happened. Seeing truly didn't make me feel better. My stomach churned at a sight of Naoko being forced to read something from the magazine out loud. I recognized the magazine as the one which published Naoko's first short story. The stuttering voice of Naoko recited several lines from the magazine and I immediately knew that she was reading out loud her own novel.

…She was _forced _to read her own novel outloud.

There were snickers, not only coming from Yuriko and her female allies, but also from a large group of our Junior High friends.

My eyes were back at the center, to Naoko.

She was trembling greatly.

More laughter.

She was about to _cry._

Where was Keigo Kitanami? I gazed around the room and saw that the guy was averting his eyes from the sight. Clearly, he disliked such treatment to Naoko, but he was powerless to defy it. I wanted to get mad at him, but I realized…

I was equally as powerless.

"A-and t-they w-walked towards t-the…t-he upcoming –" Naoko's stutters were making it hard for anyone to comprehend her novel. But to a large portion of the room's population, it was not what mattered. What mattered was that they had fun, they got an entertainment.

Only that.

Yuriko was forcing Naoko to continue reading.

People from my left and right were laughing.

Naoko was _crying _already.

And I…

What?

I didn't have power! I had defended her once and I was targeted after. What if I defended her and Yuriko would torture me in exchange? What if –

Another voice inside my heart replied in hollow echo.

_ You regret it? You regret saving your own friend?_

I…

Naoko sacredly looked around the room and her eyes locked with mine. It happened only for a split of second, but it provided me everything.

Comprehension.

Realization.

And…perhaps…courage.

Everything happened almost in absent minded fashion afterwards. I remembered only moments when I walked to the center of the room, to Naoko. I remembered putting my hand on her shoulder and signaling her to stop reading.

Hushed whispers and stares were all stared at me –oh God, I had stolen the attention.

I had imagined I would equally be quivering, just like Naoko. I had imagined my mind would be filled with some uncertainty, lack of confidence, and self-loath again. After all, I was facing a group of people who had either humiliated me in the past or had at least tried to ignore any kind of mistreatment conducted to me.

But…

Strangely, I felt none of such pessimistic insight.

Instead, there was calmness, there was comfort, and usual power that I felt whenever I was being Tomoyo Daidouji.

I smiled at the crowd and I could see easy blushes adorned some of my Junior High's friends –men and women. I knew I hadn't lost my charm…

"Literature is best enjoyed when you read it alone, in a comfortable private place," I spoke as taking the magazine which Naoko was holding onto, walked towards Keigo Kitanami, and handed him the magazine. "Maybe that way, you all will finally realize what great achievement has Naoko Yanagizawa acquired and you wil all start to respect other people, not making fun of those you consider weaker than you."

Keigo widened his eyes and I felt slightly bad. I didn't mean my words to be taken too personal to him – I was more aiming my words to the other people who laughed and especially, those ill-mental girls who thought bullying was their only way to get their place. Well, Keigo's ignorance was not exactly the best behavior, but I could understand helplessness when I saw one, so I could tolerate him, really.

"Playing hero, Daidouji?"

I turned around at the voice of the woman who had ignited deep fear inside of me.

But that was… I realized…. _Years ago._

I looked at her for a long time, tried my hard to find the reasons of why I would be so intimidated by such a pathetic excuse of a woman, but I found strangely none.

_None._

I chuckled. Had I been that foolish all those years? It was… so easy. I couldn't believe I had let anyone step on me like that before.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, clearly displeased at my action.

"Nothing." I calmly replied. Yuriko had her chin arched up and her eyes sent intimidating galore. I admired the level of confidence this girl had –_if only _she had made a better use of it.

"A _Daidouji _dared to laugh at me?"

Wasn't it quite the contrary? I really didn't like the way she spoke my family name as if it was a mere trash. So I stroke her back.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, Yuriko-san. I will never laugh at you. You don't prove to be quite an amusing entertainment for a Daidouji anyway." I decided I didn't want to cause unwanted commotion and that peoples' attention towards our 'bickering' was really a little too much. "I'm sorry for the commotion, all. Let's not make this a hassle not to enjoy our fun reunion." Giving another Daidouji smile, I knew I had the crowds' heart for me. I myself just turned to Naoko, smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. "Come Naoko," I spoke as taking her away from the peoples' attention.

My other friends followed suit and they began to leave the scene but I felt a hand grabbed mine roughly. In the count of seconds, I could predict that it was Yuriko's hand, perhaps she would just spin my body around to lay a slap on me, or to pour a drink onto me, well, any of the clichés. I knew that her pitiful attempt would not merit her and I could easily turn the situation so that I had peoples' sympathy to me and it would be another knock out.

There was this plastic glass held up high and I could see the red filling that would certainly ruin my white blouse –oh great, I would make sure she –

SPLASH!

I blinked.

There was a big shadow and a big presence that covered me. I was still dry, my blouse was still in good piece, and –

"Cousin!"

I looked up to see that Kurogane had stepped in front of me and got the impact of the thrown drink at him. Oh my, he had just protected me. "Kurogane-san! Why –"

His large hand signaled me to quiet down and I dumbfounded-ly followed.

"You shouldn't step between us like that…" screeched Yuriko Hasegawa. "I-it's all your own –"

"Yuriko," his deep voice effectively stop the girl's rambling. "It's enough. You don't want me to report your childish act to your own mother, do you?"

I could see the girl's hand clenched hard but she abruptly turned around. I knew she would have her grudge grow bigger to me, but that was not what on my mind right then.

* * *

><p>"Here," I spoke as handing Kurogane my handkerchief. We had taken our seat back in one of the corner of the room. "I'm sorry that you get this wet…"<p>

He accepted the handkerchief and started to rub his wet hair. "It's not your fault, you know that. I'm the one who have to apologize for my cousin's immaturity."

I sighed. "I think I have created another trouble. She will not stop here to hate me for sure."

"You regret saving your friend?"

I widened my eyes before slowly turning them to look at Naoko. She was having another conversation with the man of her dream. Naoko seemed to realize that I was gazing at her because she glanced at me and gave me the warmest grateful smile.

I smiled back.

"No. I don't regret it at all."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the exaggeration. High school drama like that is unlikely to happen in real world, but I need it to spice things up in this fanfiction. And perhaps not much of romance for Eriol and Tomoyo. I just want you to understand that this fic, besides created for the romantical purposes, is also created to portray and to develop Tomoyo's characterization. That's why I entitle this 'The Daidouji-san' I would try to make Tomoyo solve her problems in life, and her problems in life wasn't all just about boys and Eriol right? There are friends issue, family issue, personal issue… But don't worry, since I'm a hopeless romantic, I will still make the 'romance issue' the main spot and I will save it in the endings and several chapters before it.

**Rockinggently: **yeaa, poor her…

**Mitsukai Kansei**: glad if I'm making you nuts that way, hehe.

**EuroCuttie: **Aah, so you've just returned from your holiday? I hope it was a blast! Especially since you'll be starting your internship soon. I hope you will like your office too! Personally to me, adapting has always been a difficult task, but hopefully, you'll eventually get pass that stage. Anyway, hehe, ET (or Eriol) had mild innuendo. The Jr. High chapter will have a special chapter. I hope this chapter comes soon enough ^^

**Cheng: **there you go, Kurogane showing up. He'll be in this fanfic more often in the future. Thank you for reviewing twice!

**Arisu Arisugawa: **I'm glad if you're still intrigued with Eriol's mind and heart –his motif will remain unknown until later. And as for Kurogane… more about him in the future. And wow, you must have loved Kurogane that much that you "allow" him to break ET… XD.

**ChannelForsk: **Torture? I'm not that cruel, am I not? Eriol is the cruel one here *puts the blame on him* hehe, thank you very much for reviewing!

**Reichimassu: **Eriol's purpose in this story is to be that confusing character, hahaha. So yeaah, it's good if he makes you confused. And sure, KuroxTomo will be served more often

**PiKairiDreamM00n: **hahahahaha, I love you for loving the mean Eriol, ehhehe. His true feelings? Hmm… what it is, actually? I don't know, that's for a much later chapter XD. Yes, Kurogane will protect Tomoyo from Eriol, though not in the more physical way. He will serve as the comfort Tomoyo needs, but of course, I don't plan Tomoyo to 'use' him merely for that or anything. About the bullying part, this chapter and the next will deal about that issue. Thank you for reviewing!

**Hiki-chan: **yes, he is a jerk and I'm glad if you like Kurogane. Like in this chapter, he 'dominates' the male role. He'll also make appearances again the future.

**Dragon's nest: **ahahaha, I, too, have a soft spot on Eriol. No matter how cruel he is, I will always love him. As requested, more Kurogane here…

**Fuyumi-chan: **go ahead and strangle him *hands you the rope*

**Guest #6: **thank you very much! Yeah, Eriol always has his hidden agenda here and there. Tomoyo's fighting will not be as apparent as Eriol's attacks, but she will fight back in her own way. Here goes the next chapter. And yes, apparently you're correct about Kurogane and the reunion ^^

**Guest#5**: Here goes Kurogane! And, I LOL at your comment about Eriol and psychiatrist.

**Bshinigami: **I think deep inside we are all masochist who are pleased with Eriol's sadistic way, haha. And you're right, Kurogane came to the rescue. Bye bye Eriol.

**Dandy352: **Something is building up inside of Eriol, but only he knows what it is. It might be sympathy, curiosity, or something less. But I like your intake of his character, about the façade and all. Eriol, though no one calls him by first name, kinda does not really care about it, in my opinion. He's less sentimental than Tomoyo, and I think being praised as THE Hiiragizawa-san actually pleases him. Yeah, Kurogane is a semi-cross-over. He's not entirely from TRC's Kurogane, but I acknowledge the connection between TRC and this fanfic, though of course, that won't be the main focus of the story. Thank you soooo much for the nice review!

**Guest** **#4: **Well.. if you want to wait for him to fall in love with her, it's still a looonnnnng way to go. Hahaha. And yeah, Eriol loved to ruin every good moment. I know that the way I'm portraying Tomoyo lately has been kinda weak (as opposed to her more "arrogant" characterization in the first few chapters), but I think Eriol makes her insecure in some way. He affects her in a bad way, I suppose. After all, he always points out her mistake that nobody else dared to do to her. Thank you for reviewing!

**Bitesizedallyx3: **aaaiih, thank you for your TRC-related comment. And actually, I like the way you view the mental pressure was put on Tomoyo. In this chapter, Tomoyo gets stronger herself, because she wants to defend a friend, and I haven't thought about it before, but I guess, your analysis could be a nice conclusion. And hahaha, yes, Eriol is a mean pervert.

**Blinda-thebling: **Thank you! Don't worry, I've written a looong chapter (maybe I'll divide it into 2 chapters) about Eriol's perspective. But I'll save it for much later. Hehe.

**13opals: **At least this chapter won't give you the "chance" to be pissed with Eriol, hehehe (with him not making appearance and such). This is the first part of how Tomoyo deals with her old friends, and we'll have more of it later. I cannot promise on more TRC's crossover. Not only that I'm not completely familiar with TRC, but I want to focus more on Tomoyo in CCS. Nonetheless, I'm hoping to write a CCS-TRC crossover, if I can, in the future ^^

**Enigma infinite: **"Eriol had struck a new low", I like the way you point it out, hehe. And thank you for reviewing twice!

**Inori: **I agree. Personally I also think Eriol's crueler in chapter 13 rather than in chapter 12. Chapter 12 is where he's a snobbish bastard. But in chapter 13, he actually hurts Tomoyo and points out something she is not ready to accept. And the moment when he wiped her tears was actually meant to be the cynical part of him (showing her that he would be a "friend", but we know the kind of friendship he offers won't be pretty). Tomoyo… it's hard not to make her fall for him, but I promise you, she's trying her best not to. Tomoyo and Kurogane will influence each other pretty much, but I assure you, this remains an ET fanfic. And it's not angst or drama, so it's the usual romance comedy whose ending is actually predictable. Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy the ride to the end of the chapter! I also agree on your view of Tomoyo's complicacy. That's why only Eriol can level up with her, indeed. Hehe. Thank you so much and I love your long review.

**MARYXULA**: I always have a fetish to make Eriol the anti-hero, so that's why I often make him as this two-faced manipulative man. Hehe. But I admit that lately, I feel bad having to make Eriol the bad character (this Daidouji-san fanfiction was written in 2009). The present me actually like the more goody-shoe Eriol with hints of darkness, but not as if he's completely cruel. So I guess, your interpretation of Eriol is more accurate. ^^

**Guest #3: **Eriol's suffering is unfortunately still a long way to go. I actually can update fast if I don't have to revise the chapter (which I'm doing now). I didn't update last week because I was on vacation, but here goes the next chapter. See you soon.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: **Eriol Kaho broke up. I know I don't insert it well enough here. But Kaho will make her appearance again in around 4-5 chapters. And no, I don't really plan to focus on Sakura –Syaoran, so they won't come to Tomoeda. However, I'll ensure to settle the issue between Sakura and Tomoyo later. What will happen? Hmm, I don't know, but maybe Sonomi will never know because Tomoyo and her has this kind of detached mother-daughter relationship –which will be elaborated in later chapters. Thank youuuu.

**PANISA: **I personally think Chapter 13 is the cruelest Eriol to date in my fanfic. And yeah, Tomoyo actually understands she can't fall for him and how twisted he is. But then again, she'll have her own way to cope up with her feelings. Kurogane will be appearing more often. And about a separate TomoxGane fanfic… I'm not sure. I'm quite a die-hard ExT shipper, so if I ever write TomoxGane, there shall be Eriol in it. Hehe

**Animefan88tv: **ahahaha, go Amy, beat Eriol for me and Tomoyo. Hehe. And darla, you still manage to compliment me even in your rant. I just run out of words to say how grateful I am to you. I'm glad if this can prove your emotions. Honestly, that's what I hope people will get from my writing. I cannot guarantee sophisticated writing (many, many other writers are able to do so), but I hope at least, I can connect the readers with the story. So your words really mean a lot. Anyway, Kurogane shines in this chapter, hopefully. And he will have more screen time later, hehe. And thank you for your encouragement on my job. I hope you're doing well with your life too!

**Neuroga09: **There goes a huge portion of Kurogane in Chapter 14. Well, not really that huge. But he reserves the male protagonist in this chapter. And yeah, me too. I also personally can't envision Kurogane as Tomoyo's love interest (because I'm rather a blind ExT fan, haha), but I admit Kurogane is very important to Tomoyo.

**Guest #2: **Hello Eri! And personally, the ending of the last chapter is more cruel than cute (he masks his cruelty with fake comforting gesture, which is very cruel of him). But I will always have a soft spot on Eriol, so I'll always like him despite his cruelty. Hehe. I'm glad if you like long chapter. Here goes the next installment!

**Yoorim-ah: **and thank you for reviewing!

**Nigaii: **I think it's because we have that masochistic side inside of him. So we like the cruel Eriol no matter how bad is he. Hahaha. Here goes the Kurogane part, although jealous Eriol is still a plenty of chapter to go.

**CharmGirl24: **Thank you for your insigt on Tomoyo's character. You're right. Although she appears to be confident and all, she is actually more reserved than that. The way that Eriol gets under her skin can be both a positive or negative influence to her character development.

**Shanaa12: **Yes, it will be around that length. It's between 20 -23 chapters. And thank you for reading my other ExT stories (even still remembering Mnemosyne's Labyrinth). Eriol in Mnemosyne's Labyrinth is more of a lost soul, while Eriol here is truly manipulative. Agreed, I also love the dark Eriol too, hehe. Kurogane will teach him a lesson through Tomoyo, I suppose. Hehe. And thank you for the long review, Vhaa ^^

**Vedha: **ahahaha, I like your positive insight. Eriol's mind works in the way I don't want to know, hehe. I'll have a special chapter about that later. And your comment about Kurogane as Tomoyo's knight in shining armor, yes, indeed. That's kinda his role in this fic.

**Catrina7077: **Thank you so much! Sakura scene? Hmm, I can't add much, but you'll have more Sakura later as this fic will also deal with the issue between TomoxSaku.

**Maria-Reynne: **And sorry to break the news, but there's more evil Eriol in the future chapters. XD. Although he will open up soon… maybe. And about POV, personally, I hate 1st person POV. But I decided that 1st person POV will be the most fitting POV in this story, because this story is the first time I have a character-development practice. I want the readers to relate with Tomoyo, so everything has to be from her viewpoint. Besides, since the plot of this fanfic is simple, I want to add more mystery in the male protagonist' mind. Hehe. Anyway, thank you for your insight ^^. I'll have a special Eriol's side chapter later on. And thank you for your patience in waiting this fanfic. I will finish it, don't worry. ^^

**Guest #1: **and thank you for reading it all! ^^

**Nils: **I feel it's unfair for Eriol sometimes, but that's entirely my fault for not showing what's going on his mind. Later on I'll do it, I hope you'll be willing to wait. ^^. At least in this chapter, you won't have the chance to see the cruel Eriol, hehe. Kurogane appears in this chapter and in the future chapters too.

**Mysticalphoenix-avalon: **There you go, more kurogane!

**Kryuzei: **yep, TRC's Tomoyo made a cameo appearance in CCS' Tomoyo's dream.

**xiLynnx: **and yay for the review! XD. I'm glad if you can sympathize with Tomoyo. Their relationship is hopefully still exciting in the future, hehe. And awwwh, thank you for the warm compliment. I love ExT so much and I will do my best to support this fandom. And sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. I was out of town last week, but here goes. And hopefully, next chapter will come out next week.

**Ellsweetella: **Eriol's role is to be cruel, indeed. Haha. And Tomoyo is actually breaking too, but I'll make sure to make her fight more. Hehe.


	15. The Bonds

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS.

* * *

><p><strong>THE Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 15: The Bonds**

* * *

><p>The whole fiasco that happened in my reunion almost made me forget the real trouble that would face me in school. After that reunion, I felt strangely pleased with myself and I felt like I gained back the confidence I thought I had lost. It was such a comforting feeling. But then again, like I had implied, it only made me temporarily forget the problem which would encounter me in 3…2…1…<p>

"Good morning, Daidouji-san. How was your little reunion last Saturday?"

I took a deep breath before I looked up to see Hiiragizawa Eriol who had just decided to greet me first thing first in the morning. I wish I could say that this flattered me, but no. I knew that his intention was truly to make fun or to annoy me. There was no way I could be flattered with that. "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-san. It was a very pleasant and fun reunion. Thank you for asking."

I originally thought that it would be much harder to deal with Hiiragizawa Eriol. I meant, I thought I would be stuttering and that I wouldn't be able to control my blushes et cetera, but apparently I could handle the situation and my own self control much better that I presumed. I…didn't deny the thought that I still liked him a lot (why, oh why?). My heart still skipped a beat when his gorgeous feature made appearance. But I was glad that the years of practice of being a Daidouji truly helped me to escape more humiliation.

"Glad that you were having fun with your…_friends_."

I knew what he implied and that probably he just wanted to bring me unpleasant memories, but I had already had an answer to counter his attempted cynic. "Yes, I have settled several misunderstanding with my friends and I met a good new friend too."

He might have tried not to be interested, but his question proved otherwise. Or perhaps, he was just simply masking politeness, I didn't know. "New…friend?" He asked, and I was a bit offended in the way he asked –it was as if he didn't believe I could make any new friend.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san."

He smiled before replying, "That's good to hear, Daidouji-san."

I smiled. I knew that there was not _yet _any attack from Hiiragizawa, but knowing his battle plan, I should have expected the unexpected. I didn't think that he would strike for something right now, but I was sure that he had something already planned in his mind to make my week passed in utter sorrow again.

He gave me another smile before turning back to his own seat –declaring no war this time.

Good, at least I could buy myself time to play the strategy, or at least… to evade _his _strategy.

Meanwhile, the day in school had passed rather smoothly. I was waiting for the school bell to ring for lunch time because I wanted to check upon something.

The opportunity came to me when I went to Satoshi (the student council's treasurer) class to discuss about the monthly budget. It was lunch time when I got into his class (Class 3-B) but he was nowhere to be found.

"Satoshi went to the school cafeteria. But he will be back soon, you can wait here if you want, Daidouji-san," informed one of a pig-tailed girl who resembled Chiharu in some way.

"Ah, thank you," I told the girl and was about to tell her that I would just come 10 minutes later, when I caught his figure.

Kurogane was sitting on his chair at the back of the class. His arms were folded in front of his chest as he gazed his piercing eyes around the room. I could tell that several of the Class 3-B students weren't as comfortable with such fact, but I founded it actually pretty comical.

I walked inside the classroom and approached him. "So, how's your first day here?" I asked Kurogane.

The tall guy merely shrugged. "Not any different from my old school."

"It must be hard to transfer at such time, when we… the 12th grader are just months away from the university entrance test," I sighed upon remembering the fact. The student council job would end up in approximately a month. Afterwards, Hiiragizawa, Rima, Satoshi, and I would be the average students striving for the university entrance test and we only had like several months before the test began. Such adjustment would prove to be difficult for us, I just couldn't imagine how inconvenient it would be for a new transfer student like Kurogane.

"Hn."

"I haven't got to really thank you properly. For protecting me from your …cousin and for other kindness you've shown me. Allow me to treat you something sometimes."

"It's not necessary."

"But I want to," I insisted. "Besides, I want to befriend you, is that not allowed?"

"It's not that…" he growled. "It's just –"

"There you are, Daidouji-san."

Both Kurogane and I looked to the source of the 'intruder' and I was really not surprised to find one Hiiragizawa Eriol standing there. I could feel Kurogane's aura shot in alarm and I decided to mediate the situation. "Yes, is there anything you need me to do? Oh, first, let me introduce you two. Hiiragizawa-san, this is Kurogane, a new transfer student. Kurogane-san, this is Hiiragizawa-san, the student council President and my classmate."

In a gesture so composed of politeness, Hiiragizawa offered his hand first to the other man. "Pleased to meet you, Kurogane. We hope you will enjoy the days in this Tomoeda Private High."

I sensed alarm and suspicious feeling in Kurogane and he reluctantly look at Hiiragizawa's offered hand. I mentally laughed dryly. Perhaps Kurogane could catch Hiiragizawa Eriol's all peculiarity and feigned politeness. After seconds trickled by, the taller man finally grabbed the hand and …

…I couldn't tell what happened.

Kurogane let out a muffled groan once his skin touched Hiiragizawa's hand. In fear I looked up to see Hiiragizawa Eriol –and despite the warm smile, his eyes were unreadable. The next second Kurogane took his hands from Hiiragizawa's palm. His breath was more labored and there was a single drop of sweat on Kurogane's forehead.

"A-are you alright?" I questioned the bigger man. "You look pale!" I really was tempted to add words like 'Did Hiiragizawa do anything to you?' but I feared the consequence would be severe if I asked such risky question in front of the magician itself. But if it was proven that Hiiragizawa did anything unlikely, I would snap at him. He may be the powerful magician, but that didn't give him any right to wound a normal human like Kurogane. Then again, it was _if _I found the proof that Hiiragizawa did harmful thing to my new friend on purpose.

"I'm alright."

"But you were –"

"It's nothing," Kurogane said, his tone was final.

"Are you really alright, Kurogane? Daidouji-san is right, you do look pale…" spoke the magician itself. "Perhaps you should check yourself to the school infirmary."

"I am fine. You two don't need to worry. Student Council surely still has lots of jobs to do."

"But –" I wanted to protest but Kurogane's glare indicated that he wanted to have his sole time. Knowing that I didn't have other choice, I just told him to take care of himself before I walked out of the Class 3-B. Hiiragizawa copied the same thing. We shared the journey to the council room in nice silence until the Sorcerer broke it. "So…that is your new friend you talked about?"

I took a deep breath (after all, talking to Hiiragizawa –furthermore when we were all by ourselves like this – really proved to be quite a task) and replied, "Kurogane? Yes."

"I see."

I frowned and finally asked the question I had been meaning to ask. "I don't mean to pretend to know it all, Hiiragizawa-san, but just what did you do to Kurogane?"

He chuckled lightly. "Why would you assume anything like that?"

"You are suspicious."

"And you never have a trust on me, Daidouji."

I snorted. "You expect me to trust you?" After all the lies that he had said to me, I really couldn't comprehend as for why he still thought I would trust him that easily. I liked him, alright. But it didn't mean that I completely trust him. If I fell with a bad guy, the bad guy would remain one. Not that he could change his persona that swiftly.

Hiiragizawa only laughed.

I cursed myself to still be mesmerized with such laughter. It could possibily be a dangerously-tinted laugh or a child-like laugh. Either way, it still appealed me so. Oh no, how would I be able to escape his trap if I kept on letting myself to admire such a vile man? The contradiction was killing me.

We met Satoshi in the mid way back to our class. After finishing our business with the monthly budget, Hiiragizawa and I resumed our walk to the class. Besides the queerness of Hiiragizawa and Kurogane's meeting, there was nothing out of ordinary happened that day.

But apparently, it was still too early to presume that.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, after school that day, the incident happened.<p>

Hiiragizawa had dismissed the student council meeting early that day (with only around a month away from our retirement, there wasn't considerably plenty job left) and since my mother was coming home that day, I chose to just go straight home. I was walking together with Rima and my other female classmates to the direction of the school gate when I noticed a group of people that immediately stopped my steps.

"Daidouji-san?" Rima questioned upon noticing my halted steps. She must have followed my widened gaze to see what I was seeing: a group of students from the other school (our different uniforms indicated it).

I knew that they would eventually go look for a way to humiliate me back after the incident in the reunion, but I didn't think that they would be doing it this soon _and _in my own school at that. Furthermore, since it was after school time, there were many other students in the area.

Before I could react, one of the girl, Nana had locked gaze at me and spoke in an annoying voice that said : "Tomoyo-chaan!"

Upon Nana's shouting, the other girls (Yuriko, Shizu, and Sae) turned their attention at me. Not only that, I also got the attention of my fellow high school mates as the four girls approached me with a smile even faker than Hiiragizawa (at least, in Hiiragizawa case, it was hard to distinguish which one was fake, which wasn't –since he was a very good actor). I cringed when Sae immediately hugged me. Rima and my other classmates were slightly pushed away and I really wanted to shrug her fake hug away, but Sae was always the persistent one.

"We miss you!" Nana beamed.

"How come you never hang around with us again?" Yuriko smiled.

I wanted to snort.

"Are they your friends?" questioned Rima. I wanted to reply the question but Sae was taking the question as a cue and her mouth spoke faster than me.

"Yes! Nice to meet you all! We are Tomoyo-chan's best friends!"

Nina, my classmate friend, stepped up to greet them first. She grinned cheerfully. "It's very nice to meet Daidouji-sama's friends. She rarely talks about her junior high life."

"…Daidouji-_sama, _eh?" Shizu smiled and I had a really bad feeling about it.

Nina laughed and gave the explanation that I knew she meant good –but would just be used by the four mean girls to strike back at me. "Ah, sorry. It's just the fondness nickname for a person as wonderful as Daidouji-sama…"

"My, my, Tomoyo-chan… we're glad that you have developed into such a… school idol and –"

"Yes! Daidouji-sama is our idol!" Nina interrupted cheerfully and I knew she had made Shizu annoyed for her interrupted words.

"But that doesn't give you excuse to forget your old friends and forgot who you _were, _right?"

I froze.

Even Nina's cheerfulness faltered.

Oh my, they were not planning to humiliate me in front of my friends, weren't they?

"Who…Daidouji-sama…was?" repeated Kinako, another classmate of mine.

"Oh, so you never told them, Tomoyo?" Yuriko questioned with fake surprise.

Everything seemed like a blur. I could only hear Yuriko (or Sae, or Shizu –not that I really cared) was reciting back the story of my junior high –in an even more exaggerated fashion. I couldn't understand how someone could be that childish, but at the same time, I was more confused as for why I could not even defend myself. I meant, it wasn't as if I hadn't succeeded –back then in the reunion. Why wasn't I able to speak up? Was it because every word Yuriko said just reminded me of my weaknesses 3 years ago?

"Tomoyo was so weak; she was so dependent to us. If it weren't for us, nobody would befriend such a gloomy, uninteresting girl…"

Perhaps it was due to humiliation –that I found my vocal chords to be temporarily malfunctioned.

"Just because she's a little pretty, she thought she could just steal Yuriko's boyfriends…"

Nonsense. I never did any of those.

"But it's alright. I meant, even with all of those, we still consider Tomoyo-chan to be our valuable friend. It's just hard to accept that she seems to repay our kindness in an opposite manner…"

_Kindness? _What kindness?

"Tomoyo… do you remember the moment when you bribed us with that perfume? You didn't have to do that, really. We would still be your friends even if you don't give us the perfume."

You had forced me to do so and blackmailed me…

But worse than their cruel, lying words…

Even worse than the questioning gazes of my High School friends…

The worst thing was the growing confusion of why I could not deny all those false words, why I couldn't stand up to state the right things…

I had the power. I knew I had the power. And I could do it, _I knew _I could do it.

Then… why did my voice wouldn't come out? Why my hand could only fisted in annoyance, but I didn't mutter nor do any other thing?

Why I was…wasting over something?

Give me…the strength.

Give me –

…

The world stilled.

It wasn't until I noticed Yuriko's mouth was hung open in an awkward and long moment, that I noticed something.

She stopped.

They stopped.

There was no wind, no chirping bird, everything was so still.

Besides myself, the whole world stopped.

"What –"

"The Time Card." A deep voice came from behind me and in reflex manner, I turned around. Hiiragizawa Eriol was walking casually on the school yard to approach me. There was the Sun Staff I had not seen for years that he was holding in his right hand. He walked with an expression so serious, there wasn't even a smile on his face. This was considerably weird –since he was the one who always managed to keep up the fakest smile on his face. The indigo eyes were cold and almost merciless, such powerful presence almost deterred me. _Almost. _

"You…use your magic?" I questioned. Hiiragizawa had once told me that he had made the copies of the Clow Cards. But as for why he would choose to use it now, I wasn't quite sure.

He sighed deeply and stopped when he was just right in front of me. "How…disappointing, Daidouji-san."

"What?"

"You. Daidouji-san, disappointing. When I chose you to serve as an entertainment to cease my boredom, I really did that because I was sure you were different, an amusing woman. A powerful woman. Someone that worth competing with me. Was I wrong, Daidouji-san?"

And despite anything, I sensed the faintest trace of compliment. He…considered me equal? The new discovery astounded me that I blinked several times. I realized that he was posing me a question that I need to answer. "I…"

"You know you have the power to just shrug those pathetic excuses of girls off," he nudged at the unmoving body of Shizu. "Why not use it? You want to be merciful to them? You pity them? After all that they've done to you in Junior High? Don't you want to have a revenge or something?"

"It's not about revenge," I spoke. "They may be doing wrong but… I am the one who is weak myself."

"Then? Are you just going to sit there and watch your so-called _friends _humiliate you in front of public?"

"No… But I just…" I watched at my still quivering hand. "I couldn't control myself that well. I still –" The sight in front of me went dark and I noticed Hiiragizawa had covered my eyes with his hands. I nearly blushed by such a warm and close skin contact but his deep voice dragged me back to consciousness, despite my closed eyes.

"Take a deep breath. It's not as if this is the world's hardest test –"

I knew it wasn't, but he simply didn't take into account my own paranoia and excessive fear that kept on growing.

"You are Sakura Kinomoto's best friend. You are someone who had the courage to support and accompany your beloved ones in all hardships and trials."

"What does –"

"You are Daidouji Sonomi's only daughter. You are someone born and raised with dignity, pride, and other things that should make any other girls envious of you."

I was silenced. Was this the way Hiiragizawa trying to give some sort of…confidence to me?

"You are… Eriol Hiiragizawa's toy. Believe me, if I consider you amusing enough, then it means I have certain hopes on you. And that doesn't come easily."

Perhaps it was unlikely, but I chuckled at such comment. Even when his words supposedly stung, it didn't.

In his cruel, stabbing words…there was something that I longed to feel:

Trust.

His pale hand slowly was pulled away once he sensed my calming self. The afternoon light could have blinded me, but his tall figure shadowed and protected me from such damage. "And foremost…" he continued. "You are Tomoyo. Even though you don't possess any magical ability, you have something that is even may be more powerful, stronger. Something that makes you…you. Somehting that is embodied so essentially, that you don't actually even need to be Sakura Kinomoto's best friend, Sonomi Daidouji's daughter, or even Eriol Hiiragizawa's toy in order to realize that you are blessed."

…

I couldn't believe I was saying this but…

"Thank you…Hiiragizawa-san."

He was back to his smile, perhaps only due to fake politeness, but I didn't care. "You're welcome, Daidouji-san. Oh, and after you finish your affair here, please come to the Student Council room. There's something I want to discuss over with you."

So typically him, but I only flashed another smile as he swung his Sun Staff once more and the effect came so quickly: the Time was resumed and he disappeared.

I sighed softly before turning around to face the still lying Yuriko. She screeched something about me bribing the teacher to get a good mark. The newfound confidence Hiiragizawa had helped me to discover brought a new level of strength as I began my fight back. "Pardon me for interrupting, Yuriko. May I have my own saying here?" I cut her and without waiting for her to reply, I turned to Rima and my other classmates. "There are some points in her stories that are true. I was…a weak girl in Junior High. I wasn't the 'Daidouji-sama' you know me for now. I only had several friends, and I had issue with confidence that may have made me seemed gloomy and uninteresting that time…"

"See?" Nana cut back in. "She admitted it herself, she has tricked and disappointed you and –"

"I never mean to trick any of you. I got into High School with a new will to start a new life and to fix my own weakness in Junior High. And if you're disappointed with me, that's fine. It's your rights to feel so. But I just want you to know that I am still Daidouji Tomoyo. I am a woman with a pride that will never allow me to do such imprudent things such as seducing or stealing anyone's boyfriend. I have never bribed anyone either. I admit that I was weak at times, but that would never make me do something so…_low."_

"How dare you, Tomoyo!" Yuriko spoke up again once she noticed indirect insult from me, but I only gazed at her calmly. "You ungrateful bit –"

"Would you all stop your cheap blackmail?!" Rima spoke up with her small yet commanding voice. I could see Yuriko's shocked expression and even Sae's hung-opened mouth. "You don't have any rights to just go to someone else's school and mock our friend. You all are not welcomed here. Go away before we get the security drag you out."

I was astounded myself. I couldn't deny how touched I was with Rima's defending me.

Nana, however, still urged. "She tricked you! Tomoyo isn't like all you thought she is!"

"She is still Daidouji Tomoyo that we know –the caring, kind, and charming girl that we all adore so. Rima's right. If you insult her anymore, you've made yourself the enemy of Tomoeda Private High School. And believe us, the consequence won't be pretty." Nina aided.

There were more defending from my other friends. I couldn't describe much. I could only remember how speechless I was for such…kind attention and…acceptance.

"Yuriko," I called after her name once she seemed to be so red full of embarrassment and fury. "Sae, and Nana, and Shizu too. I just want to say… thank you, for at least befriending and talking to me in the last year of Junior High. I don't care how ill you intention truly was, but I still have to say thank you. However, I need you to know that I won't accept you step on me again. I hope that…one day we can understand each other better. But starting now, I won't let myself be weak anymore."

I realized perfectly that their anger and shame would not dissipate in days, weeks, or even months. But I believed someday… our relationship could get better. I wouldn't force it though. It would be nice if we all could be friends for real, but even if that was too surreal, I knew that I would not lose any dignity anymore in front of them. For now…I could only watch Yuriko and the other emabarassedly turned around and walked out of our school compound.

After they walked pass the school gate, I turned to my friends. "Thank you for defending me. I… really appreciate it. I'm sorry if all along I have created the false image. The Daidouji Tomoyo also has her moments of weakenss. I'm sorry if I can't meet up your expectations but…this is me."

Rima drew a long sigh –as if it was a sigh that she had been holding on for years. "Daidouji-san, you are still the Daidouji-san we know."

"Besides knowing you more human really makes me admire you more, Daidouji-sama!" Nina squealed happily.

"Maybe you should just loosen up around us. Maybe we aren't the most perfect friend but –"

"You are all more than I can ever ask for. Thanks for making all these 3 years so fun and memorable…" I told them honestly. I admitted that it was never the same without Sakura, but having friends as great as them… it's really more than I can ever ask for.

"There is something that I've been meaning to ask since so long time ago though, Daidouji-san," spoke Rima.

"What is it?"

"Can I just call you Tomoyo?"

I chuckled and smiled warmly. "Of course. It's something that I've been meaning to ask you all since a long time ago too."

* * *

><p>My female friends had asked me to go to some karaoke together. I really wanted to accept the invitation –especially since I wanted to start a healthier friendship with all of them – but I remembered something that made me have to decline such generous offer. After promising them to make the karaoke moment up later that week, I walked back inside the school building, into the ever so familiar Student Council Room.<p>

Hiiragizawa Eriol was standing and gazing at the sight outside the big window when I knocked and entered the room. "It seems that you were successful," he commented as slowly turning around. I gulped nervously (the sun shadow really made his feature more beautiful – I hated how someone with heart as dark as he was could look so…ethereal) when he walked closer to me. He stopped in a decent distance. Before he could speak anything, I interrupted.

"I want to thank you again. Thanks for… the encouraging words."

"I told you, you're very welcome, Daidouji-san."

I smiled automatically when he smiled. "I just…want to know…why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you help me? Don't you… hate me? Don't you want to see me fail in every aspect of life?"

"You're exaggerating, Daidouji-san. I am not that cruel in your eyes, am I?"

"…I don't know."

He walked closer and in effect, I stepped back further. He chuckled at this before speaking again. "Why I helped you, you ask? Because I can not accept those bimbos making fun of you."

Something in my heart fluttered. "R-really?"

The bespectacled man smiled in a twisted manner. "After all, I'm the only one who has the right to annoy you, to make you cry, to make you suffer…"

As fast as my fluttering heart, was my disappointed feeling.

But I was persistent. "Indirectly, you want to say that I'm special to you."

He replied in the queerest fashion. "Imagination is the most dangerous thing, Daidouji-san. So I suggest you stop to stop daydreaming."

I was not in the mood for some word tricks or the game to reveal what was in the thoughts of the other, so I just posed him the question. "Can I still have hope for you?"

He chuckled. "Are you sure you _still _want to hope for me? I love another woman and you know that."

The word spoken so casually but it pained me much worse.

…It was even more painful than the last time I remembered he loved another woman. It was creating some sort of depressed hole inside my heart and the wrenched feeling that I recognized dreadfully as one of the indication that…shamefully, I had fallen deeper for Hiiragizawa Eriol.

I desperately tried to do something to ease out the pain. In the end, I only distracted him from the topic. "You said that there was something you want to discuss with me. What is it?"

"It's about Kurogane and you."

"What about Kurogane and I?"

"Earlier this day when I shook his hand for the first time, I tried to dig more information from him, from his soul, from his memories, from his past lives… or _other _lives and –"

"So you did do something to Kurogane! No wonder why he seemed to be in discomfort back then. You cast your magic on him!"

"I didn't cast my magic on him. I merely looked inside his soul and memory. He subconsciously rejected my infiltration and thus it might have made him got that slight headache back then."

Deciding not to debate with Hiiragizawa Eriol on this matter, I only signaled him to continue. "And? What do you want to tell me?"

"You know that somewhere… not in this world, not in this dimensions…. There exist other dimensions. This is… one of the things that Clow didn't inherit much to me, so my knowledge is a little limited here, but to underline… Somewhere, a dimension different from this dimension we're currently living on exists, Daidouji-san. And one of the thing that often happen is that your other part, your other self, lives in that other dimension. It's like… pieces of souls that may be the same but not exact are living in other world."

"You mean… I have a piece of my soul out there in the different dimension? In the different world?" The information was put into me too fast, but since I have met the girl who resembled and who was named like me, I felt it was easier to follow Hiiragizawa's theory on this.

"Yes."

"And…? Is it a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. Most oftenly, even if the soul originates from one same source, the persona in each dimensions wouldn't disturb the others and wouldn't interefere with the life of its other persona."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because after looking inside Kurogane's mind and traced back his pieces of souls, I might conclude something."

"Something?"

"That you and Kurogane are soulmates."

…

…

"What?"

"Have you ever felt something connects you with him? Almost unexplainable, but you feel like there's something intertwining you both?"

My reply was instant, because that was what I had been feeling the moment I laid eyes on him. "Yes…"

"My theory is that your other persona in other dimension is Kurogane's other persona's soulmate in that other dimension."

"But… _this_ is a different dimension, isn't it?"

"In this realm, soulmate is something that may exist in great link, even if already separated by a different world or dimension. The proof, you already feel it yourself."

I was surprised by such absurd yet sensible theory. "You mean…eventually Kurogane and I will become…" I blushed upon the idea. "...L-lovers?"

"It's highly possible," Hiiragizawa shrugged.

"Oh."

I didn't know what to think or to feel. It was surely shocking news. I had a soulmate? And that my soulmate was already around my life? The feeling of knowing that I had a soulmate feared and warmed me at the same time. I feared…the impossibility, the irrational way of how my fate could be decided that way. But on the same time, I couldn't deny the nice feeling to know that you might not be alone in this world, like there was someone –destined to be with you.

"My soulmate, eh?" I wondered. "B-but… Hiiragizawa-san, why are you telling me this? I-I mean… now that I know Kurogane is my soulmate, I know someday I will be able to forget you. And in the end, your little game won't work."

"Oh, Daidouji-san. I'm only a mere human being. I don't even think I have a piece of my other persona out there in the different dimension –since I was originally the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. I can not play with destiny or those destined to be together."

"Then…we can stop all of this foolish game and –"

"Not so fast, Daidouji-san," he smiled and I knew he had another mind trick. "I admit that you are Kurogane's soulmate and that eventually, you will only belong to him. _But ,_that's something that is saved for later. I don't plan to make you my permanent toy anyway. So, I'll just play with you until I'm bored or until I've made you fallen in love with me –"

"Then you're against the destiny."

"I won't be against the destiny. Eventually, you will fall in love with Kurogane, get married, perhaps have children of your own. A mere high school crush wouldn't taint your whole life-time, sacred destiny. I just want to enjoy playing with you while I still can. You can allow me that, can't you? The good thing is that you know someday, you'll be freed from me."

…

"Yes…eventually, I will be freed by this fake love and fall in love for real with Kurogane."

"Eventually you will," agreed Hiiragizawa. "But we can enjoy this game while we still can," he bent down and laid a chaste, quick kiss on my lips. I drew back in embarrassment and panic while he only chuckled. "I'll give you your freedom once I'm done with you, Daidouji-san."

I knew I should be happy to know that I was still destined to be happy, that I was still destined to fall in love with a much better man, but…

…the thought of being freed from Hiiragizawa Eriol's grasp just didn't seem as enthralling as I thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> An: **For those who have read my other fic "The Red Thread", I know the soul mate concept here _may _seem similar, but no. I have a different agenda in this fic, hehe. This is something I wrote waay before The Red Thread, so don't expect a thorough conception here.

**MimoRei13: **Wow, you gave a lot of reviews! I don't know how to properly respond to them. I read all of them, but maybe I'll just comment back at the latest review. Thank you so much! Yes, kurogane has shone his way, I'm going to momentarily give the spotlight to Eriol again. But there'll be a very subtle love triangle here. Not much, but there will be. And yeah, I seem to convert some ET shippers into KuroTomo shippers with this fanfic, LOL. I still love ET though, hehe.

**Frvrandever: **thank youuu!

**KJS X-OVER: **I was actually afraid that Kurogane in this fic will be too…bland (Because I just couldn't take off the stereotypical "second guy" role with him), but if you adore him, I'm glad. Ahahaha, Eriol cannot be relied on, eh? True, true… I agree, I also plan to build Tomoyo's confidence here. She's a proud woman, but insecure one too, at times. I'm glad you like her flawed character, I'm really glad. Romance will come soon enough… hehe. Waa, noo, as much as I love Kurogane, I still support ET more.

**Dragon's nest: **Yup, and he will make some appearances here and there in the future, though I don't know whether there will be plenty of them or not. And thank you for loving Tomoyo! She'll grow beautifully inside and out.

**Cheng: **ahahaha, I agree. No matter how despicable Eriol is, I will love him. As for whether he has a soft spot on Tomoyo or not…well, to be honest, as for now, maybe not. But who knows in the future? Hehe. And yeah, I agree again, although I love Kurogane, I will always be a hardcore ET shipper. I may not focus on ET as much as I used to in the past, but they'll remain in my top 5 OTP of all time.

**Maria-Reynne: **wahahahaha, you want Eriol to be more ill-mannered? That's quite something, considering the amount of hate he has received due to his manners in this fic, hehe. And yeah, Kuro will transfer, though maybe not much of a reaction from the others. Yes, Tomoyo is learning again to gain her confidence back, and those bitches surely deserve it, hehe. And Kuro Tomo… yes, there will be this unexplainable comfort slash attraction between them. Thank you for waiting!

**ET forever: **I'm sorry for delaying the update! I didn't have the time. And about Kurogane, no, he's not a CCS character. He's a character from another CLAMP series, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (TRC). As TRC has a lot of crossover, I think it'll be quite funny to cross it over with the current semi-AU CCS that I'm writing now. And thank you for remembering Mnemosyne's Labyrinth! The loose end there is unfortunately intentional, but thank you for liking that fic!

**Redeyes143: **yeah, the new layout can be confusing, but I actually like the new layout. ^^. Anyway, yeah, we need a time off from the annoying Eriol, hehe. He's back in this chapter and the next chapters though. And yeah, haha, Eriol's bullying is worse in a different level.

**animefan88tv:** Hey Amy, actually, you might not believe it, but when you first reviewed under anonym, I had a feeling that it would be you. Hehe. Thank you for the PM though, sorry that I just decide to reply to it here. And as always, thank you very much. Aah, I'm kinda surprised you liked that part in chapter 14. And what's with this "I am a hopeless romantic too, well not that hopeless anymore ;p" is there something good going on with your life? *nudge, nudge. And yeah, when I wrote this The Daidouji-san for the first time years ago, I promised myself that this would be the moment where I practiced in characterization more than the plot. So that's why, I need to add as much dimensions to Tomoyo's character, not only in her relationship with Eriol (or Kurogane). I'm happy, really happy, if you like this story. I do hope that my readers will be able to get something, but even if that is not possible, the fact that people enjoy my story is really more than enough. Till later!

**LadyMidnightGuardian: **It'll be a semi-crossover. I don't plan any groundbreaking crossover plot, I just want to borrow Kuro's character, hehe. And yeah, Eriol is a hypocrite, and thank you for pointing out which line you like! ^^

**Imaginistic: **ahahaha, yeah, a man-whore, contradicting Eriol and the recovering Tomoyo. Thank you for reading the chapters!

**Nils: **Yes, although I'm a hardcore ET shipper, I enjoy writing the KuroxTomo part. I too, can easily get bored with romance. I can't deny though, that it'll always be the genre I search the most, but sometimes I just need a variation in a while. Thank you sooo much for the kind compliment! Hmm, if things run smooth, I will update every week (or two). Most likely, updates will be on weekend, because I don't have much lenience on weekdays.

**Tommy-yomz: **thank youuu! Here you go, the despicable Eriol appears again, hehe! And he'll be ruining Tomoyo's life in the future for the next chapters, hehe. Yes, Kuro has a huge chance on snatching Tomoyo away, be careful Eriol…

**Guest # 3: **Yes! Tomoyo's learning to be stronger! I hope the chapter is good enough. ^^

**Ulq4schiffer: **If you miss the ill-mannered Eriol, here you go, you have him again in this chapter, LOL. Hmm, I hope Tomoyo develops more. She'll get there eventually. And a little Eri-Kuro interaction in this chapter, hope it satisfies your curiosity. Hehe.

**Shanaa12: **Yeah, it was actually my first time writing an ET story with a chapter that has no Eriol in it. But maybe I need to rest Eriol for a while.

**Guest # 2: **Yes, I'm glad that you like how this is not just about ET's romance (or as you said, the lack of it). I'm glad that you like the chapter! I was worried that since Eriol made no appearance, it wouldn't appeal ET shipper, but I'm glad if you like it. And yeah, a new arc evolves with Kuro's appearance in their high school. About the high school drama, I don't know. Personally, my high school is not like that, but when I read it in mangas, I can see that bullying can get so severe. Wahahahaha, will I change it to KuroTomo? Haha, I don't know…

**Eri: **Hello, Eri! ^^ Glad if you still think that it was intense. Wow, and you seem like a Kurogane fan ^^. I like him too, it's just that I like Eriol way more, hehe. Yes, the bitches from Tomoyo's old school need to learn a lesson or two. Here goes the chapter about Eriol and Kuro's meeting, hehe.

**Guest # 1: **yes, as you may have read, the above was the chapter where Kuro moved to Tomoeda High and met Eriol! ^^

**EuroCuttie**: And after that pretty fast chapter, this chapter comes out late, so sorry… Yeah, about the POV, I actually abhor 1st person POV. I enjoy writing in 3rd person more, but yes, to achieve the effect I want with this fanfic, 1st person POV should be more fitting.

**13opals: **ahahaha, yes, there'll be a side pairing (or will KuroTomo escalate into a main pairing? Lol) And yeah, you guessed right. I've loved ET pairings for 9 years already ^^, I won't hand Tomoyo that easily to any other guy, hehe. Here goes my intake on the "crossover", hope you enjoy!

**Yresu: ***hands you an artillery fire for you to shoot Eriol with* There, kill him, darla. Hehe. Aaaa, Eriol is a complicated person who does not want to be understood. But his reasons and motives would be revealed in a special chapter I reserve for him. So for now, let's just "enjoy" this Eriol whose motive is really unknown, hehe. And glad if you like Tomoyo showing her worth (she always has it in her, but maybe too insecure at times to let herself shine). I'm from Indonesia, and you?

**CharmGirl24: **This. I agree. I think although differently, we all must have had unpleasant encounters. I hope yours went well or goes well now. That's a very wise intake when you say that we show our progress by the way we handle the similar situation differently from our past selves. I agree, completely agree.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: **don't worry, I'm still an ET shipper. Though I'm very tempted to give Eriol a lesson or two. And he will get his lessons, soon. haha. And yes! Indeed, Tomoyo's problem with her mother will be the main focus soon. It was a sad relationship that Tomoyo has with her mother, but I'm glad you took notice of it. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Mysticalphoenix-avalon: **Yup, Eriol and Kurogane will fill Tomoyo's life with different roles ^^ Thank you for reviewing!

**MARYXULA: **No problem. It was a pleasure responding to your reviews. Naoko? I'm glad if you like her part. And I know we have problems in our life. I may not know you personally, but I sincerely wish you the courage to face the obstacles (if any) that you have in your life ^^

**Insomniac: **ahahaha, another converted shipper! I'm glad if you like Eriol's…err…"uniqueness". I'm really thankful for your compliments! Sorry for the long wait and here goes the new chapter!

**Vedha: **Tomoyo has knight(s), but she's not quite a damsel in distress. Well, maybe she is, but she'll have her way to overcome her problems soon. aaah, nooo, not another converted shipper… (I'm still a hardcore ET shipper). About the bullying, personally, I agree. This kind of bullying does not happen in real life (at least, not as far as I know). But there are plenty of mangas portraying a more cruel bullying , so maybe there exists this kind of bullying out there? I don't know. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!


	16. Mother and Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 16: Mother and Daughter**

* * *

><p>When I got home, I was expecting my mother to be there. After all, she had texted me the day before that she would come home that night. I supposed that expecting something too much was not the greatest idea. As I entered my mansion, I realized that my mother was not there yet. One of the maids who was cleaning the foyer told me even before I could mutter my inquiry.<p>

"Your mother went to Daidouji co. office earlier, but she promised you that she would be home before midnight. Dinner is served, Miss Daidouji. Your mother insisted that you eat first without her, because she said she would be having dinner outside."

I actually lost any of my appetite. But since I knew our chef was preparing a big dinner tonight to welcome back my mother from her long business trip, I realized I would need to eat the dish to respect his effort. "I'll go get changed and afterwards have dinner." I went to my room to change clothes, got downstairs and had dinner, went back to my room to work on my assignments, and afterwards, I waited.

I was actually very tired and was often seduced by the will to sleep, but I tried to hang on.

My mother promised me that she would be home before midnight.

At 23.37 PM (Yes, so I was staring at the digital clock all night long), I heard footsteps and the door of my mother's bedroom was opened. She was home! I decided to wait for another 15 minutes before getting off the chair to walk out of my room and reach her room.

Once hearing the soft 'What is it?' after I knocked on her door, I opened the door to my mother's bedroom. She seemed surprise to see me. "Tomoyo! Why haven't you slept? You have school tomorrow, haven't you?"

I embarrassedly looked down and muttered, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I was never that sentimental actually. The last time I slept with my mother was…well, when I was eight years old and it was even very seldom that time. I admitted that I was never that spoiled to my mother nor was my mother ever spoiled me or anything. This sudden act of mine must have surprised her. I meant, I was surprised with my action too. But I didn't know. I guessed I really missed her. She was away for months and lately, I had been struggling quite a lot with my life. With almost no one to turn on to, I thought it was alright to release my dependent self once in a while.

My mother smiled and tapped on a vacant spot next to her on the bed. I bashfully walked there and buried myself on the soft plush.

"What's up with you so suddenly, Tomoyo?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little melancholic lately," I sighed. "So… how was your trip? You spent a lot of time in Hong Kong, how are Sakura-chan and the others?"

The mention of the 'Sakura' word was the cue that made her rambling giddily –despite the clear fatigue that was surely she was experiencing. My mother spoke happily about Sakura's cuteness, and Sakura's confusion to choose the major and university, and Sakura's heart-tingling relationship with Li, and Sakura, and Sakura… all my mother spoke about was Sakura. Well, she did mention something about 'that annoying sensei', but other than that, she spoke only of Sakura.

I listened to the rambling dreamily. I truly missed Sakura. Hearing my mother spoke in such detail kind of worked as a medicine to cure my longing of her. "I wish I could go to Hong Kong for a while…"

"I wanted to order you the plane ticket, but you had loads of activities in school that you simply couldn't leave, right?"

"Yes. And someone will surely hang me if he discovers that I go on a plaisir trip to Hong Kong."

"Ah, a '_he'_."

I fixed the pillow position and stared up to the room's ceiling. "He's just my boss in the Student Council, Mother. Well, we were old friends before too, though."

"But you like him…"

"No."

"You don't lie to your mother, young lady."

I sighed. "Alright, Mother. I like him. A little."

"Only a little?"

I looked up at my mother's twinkling eyes. "Alright. I confess. I like him a lot."

Soft arms surrounded me as my mother pulled me into a playful embrace. "Ahhh…my dear only daughter will someday be snatched away… I wish that man won't have the personality like that annoying sensei."

I almost cynically retorted that 'Technically, he is Fujitaka-san's other half', but realizing that it would only raise unwanted questions, I stopped my mouth before speaking it and added other words instead. "He's a complicated persona, but I…think he's not _that _evil."

My mother smiled and embraced me tighter. I liked the feeling. Due to my mother's extremely tight schedule, she was admittedly not one to play up the role of the ever-present mother. She cared a lot, but she wasn't always there to show it. So I truly prized little yet warm moments like this. I was almost lulled to sleep but my mother's next comment made my eyes fluttered open again.

The finger on my hair caressed the tresses fondly. "You really are a pretty girl, Tomoyo. With your long hair and this beautiful face…you really do look like Nadeshiko. She's a very beautiful woman too…" Mother spoke as she pulled away and examined my face better. "This nose, the chin, the cheekbone…They all look like Nadeshiko's. I know it from the moment I gave birth and looked at your baby form that you're a gift God's given me…"My mother spoke as sighing deeply and she muttered something that I was sure she didn't intend to speak out loud. "It's like God's giving me back Nadeshiko after Death took her away…"

There was a stung in my heart.

My mother must have not realized she had spoken the last line out loud and I supposed that her fatigue had almost drowned her to the slumber land too.

In the faintest whisper, I told her, "I'm not Auntie Nadeshiko, Mother…"

Her reply was slurred, almost automatic. She probably didn't even realize she was still half awake. "Of course you're not, Dearie."

My mother was asleep and I looked at her peaceful face. I could tell on what purpose I served to her for the seventeen year old of my life: Not only a daughter, not only a heiress, but more importantly, a substitute.

But… like I had been reminding myself over the years, this was what made my mother happy.

And I am happy if the people I love happy, am I not?

* * *

><p>"Is there something bothering you?"<p>

I blinked when the dark voice greeted me. Straightening my back, I drew my attention from the gaze outside the school's corridor's window to the person who had just greeted me.

"Kurogane." I smiled. "No, I was just looking at such beautiful sight. Do I look like someone's bothered?"

"You do."

This person should be another person that I should be afraid of besides than Hiiragizawa. He could read what was going on my mind too, at times. But the years had honed my skill to evade the subject I didn't want to discuss. "You really notice things about me, Kurogane. Is there any chance that you like me?" I teased him.

"Don't get too high of yourself," he grimly retorted. I had to giggle. Even his reaction was similar to the Sorcerer. Although I admitted that Kurogane was not as dangerous as Hiiragizawa. Kurogane might be able to read what was on my mind, but in return, I could pretty much understand what he was thinking (Unlike Hiiragizawa –who could read my mind, but I could never read what was on his mind). Somehow, I could tell that Kurogane really cared about me, even though I would not refer it in a romantic sense. I thought we were still simply too far from it.

I smiled, leaned on the wall, and gazed at the passing students. Kurogane was still silent beside me and I suddenly decided to ask him the silly question that Hiiragizawa had announced to me the day before. "Do you believe in Soul mates?"

"Huh?"

"Soul mates. People who are destined to be with the other, no matter what the condition is."

He snorted. "Why are you asking me this question?"

"Because somebody told me that we were soul mates."

Kurogane blinked and I supposed he was quite surprised with my bluntness. I surprised myself equally, but after all things that happened, I guessed I was becoming more honest to my surrounding. Telling someone what I truly had in mind had not been as difficult (I still had difficulties with the border I set myself, but actually…I was considerably more open).

Kurogane frowned in his own antic and replied, "Well, that somebody who told you that was absurd."

I chuckled. "Yes. I admit he has an absurd personality. But you haven't answered my question. Do you believe in Soul mates?"

He looked at me long before finally spoke, "I make my own destiny. However, I don't deny the existence of something that passed mere human thoughts."

"That's a nice thought," I told him. My cell phone beeped twice, indicating a new text was received. "Excuse me." I looked on the message and found a new text from one of my classmate asking me to join them after school at Piffle Pastry. My relationship with my friends at school had developed into such a relieving point. I was… kind of grateful to Yuriko and the others. If it weren't under their pressure, perhaps I would not really gain the courage to be more honest with my high school friends.

"I… actually…have met your other self," Kurogane spoke suddenly, almost timidly.

"Pardon?"

"In dreams. Someone who looks exactly like you, but not you, told me to…protect you. I didn't even know you back then."

I smiled. "Protect me from what? We're living in quite a peaceful world and I hope I don't look like a damsel in distress."

"You don't. And that's why sometimes I wonder why I even consider that dream as a real message."

"You've been dreaming that dream long?"

"Less than a year actually."

"I see."

"…When I met you that night in front of the night club, there was like something telling me that it was you whom I needed to protect."

I was taken aback but I replied just similarly. "When I met you that night in front of the night club, there was like something telling me that it was you who would be my guardian."

He grimaced and I grinned.

"Perhaps we really are soul mates, aren't we, Kurogane?"

* * *

><p>The last subject that day was art. We were tasked to pair with one of our classmate and drew a portrait drawing about him or her. My partner was originally Nina, but Hiiragizawa with all his word tricks towards Nina somehow managed to convince her to exchange partner. In result, I was paired with Hiiragizawa. I knew that the purpose of his action was to lull me into liking him more, I could only wish that I would not fall into such an obvious trap.<p>

The art teacher had given us the freedom to get out of the class and choose the place to draw. Hiiragizawa suggested that we went outside on the school's garden. Garden was good, so I accepted the proposal. We chose to sit on the grass under a big apple tree that was a little secluded (well, actually, _he _chose the place). I started to sketch once we were settled. He was still busied with several phone call he had to make as a school president, thus I began my examination on him faster.

I supposed Hiiragizawa's choice to make him my drawing partner would be effective on his side. This way, I had no other choice but to examine his features in order to get the precise drawing. He knew he was a beautiful creature, and he was using it to his advantage.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had the most peculiar blue eyes I had ever seen. I had often gazed at his indigo eyes, but everytime, they seemed to reflect the different shades of indigo. His glasses often hid the beauties of the eyes, but on the other hand, it gave him the sort of intelligent aura that surely made him stand among other men. His complexion was pale –he could have been mistaken as either a sick man or a vampire – but still flawless, still perfect. His nose, his lips (I blushed deeply upon realizing the fact that I was staring at his lips), his cheekbone were all in the perfect proportion. Not only his facial feature that amazed me, but also his figure. He was considerably slim, but his shoulders were broad and there were muscles in the right amount in the right place. His dark hair was in the darkest blue hue, I couldn't really tell whether it was deep dark blue or black. There was something far surpassing the physical exterior too. As my hand unconsciously sketched, I noticed how even his aura felt good: effortlessly aristocratic. He felt ethereal, like he didn't belong in this world, but at the same time, he was realistically flesh and bone.

"Stop staring at me," he muttered. Apparently, he had finished his phone call.

I blinked. We were in a portrait-drawing assignment – we _had_ to stare at each other. I decided to use this to (hopefully) turn my position. "I have to stare at you, Hiiragizawa-san. What's the matter? Do I make you uncomfortable? Do I, by any chance, make you nervous or something?" I inquired playfully.

He smiled. "No chance."

"Then…" I continued as smirking. "Let me stare at you. After all, it's for the drawing project. No other intention intended. Strictly and purely art."

"Starting to gain your confidence back, eh, Daidouji? Think you can outsmart me?" He sighed, and perhaps decided to change the strategy. "In order to create a good art, Daidouji-san, you can't only look at the object," he spoke as gently squeezing my hand. "But you have to feel it."

If it not for my good self control, I would have shrieked.

Hiiragizawa took off his glasses and with brought my hand to touch his face. I wanted to pry my hand away, but he was holding my hand tight, forcing it to linger on his face.

"Study it. The contour, the feeling…" he spoke as still forcing my finger to touch his forehead.

"Are you crazy, Hiiragizawa-san? We're in school, outside! People can see us and –"

"Are we doing things improper, Daidouji-san? I'm just teaching you to understand art better."

"I don't need you to lecture me," I hissed as still trying to let my hand go from his grip. It was no avail, though.

"I want you to feel me," he countered and guided my hand lower, to carefully brush on his long eyelashes, to the perfect sculpt of his nose, to his smooth cheek, and finally, to his cold lips.

I struggled better but he held back my hand even much better. There was no telling how red I was at such… intimate gesture. Hiiragizawa forced my index and middle finger to trace the contour of his lips, to memorize it, to –

He kissed my finger.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to pull back my hand, I swore, I tried. But he was the man here; his strength was not to be compared with mine.

He kissed the palm of my hand.

"Hiiragizawa! W-we're in school and –"

He kissed my wrist, where my vein could perhaps feel the heat of his kiss.

"Hiiragizawa! P-please! Let go of me!"

The man finally released my hand and I quickly retracted back my hand. The spots on my hand where he had kissed me still felt warm. I shivered at such intention. He smirked, clearly liking the effect of his kisses on my hand, and stared at me for a long time.

"S-stop staring at me…!" I demanded him. Was it not enough to torture me?

"Oh, I just have to stare at you, Daidouji-san," he spoke in deliberately exact words I spoke to him earlier. "What's the matter? Do I make you uncomfortable? Do I, by any chance, make you nervous or something?"

"No chance, you uncreative copy-cat..."

The man only put back his glasses and smiled. "You always deny what is so obvious, Daidouji-san."

"W-what is so obvious then?"

"That you're falling deeper for me."

I hated how I could not deny such statement.

"Now, it's my turn."

"Y-your turn? Your turn to wha –"

Before I realized it, Hiiragizawa had put his palm to caress my cheek. "My turn to feel you."

He was calculated in everything. Before any of my hand could prevent his hand to touch my skin more, Hiiragizawa had brought both my wrist together with one hand and secured them so that they couldn't interfere with his ministration on my face. My sketchpad and my pencil were dropped to my lap, but I couldn't care about them at the moment.

"What do you think you're do –"

"Hush, Daidouji-san. It's not as if I'm doing something forbidden or anything."

"You're touching my face!"

"I'm only admiring your beauty, can't you hold still?" he irritatedly spoke as trailing his finger lower to my lips, in which he gave comments there and there. "You have a very smooth complexion, Daidouji-san. Your nose is beautiful, even your jawbone is perfect. And your lips…soft and plump, and sweet too –considering I've tasted them several times." He laughed a little when seeing the apparent blush. "Your violet eyes are probably your most striking feature though. Exquisite. Delicate. They can tell so many and yet hide so many. Such pretty eyes…" he smiled as caressing my hair. "Such a beautiful woman."

I had been told 'beautiful' countless times. But I supposed the effect was indeed very different when the man you liked said it to you.

He smiled his debonair smile one more time before pulling his hand away from my face, grabbed his pencil, and sketched.

While me? I couldn't even hold my pencil, my hand and my entire body felt so weak.

* * *

><p>The after effect of Hiiragizawa's action still lingered on me even hours later. Well, when I was with my classmates to enjoy the cakes from the Piffle Pastry, I could momentarily pretend like everything was normal. But after the delightful encounter ended and we were back to our homes, the memories invaded back and I sighed heavily just after I closed the door of the Daidouji Mansion closed. I really didn't know how and when I would be able to control myself better when it came to him. It was starting to unnerve me.<p>

"Ah, you're home," the mature voice called.

I looked to the source of voice and found out that my mother was sitting in the open living room, drinking her tea. I blinked at such sight. It was 6 PM, and my mother was never in home at such hour.

"Mother, it's a pleasant surprise! You're not working at such hour?" I questioned as taking seat on the couch in front of her.

"I have freed my night schedule today. And I have cooked tonight's dinner! We're going to eat together!"

I was surprised. "Wow, Mother! Is there anything we're celebrating?"

"Hmm, your birthday is still several weeks away, so…no. We're not celebrating anything."

"Then…" I chuckled. "What's with all of the effort?"

"I have to tell you something, _but _I will only tell it after we eat my specialized pasta." She beamed proudly as standing up and leading me to the dining room.

I was still awed at Mother's change of behavior but since I perfectly realized the same opportunity wouldn't strike twice, I told myself to stop analyzing and enjoy it as best as I could. It was fun and comforting. Mother couldn't originally cook that well, but when it came to pasta, she could cook better than our chef. She shared more stories of her trips to Prague and Hong Kong while I told her (well, I was _forced _to tell her) about Hiiragizawa. The whole moment happened in such perfect situation.

This was only a mere dinner, but I could say that this was one of the best dinners I had ever enjoyed in my life.  
>It was 7.45 PM when the desert was taken away and my mother wiped her lips with the napkin that she began to speak in that tone. "Tomoyo… I have news for you."<p>

"Yes, Mother?"

"You know that I plan to make the Daidouji Toy Company a world-wide toy empire. This company is something I've been dedicating my life onto."

I smiled. Among anyone, I was the one who knew the most how hard my mother worked. "Of course, Mother. And you've made it. The Company has several factories in Europe and the distribution routes are even more extensive."

"I have a bigger project."

"Yes?"

"I want to build an Amusement Park."

I nearly choked on my tea. "M-mother? T-that's a big step. Are you sure?"

"The Board of Directors has discussed this project for several times. And we all have reached mutual agreement."

My mouth was gaped opened. "I-if you and the BOD have agreed, then good. You're gonna be successful, Mother. It's a very good idea. Are you going to build it in Tomoeda? I think it will be a great step. The Tomoeda Amusement Park was long abolished. Making a new one will be –"

"I'm not going to build it in Tomoeda. I'm planning to build it in Hong Kong."

"H-hong Kong?"

"The market is there. Tourism is a main factor and there's an available strategical lot that the Daidouji co. has purchased in a considerably cheap price. Investors are showing interest towards the project too. Yes, Tomoyo. Hong Kong will be the first place where we will build the amusement park."

I supposed I was speechless for too long that my mother questioned me again.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm just…surprised. But it's a good idea, Mother. It's a really good idea."

My mother smiled and sipped her wine. "I'm glad you approve this plan. It makes it easier to say my next news."

"There's another?"

Mother chuckled before smilingly spoke, "Tomoyo… I've decided to go live in Hong Kong."

The teaspoon I was holding fell to the plate in a clanking matter. I gazed at my mother with disbelief. P-perhaps I wasn't hearing right. I meant, she could not say such huge thing as moving out with t-that kind of smile, could she? "I'm sorry, Mother. W-what did you say again?"

"I'm going to stay and live in Hong Kong."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I know you have a great life and good friends here in Tomoeda. And I know that the university you've aimed has offered you the scholarship. That's why I won't force you to go. You will stay here in Tomoeda. Do not think of all the fuss having to move out and –"

"W-wait, Mother… You mean… you're going to leaveme and stay, no, _live _abroad?"

The woman just stared at me regretfully and spoke a final word. "Yes."

"W-why?"

Mother sighed and perhaps she wasn't that impressed that persuading me didn't go as well as she planned. "Tomoyo… this is a huge project. As the CEO, there is no other way that I can leave such crucial project to –"

"Hayashi-san has been maintaining the business in Hong Kong very well," I reasoned. "As the CEO you don't have to permanently supervise the project that way… You can delegate your job there, a-and, perhaps causally, monthly, even weekly you can go to Hong Kong...but you can stay and _live _here. A-and –"

"I won't be permanently living there, Tomoyo. Perhaps it will only for 4-5 years. You can visit me in holiday."

I gazed at my mother in disbelief. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control my anger, I couldn't control my disbelief. "_Visit you?!`_Do I have a scheduled timeline to see my own mother, now?!"

"Tomoyo, you're being hysterical. It's not as if you've never experienced such thing. You've known your place as the heiress of a Daidouji leaves you the consequence."

"This is different from you leaving me for months for business trip, Mother. Why didn't you consult me before?"

"You are my daughter and the heiress, Tomoyo. But you are still no one in the Daidouji co. Do you expect your decision and opinion will be considered in the Board of Directors' meeting? This is not something I have to consult you. It's business, Tomoyo. Please. I told you this because I thought you were a mature and independent woman. And I still believe so. I believe in you."

"A-are you avoiding me, Mother?"

"I am not. You're my daughter, you should understand me the most. This is my dream, Tomoyo…"

"Well you're my mother! You should understand me the most too!"

"Why are you being difficult?! If you could be as supportive as Sakura –"

My mother stopped continuing her words as the comprehension hit her.

As the comprehension hit _me._

"I understand," I spoke coldly as getting up from the chair and questioning the thing that probably didn't have the direct link, but had everything to do with what I always wanted to ask her since so long ago. "You love Sakura more than me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Tomoyo? You _are _my daughter."

My eyes felt hot as the tears rolled down freely. "You don't even answer my question. And after second thought, no. Don't answer it, Mother. It only pains me more when you answer. Because either you tell the painful truth or you tell me the obvious lie. E-either way, i-it's…." I took a deep breath and wiped the tear on my eye. "It's enough. Thank you for the dinner, Mother. I think I'm going to bed now."

"Tomoyo…" My mother weakly called but she stayed in her spot. Perhaps for the rarest time she _understood _that I wanted to be left alone right then.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>An: I hope you won't hate Sonomi here. She's a great character and I like her very much.

** cheng**: thank you so much! Sorry that you have to wait long, and I hope you enjoy this roller-coaster, I'll try to make it more interesting in the future. Hopefully. Hehe.

**the-clumsy-one**: ahahaha, Eriol is quite a sadist for being entertained through bullying her. Hehe, Eriol's heart content will be elaborated in one special chapter later ^^

**Insomniac**: waah, seriously? You're officially on board with KuroxTomo ship in this fanfic? Okay, then Eriol will have a hard time not only winning Tomoyo's heart, but also for winning the readers' support again, hehe.

**Tommy-yomz**: Yeah, kissing her that way in such situation is indeed quite cruel of him. As to the conclusion for EriolTomoyoKurogane loveline… hehe, although it can already be predicted, but I'll try to make the road not easy there, hehe.

**LadyMidnightGuardian**: ahahahaha, yeah, his weird fetish to torture her, hmm? That's quite a way to describe it. He's a prick, even IF he already likes her, he won't admit it that easily. Ahaha, glad if Eriol still can melt you –he's been gaining a lot of haters in this fic, hehe.

**amanbu-chan**: hmm, for this kind of story (romance/general/mild comedy), yeah, where this story is going is already predictable. And yeah, I made him despicable…sorry Eriol. I know the real you won't be this cruel, my bad. T-T. Eriol will taste the result of his own act later, but maybe he won't be the totally sweet guy all so sudden. Even if he would, it would take a looonger time and Tomoyo should have all the patience to wait for it, hehe. About Eriol's hate on Tomoyo (if she couldn't read it), I'll reveal it in the special chapter concerning Eriol. Kaho will be in the fic again, but maybe not too soon. Syaosaku won't be visiting Tomoeda, but I'll have instances of TomoSaku in the future. Ahahaha, and yeah, I totally give you the approval to say that line, haha. I can totally imagine it somehow. Thanks for the long review ^^

**EuroCuttie**: From chapter 12 (if I'm not mistaken), Tomoyo clarified to Eriol that what she was feeling was only mere crush, and not love. Therefore, Eriol still found it plausible to continue the game, hehe. As for Tomoyo, yeah, I think she'll have a hard time forgetting him, haha. He's kind of her only sadist anyway. And I agree, when Eriol comes to his senses…he's in for a surprise, hehe. Thank you for your lovely comment, and I'm glad if you enjoy the conversation they shared in the last chapter.

**sweet-sunflower**: I think his lifetime of experience is what makes him so apt in being detached. That's like Eriol anyway. Hehe. At least, that's how I perceived him. I like the way you compare the ET and KuroTomo relationship. Sure, ET's fleeting fling seems insignificant to the lasting bond that KuroTomo may have, but as a die hard ET shipper, I'll try to strengthen their bond, hehe.

**Eri-sshi**: Hello, Eri! I'm sorry that I also cannot say other things but thank you! Aww, and thank you for your compliment. There are lots of other ET writers that are way better, I recommend you to read syaoran no hime's ET fanfics. She's the reason I'm into ET. Anyway, yeah, I think we can understand Tomoyo's in liking this bastard guy named Eriol can't we? Hehe.

**RanKoudou**: Thank you for still shipping ET although you hate Eriol here, ^^;.. Anyway, yeah, I agree, soulmates aren't easily broken, we'll see how ET copes up with that (IF they intend to).

**Imaginistic**: ahahaha, denial Eriol, eh? Me? Against those bullies? Actually, I'm only a coward person, so in the first place, I'll try not to drag myself to the conflict. But I admire you for beating them ^^

**watermelon17**: Yes! Tomoyo stands up for herself, fortunately! I'm glad if you found Tomoyo's friends to be sweet, hehe. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. And Eriol's side of the story still has to wait some more.^^

**viole night**: Thank you for following this story…! Hehe. I'm glad if you enjoy their portrayals. As to the soulmate concept, hmm, I agree with you. This has nothing to do with this story, but whenever I found out the concept of soulmate, I feel like I want to prove there's another viewpoint of a soulmate, that it doesn't always have to be romantical. I agree with your viewpoint. ^^ That's heartwarming to know. And sorry for the long update!

**Dandy352**: hihihihi, thank you so much dear!

**rockinggently**: thank you, dear!

**Your Purple Fan**: the current Eriol _may _not be masking anything (he's a bastard, it's the truth I have to accept sometimes, haha). But yeah, he barks a lot, hehe. And I'm a die hard Eriol fan, so I won't let him encounter lonely ending here, maybe. Haha.

**redeyes143:** thank you so much! Yeah Tomoyo has plenty of issues in the last chapter. The soulmate thing…well, I kinda like to butcher that concept sometimes, hehe. Tomoyo as Eriol's toy… I love the masochist Tomoyo and the sadist Eriol, hehe.

**ulq4schiffer:** thank you for your honest comment! Hmm, I think it lacks the feeling? I actually forgot what my perception was in that chapter. ^^ But thank you for still sticking up! I agree, I would also love to make him jealous in the future, though maybe that won't be easy…

**Tomo-chan**: hmm? Why do you get the impression that it would be a KuroxTomo? But I admit, I love to create a hard competitor for Eriol ;)

**woofyy**: Hmm, maybe you meant in chapter 13? In the beginning of chapter 13, Tomoyo met "the other Tomoyo" through dreams. So the concept of parallel world and soulmates –when Eriol told her in chapter 15 – didn't surprise her that much.

**bshinigami:** really? I'm glad if he seems more human in the last chapter. He's starting to evolve like a robot in my mind, hehe.

**Maria-Reynne**: ahahahaha, yeah maybe Eriol would. It depends on how he would perceive Tomoyo in the future. If he started to fall for her then maybe yeah…he _might _try fighting for her. And yeah, those bullies are…irrational, but needed. I don't really like writing that kind of highschool drama, truth be told, but I just have to succumb to the easy demand. I think there'll be subtle KxT in the future, though I don't know whether their interactions can be called as KxT moments or not.

**yoorim-ah**: Thank you for still reading! And yeah, Kurogane could have saved Tomoyo in the last chapter, but I decided to let Eriol shone more hehe. Still, I think Eriol only aided Tomoyo, but it was Tomoyo who stood up for herself. Will this be an ExT? hmm, hahhaa, well, the two main characters are Eriol and Tomoyo and the tone of this fanfic is only romance, so maybe you can guess how it all will end. And thank you for the anticipation for the eriol side chapter!

**Nils**: first of all, thanks for "trailing" me to my other fanfic account. Hehe. As I've replied to you in that site, I was surprised but it was a pleasant surprise to find you there! Anyway, on this fic, hmm, Eriol has not felt anything to Tomoyo, maybe. Maybe that's why he was so indifferent. Eriol was disappointed…maybe. Maybe it's only because he felt left out, hehe. Thank you for your patience, I hope I can write a longer chapter in the future!

**KJS X-OVER**: The whole interlinked concept that Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle brings is really awesome, I agree. I'm not all that excited personally (because even in TRC, Tomoyo does not get together with Eriol) . But yeah, I can't wait to write about Eriol's regret later, hehe. And yes, I also agree on your perception on the soulmate context. Even without this fic, whenever I read something about soulmate, I'm just inclined to prove it doesn't have to be through soulmates that two people can be together.

**Arisu Arisugawa**: Thank you! It also pleases me whenever I saw the notification of review ^^. Personally, I don't think I manage to portray Tomoyo well. I mean, after writing my other fic, I realize that Tomoyo is more complex than what I've been writing and am writing in The Daidouji-san. But I'm glad if you like her. And yes, that part of "I-don't-know-what's-on-your-mind" Eriol is what makes me attracted to him. I love Eriol, so hopefully, he won't be sad in this fic… maybe. Hehe.

**dragon's nest**: thank you for remembering The Red Thread. I wrote the Daidouji-san earlier than I wrote the Red Thread, so rest assured, the soulmate concept in Daiodouji-san won't be as…bitter as in The Red Thread. Thanks so much for the support!

**Kyra Mandison: **Aissh, thank you so much dearie!

**Cata06:** thank you so much! I'm afraid the chapters are getting redundant (with the whole Eriol torturing Tomoyo scheme), but I'm glad if you still like this story. I think some issues in this fanfic are expected, but hopefully, it would still be interesting.

**CharmGirl24:** I agree. I have nothing against Kurogane, but I'll always be Eriol fangirl. Hehe. And yeah, he can't play the bad guy all the time, or can he? Hehe. Eriol's quite a tsundere, in my opinion. That's why I love him, hehe.

**animefan88tv**: haha, yeah, I did not lie. I think somewhere in my mind I really thought that "hmm, this reminds me of Amy" and it turned out to be true. About that part in chapter 14 (the "you think so too")… I'm just surprised because I didn't expect someone would like that. I mean, personally to me, it's just a casual, easy-to-forget scene between Tomoyo and Kurogane. So I'm kinda surprised that you liked it. Hehe. Awww, that's cute! I know you said that you stopped being a hopeless romantic, but I really hope the best for you and your bf. Hehe. And my goodness… I'm not sure if my writing really can affect the readers that way, but if even a part of it is real, my goodness, I'd be so grateful. And yes, this Daidouji-san would definitely have different plot than the Red Thread. I know… sometimes it saddens me because I don't have any ET fanfic stock after this. I don't really want to part with ET, really…

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:** and sorry for the long update this time. And yes, bullies got what they deserve, hmph. Haha. And as you can see, you were right. This chapter (chapter 16) is about Tomoyo and Sonomi. I hope you can enjoy their mother-daughter conflict in the future ^^

**Shanaa12:** Hahaha, if you ask me what Eriol motive is… I don't know either. Hehe. This guy just loves to make a mystery out of himself. Anyway, yeah, he needs some suffering by Kurogane. ^^

**mysticalphoenix-avalon**: hehe, yeaah finally they met! ^^ thanks too!


	17. Resolution

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**A/N : **Part 1 of the today's 4-chapter update.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 17: Resolution**

* * *

><p>The supervision system the Daidouji household had was flawless, day and night. Our mansion had been guarded 247 by a group of selected bodyguards. But as someone who had lived there for her entire life time, I knew more things than the hired bodyguards ever knew –despite their experiences.

I pushed open the secret door that only mother, I, and the Chief Butler knew and passed out the Daidouji walls to the free, limitless, night world.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if I had never known the fact. I meant, I was not a dense girl, and it had been long since I first found out.<p>

That the line which tied my mother and I…was only Sakura. And perhaps, Aunt Nadeshiko –as my mother forced herself to see the image of her dead cousin in me.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't that I disliked Sakura or Aunt Nadeshiko. Although I had never met her, Aunt Nadeshiko was someone I admired. The stories my mother had recited to me when I was younger about Nadeshiko Amamiya (or later, Kinomoto) had helped me realize what a truly lovable girl she was. It was easy to determine Mother's affection towards Aunt Nadeshiko –as I often considered my love towards Sakura in its own way mirrored the first.

And Sakura-chan…

One of the most important people in my life. My very first best friend, my idol, my muse, my sunshine, my cousin, my sister… I loved Sakura so much and it was unquestionable.

At the same time, I also envied her.

It was not jealousy in a bad way. I loved and respected Sakura with all my heart. I truly thought that for someone who could carry such warm light inside her, Sakura deserved to be loved.

Even by my own mother.

It was often puzzling me. I loved my mother and envied how Sakura could make a Sonomi Daidouji loved her more than she loved her own daughter. However, at the same time, I knew such envy was not needed. It was only natural that people loved Sakura –besides, I loved her too, didn't I?

But if two of my loved people just created a circle on their own… a circle in which I could not enter… Mother saw more of her Nadeshiko-san's side in Sakura-chan, but Mother still managed to see Sakura as Sakura. However, when Mother saw me, she only saw two things: the Daidouji heiress and the Nadeshiko substitute.

It pained me a lot how my existence to my own mother was limited to such things.

My eyes cried tears a lot. I was never this melancholic, but spare me the tears I had tried to hold for more than 10 years, then you wouldn't think this was enough.

People thought that being Daidouji Tomoyo was awesome. That I had everything served in front of me in silver (if not gold) platter ever since the day I was born. Beauty, intelligence, wealth, charm, talent, admiration, fame…. I had them all.

Yes, I had them all… I had everything people want.

But I never truly had the one thing I wanted the most.

I laughed bitterly – I couldn't believe what a greedy monster I was. I was gifted more than enough, I was given too much, and I still dared to ask for more?

After all, there was always a consequence of being a Daidouji.

…

"Young lady…have you been sleeping here all night long?" exclaimed someone who immediately sent me into my awoken state. I didn't realize I had overslept. I rubbed my eyes to chase away the sleepiness before I looked up to see an old man in a janitor uniform was bending his body down –his head was popped through the hole of the King Penguin cave where I had spent the night before in. "Where do live? Why do you sleep there? Do you run away from home? Are you alright?"

I didn't want to create any further ruckus so I decided to end it the quick way. "It's fine, I am all right, Sir. I'm sorry if I disturb your morning routine, but I'm going to go now," I announced and smiled (that put even an old man in trance), before got out of the King Penguin little dome and walked out of the Penguin Park.

* * *

><p>My wristwatch told me that it was 6.30 in the morning.<p>

At seven in the morning, Souma, my maid, would usually come to my room to wake me up. So, I supposed in 30 minutes, my cell phone would be filled with calls and texts demanding where had I gone.

I didn't exactly plan to run away from home actually. To tell you the truth, I didn't even originally plan to stay overnight outside the Daidouji Manor (and in the Penguin Park, at that). After the little blurt out I had with my mother the night before, I just decided that staying in Daidouji Mansion felt a little sickening at the moment. I wanted to have some cool night air to refresh my mind, so I stumbled and got inside the dome of the King Penguin that Sakura and I used to go to when we were little. My little trip turned out to be longer though, as I unconsciously overslept in that place.

I sighed and decided to turn off my cell phone. I wasn't in the mood of returning home yet or going to school. I wasn't also in the mood to receive any reprimands, any worries from other people.

Since I was not preparing any of my 'runaway' scheme, I only brought my wallet and my cell phone in a purse. My cell phone was already turned off and I had bought something to grab for breakfast. I walked in the direction away from school –to avoid any unnecessary contact. And to prevent encountering the Daidouji Bodyguard would surely emit once the Souma told them I was missing, I decided to get away from Tomoeda for a while. I knew my rather impulse action would require me a lot of explanations, but I could think up of several excuses –later.

For now, I could just buy myself the train ticket to next town or something.

* * *

><p>In the next 5 hours, I decided that I was much calmer. The sun was blazing hot outside, so I decided to just stay inside one random family restaurant in a town not far away from Tomoeda. It was a good thing that I was carrying my reading glasses – it helped me in disguising myself. Walking and contemplating all by my self for the past few hours had made me accept more things. Perhaps… my mother was right, in the end, there would no be much difference if she lived in Hong Kong or not. She was barely there even when she lived in Tomoeda. After all, I would be leaving to college next year, and I was obligated to stay in the dorm for the first year. It would practically mean the same thing – I wouldn't be able to meet my mother for quite some time.<p>

I sighed.

I knew I shouldn't have exaggerated the matter. I meant, I still thought that my mother's failure to consult me first for such a big decision was a bad thing. But on the other hand, the result would be the same.

Besides…

My much younger self (I was probably only around 6 or 7 that time) had asked my mother why she needed to work that hard for the company –even when the company was already a successful business empire that time.

"_You'll understand someday how warm it makes me feel to work very hard just to see more smiles in this world, Tomoyo…"_

It was the moment where I realized that Mother didn't raise this business purely for profit orientation. There was more philosophy lied in my mother's soul that she expressed in such big toy company. My mother worked hard not only for me, not only for the Daidouji, but for the others.

I…really couldn't be selfish, could I?

How could I stop the hard work of a woman who was willing to sacrifice all her sweat, time, and effort in order to create a happier world?

Besides, as the heiress, I was supposed to inherit such idealism, wasn't I?

If such thing must be obtained by sacrificing more of a mother-daughter moments, I supposed it was alright.

...

The big clouds were covering the sun and I found it was the perfect time to move out from this restaurant and had a little walk in this pretty little town. After paying for the lunch I had, I walked out of the restaurant and began my casual walk.

"Just about time," a deep voice spoke next to me just when I stepped out of the restaurant. "Have you stayed inside a minute longer I would have barged in and pulled you outside."

I gasped in surprise upon finding Hiiragizawa Eriol standing just outside the family restaurant entrance door. "Y-you! What are you doing here? S-shouldn't you be in school and –"

"Well, school was dismissed since the bodyguard troop of a certain powerful family demanded their missing heiress."

I paled instantly. "W-was it that bad?" Oh no, I really should have told the head bodyguard to stop all those humiliating, overprotective measures.

"I was joking," he spoke as chuckling –clearly enjoying my pale face. "But the Daidouji bodyguard did come to school earlier today. Don't worry, I know you hate that kind of attention, so I told them not to make a greater trouble in school. I managed to convince the students that you were just sick and the bodyguards were just in school for another business."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san. I…don't know how it would have turned out if you hadn't taken the action."

"Well, there was another side of the bargain though. Your bodyguards ordered me to find you. You really owe me a lot, Daidouji-san. I'm not exactly that used in casting the people-tracking-spell that I cast earlier to look for you," he muttered as fixing his glasses. "Now, let's go back."

I deliberated for a while before speaking. "Thank you. But if I may request you one more thing, can you just tell them that I am alright? I will go back to home, but I think I still need some lone moments for now on –"

"Request is not accepted."

I sighed. "You can't drag me down to Tomoeda anyway," I said as turning away. But not even one step away, he had grabbed my wrist and turned me around once again.

"Yes, I can drag you down to Tomoeda, Daidouji-san."

"You will not do it, because I do not wish so. And surely a gentleman like you would have more sense than to _force _a woman like me to bend at your will?"

"I can do it. I am the man, I have more power to physically force you."

"I am the woman. I can just scream and manipulate other people to think you're trying to assault me. How's that?"

He smiled. "Do not make the situation difficult, Daidouji-san."

"I won't make the situation difficult, Hiiragizawa-san. I just need you to tell the bodyguards that I am alright. I will come home. It's not as if I'm planning to run away from home or some –" my words were forcefully stopped at track when Hiiragizawa covered my mouth with his hand, encircled his strong arm around my body, and powerfully took me to the shadowy tree. I tried to struggle free but he was much stronger –and his hand over my mouth prevented me for yelping a single sound.

"Promise me not to scream and I'll let go of my hand over your mouth," he commanded.

I muffled in irritation but nodded eventually. His hand was gone from my mouth, but the once hand encircling my body had not retreated. "Hiiragizawa-san… your other hand –"

"No. You'll run away if I let you go."

"Defying my command, you certainly fail the test of the Daidouji bodyguard."

"As if it's ever part of my plan to guard a two-faced heiress as you are."

My eyes narrowed to examine his equally calm ones. "What do you want?"

"They want you back. Your mother wants you back."

I sighed. "So the bodyguards even spilled you the detail of the current state of my relationship with my mother?"

"No, I found it out by magic."

I laughed bitterly. "Would you stay away from my business, Hiiragizawa? That's my privacy and you're not allowed to interfere."

"Your mother is worried, Daidouji-san."

I was momentarily silenced. Yes, she must have worried about me. But would that change anything? I really wasn't in the mood to face her –knowing how much she tried, she couldn't just love me the way I wanted her to do. "Perhaps she is. But that won't solve the problem."

"Doesn't mean that you have to add the whole new problem, does it?"

"Tell her I'll be back. Tell her not to worry."

He chuckled. "You're not solving any problem, are you?"

"Well, you think dragging me back to Tomoeda against my will will solve any problem? You're just a –"

"I never have a mother, Daidouji-san."

I was silenced. I didn't really know what to respond to anyway.

"But I…" Hiiragizawa trailed. "…I have my own family. With Ruby and Spinel… we are the family. Each family has their own unique way to hold up their value. Your family has its own way too."

"I love my mother. Very much. B-but she doesn't love me –"

"I don't believe that."

"You don't understand what I feel!"

"You don't understand what your mother feels either," he countered. "So, find it out. Talk about it. Stop running away from problem like this."

"…"

I sighed.

Again, I was defeated.

* * *

><p>Hiiragizawa took me straight to the Daidouji Mansion. I was expecting that he would give me more time, but he was a persistent man. He took his leave though, when we already entered the Daidouji compound and that my maids and bodyguards approached me like bees. At time like this, Hiiragizawa surely had disappeared, leaving me to handle the mountains of questions and reprimands from them. I was also forced to get inside and it terrified me a lot because I was not ready and I thought this was too fast to –<p>

– face my Mother.

She was inside her study room when the head maid brought me inside (and closed the door to leave me alone with my mother –which was not exactly something I was ready for). I shifted uncomfortably when my mother stood up from her leather chair to approach me.

"G-good afternoon, Mother. It's rare to see you still at home at such hour," I spoke –for the rarest time I completely didn't know what to speak for anyway.

"Where have you been?" she spoke coldly.

"Urm… J-just to the next town…"

"You tried to run away."

"I didn't," I told her the truth. "I just…needed some lone time for a while."

"You could have at least informed me. Or left me a message! Or at least, turned on your cell phone!" mother scolded me. "Y-you… you make very worried, you know…"

I was taken aback.

"…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," she muttered as massaging her temple. "I…I am not a good mother. If only I have provided you a better family, a better –"

"Mother," I interrupted, hopely still in polite manner. "I understand how much you love Auntie Nadeshiko. I understand how you feel about her –she is someone irreplaceable. I… understand, because that's the way I feel towards Sakura-chan. Perhaps we are all cursed to fall in love with our own cousins; perhaps it is in our blood. But either way, we are just the same. You also love Sakura. I love her too. I…won't think you fail as a mother even when you love someone else other than your daughter. It's impossible to think that way…"

There was only rare moment when I saw a woman as powerful as my mother broke down. This was one of the moments.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry that I love other people, Tomoyo. It's just t-that… N-Nadeshiko…s-she's…"

"I love other people too, Mother. It's Sakura. So you're not the only one. I…won't ask you again to compare which one you love the most. I suppose they are things that are incomparable to begin with…" I smiled. "Our relationship, Mother, isn't it queer? We're not like normal mother-daughter. But… I never regret any second being your daughter. I want you to know that."

My mother didn't reply anything and continued to sob. I awkwardly approached her before slowly encircled my arms around her shoulder. It felt weird to hug a Sonomi Daidouji. But I couldn't say I hated the feeling.

Our family's problem didn't stop there, we both knew. Our obsession towards our cousin… it was a disease that had been running in the family for years –and in my mother's case, she had it much 'worse', much longer. We never shared the casual mother-daughter moments anyway. And not that we would start making new ones onwards. Daidouji women were considerably awkward towards each other, I presumed.

I honestly didn't feel like we had solved anything. There were still troubles. There was still 'distance' among us. My mother probably still loved Sakura and Auntie Nadeshiko more than she loved me. And perhaps I still felt that foreign feeling with my own mother.

But it didn't mean that what we were trying was futile.

We would mend ourselves in our own pace, and this was alright.

We would be alright.

* * *

><p>Hiiragizawa apparently hadn't lied when he told me that he was creating stories behind my bodyguards' appearance to the school the day before. When I got into class, my classmates were demanding whether I was already feeling fine –thank goodness they didn't know that I had been in a 'partial run away' mission. I couldn't imagine what sweet words I should prepare to tackle such rumour.<p>

It was only to Kurogane that I shared the real event that happened to me the day prior. I didn't know why I could feel that open to him, even when we were considerately new friends. Was it because of the soulmate thing? I couldn't dechiper. But I always felt more at ease when Kurogane was around. And somehow, I could tell that he was feeling the same thing to me. He was helping me to carry the books and class reports to the Student Council Room when we shared the conversation.

"Your mother is not a super woman."

"I know," I softly smiled as shifting the weigh on my arms. Kurogane seemed to notice this and he signaled me to just put all the reports I was carrying on the top of the books he was carrying. I shrugged and told him it was alright. Kurogane always had this sort of guardian-protector persona that I found to be comical –it reminded me of what a ninja would do to their masters.

He frowned at my refusal but he respected and believed my decision enough to let me carry half of the reports myself (the other half was carried by him).

"… I believe all mother are the same in this world. There's no one who could love you more than your mother."

"You must love your mother very dearly, Kurogane. You must be her biggest pride."

His bashful reaction was what I considered to be the funniest. It was really a refreshing sight to see a man with a heart as big as him to be that awkward and shy when it came to those things. And he covered all his embarrassments with frowns, harsh words, and yelling. It actually made me crave to tease him more –just to find out how his reaction would be. Because it was always fun to tease a man like Kurogane. It gave me the similar feeling of teasing one Syaoran Li.

"About your theory," he began another topic when we were strolling down the corridor near the science laboratory. "You asked me whether I believed in soulmates."

"You have new answer?" I questioned.

"I already said that I met someone who told me to protect you," Kurogane spoke seriously. "I just want to say I don't believe such thing created a link between our souls. But somehow, I felt like I didn't need that girl to tell me to protect you. Somehow, I know that protecting you will be something I decide on my own."

An honest comment made me blush a little. "You want to protect me?"

"If my will to protect you falls under your friend's category of 'Soulmates', then perhaps…I won't deny that we are soulmates."

There was a stir of something in my mind, in my heart, when I looked into Kurogane's eyes. Was it what it felt like? Was he truly my soulmate? The one who was destined to be with me?

…Then… what about Hiiragizawa?

_"I won't be against the destiny. Eventually, you will fall in love with Kurogane."_

Yes… my feeling towards Hiiragizawa would surely not as strong to go against the Destiny's will, wouldn't it?

Eventually, yes, eventually, I would fall in love with Kurogane. It was a funny thought. I thought my friendship with Kurogane was a special one –not only because he was one of the rare people I could truly be honest to, but also because there were many unexplainable things about us that just…didn't matter that much to us in the end.

It didn't feel like I had to go look for an answer when it came to Kurogane. It was all there. It was already destined to be.

The thought was comforting and terrifying at the same time.

"This is the room, isn't it?" Kurogane questioned once we stopped in front of the door of the Student Council room.

I was awoken from my trance and nodded. "Yes. It is."

Kurogane pushed the door open and we invited ourselves into the empty room. He questioned whether should he put the papers and I told him to put it on the high shelf near the window. He put the report papers on his desk with ease. I, on the other hand, had a tougher situation due to my lack of height.

"Here, let me do that," he offered again.

"Don't worry. I can do it," I insisted. It was not the first time I put something on the cabinet though –although I admitted that usually I would just grab a chair to help me reach the high shelf. This time, I went against such method and chose to stand on my tiptoe instead.

"Careful…"

"I've done this before, I –"

My words were cut once I felt my ankle lost the balance. I let out a small yelp as I felt the report files was accidentally thrown away and how I pivoted around –ready to hit the hard floor in seconds and –

…

..

I felt no pain.

I only felt softness and warmth. I couldn't see anything yet though. Kurogane must have protected me and used his body as the pillow to prevent me hitting the floor. I must –

I opened my eyes and discovered _something_ that immediately made me sit straight and stumbled away in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, i-it was purely an accident! I don't mean to kiss you and –"

"Don't say it out loud, woman! It's embarrassing!" Kurogane shouted, he was so red until his ears showed the same color.

Oh now, what had I gotten myself into?

I had just accidentally kissed Kurogane!

I couldn't think straight, oh my, what was I suppose to do? What could I do? How could we get away from such uncomfortable, unbelievably embarrassing situation that –

"It seems I come in the bad timing." A voice was spoken from the door and we both immediately looked at the entrance, where Hiiragizawa Eriol was casually leaning on the door frame. His smile was present, his eyes were calm. "I'm sorry for interrupting your fun. But could you two please lock the door if you want to have a make out session? It's not really good for the Student Council image."

I felt the need to defend myself and Kurogane. "Y-you're mistaken! I-it's an accident and –"

"Now, Daidouji-san, why are you so tense? It's not my business who you want to kiss or not," he smiled his big cheeky grin. "However, since I'll need to use the room, I will humbly request you two to fix the mess before the other student council member arrived."

"Hiiragizawa –"

"He won't listen," spoke Kurogane –who had finished tidying up the files and putting them up on the right high shelf again. He sighed before muttering, "I'm sorry for creating such discomfort."

"N-no, it's not your fault at all."

Kurogane shrugged. "I'll get back to my class, if you don't need my help."

"Thank you…" I whispered slowly and let Kurogane walked pass me out of the door. Once the door was swung close and I was in the room alone with Hiiragizawa. I wanted to explain the situation but decided against it in the end.

Like he said… this was not his business, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shubhs<strong>: I have no excuse on the grammar, it's not just shaky, I think it's trembling, haha. But thank you so much for the review ^^

**vedha**: And I haven't updated in a longer while. I personally thought that Chapter 16 was pretty much a borderline chapter, more of a chapter that is necessary chapter that has to be there to develop Tomoyo's character/conflict, but not exactly an interesting chapter as a whole. That being said, thank you still for liking it. Eriol's objective? Hahaha, only God and he knows. Thank you so much!

**YreSu**: Aaaah, I feel bad having to portray Sonomi that way. She doesn't have ill intention, I suppose. More chapters to reveal Sonomi's characterization in the future. But yeah, based on Chapter 16 alone, Sonomi doesn't seem like a likeable mother. I can't reveal much about Sonomi here, but I'll make sure to insert her part more in the future. Until then, thank you for the support with this fic ^^

**boredjm**: yeah, I've finished this story actually since…2010/early 2011. But to be honest, one of the reason I don't like updating this is because the current me hates this kind of writing. It's embarrassing to even try to edit the chapters. Thank you so much for reading this. I am a fan of your Color Coordinated fanfic. I know I haven't commented (and honestly, I haven't read the latest chapters) because I've been slowly losing interest in anime fanfiction. But I'll try to read your chapters again soon. ^^ And thank you so much for the review. Honestly, thank you so much. Coming from you, it really means a lot. ^^

**sweet-sunflower**: Yes, if Eriol and Tomoyo get together, it'll be kind of an…unhealthy relationship, you're right. Someone has to change/adapt to the other. The thing is, they're both people with high pride, we'll see who will "succumb" to the other first. Hehe.

**yoorim-ah**: Yeah, I'm sorry…. I won't abandon it. Massive chapters upload today as a compensation ^^

**untouchable hexing witch**: Thank you so much, though I'm still far behind my favorite ever ET fanficcer: syaoran_no_hime, but still, thank you so much! Hehe, I love it if Eriol can make you anxious ^^

**LadyMidnightGuardian**: Hello again! Me too, I've been slowly slipping away from this fandom *sigh. But I will finish this story, no matter what.

**shampoo**: I know I'm so lazy in updating. Here goes massive chapters update in exchange ^^

**inori**: If I don't realize it, it's not because of you, it's because of I'm losing interest in the CCS fandom. So don't feel bad, don't feel bad at all. It is me who should feel bad to all of you out there. Thank you for still sparing your time to read and even review this fanfic (and a long one, at that, hehe). Ahahahaha, yeah, Eriol here is despicable, but the more he is hated by the readers, somehow, the more satisfied I am. Hehe. Tomoyo will achieve her happiness, though of course, not without struggle. She herself has some things to fix, and I think after that, she will receive the genuine love from the people she had showered her love to ^^ Again, thank you for reviewing!

**sadako yamamura 1997**: I will, I will continue this fic. Though it has taken ages, I promise I will continue what I've started. Sorry for the long duration though. Ahahaha, another ET-shipper converted into KuroTomo shipper? I should reflect on myself, hehe. Nah, don't worry about your English. My English is far from perfect anyway, ehhe.

**Bunearygirl**: Thank you for sympathizing with Tomoyo ^^. Yes, our little Tomoyo will get the happiness and love she deserves, maybe not now, but later ^^

**cheng**: Yeah, Tomoyo's been through all those craps and you're right, she might have been through a worse condition. She will kick butt and be a stronger Tomoyo. But heroine needs to fall and be weak at times, before she fights back, hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

**La**: I'm glad if you sound like you like it, hehe. Yes, it was kinda "hard" to write only because I don't really find the "thrill" for writing non-romance chapter. The next chapter will also be romance-less. But somehow, I still need these kind of chapters. I'm glad if the emotions of the character are conveyed, so thank you so much!

**Yutsuk1**: Thankkkk youuu so much! Yeah, Sonomi was being kind of insensitive to her own daughter. And Tomoyo has been suppressing all her insecurities for her mother's love for years. Yes, I also like to imagine Kuro and Tomoyo as best friends who can really understand each other, so I'm glad if it seems that way too. Eriol is one denying a**hole. Haha.

**Bshinigami**: *more virtual free candies to you* hehe, thank you so much!

**Imaginistic**: Yes, Sonomi went too far, though maybe at that time Sonomi hadn't realized what she was doing to her daughter. And yeah, what's with the Paris Hilton suddenly? Hehehe. Thank you so much. And yes, Eriol…he's such an (irresistible) player.

**Storylover**: Well, Eriol will comfort her, in his own peculiar way ^^

**Eri**: Hi Eri! You're having trouble with your ff account? I hope everything is well now. Thank you so much for reading it. Yes, Eriol knows his charm on women and knows how to use it well –too well – on Tomoyo. Poor tomoyo… And she becomes more saddened with her conflict with her mother. Well, she needs to learn a thing or two for her own good…maybe.

**watermelon17**: Ahaha, glad if you find the ET scene fluffy enough (though maybe it was a torture for Tomoyo, hehe). Yes, Sonomi and Tomoyo are not on their best terms, but they'll figure it out eventually. Tomoyo will be mature enough to face it, hopefully. Thank you for waiting, hope you enjoy the update!

**Dandy352**: And thank you for reviewing!

**silver orchidz**: Yes, seems like all troubles suddenly attack her… since Eriol comes. Hahaha, that guy could only bring trouble. Yes, being a replacement sucks. Though we'll see later whether Tomoyo really is a replacement or not. Why should you be confused? It's an ET fic and I'm a hardcore ET shipper ^^. Though yeaah, I'll give tribulations to this pairing –plenty of it.

**peppermint twertle**: Nice to have you back, Elli! And nooo, it's completely okay. And how was Hongkong? Did you enjoy your holiday there? About Eriol..yes, go ahead. Tie him up and torture him, he needs a knock on his head. And Lol, about Eriol getting some therapy. I agree, I completely agree. That would be such a fitting thought. And wow, even I did not calculate the word counts for this fanfic, it gets that thick? Hahaha, thank you so much for the generous support!

: Eriol has a fetish of being a cruel bastard, that's just him. Hehe. Unfortunately, as the story's been written, there will be no scenes like what you describe, but Eriol will taste the karma soon, hopefully. Does the cookie offer still stand? Hehe, it's been more than 3 months since I last updated though.

**Nils**: In the real CCS realm, I too, feel that Sonomi does not do complete justice to her own daughter. But I'll try not to make Sonomi _that _cruel here. Sure, she might have looked cruel, but there would hopefully be reasons why Sonomi acts that way. It's for the later portion of the story, so maybe, for later? Hehe. It's not Sakura's fault either, maybe I'll have a small part in the future about this. Then again, thank you so much for the support and review!

**Blooodydress1018**: Wow,, that was quite… a record I suppose. I think nobody has ever read that fast, hehe. Thanks for still giving Sonomi a chance. She's not as bad as it might have looked like in Chapter 16. Ahahahaha, yeah, even as the author, I think Eriol is exaggeratedly evil. He has his reasons though (or so I hope, hehe). I'll write from Eriol's perspective soon, maybe. And sexual tensions? Hahaha, yeah, I always think Eriol and Tomoyo, beneath those polite gestures, can have UST here and there. Hehehe. Tomoyo will retaliate against him, though maybe, still a few more chapters ahead. I do hope Eriol's karma will hit him bad. He's the protagonist that needs a lesson. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tomo-chan**: Yeaah, Tomoyo is quite a problematic kid here, eh? Just a bit more, and we'll see whether it's an ExT or not, ehhe.

**Tommy-yomz**: Thank you for the review. Yeah, Tomoyo was put into an insecure situation in the last chapter. Ahahaha, the hopefully enough sexual tension between Eriol and Tomoyo, hmm, he loves that kind of play, hehe. Thanks for the support, here goes today's massive chapter uploads.

**MARYXULA**: Thank you very much! ^^ and thanks for siding with Sonomi here. Yes, she is a determined woman indeed, but of course there is something warmer beneath all that exterior. ^^ Greetings too!

**Maria-Reynne**: Yeah, unfortunately. But she'd try to fight to have her very own version of a 'normal' family, ^^

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**: And hopefully this chapter 17 could compensate, I mean, well, Tomoyo kinda resolved the issue with her mother, eh? Hehe. Plenty of TomoyoxEriolxKurogane interaction in the future. Here goes the next update ^^

**viole night**: Thank you! Yes, the main heroine in this story just has to suffer a lot. As in chapter 17, she helped herself just fine (with a little instigation from a certain someone, but still, it's Tomoyo who faces the challenge). Thank you, yeaah, personally, Tomoyo-Sonomi's relationship bugs me whenever I watch the anime/read the manga. I really feel the series portrayed more of Sonomi's love to Sakura/Nadeshiko than to her own daughter. And lol at the drugs comment. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ayla27**: Yes, poor her. Hmm, yes indeed, the two of them are probably "attracted" (though not entirely in a romantic sense) towards each other for the same reason that they saw themselves in each other. Similarities that are often scary, eh? Thanks for reading!

**Tina**: Don't worry about missing the chapters, but thank you for your effort in keeping up ^^. Yeah, I don't know why I am such a sadist when it comes to Tomoyo. She suffers from the first chapter until the present chapter, haha. Well, it's all for good cause, hopefully. Tomoyo, I think, is not a strong person, but I personally think she's trying to be strong, and that determination alone will make her a better person as time goes by. But yeah, her sacrifice and all, Tomoyo is really courageous in that sense. Thanks for reviewing!

**animefan88tv**: Hi, Amy, how have you been? It's a great thing to be able to envision a literary work as a movie. I envy you. Sometimes, I can portray the book I am reading like a movie, though there would be times when it's just hard to make it flow in my head, even when it's a really good book with a good writing. Nonetheless, thank you so much! I'm flattered if my writing can affect people in a way or two. I try very much to maintain my interest in ET fandom, really. They will always be my OTP, but I'm finding it hard to write anything new about them lately. This chapter focuses more on SonomixTomoyo, but yeah, we'll have Tomoyo face other troubles in the next chapters (ahem, Eriol). Thank you, Amy! See you later! ^^

**EuroCuttie**: And unfortunately, this is another super delayed update. At least, I'm going to present you with massive (well, not really) chapters update ^^. Sonomi is…an awkward mother, I suppose, but not entirely in a bad way. When she delivered the news about living in Hongkong to Tomoyo, I think she does not realize how much damage it would cause to her daughter. Sonomi is ignorant in her own way, but she actually does not mean it that way. Hehehe, an interesting theory you have bout Eriol-Tomoyo-Kurogane soulmate relationship. We'll see the outcome of it quite soon ^^. Ahahaha, yeah Tomoyo and Eriol with their UST, hehe (well, Eriol's mostly). Waa, I certainly cannot reach number 100 for this fic. This fic will end in around 6-7 chapters ^^. Thank you for the generous support and I'll always write, though maybe not ET, unfortunately.

**Shanaa12**: Yes, there's something…enticing about bad boy, eh? Hahahhaa. Eriol has that kind of effect on me, and I hope he still has his charm on the other readers, hehe. What Eriol is seeking? Perhaps it'll be revealed in the special chapter about him. Thank you, again and again for being a loyal ET fan. Even I am wavering from them, so thank you for the support to ET ^^

**Nigaii**: Yeaah, poor her. And yeah, I'm a cruel author who always gives her challenges in this fic, hehe. Thanks for still preferring Eriol though, hehe. I love Kurogane, but Eriol will still be my CCS bias. And no, this will have a slightly different resolution than my other fic the Red Thread. Thanks for the support ^^

**ulq4schiffer**: aaa, really? Thank you so much for the review anyway! Hmm, I also am eager to show the development of Eriol to the readers. Maybe in the next two chapters, you'll see a slightly baffled Eriol. Here goes the update, though it takes too much time for me to publish it, hehe.


	18. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**A/N : **Part 2 of the today's 4-chapter update. Go to Chapter 17 for the first part.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 18: Mr. Brightside**

* * *

><p>Nearing September, Student Council was put into the busiest week. In several weeks, we would be handing over the job to the new selected President and hisher cabinet. Several tasks were required during the transition period like summarizing the whole reports, calculating the final budget, and practically doing every job that we were supposed to do by the end of our term. It was such a hectic and emergency level, that even Hiiragizawa shared his devilish bossy side not only to me but to the other student council members.

"I know that he's perfectionist, but I've never realized that he is _this _perfectionist," whispered Rima when we two were tasked to rewrite several parts of the report.

I laughed softly. "Cherish it while you can. We're going to miss his perfectionism someday."

"Yeah… it's gonna be lonely without the student council job. I mean, being part of the member really takes most of our time, but without it… it feels different."

"I agree."

Since I had been in the Student Council of Tomoeda Private High School ever since I was enrolled here, it was kind of sad to part with it. I knew that it wasn't like graduation or anything that had a real meaning of 'separation', but since this was where I had spent most of my time in, my daily life would certainly not be the same again.

My _other _daily life, however, was actually in a pretty normal-average situation, except several things. The gap between me and my high school friends had shortened, several had requested to call me by my first name instead of my last name (some decided to stick to the "Daidouji-sama!" thing though) and even though there was still gap and politeness (It was a habit really, to be polite and a little reserved at times) that clouded my friendship with them, I thought I had this third year was my best high school year.

I had also finally decided to share all the truth that I had hid from Sakura. She had been surprised to realize how I was treated by my Junior High School friends after she left, but she was considerably rather calm about it. Perhaps…Sakura had a feeling of what I had been through yet she chose to wait until I told her myself. I apologized for my unwillingness to share previously, but Sakura-chan…the accepting Sakura-chan was always so supportive, always so nice.

Then, there was the issue between me and my mother.

After I 'ran away' that night, days prior, my relationship with my Mother had gradually become better.

I wanted to say that we had a healthy mother-daughter relationship now, but I was afraid I couldn't deny the fact.

Mother surely tried her best to stay at home often, although by default, we almost failed every time. I couldn't exactly blame her though. Whenever she was having free time, almost coincidentally, I had another job from the Student Council or something. But she tried, and I appreciated that very much.

Even when we finally had times to have dinner together, we practically spent it in silence. There was still this awkwardness among us, like we both wanted to fix the relationship but at the same time, we were afraid that every single gesture would only worsen the situation.

Not that I was telling that our relationship hadn't had any progressed. We were actually in the process of understanding each other better, but perhaps the development pace wasn't that fast.

But for my mother and I, this pace was enough.

Regretfully though, my Mother would still go and live in Hong Kong.

She nearly decided against it though, but in the end, I realized that I could never stop my Mother's dream to spread more smiles in the world. In the end, I was the one who urged her to go on with the original plan. My mother strongly had opposed it at first, but I had been stubborn myself. It was kind of funny that we were trying to understand each other too much yet we still couldn't resist our stubbornness Eventually, I won (It was due to the strong push from the Board of Directors of the Daidouji co. though) and Mother would go to Hong Kong January the year after.

Mother had asked me to come with her, if I wanted. I had told her that I still needed time. I actually would never mind going to college in Hong Kong, but…there was still several issues that made me chose Tomoeda more.

So yes. Mother and I were trying to fix our relationship in the queerest method. We knew that instant process would never bring us good result though.

" –yo! Tomoyo!"

I blinked and realized that Rima had just tapped my shoulders several time. "I'm sorry Rima. What is it again?"

"Hiiragizawa called for you," she whispered as slowly pointing to the bespectacled man sitting on the chair near the window.

Sighing, I then walked up near his desk. This was it, another problem that was not solved. Ever since Hiiragizawa caught me kissing Kurogane (and I would like to remind all over again, it was strictly by _accident), _ he had been too normal about it.

I knew I should not have expected anything. I meant, a little part of me hoped that he would request for an explanation, or to be mad at me, or to even show the slightest hint of jealousy, because I truly thought that our bond –though queer – was something that was not easy. In the end, perhaps I was just trying to convince myself for a result I _wanted. _In the end it was I who had been so fidgety and told him immediately that kissing Kurogane had been a pure accident.

He had shrugged it off and questioned me back whether it mattered to him, and I was faced with a harsher truth:

No.

He did not care at all.

He did not care whether I kissed Kurogane, because to him, I was not someone important enough.

"You're not listening to me, are you, Daidouji-san?"

Oh my, I had been in another trance again. "I-I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san. Would you like to repeat the words, again?"

He impatiently sighed, but he was at least patient enough to retell me the words he had spoken. "The Principal had asked us to train the new Student Council President before we give him the place. I've set an appointment with Kasuga tomorrow at 5. I would like you to make sure all the necessary data are available by that time."

I took the notes fast and replied, "Don't worry. All will be ready before 1 PM tomorrow."

"Have you told the school handyman about the broken speaker in the drama club's mini theater?"

"Yes, I have. The Drama Club has used the room and there's no further complaint so far."

"How about the report our sponsor demanded?"

"I've sent it a week ago."

"Good. Have you heard that several students from Class 2-D want to apply for the creation of the Photography Club?"

"I have told them to prepare the proposal and give it to us this Wednesday, maximum."

"And about the school trip –"

"Reports are currently worked on by Maya."

"The budget analysis –"

"Satoshi has given the soft copy to me. There are no problems. I'll give it to you once I finish checking it all."

He leaned back to his chair. "…Alright."

"Is there anything else?"

Hiiragizawa looked at me for quite a while –as if debating whether he would give me more jobs or not –, but in the end he only muttered. "That will be enough for now. You can resume your work on the budgetary report. And don't forget our appointment with Kasuga tomorrow."

I nodded before turned around and went back to my desk. Somehow it pained me to look at him currently.

* * *

><p>At least, there was a good thing in September.<p>

I had never considered my birthday as something special. Besides, I was more of the planner of other people's birthday than to celebrate the birthday myself. However the little surprise party my classmate was throwing me that morning just when I was entering the classroom was surely a wonderful thing indeed.

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo!"

"It's nothing much, but we would like to present you this little party. Hope you like it!"

"Our homeroom teacher has even agreed to skip the homeroom session to hold this party! Isn't it great, Daidouji-sama?"

…

"It's the best…" I honestly muttered as hugging the bouquet of flower they were giving me. "Thank you very much. This…means a lot."

Our homeroom teacher joined us later to festive the atmosphere (our homeroom teacher was really a funny person after all). My classmates sang me a very nice 'Happy Birthday' song and showed me the gift they made: a very beautiful collage of pictures of me and my classmates also filled with birthday wishes and other messages.

At the end, when I blew the candles of the cake they provided, unconsciously, I dropped a single happy tear.

It was seriously one of the best birthdays I had ever had.

* * *

><p>"I heard from your other classmate that today's your birthday. I'm sorry, I didn't know, so I don't prepare anything," spoke Kurogane as, again, he helped me carry the things to the Student Council.<p>

I had thought that it would be rather awkward to talk to Kurogane again, especially after the accidental kiss we shared. But strangely, after the apology, everything just went back to normal. I didn't know why. Perhaps this was what it felt to kiss your soulmate? That it was so normal, something meant to be? I couldn't really tell. It was enough that I had him as my friend back and that we were able to converse like usual. "Don't be silly. You don't have to prepare me anything. Ah, since it's my birthday and I really haven't got to repay your kindness for saving me several times, I'll treat you, how's that?"

"It's your birthday, why do you have to treat me?"

"To share the joy of my birthday? Come, I'll treat you in this place I'm sure you'll like. A-ah, but I can't do it today. I have a promise with my mother. Perhaps tomorrow, after school, how's that?"

"I still don't –"

"I insist you to accept my offering. No, I'm ordering you to accept my offering."

"Who are you, my Master?"

I laughed. "Like it or not, I _will _still treat you. You can bring your present though if you want," I joked. "So, are we good? Tomorrow after school? I'll have a little Student Council hand-over ceremonial tomorrow and perhaps a little farewell party, but it won't be long."

He shrugged. "Don't worry. I have my Kendo practice tomorrow."

"Great. Then, if I finish the ceremony and the farewell faster than you, I'll pick you up at the Kendo Club. If you finish your club's chore first, then you can come and pick me up at the Student Council room. Is it alright?"

"Why do you even bother to question? With you, I always feel like I have no other choice," he grimly noted.

I snickered again.

* * *

><p>Mother decided that we celebrated my birthday in home instead of going to some restaurant this year. I supported the idea –since Mother was going to cook us dinner again, and I favored her home made food more than any other food. The dinner was accompanied with more talks now (still limited and reserved, but this time it was better than usual), time passed rather comfortably –at least until she brought that topic.<p>

"I want to tell you that I will shorten my stay in Hong Kong," she began. "It will only take me 2 years at most. And I will permanently be back to Tomoeda afterwards."

I knew that this was the sacrifice my mother was making. I knew I still couldn't have the power to hold her to stay in Tomoeda, but to have her shortening her stay in Hong Kong was surely something that proved it to me that even my mother _tried _to fix our problem.

However, it still felt awkward for her to do that much for me.

"But Mother, I've told you. You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can just –"

"Why don't you come along, Tomoyo?"

"… I haven't decided yet."

"There will be Sakura. And the college in Hong Kong would surely broaden your knowledge and experience."

"I know. But…" I sighed. "I just haven't decided."

Mother stopped her urge to push me more on this matter and she apologetically changed the topic. "I'm sorry for creating you such gloom. Let's just eat the cake and sing that birthday song to you, okay?" She grinned as taking a medium-sized box which appeared as my second birthday cake that day. Mother skillfully opened the box, took off the cake wrapping, and applied the long, pretty candles on the creamy topping of the cake. The cake itself was ordered from my favorite cake shop and I watched at the beautiful candles waiting to be blown.

She turned on the CD player and a soft, classical birthday song became the background as I blew the candles.

"Happy birthday, dear. I wish you the happiest life ahead," my mother congratulated me as giving me a quick peck on my cheek once the little lights on the candles were off.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Mother."

She smiled back before returning to her seat opposite me. We had chosen to eat in a smaller table that night –so when Mother handed me the little box of present, she could still give it with ease.

The little blue box was adorned with purple ribbons and a simple birthday card which was written in a neat handwriting that said 'Happy Birthday, dear daughter'. Judging from the size of the small and flat box, I guessed it would be a bracelet. Or perhaps a necklace. Either way, I hadn't expected the gift to be –

"A…key?" I questioned as taking the golden key decorated with several gems. It was a beautiful key indeed –but I just didn't expect my mother to give me a key. "This is a beautiful key, Mother but –"

"Look at the tag."

I realized that there was little chain on that key that linked to another golden tag. I read the words on the tag.

_Tomoyo Land._

…

"It's the key to open the main gate to the amusement park I'll be building in Hong Kong. I…named the amusement park with your name and…it's yours."

I was stunned.

My mother continued on her speech about how she ordered the gate to be built first and to order a key matching the gate –even before any ride in the amusement park was built. She laughed her little fight with the BoD regarding the matter, but I didn't give much attention to that.

"M-mother, t-this is surely too much!" I cut her when she was telling me about the process of making the key. "I-it's a huge project –the amusement park is a huge project! Surely you'll decide on a more _commercial_ name other than _Tomoyo Land _a-and what about the investors a-and the Board of Directors' saying and –"

"You don't like it?"

"Mother, this is too much!"

"I don't ask you that. I ask whether you like it or not."

"…It m-means a lot…" I told her honestly. I meant, to have my mother –the logical, genius, businesswoman – ever dared to taint a multi billion dollar project for my sake… it was…it was… "I-I like it. But you really shouldn't go this far and –"

"If you like it, then it is worth fighting all those other executives," Mother said in satisfaction.

I eyed her in disbelief. "Mother! You really shouldn't fight them and –"

"After you ran away –"

"I didn't intend to run away –"

"Well, you still did," she ended my argument and resumed on her other words. "After you ran away, I had come into lots of thinking. I am not a good mother –"

"No, you're –"

"I am not a good mother. But I want to fix it. I…" she sighed. "I can't satisfy all parties though. At some point, I still have to sacrifice family over other things. I know the path of being a good mother will prove to be not easy to me. But…I have at least decided on something."

"…"

"What's the meaning of a million smiles of children all over the world, if I can only cause my own daughter tears?"

I was speechless when my mother smiled, when my mother spoke those words, and when my mother cried.

I cried too.

And it was never perfect, our family was never perfect, but as we have realized, it was enough.

We were enough.

* * *

><p>At the end of that week, our student council job was finally over.<p>

There was a little ceremonial event in the Principal Office where Hiiragizawa would be the representative of our student council to hand over the job and position to the new selected student council president. The new president was a short boy with neerdy look, Kasuga from Class 2-A. But despite his looks, I knew that he was someone with high dedication –thus it would be alright to hand over the job of the student council to him.

After school, the ex members of the student council decided to have a little farewell party. Kasuga had been kind enough to lend his current office so that we could have a little celebration. The party wasn't much really, but it felt almost enough to pay up for all those hardships we had endured as the Student Council. After all the ordered pizza were finished, after we were too tired to laugh, after we were too 'old' to cry, Hiiragizawa delivered his closing speech as the President (well, ex President, at that).

I was so used to his two faces, but at that moment, even though he was giving a speech in his charming, polite way (which I would always address as one of the indication he was using his _other _face), I could feel that Hiiragizawa Eriol was objectively a good leader who cared about the Student Council a lot and who had dedicated all his potentials for the best sake of the students. I hated to say it, but I respected this man a lot.

He ended the speech brilliantly –Rima and Maya even cried.

After that, perhaps brought by some sentimental feeling, we all hugged each other (well, the male members of the Student Council were too embarrassed to hug me, so they chose to handshake me instead). Hiiragizawa didn't even come to shake my hand or anything. On the reciprocal basis, I somehow just stood still –choosing to spend time with the other members instead.

At 5 PM, almost like the regular basis, they left the student council with a farewell –this time for real. Just like the regular basis too, I chose to be the last one to go. Rima almost questioned me why, but perhaps she had concluded herself that I only needed some little private farewell moment with the room I had spent my months in. The real reason was actually because I hadn't finished packing up my things on my desk in the student council room –but I was too lazy to say such thing to Rima.

"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo!" she declared as waving her hand and following the others to disappear from sight.

I turned around and nearly let out a small gasp when I saw Hiiragizawa hadn't left the room either. My posture went rigid for the split of second but I tried to take control. "You're not going back?"

"I still need to collect my belongings," he spoke as putting several file into his cardbox to demonstrate what he meant.

"Oh. We're here for the same reason then," I told him as taking more steps away and going behind my desk instead. "By the way, that was a good speech you delivered a while ago."

He calmly looked at me and it took my willpower to remain cool and calm –because his gazes always influenced me more than he thought they did. "Thank you, Daidouji-san. It's really the least I can do to show my gratitude to the _other_ student council members."

I knew that he spoke the 'other' word on purpose –to distinguish and exclude me from the list of people he would like to say thanks to. I sometimes couldn't believe how I liked such a conceited, ungrateful bastard. I meant, _I _was the one always was bullied and enslaved by him. Then again, it was my own fault to have a crush at such person. However, the moment I put the last book inside my own box, the wave of sentimentality somehow approached me.

"_I _want to thank you actually," I spoke up. I didn't think that speaking this up would mean another score for him or another lost for me or whatsoever. "I've got to be honest that at the first time, I nearly couldn't accept you being selected as the President. You know, with you being the new transfer student and all. But working together with for the past months has made me realized that you are truly a capable leader. You're too perfectionist sometimes, but if it's not for such ideal, maybe we won't be able to present our best as the Student Council," I told him truthfully. Despite my_ other _feeling, I felt the need to tell him how much I respect this person. Oh, if only he could fix his other attitude, perhaps it could be better.

Hiiragizawa chuckled at my comment. "What, you're bribing me now, Daidouji-san?"

I sighed. Couldn't this man ever consider me as someone other than a woman with ill intention? "No. I'm only telling what is on my mind."

"What's on your mind? Other lick-ass words, you mean?"

I was so tempted to take back my complimenting words. Did we have to repeat this phase all over again? Did we always need to get back to ground zero every time we interact? "How can you be so…difficult, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Because you're showing your two-face trick on me again, which won't work, Daidouji-san… Which won't work _ever again_," he spoke as getting around his table and slowly walking to my place. He stopped at a decent distance before resuming his word, "It's boring…"

"I'm sorry?"

He sighed and looked at me with his disinterested blue eyes –the kind of gaze that just wounded my heart so.

"It's… not as fun as before."

Even I, managed to let out the stupid comment. "T-the Student Council?"

He snorted in an arrogant manner. "No. You. It's no longer fun. This game is no longer fun…"

"G-game?"

"Yes, it's over. It's obvious anyway how much you love me and –"

"I don't –"

"You may deny it, but I know more than yourself, Daidouji-san. I've seen expression, movements, and the sayings of a woman in love. It's easy to determine you've fallen in love with me."

I gazed at him in disbelief. "You _are _the World's most conceited, arrogant, selfish –"

He laughed. "And _yet, _you still fall in love with me! Aren't you a masochist, Daidouji-san? You love to be tortured by me, you love my cruel words, you love my icy attitude, you love them, you crave for them!"

I rarely felt any kind of anger towards anyone but I always thought that Hiiragizawa could be the exception. "How could you be so cruel? I like you for real! I seriously like you and yet you –"

" –dispose you like a trash bag? You already know the consequence from the very beginning, Daidouji-san. I may be vile, but you're willing to be my victim anyway. So I'm not entirely that guilty, am I?" He smirked lazily. "Any other way, you should be glad that I'm through with you. You may have your old life again and –"

I slapped him.

I felt like the anger went to the surface, the anger of every thing he had done to me. His two-face personality, his vision to make me his toy, his cruel remarks, his ignorance, his hypocrisy, his selfishness, his rudeness, his hatred…I didn't know why I had never done it before. This was something I really should have done from the very beginning.

"I, also, am through with you!" I yelled. Gone were all the Daidouji charm and poise, but I didn't care.

It was the moment where I was willing to give up my Daidouji pride just to be free from him.

He was about to speak (perhaps another biting words –just to make his position rose up again, I presumed) but the knockings on the door prevented him to do so.

The door was opened and a figure appeared. "I've been knocking and there's no answer so –" Kurogane awkwardly spoke and stopped the moment he saw the situation. "If this is not the right time –"

"No, Kurogane. You come at the right moment," I told him and quickly turned around. I just hated to see Hiiragizawa's face right now –I didn't care that I put another cheerful mask to greet Kurogane. I grabbed my bag and the cardbox on my table and approached the taller man. "Let's go! I'm sure you will like the restaurant I –"

Everything happened before I could realize it.

All I sensed was just the rush of wind and the cold atmosphere. The next second, the door was swung closed –I could only see glimpse of Kurogane's surprised eyes before his figure disappeared from my sight. "What the –"

Then I fell my body was twirled around.

The cardbox fell to the floor.

Before I was able to register anything on my mind, the cold, merciless lips landed on mine.

It took me 3 seconds to realize that _the _Hiiragizawa was kissing me.

…no.

It took me another second later to realize that Hiiragizawa was ravaging my lips.

It was different from any kiss that I had felt before. There was no calculation, no common sense, all I could feel was raw instinct and anger. I didn't even know, I couldn't understand anything. My head swirled around and I couldn't move a single muscles. I didn't kiss him back, I never kissed him back –I was too surprised, too shocked, too..

Suddenly, his tongue probed in.

Reality kicked in and I flushed.

I struggled free. From his grip, from his kiss, from his power.

Useless.

His hands were securing both of my wrists, his body was so close –I could feel his body heat, I could smell his musk scent, but I couldn't move, I couldn't get free.

My scream was only let out in muffled sound.

There was everything I felt in the kiss.

Passion.

Lust.

Anger.

Confusion.

Hunger.

It dawned to me, but I was still in no position to get away.

I pushed him.

He didn't bulge.

I shook my head away, freeing my lips from his.

There was only glimpse of his cold, blue eyes…

…before he kissed me again.

"S-stop it –"

He didn't stop. He never stopped. If possible, he deepened the kiss.

I was choked with such sweet toxic.

"H-Hiiragizawa –" I gasped in the lack of oxygen, but his hand snaked through my hair and he angled my head so that he could kiss me more.

And more.

And more.

And so much more.

My knees buckled, my eyes watered, my body shivered. And despite the passion and fire he set inside my body, I realized one thing.

He was playing with me.

With such thought, I pushed him away, much harder.

He stumbled a step away and I shouted at him before he could make his next move.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

His breath was uneven, but his eyes…

I knew he was such an enigmatic man, but I couldn't understand what the meaning of those gazes were.

Hiiragizawa Eriol looked at me as if he was debating himself why he was there, what he had just done, what he had committed. After seconds of silence, he cynically snorted and announced, "That was a farewell kiss. I don't want to meddle with you anymore. You're…ruining my life."

"_I'm _ruining your life?" I repeated his words. Clearly there was a misunderstanding. Who was ruining _my _life then?

"I hate you, Daidouji Tomoyo." The words rolled out of his lips –the very same lips that kissed me feverishly just moments before. "I hate you so much. The hatred feels like burning me. Get out of my sight, you sicken me."

I couldn't believe this man.

Really.

I couldn't understand him. First he told me he was bored with me, that he was through with me, then he disrespected me again, and Kurogane appeared, and he kissed me and –

…

…

Wait.

C-could it be that –

…It was improbable of him to feel that way, but…

But…

Maybe…

I darkly chukled. "Y-you're jealous. You're jealous with Kurogane. You're _just_ jealous…"

His eyebrow was arched as if I was stating something ridiculous.

Perhaps yes.

Perhaps no.

"I am right, am I not?"

"Don't ever think that I will feel that way to you, Daidouji-san. I don't care that other men kiss you or anything, because you don't mean a thing."

"You're just denying it…"

He chuckled. "What are you _implying,_ Daidouji-san?"

"You're starting to like me."

"That's ridiculous. Daydream somewhere else."

"But –"

"You think that kiss implied that I liked you? Do you forget when I kissed those girls in the nightclub? I could kiss them _as if _I lusted over them. I could kiss them _as if _I loved them. But they were all only acts. It's something impure or, in other word, _fake. _And what you've just experienced was the very same thing, Daidouji-san. You're just a toy, accept your role," he said as flicked his finger. There was a rush of wind and the door was swung open again.

"What happens?!" Kurogane suddenly barged into the room. "The door was suddenly closed and I couldn't –"

Hiiragizawa walked pass Kurogane towards the exit and patted Kurogane's shoulders. "There, you can get my ex toy. It's all yours now."

Kurogane looked at me for a while before he realized what the words meant. He turned around and I saw his clenched fist –he was about to punch Hiiragizawa, but –

The Sorcerer was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	19. Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**A/N : **Part 3 of the today's 4-chapter update. Go to Chapter 17 for the first part.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 19: Ignorance is Bliss**

* * *

><p>There was a cold war between us.<p>

The days after the evening Hiiragizawa ditched me for good, he pretended that nothing had happened. I was in similar act. We ignored each other. In class, we were back to casual classmates who didn't interact much. It was a good thing that the Student Council activity had ended –I didn't have to try to avoid him.

When we were forced to interact (after all, although he was no longer my boss, he was still my biology partner, sadly), we said only what were necessary, did only what were really required. Nothing more.

Never more.

The anger I felt towards Hiiragizawa had reached a maximum limit. I felt sick just by sensing his presence, I felt like I wanted to puke every time he spoke his polite-masked words, I felt like I wanted to slap him continuously for being such a hypocrite, lying bastard. It amazed me sometimes how someone could elicit such feeling from me. I had never thought I would be able to hold such anger to someone this big.

It wasn't that I didn't try to forgive him though.

I spent the night before to search for justification, to make myself believe that he was still a good man –underneath all those masks.

On the contrary, every time I remembered him, I felt the rage and grudge grew larger.

He had taken advantages of me, he had known my feelings towards him and used it to toy me, he had violated my serenity, he had spoken the cruelest words to me and done the vilest acts to me.

I was angry.

This man had ruined my life.

And I…

"Is there anything wrong, Tomoyo?"

I sighed before looking up to my Mother. She was trying her best to always be home for dinner lately –especially since her time to depart to Hong Kong was inching closer. I appreciated this a lot. "Nothing, Mother."

"Is it your studies?" she asked incredulously. Daidoujis _never _had problems with studies.

"No, Mother. Everything is alright."

"I know it'll only be weird to force you to open up to me, but I want to know. I wish to know more of my own daughter."

"I…"

"Is it problems with boys?"

I was too embarrassed to tell my mother that I was having 'boy's trouble'.

But then again…

I thought that my problem with Hiiragizawa wasn't a mere boy trouble.

He had wounded many things inside of me.

My feelings.

My wits.

My pride.

My _Daidouji pride._

… I supposed that it was more than a 'boy's trouble' then. It was something more complicated, something that was related to many aspects and values I held dear in my life.

"It is boy's problem, then," concluded my Mother.

"It's not just boy's problem, Mother." I sighed. "He… has taken a lot of precious things from me."

"Yet, you still love this boy."

"…I'm not sure. I think it's still too early to call it 'love', but…I'm not exactly sure anymore…"

"This boy…he's surely wasting the best thing that ever happens to him. My daughter is the best deal any man can ever dream of."

I chuckled. "You're exaggerating, Mother."

"We are Daidoujis. We don't exaggerate what is true anyway."

I smiled and silently was grateful to her supports. "Thank you, Mother."

We continued the dinner in silence, at least until my mother broke it by asking the topic I had been avoiding.

"So, have you decided?"

I knew what she was implying, but I still pretended to question her back. "Decided on what, Mother?"

"Will you go and stay in Hong Kong with me, Tomoyo?"

I put my fork carefully and stared into my Mother's eyes when I replied her. "I haven't decided."

"I won't push you but… I just want to remind you that you need to decide and –"

"I know."

"I'll be departing in 3 months."

I sighed. "I know. I…will decide it soon."

The atmosphere was back to the awkward silence as neither of us spoke again.

* * *

><p>As the student of the final year of High School, school counseling was a normal thing for us. The counseling teacher paid much attention to us, the 12th grader, in order to guide us to our future path. The counseling teacher rarely called for me though –as earlier in April, she had called me and I had provided her the perfect, well-planned answer of what I would do to my future.<p>

I couldn't say that I still had the same certainty now.

Miss Kumikawa, the counseling teacher, had called me that day.

"I'm sorry to call you, Daidouji. You don't need any of these counseling actually. You have known what you want to do with your life. But it's still part of the formality procedure that we have to endure. So, I just want to check on several things. You re already accepted in the Business department of the university you have aimed in Tokyo. You will still take the offering, won't you?"

"…yes."

"Oh, and the Principal received this letter from a university in Hong Kong, declaring that you are also accepted there as their student. When did you apply, anyway?"

"…I am accepted?"

Miss Kumikawa showed me the letter in English indicating that I had passed the test and that I could enroll as the student in Hong Kong next year. I was surprised. I admitted that several weeks prior, I had sent my CV to that university in Hong Kong –without any real intention. I meant, I thought I would still need to endure the placement test and interviews, but strangely, I pass the selection without all of those. Perhaps it was something in my CV, but I still didn't think it would go this way.

The teacher eyed me curiously. "Are you changing your mind, Daidouji? So…you've decided to study abroad and not in Japan?"

"…I haven't decided yet, Miss Kumikawa."

My answer must have surprised the young teacher. But in her attempt to understand me, she only calmly responded, "That's fine. Take your time. But don't let your doubts ruin your chance of success in the future, Daidouji. You are a bright student, and you are the pride of this school."

"I understand the responsibility, Miss Kumikawa. I will try my best."

The counseling session ended not so long after. When I walked out Miss Kumikawa's office, it was already 3 PM. My life had been slightly different with the absence of the Student Council activity. I chose to spend more time in the library to study. I knew I had been accepted in the university, but that wouldn't mean a thing if I couldn't pass the school's exams (not that it was ever an option in the Daidouji life, anyway), so I harbored the new habit to study in the school's library. Besides, I had a promise to teach Kurogane English every Tuesday and Thursday, and it was Tuesday currently.

It wasn't as if Kurogane was not a smart person himself. He was actually really good in Math and Japanese Language, but he still needed more practice in English and I volunteered to help him.

My relationship with Kurogane was a unique one. I was never quite successful to determine what our relationship was to begin with. It felt like we bonded more than mere friends, although not close enough to be lovers.

I was often curious though.

I meant, he was destined to be my soulmate…

But...

Sometimes I felt like our relationship was more complicated than that. I realized that I bonded well with Kurogane not because some Sorcerer told me that we were destined to be together. I actually cared about Kurogane a lot and I was sure the feeling was reciprocated. However, I was never sure how our supposed-destiny would take form before us. It still felt weird to imagine him being my lover, or my husband…

But perhaps we just needed time.

"I heard that you're accepted in a university in Hong Kong," he started the conversation softly. After all, we were still in the library.

I chuckled. "It's scary how fast the gossip spreads."

"So, it's not true?"

"It's true. However, I haven't decided." I sighed. "I…felt like I knew my plan for my future. I meant, I know what is destined for me. Eventually, I will have to take control of Mother's company. It's the role I don't abhor… But lately…"

"You don't want to follow your mother's path?"

"I'm not sure. I mean… seeing my mother's efforts, I want to continue her path and I want to ensure all her hard works intact. It's not that I hate the corporate industry either. I think running is not something bad and I won't deny my destiny to it –"

"You choose your own destiny."

I smiled at him. "I know. It's just that… lately, I'm not even sure of what I want to do," I spoke as staring blankly to the mathematic equation on my notebook. "What about you? What are you planning to do after graduating?"

"I'll go back to Kyoto. I won't go to college. I will continue my father's doujo."

I was pretty surprised by his decision not to go to college. But then again, the job seemed to suit him best. "You're going to be a great instructor."

"Yeah… I hope so." He sighed. "Anyway, I heard that Hiiragizawa had also been accepted in that university in Tokyo. A classmate of mine told me that he had decided to accept it."

"Hm…"I trailed. I was not really interested to hear anything about Hiiragizawa at the moment. But the information told me several things. Perhaps it could be one of the considerations whether I wanted to go to Hong Kong or not.

_Not _that I was implying my life depended on him though.

No.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>2 weeks had passed since I 'lost' contacts with Hiiragizawa Eriol. I had thought that such distance away from him would be good for the tranquil of my mind, but I was not entirely right. Each passing day, I could feel more nauseous, I felt headache, I lost my appetite, I basically lost the interest to do things in life.<p>

I refused to admit it had anything to do with Hiiragizawa.

…

Well, at least, I refused to admit it out loud.

The symptoms were probably caused by him, indirectly, but I couldn't add up the humiliation more by _saying _they were caused by him.

…

But the thing was…

My heart always wrenched every time we passed each other without saying anything, I felt emptiness when he ignored me, and wasn't ignorance one of the vilest thing in the world? To be considered non-existing by someone whom you wanted him to acknowledge you… To be reminded each and everyday that to him, I was truthfully only a mere plaything, someone to dispose once he was bored.

And I was already disposed of.

The pain stung me deep.

And that bastard would probably only laugh if he realized my condition.

* * *

><p>I didn't remember when the last time I spoke to Hiiragizawa.<p>

Probably a month.

Probably more.

The strange thing was, I thought time could mend my broken heart.

It didn't.

_Not yet, _I reminded myself.

Rima had heard the story (well, I still somehow didn't tell her about all the mistreatment and so-called 'games' Hiiragizawa had been playing on me) of our 'breaking-up' and I supposed she was the one of the few who could actually see my breaking self. She had kindly taken me on several entertainment trips and I really appreciated her for that, because I honestly had fun. But no matter where she brought me to, I couldn't let go my thoughts of Hiiragizawa and it tortured me even more. Rima had also advised me to try having relationship with other boy, but I didn't support the idea much. I wouldn't want any guy to feel like I was using them as momentarily shortcut for escaping.

She questioned my relationship with Kurogane. I knew it would be weird in the eyes of the others, since they practically saw me spend more time with Kurogane now. But I could tell her honestly that our relationship was platonic. Not that I would deny embracing my 'soulmate and destiny' or whatsoever, but I really couldn't think of Kurogane the way I was thinking of Eriol. I was somehow also certain that Kurogane didn't regard me in a romantic notion. Perhaps, somewhere in the future, we could, we would…

But not now.

I spent that afternoon in the library again. The final examination was coming close and more students decided to spend their time in the library. The slight crowd was calming me, actually. I knew that if I were all by myself, the possibility of Hiiragizawa Eriol invading my mind would just double, if not triple.

I went to the dictionary shelf to get the English dictionary for my studies with Kurogane. Someone had placed it on the top shelf and I sighed in slight annoyance. Such important book shouldn't have been placed that high. I didn't see any step ladder and I was forced to tiptoe to get the thick book. A guy from the eleventh grade saw my difficulties and he blushingly offered help.

"Daidouji-senpai, let me get that for you."

Heh, I always forgot to use my Daidouji charm at the required time.

"Thank you. That's very nice of –" my words were hung in the air as I noticed him stop trying to get the book and stare at something behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and saw the dictionary was already on the level of my eyes.

"Here, Daidouji-san."

Hiiragizawa extended the dictionary to me and I blinked twice, thrice perhaps.

It had been…so long since I heard that sultry, deep voice.

I only stared at him in disbelief.

It had been so long since I looked directly into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

He shoved the book to my hand and I _also _realized how long it had been since I last had any kind of touch with him.

I felt something was choked in my throat.

Oh no.

It was that moment when I realized _something_.

"T-thank you," I muttered and quickly turn around. I thought I heard something coming from his mouth again, but I decided not to wait to listen and walked away from the scene instead.

Kurogane was at our usual table in the library and he must have sensed something wrong with me because he questioned, "Hey, what's happe –"

"Here is the dictionary, Kurogane. I-I'll help you study in a moment. I-I just n-need lone time now. I-I'm sorry," I mumbled incoherently as dashing passed him, out of the library.

I ran.

I ran away from him.

I ran away from such truth.

But I could never run away from such realization.

He won, he always won. Even when Hiiragizawa's game was over, his curse stayed. The curse –his curse that he had casted on me ever since that night on the night club months prior still lingered on my mind.

"_**I can picture it vividly… you… who will continuously be burnt by the desire to own me."**_

No! The ugly feeling, this ugly, real feeling…

Desire.

"_**Daidouji-san… you will continuously feel the jealousy, the nasty tingling urge, whenever I touch other woman, whenever I talk to other woman…"**_

He had kissed other woman, he had loved other woman.

I broke into a sob. I felt like I wanted to rip such selfish desire out of my heart.

"_**You'll want me beside you, in your sleep, in your waking hours. Everywhere. I will be the only man your mind can ever think of."**_

I ran, and ran, and ran…

I was tired.

Please…someone, free me from such curse…

"_**You'll want to kiss me, to touch me, to make love to me –"**_

NO! Get off my head, you damned Hiiragizawa!

"_**You won't be able to live a single day without me. You'll be trapped in my charm, forever. You'll hate it, but you'll still love me. Isn't that nice, Daidouji-san?"**_

I didn't want you in my life! I wanted you to… I wanted you to –

…

…

"_**I picture you'll… fall helplessly in love with me."**_

I fell on my knees and cried.

Because only one touch, one gaze, one word from him and I realized.

That I think I'm in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	20. Last Chance

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**A/N : **Part 4 of the today's 4-chapter update. Go to Chapter 17 for the first part.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 20: Last Chance**

* * *

><p>It was hard, but my life somehow went on.<p>

Several months had passed and the students from the final year had just finished facing the final exams. The results couldn't be shown yet but School had forced us to rehearse on the graduation ceremony already.

Graduation.

Three years of my life in High School would end soon and I would face a new life as a college student. Most of my friends were feeling the atmosphere already: the feeling that we would all soon be separated to face a new future.

The pain post the broken heart still lingered but I didn't want to focus my life only to that aspect. I tried to enjoy my high school moment as best as I could, as I was sure I would miss it a lot once we graduated. After the exams, the 12th graders were much freer and we had more times to have fun to refresh ourselves. I treasured the moments I spent with my female classmates when we went into some shopping spree, when we went to have movies, or when we even have simple pajamas party. I sometimes felt that I was a little too old for pajamas party, but it was fun nonetheless.

Mother had already departed to Hong Kong some weeks ago. She was supposed to already be there at the first week of the New Year, but she was considerate enough to let herself celebrate the Christmas and New Year's Eve with her daughter. I realized she had put herself into trouble by such simple act, but she insisted to spend more time with me and I couldn't keep being grateful. Our mother-daughter relationship had taken a positive turn, so it was really hard to part with her in the end. Mother had even declined her will to stay in Hong Kong at the last minute, but I insisted her to go.

"Make me the finest 'Tomoyo Land', alright?" I had grinned to assure her that I was alright, that I could take care of myself. Besides, I had a little surprise that I would give her on February.

"What surprise?" she had asked.

I only smiled and told her that it was a secret. My headstrong Mother had insisted that she would not depart unless I told her the secret, but oh well, I was equally as stubborn. A secret _is _a secret.

With that, she reluctantly bid farewell and went to Hong Kong.

The night in the Daidouji Manor had felt the loneliest on the first night since my Mother's departure.

Again, fortunately, on daylight, it was easier to feel less lonely. Class had been a lot fun since the end of our exams. We really didn't have any obligations to come to school, but I thought we all had the same thoughts wanting to spend as much time with each other while the moment still lasted.

Finally, it was our graduation day.

As the ex member of the Student Council and as the honorary student myself, I was given a seat on the front row. It was not something I favored actually. I would prefer sitting on the same row as my other friends.

Besides… from such close distance with the podium, it wounded my heart as I saw him delivering the valedictory speech.

I pried my eyes away the whole time Hiiragizawa was standing there on the podium. I wished I could just cover my ears, but the teacher beside me would surely not approve such act, so I forced myself upon hearing his voice invading my senses.

It still hurt.

After all this time, it still hurt.

To my relief, his speech was finally over.

I didn't realize many things afterwards and the graduation was finally over.

So was my High School year.

"Daidouji-senpai! We will miss you a lot!" cried my juniors in the Choir Club. I smiled as accepting the flower bouquet –my hands were already full with _other _flower bouquets, but I still managed to slip this one in my arms. I had thought that the graduation ceremony would be the saddest moment, but it was actually the moment after. I was called for 5 love confessions that day –to each I politely rejected. It was different though. Some months ago, I would probably just be proud at my Daidouji charm for making guys confess to me, but now, I somehow regretted having to break their hearts –as I had tasted one myself. I made sure to ensure them that their true loves were waiting outside, at the same time, I was ensuring myself.

It was sad that my Mother was not there to be on my graduation day. But she had called right after the graduation ceremony to congratulate me. It didn't feel as lonely, besides, I still had that promised surprise for her.

We walked through the yards to the school gates and I couldn't help but to feel how hard it was to part with such great school which had left me many memories, good or bad.

The juniors cried, my friends cried, and I couldn't help but to feel influenced by such sentimentality.

Mizuki Kaho also came from London. I noticed from a far that the beautiful woman was with a foreign man –sturdy looking, but seemingly kind on the inside. She came towards Hiiragizawa-san, gave him the bouquet, and gave a soft peck on his cheek.

I turned my eyes at such scene. My driver was already waiting anyway. I was walking outside the school gate when I saw him standing by the school gate

"Congratulation for the graduation," Kurogane spoke.

I smiled and cheerfully replied to him. "Congratulations for you too!"

He offered to help me carrying the bouquets and even though I persisted at first, he had initiated to take some of them away. I was accustomed to his antics now and it warmed my heart. We reached my car but I only used it to put the bouquets in. I told my driver and bodyguards to take care of the bouquet and insisted that I wanted to walk home instead with Kurogane. My bodyguards were equally as accustomed with Kurogane's presence (and somehow, I felt that Kurogane was the only one the Daidouji bodyguards could consider as 'ally', if not 'Chief Guard') and they let us had our walks.

The February was chilly enough for a walk outside, but I wanted to spend more time with Kurogane, so I fought the coldness. "So…you're going back to Kyoto and continue your father's doujou?"

"Yes," he said curtly as covering my neck with his white muffler. His ears were red, and I presumed it was not only for the cold but also for the embarrassment.

I blinked at such act but giggled later. It was so Kurogane to be this kind, this thoughtful, this easily embarrassed. What a kind guy. He was awkward and stiff most times, but he had a very kind soul.

If we could fall in love with each other, it would have been much easier.

I smiled softly and sadly at the thought before speaking to him, "Ne, Kurogane. Do you believe in Soulmates?"

"I've answered that question, Daidouji."

"Then…" I stopped walking and he slowly followed suit. His dark eyes were questioning as he stared back at me. I posed the question. "Do you believe that _we _are soulmates?"

His answer was short, strong, and truthful. "I care a lot about you, Tomoyo."

I smiled and replied him with the equal answer. "I care a lot about you too, Kurogane."

And we both comprehended.

We both understood.

How unique our relationship was, how honestly sincere our feelings were.

"But it's not 'love'," he spoke it out loud for me. For him. "You don't love me that way. And I don't love you that way either."

"Perhaps not now. But, do you think we'll fall in love with each other, somewhere in the future?"

He snickered playfully. "Well, do you think you can fall in love with any man _other_ than him?"

I snickered back. It always felt easier and less painful to talk about Hiiragizawa when Kurogane was there. "Well…"

"I do believe that somehow we are soulmates, Tomoyo. What is intertwining us _is _destiny. Something that surpasses time, surpasses dimensions. You know it and you feel it too. We are connected through strong bonds. But…" he smiled and it was so rare to see Kurogane smile that I giggled again. "…But soulmates don't always mean that we have to romantically love each other. Perhaps…in other life, in other dimensions, we can be lovers. But what are _soulmates _again, Tomoyo?"

"Souls that are intertwined together. Wherever and whenever I live, you'll always be there, we'll always drag ourselves towards each other, by destiny."

He nodded. "By destiny. It doesn't always have to be by love."

"I agree."

"And I believe that you have your _other _soulmate. Just as I have my _other _soulmate."

The soft smile crept on my face. "Yes, I believe so, too."

We stared at each other in silence, in understanding, until Kurogane nudged us to resume our walk since the weather was getting colder. As we walked, I contemplated more about my queer relationship and bonds with Kurogane. I admitted that sometimes I feared we were challenging the destiny by not loving each other. But then again, was destiny stronger than love? Was love stronger than destiny? I thought it would be something that couldn't be answered logically. However, while both of those things were strongly related, their causal link was not always absolute. It might be selfish of us, but we accepted each other that way.

And it was enough.

Moments later, we arrived at the huge gate of the Daidouji Manor. He extended his hand and I accepted the handshake. "I'll see you off in the train station. You'll depart to Kyoto this Saturday, won't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you there, then."

He nodded and turned around. He walked only for several steps before I called for him. "Kurogane!"

"What?"

I grinned. "This is not our farewell, right?"

"You still promise to see me off at the train station, don't you?"

"Yes, but _even that _won't be our farewell, right?"

Kurogane snickered. "You annoying brat…" he sighed. "We are soulmates, aren't we?"

I nodded in satisfaction. "You're right."

He shrugged, turned around, yet I irritatingly called for him again.

"Kurogane!"

"What?!" he tured back again in annoyed fashion. I laughed. Oh, it was so fun to tease him.

He was already several feet away from the gate of the Daidouji Manor, so I had to yell it at him:

"No matter who I fall in love with, you are still going to be my knight in shining armor!"

The irritation on his eyes melted slowly in defeat as he replied softly, but I heard it and it warmed my heart.

"And no matter who I fall in love with, you're always going to be my Princess."

He smiled, turned around, and waved.

I waved back with a smile.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, I fulfilled my promise to go to the train station to see Kurogane off. It felt rather sad not to see him again for some time, but I only needed to remember the conversation we had several days prior to strengthen my heart. We bid farewell to each other formally, but we knew that deep inside, we didn't require words or blatant actions to know and express our feelings. It was always comforting with Kurogane and I regretted having to be separated with him. It would never be permanent, I told myself.<p>

"Miss Tomoyo," one of my bodyguards greeted as I went back to the car after leaving the train station. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, Ayako. Take me back to –"

"Ah, it's Tomoyo-chan!"

I looked at the source of such cheerful voice, but before I could register anything, someone had jumped and embraced me. My Daidouji bodyguards were already on immediate stand by as they pointed their guns to the intruder. If it wasn't for the familiar brown hair and the sweet cheerful scent that was so distinguishably hers, I would forget to tell my bodyguards to put down their guns.

"Nakuru-chan!" I acknowledged the girl and she casually nodded to stand herself back on the ground. Her carefree attitude didn't show as if she feared any of my bodyguards, but I supposed, as the Moon Guardian, she had the legitimate reason to feel that confident. "It's so nice to see you! What are you doing around here?"

"She's only taking me shopping around, Tomoyo," another feminine voice said and I looked up to see Mizuki Kaho smiled tenderly at me and Nakuru Akizuki. "Nakuru, you can't keep on jumping to other people like that…"

"I just miss Tomoyo-chan…" Nakuru scowled lowly.

I smiled at the cheerful woman before turning my attention back to Mizuki-san. "Good afternoon, Mizuki-san. Long time no see," I greeted.

"Yes, long time no see," she smiled. "We haven't had much time to talk back then, have we? Are you free?"

"Erm…yes, I am."

"Great!" Nakuru chirped back. "Then you should join Kaho-san and I on our little afternoon tea party! I want to take Kaho-san to Piffle Pastry, you'll come along, won't you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Urm…is it alright?" I asked timidly.

"Come Tomoyo. Girls really should have fun in a while," Mizuki-san spoke before the woman turned to one of my bodyguards. "Is it alright if we borrow your Mistress for a while?"

"If Tomoyo-sama pleases so," Ayako replied.

"…Yes, why not?" I decided finally. After I told Ayako and the others to go back to the Manor, Nakuru quickly linked her arms with me as she carried me away. Mizuki-san laughed softly behind.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you're seeing Kurogane off," commented Mizuki-san after she took the first bite of her lemon meringue pie.<p>

I blinked at her comment. "You know Kurogane?"

"I don't personally. But Eriol told me once about it."

"Hiiragizawa was talking about Kurogane to you?" I questioned, puzzled. I just didn't see why Hiiragizawa would talk to Mizuki-san about Kurogane. I meant, it was all weird and didn't have any connection and –

"This parfait is really good!" exclaimed Nakuru happily. She then took a bite of her opera cake and commented more, "Oooh! This is also good! I know that this shop is famous, now I know perfectly why! I should have brought Suppi along…"

I sweat dropped at Nakuru's antic and offered her my Strawberry Cheesecake. "Here, try this one also, Nakuru-chan. It tastes great too."

She eagerly did my suggestion and squealed happily in delight after the bite went into her mouth. Mizuki-san and I giggled simultaneously.

"Ooohh… Piffle Pastry must be another heaven! Kaho-san, you really should order your wedding cake here! You're going to hold your wedding in Japan, aren't you?"

The questions made me dart my attention back to Mizuki-san, who was elegantly stirring on her tea. I gazed at her for a long time before questioned her. "You're getting married?"

The beautiful woman smiled proudly as showing her finger with a beautifully-cut diamond ring. "I'm engaged," she blushingly replied. "Taka is my working colleague in London. He's a really kind guy, I should introduce you to him sometimes."

I was speechless but eventually I forced to mutter something. "C-congratulation, Mizuki-san!" I was honestly happy for her. The gleam and happy aura around her was an honest one, I felt like happiness radiated in the room and I could see how beautiful truly was a woman in love. Mizuki Kaho was a mature, elegant, beautiful young woman and yet, she could even be much prettier when she talked about her fiancée and her wedding.

She was very beautiful.

But…

…

Then…

"Hiiragizawa must be having a hard time…" I trailed absent-mindedly.

Nakuru even stopped eating. "Well…Master didn't immediately approve the idea, but…" she played with her little fork. "I think he's accepting it pretty well."

"Is that so?"

I felt another pain gripped my heart. I knew how it felt to be broken hearted, and perhaps it was his karma or anything, but on the same time, I hated to see Hiiragizawa suffer the same pain as I did. He was not the nicest guy around, but everybody deserved a chance to love. Mine was ruined, and his was too, equally. Yet I didn't feel any satisfaction upon hearing this. I couldn't quite place it but it still wounded me to know how hurt Hiiragizawa might have been feeling when he knew his love was getting married to someone other than him.

It must be horrible.

My heart wrenched and I cursed myself for still mourning at such vile man.

Mizuki-san watched me in concern and I felt bad for making him worry. I knew I should have put on my casual Daidouji mask. And I would. I j-just needed time to get accustomed with the pain in my heart before I could maintain my normal façade and –

"He's accepting it well, Tomoyo. Don't worry," Kaho softly spoke. "I feel the worst at first, but when I look at him, I know he is alright."

My voice cracked and I hated myself for being so obvious. "He loves you very much, you know…"

"No. He _loved_ me, Tomoyo." She winked at me and I was bedazzled at the meaning of such wink. "It was a couple days ago, when he told me that he wanted to move on. I think that he doesn't love me that way anymore."

"But –"

"He rarely calls me anymore ever since several months prior. And whenever we have moments to speak to each other on phone, you know the funny thing? He complained much about you. Don't take this personally though."

I laughed and couldn't keep the sarcasm tinted it. "Let me guess, he was complaining about my two-face personality, my idiocy, my weakness, and often mumbled how sick he was with me?"

Mizuki-san chuckled slowly. "Well, pretty much so."

I sighed. I was used to such biting remarks coming directly from the man. I had hoped that he would be considerate enough not to humiliate me in front the others, but apparently, I had had too much hope for him. "Well… it shows how much he hates me, doesn't it?"

The red-haired lady only smiled softly. "No, quite the contrary, Tomoyo."

"…?"

"He only talks about _you."_

…

What….was this woman implying?

"His world consists mainly of you, don't you see?"

I killed the hope inside my heart. "What are you trying to say, Mizuki-san?" I asked politely with a smile.

She smiled. "Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter anymore what I feel –"

"Do you love him, Tomoyo?" she asked again.

I thought of several ways to get away from such uncomfortable conversation, but those warm eyes were giving me courage to admit something out loud.

"Y-yes… I do."

There was a pretty satisfied smirk on her feature. "Then I guess you surrender too soon. You haven't fought enough for your love."

Hadn't I?

Why should I fight for something so vain anyway? "What's the use? He doesn't feel the same way to me, does he?"

"I don't know," Mizuki-san spoke earnestly. "But, why don't you just find out?"

I darkly chuckled. "I have! I have tried to seek the answers from him, I have questioned him, I have analyzed him, I have confronted him, I have watched him from afar and up close too. But every time I look at him now, it just pains me a lot… To realize what is never there, what he will never feel for me…" I sighed, because suddenly I felt so tired. It wasn't as if I had never tried to fight for him, it was just that every time I did, I was slammed into such harsh reality, that he was not part of my fairy tale, and that was it. I had to accept it.

As if I had other option, to begin with.

"I think…" and this time it was Nakuru speaking. "I think you intrigue Master very much. He shows his interest in a rather weird way, but he is a weird man himself…" she frowned. "Don't tell Master I think that way of him. He'll cut my sweets budget if he finds out."

I questioned them and finally ask them, "What do you want me to do? What's left for me to do, anyway?"

"Ask him one more time. Risk yourself one more time. It's better than to regret it for the rest of your life. I can't promise you the happy ending, but I am sure you will get farther away from such ideal happy ending if you two don't solve the problems like this."

"But…"

"Eriol often complains to me. I still remember the words and I will quote it: '_Daidouji-san is an annoying woman who never stops to pursue what she thinks is true.'_"

"…So?"

"Despite his harsh words, he believes in you."

* * *

><p>I must have lost my mind.<p>

I _really_ must have lost my mind.

When he saw me standing there in his living room, I was sure that he was thinking the same: I must have really lost my mind.

His sapphire eyes blinked several times before he sighed. "Ruby told me that I had an important guest and it appears to be you."

I had made a throughout mental preparation before deciding to come to the Hiiragizawa Manor to confront him. "You seem unimpressed. Actually, in any other households, a Daidouji is often considered an important guest."

Apparently, Hiiragizawa decided to be back in the polite remarks war. "So, you're quite surprised to find that you're not exactly that important in the Hiiragizawa household? Your arrogance still tops it, Daidouji-san. But please, take a seat and make yourself at home."

I flashed him another polite smile, took his advice, and darted my gazes around the Manor. It was still as beautiful as before, and equally as hollow. He had decided to let more lights in this time though, at least that was an improvement. My eyes landed on several boxes and luggage near the stairway. "You're packing?"

"Well, first-year students at the Uni were supposed to spend their life in dorms; didn't you read the announcement at the letter? Ah, pardon me for jumping into conclusions. You _are _accepted in the university, aren't you?"

I noted the usual underestimating tone. The more time I spent with him, the more my confidence was slipping away. But then again, this would be my last fight, and I would give my best to it.

I would not be defeated that easily by him.

"Of course, Hiiragizawa-san. I get accepted there even without me applying. They surely want a Daidouji Tomoyo in their college and they let me in even without an entrance test." A little arrogance wouldn't hurt that much, would it? Besides, I was facing the one of the World's most conceited bastard, so I had better had my ammunition ready.

He chuckled dangerously at me before getting straight to the point. "To what business do I owe this honor of such intelligent woman's visit, then?"

"I come to share some pennies of my thoughts to you."

Hiiragizawa feigned interest. "That's _so_ exciting, Daidouji-san. What are they?"

"I have some myths and facts, and I will state them to you."

He eyed me in cautiously before gaining me the access to proceed. "I am listening, Daidouji-san."

"The myth is that Hiiragizawa Eriol is a perfect all strong and mighty. But the fact is, he's just some ordinary guy with a dangerous lack of confidence issue–especially regarding the reincarnation subject and –"

"Oh, so your theories are about me. Interesting, Daidouji-san. But I don't have lack of confidence issue, so you're wrong there."

"May I proceed, Hiiragizawa-san?" I ignored him.

"Please."

"The myth is that you think you can control everyone, but the fact is that not all things really work according your original plan. The myth is –"

"Will I have my sayings in this series of theories of yours?"

"You will, _after _I finish. And don't cut my words, again, Hiiragizawa-san. It's not very gentleman for you to do so."

"My apologies, Daidouji-san. My apologies. Please, do continue."

I cast a sweet smile and resumed my words. "The myth is that you think I am stupid. The fact is that you acknowledge me more than you think you do."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, but I resumed.

"The myth is that you find me annoying, stubborn, and boring. The fact is that you find me amusing, you find me different, you find that you're actually comfortable being with me."

Hiiragizawa opened his mouth to protest but I indicated him to wait. "It isn't polite to interrupt me again, Hiiragizawa-san. I've told you, you'll have your sayings _after _I'm finished."

"…Of course, Daidouji-san."

I sighed and locked my eyes with him. "The myth is that you think of me unattractive, while the fact is that you can admit and scream it out loud how gorgeous I am, how you're lusting over me," I winked playfully. "I'm trained to see the looks of admiration on men they cast on me, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Perhaps you should check your eyes, then, Daidouji-san," he counted back smilingly, bitingly.

"Perhaps you should check your brain. There's got to be the _denial _cell implanted too deep within." I resumed back on my theories before he could interrupt. "The myth is that you don't care with what's happening to me. The fact is, you're the one who saved me when I had troubles with my Junior High friends and you were the one who took me back to my Mother after our fight. The facts show that you care about me."

He snorted and I supposed I heard him mutter under his breath the word 'Ridiculous'. I pretended not to hear it, pretended to shallow my embarrassment, and went on. "The myth is that you felt nothing when you ignored me. The fact is that you miss me, you want to talk to me, you want me to stop ignoring you too."

"Daidouji-san this is way too absu –"

I held my hand at him and signaled him not to mutter a single word. My voice started to crack and I knew I was losing my balance, my tranquility. Who was I betting for? Who was I kidding? "T-the myth is you were never jealous. T-the m-myth is…is that you were perfectly calm and not envious when watching me kissed Kurogane." My hand shivered greatly, I hoped he didn't notice. "But the fact is that you were raging. Raging with anger, with jealousy. You kept saying you didn't care and that I was just a meaningless toy, but indirectly, you admitted that it was still jealousy. At least, your kiss did admit it to me."

He shook his head and chuckled darkly. Perhaps he was laughing at me.

He must be laughing at me.

"T-the myth is that y-you don't love me –"

He snorted at this and cut me coldly this time. "And the fact is?" he challenged me.

I looked at his indigo eyes and was wounded with such intensity that probably just screamed hatred.

Perhaps I really had been a cocky girl.

Then again…

It wasn't as if I could retreat…

I took a deep breath and told him honestly, "The fact is… is what I want you to tell me."

Hiiragizawa was silenced. His lips were pursed tightly and his eyes cold, mocking, accusing.

I gave it all. It wasn't as if I had never humiliated myself in front of him. What difference could it make then? Embracing any possibility, I then said it. "For this time, for this once, _please _tell me the truth. If you truly hate me, say it. If I truly don't stand a chance, then say it too. I-if you reject me again, then this will be the last time. After this, if you still hate me, you won't be burdened by me anymore…" I pleaded. "So please...tell me the _truth._"

I was giving him the last shred of my confidence, of my faith, of my trust on him…

…

A twist of smirk on his handsome face and I knew he would crush the last bit of hope I had on him.

"I always tell you the truth, Daidouji-san," he spoke with the coldness, with the sadistic, stabbing remarks. "Let me revise your theories, you have plenty of holes there. First, you said that I was having a confidence issue, Daidouji-san? You're wrong. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, I know my worth, I know my power. I _do not _have any lack of confidence issue, as you pitifully pointed out."

"…"

"Second, you thought I failed to control everyone?" He chuckled. "Look at yourself, Daidouji-san. You're my most successful guinea-pig. You are the easiest one to control among all. Thirdly, you think I regard you as anything above stupid? Hmm, academically, I do admit that you are intelligent, my fair Daidouji-san. But your idiocy at other things is impeccable. The fourth is –"

"How cruel could you –"

"Ah, I thought we agree that interrupting is not polite?" he questioned through me. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the fourth theory is that you think I am actually comfortable and amused being around you? Another failed guess, Daidouji-san. You are as boring, as uncreative, as disgusting as any other women. I especially deny being comfortable around you. Who do you think you are? My mother? _And_ you even think you're attractive enough for me?" He laughed. "You've got to be kidding. You're not an object of desire, Daidouji-san."

I fought back the urge to strangle this man, I fought back the urge to slap him again.

"And when I coincidentally 'saved' you, I was doing it merely for obligations. I've told you this from the very beginning, why couldn't the fact dawn to your thick brain? I saved you from your junior high friends just because Sakura was worried sick about you and I helped you with your mother's problem because the Daidouji bodyguards asked me to. Besides, it was never a bad decision to leave a good impression on your Mother, considering what a powerful CEO she was…"

…

"Enough," I told him. "I understand. Don't –"

"You also thought I actually missed you when I ignored you?" He cut my words and snickered. "The fact is I was glad to finally be freed from you. You are such an annoying girl, it's good to keep your mouth silenced sometimes. And about the jealous theory? I am not jealous, Daidouji-san. You can whore yourself out to any other men and I would not even care –"

"I am not that kind of woman!"

He only laughed some more. "And lastly…" he paused to finally have a strong grab on my chin and forced me to look at him. "You're implying that I might…" he chuckled. "_Love you?"_

My frustration, my anger, my pain, my helplessness, my fear, my disappointment, my grief were all expressed in one single tear that rolled down my cheek. Hiiragizawa feigned a caring look as he cooed, "Oh, don't cry, sweet Tomoyo. Hush, don't cry, don't cry… I was only kidding…" and he bent down to lick my tears away. "…you want me to say that, Tomoyo-chan? You want me to care for you? To _love_ you?"

For the umpteenth time, I couldn't believe myself for falling in love with such vile, cruel, heartless jerk whose amusement was to torture me endlessly.

His lips formed a devilish grin. He leaned down to my ear and whispered the words.

"Daidouji Tomoyo…"

I took a deep breath.

…

He continued, "_I hate you_."

And he let go of his grip, he let me fell to his soft couch, he looked down at me as if I was a mere trash, as if I was worth nothing.

To him, that was the truth.

I had not a gram of worth to him.

He turned around and spoke, "Get off my sights, Daidouji. You sicken me."

…

…

I lied on his sofa for a while and looked tiredly at the Hiiragizawa Manor's high ceiling.

This was it.

I had told him, this was the last time.

I wiped the last shed of tear and stood up from his couch. "I _also _don't want to see you again, Hiiragizawa. This is the end."

He snorted in the lack of care.

I left him.

I would leave him for good this time.

This would be the end of any humiliation Hiiragizawa Eriol dared to give to Daidouji Tomoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>An : Hahahahaha, Eriol is still evil even when it's nearing the end. Well, this concludes today's 4-chapters update. You might spot a lot of grammar mistakes and queer writing style, and I will have nothing to say against the complaints. I've, unfortunately, lost interest in this story. But I promise I will finish this, so until then!


	21. The Lying Goatherd

**Author Notes**: As you might have noticed, I have kinda lost interest in this fic. But I know I still owe the readers a closure to this fic. This is something I created more than 3 years ago, and honestly (and I seek no justification), I don't really bother to check or revise the grammar and everything else anymore. Yes, I'm bad. But I just want to pay off my debt by settling this story now.

* * *

><p><em> "Tomoyo, you know the tale of the Lying Goatherd?"<em>

"_The story of the Lying Goatherd, Mother?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know it. It's about a goatherd who lied to the villagers that the goats were attacked by the wolfs. He lied about that several times. Then one day, the wolfs came for real and attacked his goats. He went to the villagers and asked for their help."_

"_What happens to him, then, Tomoyo?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Chapter 21: The Lying Goatherd**

* * *

><p>It had been easier to accept things after the harsh reality kicked in and that I finally surrendered.<p>

Well, it was not entirely that easy, but it was arguably easier. I wondered whether it required me a bruised ego and a wounded heart to finally realize what an incurable jerk Hiiragizawa Eriol was and that I had wasted my time for him. The sacrifice was plenty, but hey, at least, I was able to go without any so-called regret –as Nakuru and Mizuki-san might have implied. I had _tried _to confess to him, I had tried to see the best sides of him. Nobody could blame if I had tried and I failed because Hiiragizawa was truly a despicable man.

I regretted how I was willing to be his victim for all those months, but more than that, I pitied him.

That vain man would never get his happiness that way.

The anger and disappointment had clouded my opinion regarding him, I knew this grudge would make me forget my love to him soon.

…

Oh, who was I kidding?

No matter how angry I was, no matter how much I didn't want to forgive him…

I loved him.

I cursed my self, I hated myself, but I still loved him.

Daidouji Tomoyo was doomed.

* * *

><p>Many had questioned my decisions. One of them was Mizuki Kaho-san.<p>

"Is it because of Eriol?" Mizuki-san questioned me. We were sitting on the bench park after I accompanied her to the bridal shop (fashion call for a desperate bride-to-be, or something like that). I had told her about my last interaction with him in his manor (only briefly though –as remembering those cruel words still wounded my heart). Perhaps it was females' friendship, perhaps it was something more, but I had a feeling that she was fully supporting me here.

I debated mentally but I finally gave her the reason. "…He's one of the factors. But I've decided this even before I confronted him that day."

"So…you have decided…" Mizuki-san trailed as she gazed to the beautiful scenery before our eyes. "You have decided to follow your Mother and Sakura and live in Hong Kong with them."

I weakly nodded, "Yes. I have decided."

"Your Mother knows this, doesn't she?"

Shaking my head slowly, I then smiled at Mizuki-san. "No, she doesn't know yet. My decision to live with her… this is actually the little surprise I'm planning to present her."

"So, it's for your Mother?"

"She is my main reason. Our relationship for the past years hasn't been so well and yet, we're mending our wrong ways. I know I will never forgive myself if I let Mother's dream dissipates, and yet, I feel that our relationship will only worsen if I am to be separated from her. So, there's only one solution: I will live with her in Hong Kong, to support her too. And besides… I miss Sakura-chan a lot."

"What about your college? Aren't you accepted in that bright university in Tokyo? I thought you were going there…"

The soft sigh escaped my lips. "I regret having to let go for such opportunity too. But on the other hand, a new opportunity is opening up for me in Hong Kong. I am accepted in the Faculty of Economy in one of the most prominent universities in Hong Kong. _Plus, _the college allows me to take short courses in a small fashion academy not so far from the campus compound. I can both pursue my dream as a fashion designer _and _continue on the Daidouji co."

I heard her chuckling. "You both are so similar. He, too, is enrolling in the law school and planning to take courses in the cooking academy."

"Similarity doesn't make us understand each other," I concluded.

Mizuki-san stared at me sadly and she tried to start a new topic that had little related to Hiiragizawa. "It's sad that you have to go when we're starting to bond up. Are you going to be there on my wedding ceremony?"

"I will. And I'll make sure to bring along Sakura and the others too."

"We'll be waiting, then." Mizuki-san warmly smiled.

* * *

><p>I finished zipping up the last suitcase and Souma, my maid, carried it away into the baggage of the car.<p>

"Is this the last one, Tomoyo-sama?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's the last one."

"The driver is ready. You want to go to the airport now?"

I looked up at my wristwatch. It was still 6 in the morning. My plane boarded at 10 in the morning, so I still had plenty of time. "I need moments. Tell the driver to wait me for a while."

"Will do, Tomoyo-sama," spoke my lady maid as she excused herself from my room and left me alone.

My decision to live in Hong Kong for had affected many things, mostly the employees of the Daidouji Mansion. Since I wanted to keep my decision as a surprise present to my Mother, I had not consulted her a lot, but I had planned to give the decisions to the maids and other employees. I had spoken to the HRD manager and she told me she could accept more staffs to work in several departments. So, I told my maids and employees to choose their paths. They can remain working in the Daidouji Mansion in Tomoeda (still we were still going to keep the manor we needed someone to take care of it while Mother and I were away. Besides, we would be back to Tomoeda someday and we would still need the residence neat and tidy), _or_ they can go with me to Hong Kong and took care of the Daidouji residence in Hong Kong, _or _they can choose to start a new career in the Daidouji company.

The older employees, like the housekeeper and the chief butler had chosen to take care of the current Daidouji Mansion in Tomeoda, I supposed they loved the manor so much and I appreciated them for it. The younger employees, the young maids and others, mostly chose to try working in the office of Daidouji co. I still had my personal bodyguards and lady maid willingly chose to follow me to Hong Kong though.

Even with the employees' issue taken care of, it still wasn't easy to part with the home I had been living in for my entire life. I knew that the big manor didn't always provide me the best memories (after all, I never regarded those lonely nights in the manor as something worthy to remember), but it still felt weird to part with it.

It was even harder to part with Tomoeda.

The little town was where I grew up, where I got my life lesson, where I wanted to be back one day.

I only told few of my friends about my plan to go to Hong Kong. Since I didn't want to cause such commotion so early after we graduated, I chose to only tell Rima and Naoko about this. They had strongly opposed at first but after I told them my intention to mend my bond with Mother, they accepted it a lot better. I also told Chiharu (and telling Chiharu meant telling Yamazaki too) and Rika (and equally, telling Rika meant telling Terada-sensei too), since they were my precious friends and I couldn't just depart without saying anything to them. Yukito was also informed and I certainly couldn't forget to tell him.

Kurogane had been the one with the least opposing when I told him my choice. After all, that guy was a liberate man who wouldn't mind someone making a rather drastic choice for her own future. He was supportive and yet still showed the hint of worries (in Kurogane's case, due to his stoic attitude, any little hint was considered big enough).

"Be careful there," he had told me.

"I will. You too," I had returned the sayings. We didn't talk much (we understood each other better than mere words anyway) and I ended that quick phone call.

The soft knocks on the door broke my slow trains of thought. "Tomoyo-sama? Are all your bags and luggages ready?"

I turned around to see the aging man standing on the door. My butler, who had been very helpful in taking care of all this moving out issues. He was the one in charge to inform the competent authority and assisted me in getting my license to stay in Hong Kong. He was such an intelligent and wise man – I had offered him a good position in the because I was sure he could do it, but he had politely refused.

"Yes, Souma has carried them all, Katsumoto-san."

He gazed sadly at me. "It's like letting go of my granddaughter. Forgive my impoliteness, Tomoyo-sama, but I truly regard you as my granddaughter."

"I'm honored that you consider me so, Katsumoto-san."

"I hope you and Sonomi-sama will be back to Tomoeda before I die…"

"Katsumoto-jii-san!" I scolded him. "Don't talk about such pessimistic thoughts. Mother and I will be back here someday. Tomoeda is still our home. You don't have to worry."

Katsumoto laughed softly. "Alright, alright. So…are you going to leave now?"

I gave one last long stare at my bedroom before turned to him. "Yes. I'm ready."

And I closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm the only one alone in Tomoeda…" huffed Naoko as she took off her glasses to wipe the tears. Chiharu patted Naoko's shoulders and perhaps the pig-tail-haired girl was still slightly guilty for her own decision to leave Tomoeda. I smiled apologetically at Chiharu before turning back to Naoko again.<p>

"It's not as if I won't be back to Tomoeda again, Naoko…" I hugged her. "And you are fine now. You'll be having a great college time in Tomoeda and you are going to love your life here…"

She wiped another tear. "Yeah. I-I have founded my place here, Tomoyo. I hope you'll find yours too."

"I will, I know I will," I told her. I then turned to Rika and Chiharu, indicating them to have a group hug. It felt the hard to separate with them. I knew that we hadn't hung around together that much since Junior High, but I still considered them to be in the circle of my inner friends. I didn't want to let go my hug of them, but Souma had told me we had better wait in the airport's waiting room since the plane would depart soon. Reluctantly, I followed my maid's advice. I stared at the crowd, hugged Rima and my other high school friends, and also Mizuki-san.

"I was hoping that he would show up, but perhaps his arrogance is truly incurable. I'm sorry that he couldn't make it here, Tomoyo," she told me about a certain blue-eyed Sorcerer.

I shook my head. "He wouldn't come. I didn't tell him I was leaving." Mizuki-san quickly let go of her embrace and stared deep at me. I knew she wouldn't approve my decision but… "It's not that he would come even if I told him anyway." I shrugged.

"You should –"

"It's the end, Mizuki-san. He ended it. And I would accept it," I told her with a big smile, but my tone was final.

My decision was final.

There was still dissatisfaction on her warm orbs, but despite how much I liked Mizuki-san, I sadly couldn't follow her silent plea to give that bastard another chance.

It was enough.

I had had enough.

"Tomoyo-sama…" Souma called again and I knew I had a valid reason to stop guiltly staring at Mizuki-san's eyes.

Guilt?

For Hiiragizawa?

I didn't do anything wrong.

I might disappoint Mizuki-san, but Hiiragizawa didn't need any of my symphaty. Not that he ever wanted it, anyway.

The farewell had been quick and considerably a positive one –they cried, I cried, but at least, we had smiles on our faces. I gave one final wave before following Souma and Ayako, my bodyguard, into the immigration section. There was several emigration inquires and procedures that I had to follow through. Souma assisted me in taking care all of those and after we had finished, we went to the waiting room. There was a vacant seat and I chose to rest myself there. It was only seconds after I sat that my cell phone rang.

Kurogane's Kyoto's number.

I picked it up.

"Hello, Kurogane."

"Sorry for not being able to see you off in the airport."

"It's alright. You don't have to bother yourself that much, Kurogane. I'm fine."

"…I couldn't be on line for long and I'm sure you'll be told to turn of your cell phone soon, but I just want to… well…tell you to take care of yourself."

I smiled softly at his awkwardness. "I am a big girl, Kurogane. I appreciate your concern, but I will be alright."

"You always say that."

"Because I know that it is the truth."

He snorted. "Woman…"

"Yes, Kurogane?"

"…Just take care of yourself."

I giggled slightly. "I will."

"Tomoyo-sama, we have to get inside the plane now," Souma told me and I nodded to her.

"I have to go now. I'll call you once I get in Hong Kong. Bye, Kurogane!"

"Aa. Bye," he replied shortly, awkwardly. We ended the call and I put back my cell phone on my hand bag. Souma and Ayako already stood up and I followed their suit. Other people in the waiting room were preparing to get inside the tunnel that would lead us to the plane. I sighed. I still couldn't believe that I finally decided to leave Tomoeda, my hometown, like this. But it was for my Mother and for my better life too. So I supposed it was necessary –and I had to do so. Besides, I had nothing else to regret even if I left Tomoeda.

_Really?_

I couldn't block the image of Hiiragizawa inside my head.

My heart still wrenched a lot.

And that was why…

He was one of the reasons I was leaving Tomoeda.

I had to escape him.

I returned back my attention to the real life, and looked up at Ayako's back as she queued in front of me, while Souma chose to stay behind. An old couple several people away in front of my queue line was having trouble with their ticket and it bought us time. I was asking Ayako about one of my suitcase when a strong hand gripped my wrist and pulled me away by force from the queue. I lost my balance and I could see Souma tried to stop me from falling, but before she could reach my hand (or before I could reach her hand), a pair of arms had steadied my posture.

Who dared to pull me away in such abrupt, rude, manner –and –

My train of thoughts was momentarily halted when I was face to face with the person with the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen, that I had ever noticed.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

I felt blood rushed faster in my veins, I felt my heart skipped a beat, I felt like I choked the air when I looked at him.

He was panting, sweats rolled on his pale face –as if he had just had a marathon or something, and he glared at me.

"Tomoyo-sama," Souma, again, reminded myself and thankfully became my savior –as her words broke the spell Hiiragizawa might have cast on me. "The plane is –"

Despite the thousands of questions running in my head (plenty of questions, which actually led to only one big inquiry: What was Eriol Hiiragizawa doing here?!), I jerked my wrist from his grasp and turned to face Souma and walked into the queue again. "Ah, sorry, Souma. I'll have to queue from behind again. You go first to your seats, I insist –"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" the rough, still breathless voice was questioning me.

It still pained me to look at him, it still wounded me to hear his voice. He probably only came to give cruel farewell or something, and I had learned, I had learned a lot. So I would just ignore him and repeated the queuing process and –

"Don't ignore me, Daidouji Tomoyo," he scowled darkly.

I gave no damn.

I couldn't always give him the attention he wanted. He thought my world revolved around him? I would prove him how wrong he was, how –

A surprised gasp escaped my lips once I felt the same cold hand grasped my wrist, twirled me around, and pulled me away.

"Tomoyo-sama!" Souma and Ayako shouted as jumping out of the queue, but their steps were halted immediately when Hiiragizawa turned to them and spoke in the cold, polite manner.

"You two, go back to your lines and sit nicely on your seats in the plane. I just have a little business with your Mistress."

I stared in disbelief as Ayako and Souma stood in rigid forms and replied in the same dull, monotone voice, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-sama." They then turned around and walked back to the queue line.

"What did you do to them?!" I screeched but instead of giving me explanations, Hiiragizawa only tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me away.

There was a difference of powers between a man and a woman, and I repeatedly cursed such fact as I couldn't get his grip off my hand. I tried to stop walking, but he was persistent as he pulled me to one of the dark corner, twirled my body until my back touched the wall, and without giving any notice, slammed one of his arms on the wall beside my head. I glared in distaste at the show of such rude gestures and stole glances behind him – come on, someone should just save me from a crazy Sorcerer who –

Hiiragizawa flicked his finger and fell the similar rush of strong air that made me momentarily close my eyes. When I opened them again, I only looked at Hiiragizawa's face in front of me and noticed the stillness of –

Oh God.

He had stopped the time again, literally.

"This way, you won't complain, right?" he questioned, without wanting to know my answer (like he ever gave any damn about it). I hated how he thought he _could _read what was on my mind. It was true that perhaps _sometimes _he could 'control' me, but that didn't give any legitimation that he knew what I thought, what I wanted, what I felt…

He especially always failed to know what I felt –what I truly felt.

"Unfreeze the time," I told him in mandatory tone. "I want to go –"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Again, he interrupted my words. Again, he was being the same jerk.

I sighed tiredly, but I realized he wouldn't return back the time until I answered the question. Fine, I wanted to say this since a long time ago, anyway. "Why do I need to tell you?"

My answer must have displeased him and I sinisterly wondered why. Was it because he was disappointed he was not the center of my world? Because he hated the fact that I thought and spoke the words that were not planned by him?

Eat that, Hiiragizawa.

His jaw clenched hard and there was turmoil of emotions in his eyes that felt like…

No.

I refused to try reading him again.

At the end, he would only be that unreadable guy –why did I even bother to seek an impossible answer?

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt tired, so tired. The months that I had passed with him only brought burdens and pain, I was really sick with such feelings. "Return back the situation, Hiiragizawa. I really –"

"Because…" he cut my words and I momentarily tried to trace back what question he was trying to answer. "…because you love me."

I widened my eyes.

He continued, "You need to tell me you're leaving, b-because… you love me."

And I only looked at the man with such disbelief, with anger that was unexplainable. "Because I love you?" I snorted and pushed him away. Strange enough, he only stumbled weakly, so different from his rather persistent and stubborn gesture moments ago. "What a selfish answer, Hiiragizawa. And such a selfish man you are. And stop this damn spell! I need to go to Hong Kong and –"

"I don't want you to go."

I froze.

…

And I looked up at him, surprised.

By the look on his face, he was equally as, _if not more_, surprised. Like he couldn't believe it was his own mouth which muttered the word. His sapphire eyes widened in confusion and his finger instinctively touched his own lips. There was frown on his feature and I felt that he was thinking the same thoughts that were running in my head.

Disbelief.

Impossibilities.

Perhaps… just perhaps… he had changed?

But…

The conscience kicked in and I realized one thing.

He was a good actor, and he could feign honesty like a true award-winning performer.

With a long, deep exhale of breath, I walked pass him with a snort. "That's such a great act. Brava. You almost got me there," I told him with a sweet saccharine smile.

He didn't even deny.

Great.

I knew I could never trust him.

"Don't go, Tomoyo."

…

It was his voice, it was the way he called my name, it was him –all of him, that made my emotions resurfaced. Before I could help myself, I asked him the stupidest question. "Why?"

"I-I…I don't want you to go."

I turned around and faced him again. "Why you don't want me to go?"

Fool me.

Fool Tomoyo. You would only be fooled by him again, you knew that, didn't you?

"I don't know," he replied slowly.

I just had to chuckle darkly. He didn't even know _why _he didn't want me to go. I decided to put sarcasm and helped him remember his vile self. "You don't want me to go because you hate to lose your toy, don't you? You don't want me to go because you won't have any object you can torture. You don't want me to go because –"

"Those are not the reasons," he interrupted me again.

I sighed in exhaustion, in pain, in annoyance. "Then what?!"

"I don't know why," he told me, and before I could cut the words with more annoyed remarks, he had spoken his next lines. "I don't know why, I can't even u-understand why I just teleported myself and ran w-when Kaho told me you're leaving. I-I don't even know why I am here, I don't even know why I'm muttering all of these a-and..." he sighed and his pale fingers snaked into his dark hair and squeezed a part of his hair hard. "I don't know. I just don't know." His eyes landed on me and he sincerely (or as I wanted to believe him to ever be 'sincere') questioned me, "Do you really need an answer? Do all things need answers?"

I forced my tone to be normal, but my voice cracked when I told him. "Because I just don't –_can't_– understand you. I never understand you! You ruin my life, you always do. One moment you're nice, the next moment you're back to your cruel self. T-then one moment you make me think like you're worth fighting for, and the next moment I just keep on questioning myself why I ever fall for you in the first place," I sighed before the next series of words flowed slowly. "One moment, I just want to believe you… but on the other hand, I know that I can't believe you. I can't believe a liar."

"Then…" he trailed. "Believe me this time."

My laughter was dark, empty, and underestimating. "Believe you this time?! What's there to believe? What? You don't even know –"

"Believe me when I tell you that I don't want you to go."

"I –"

"And believe me, even when I don't understand why, I know that the reasons why I don't want you to go are not because I want to torture you or because I want to consider you as my toy."

"But that's all my existence is to you. A toy, am I wrong?" I questioned him and he seemed to question himself.

…

I deliberated.

I love this guy, I truly do. But…

"What do you want this time, Hiiragizawa Eriol? What haven't I given you? I've provided you enough amusement, I've lowered down my Daidouji pride for you. What else? What else do you want to rip away from me?"

There was silence.

3 seconds.

5 seconds.

10 seconds, perhaps.

I lost track in counting, and it had been too long, and he still couldn't provide me the answer and –

"I want you to stay," he repeated.

I snorted. "That's impossible. I have bought the tickets and I have decided to live a new life with my mother. You won't be able to stop me."

"Then…at least, I want you to forgive me."

…

I stared at him for the longest time. Did my ears hear it right? Was he playing any trick on me? Because, if I didn't misinterpret it, it was highly possible that he was…apologizing?

…

_Apologizing? _

Like a mute movie, the flashback went through my mind in an unstoppable stream. The times when he mocked me, the times when he bertrayed me, the times when he disappointed me, the times when he toyed with my feeling, the times when he left me, the times when he stepped and crushed my hope, the times when he hurt me, the times… all those times…

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. You've…hurt me too much."

Before I could stop it, I began to weep. I wept for myself, I wept for him, I wept for us.

"Don't cry –"

"You're the one who makes me cry!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "You're the one who hurt me the most, you're the one who –"

He pulled me into a kiss. Gentle, calm, slow –he kissed me like he meant it, he kissed me until my knees went weak, he kissed me until I lost my balance –until I had to clling to his strong arms to support my standing feet.

A kiss so sweet, so intoxicating, so truthful.

In other word, a kiss that was most impossible.

I pushed him away.

And I stared at him incredulously. "You…think that your kiss can solve the problem?"

He didn't answer and I cursed this man to be that egoist, to ever think that he still could do anything to control me.

He was wrong.

I had changed. He made me change.

By curiosity, or by sheer sarcasm, I challenged him with a simple question. "Do you love me?"

…

"…I don't know."

…And perhaps a simple 'no' would have been much better. Such ambiguous answer… he really knew me well, didn't he? He knew that this way, I would only make me depend on him more. He knew that I would not be able to give up hope and –

No.

I had to stop this. I had to end this endless link that would only make me pity myself more.

I chuckled darkly. "I hate you, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

He flinched and stared me in disbelief for a moment, before he spoke back, "You're lying." Perhaps he was only giving himself reassurance. Such a sad man.

I didn't reply his accusation; I only stared at him in silence.

When there was voice that broke the silence, it was his. "Then… what do I need to do to make you forgive me? What do I need to do to make you believe me? What do I need to do to make you love me again?"

"Are those even important for you?" I muttered under my breath. I was tired of his word games, I was tired of him, I was sick of seeing him. "Well, Hiiragizawa. For instance, you can at least get off my life. That way, perhaps I can hate you less."

"But…" He paused. "That way… I won't be able to see you again."

"Well, isn't that nice? Finally, my life is freed from you."

"But I can't," he told me. "I…don't know what I'm feeling to you, Daidouji-san. But I…" he gritted his teeth. "To be separated from you, it's –"

…

I _almost _gave in.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a lost man. Perhaps he didn't even realize what nonsense he was mumbling about.

"10 years," I decided on instance.

"What?"

"Leave me alone now, and come to me again 10 years from now. If you at least have a feeling, if you've found out what you're feeling to me and that feeling still lingers even after 10 years… then perhaps…I will reconsider you. I might forgive you," I forced a smile. "You like games, don't you, Hiiragizawa? Then this is _my _game. Are you in?"

His sapphire eyes widened. "I…"

"Now," I soflty spoke. "You'll at least try not to disappoint me more. Unfreeze the time. Now."

I thought he would not comply, but surprisingly, he slowly flicked his finger and the airport was filled back with sounds, with movements, with life. Hiiragizawa stared deep at me with his usual enigmatic eyes and I knew I would only waste my time reading him out. So, I only gave him a curt nod and a polite smile. "Thank you. See you in 10 years –_if_ you're still up to the game by that time."

I walked away.

He didn't even stop me.

I tried my best not to think of him again, because I had made my decision. I tried to act casual when I approached Ayako and Souma and repeated back the queue into the plane. I was fortunate enough that the queue was not that long. In moments, the line moved forward and I gave the ticket to the airport officer. He checked it and flashed an approving smile –in which I returned, by default. Souma and Ayako had gone inside the tunnel that led into the plane. Before I passed the door, I stole the slightest glance at him.

His blue eyes were locked on me.

And despite my inability to read them, I felt like I could comprehend him more by the eyes, not by his words.

For a slightest second, I doubted my decision to leave Tomoeda, to leave him.

…

But…

In the end, I took the step forward and got behind the door, to the tunnel, to the plane, to leave him.

I knew that it was probably the wisest decision I had ever made ever since Hiiragizawa Eriol re-entered my life.

* * *

><p>"<em>What happens to the Lying Goatherd, Tomoyo?"<em>

"_Nobody helped him. Because nobody could trust a liar."_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	22. Game Over

**The Daidouji-san**

**Chapter 22: Game Over**

* * *

><p>It was still slightly chilly when I first stepped onto the ground in Hong Kong. My mother's secretary was already there to pick me up –Ayako and Souma had helped me prepare all of these – and she carried us to a car already waiting.<p>

"My mother still doesn't know my presence here, does she?"

Ruka-san, the secretary, only winked at me. "Don't worry. I'm really good at such things. Your mother is currently in a meeting for the next 3 hours. Do you want to go and wait in your mother's residence here, or do you want to just rest in a hotel, or where?"

I sat on the car's seat and told her my choice. "Take me to the Kinomoto Residence, please. You know the way?"

"Of course, Tomoyo-sama. It's a little far from this airport, though." Ruka-san spoke as flashing a smile, before she closed the door of the car and sat on the seat next to the driver.

Moments later, the car moved and I laid my head on the soft seat –momentarily drifted into a slumber. Ignorance was a bliss, after all.

* * *

><p>The jade eyes stared at me in disbelief as the ever cute Sakura Kinomoto blinked. Twice. Thrice.<p>

"T-tomoyo-chan?"

My cousin still looked the same, pretty (prettier, with her longer auburn hair), sweet, and naïve. I provided her a big cheeky grin and hugged her in instant. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged me back eagerly, tightly. She must have inherited or at least learned several things from Akizuki Nakuru or something. "Oh, it's really you! It's really you! Are you staying for holiday? Is it the holiday in Japan? Oh, you should have visited earlier! I really, really miss you!" she spoke as reluctantly letting go of the hug.

I sighed for the lost of such warmth from the embrace. "No, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'll be living in Hong Kong for my studies!"

"Hoee? R-really?!" Sakura jumped at me again and I laughed at her antic. "It's such a great news! Oooh, I miss you, I truly miss you!"

"We're going to be together from now on!" I grinned. Oh, seeing the happy gleams on her eyes was really worth it. If I knew this, I should have moved in to Hong Kong since several years ago. Sakura was like my happy, dopping pill. I should be as close as possible to her to gain back my positive attitude and optimism (that I had gradually lost –thanks to a certain someone).

Alright.

It was not good. I was thinking of _him _again.

Sakura pulled me inside the little house that resembled much like the old Kinomoto Residence in Tomoeda. The design was different, but it was the instant homey feeling and comfortable atmosphere that I rarely found in any other households. "Dad is still teaching in the university, but Nii-san is home! Come, he'll be equally as surprised and –"

"It isn't a surprise again, since you're yelling it outloud like a Godzilla, Kaijuu…" the monotone voice spoke and both Sakura and I looked to our left (the living room), where Touya Kinomoto currently was.

"Nii-san! I am NOT a –"

"It's very nice to see you though, Tomoyo." Touya ignored his sister and I giggled at Sakura's furious face and Touya's flat one. "You are going to live in Hong Kong too? That's great news."

I smiled at him. "I'll be asking for your help, Touya-kun."

"Whaaaat? Tomoyo is here?"

The voice was so familiar, just as his petite, yellow figure flying down from upstairs to greet me.

"Kero! It's good to see you!"

The time I spent in the Kinomoto Residence in Hongkong felt like flowing so fast –before I realized it, I had spent 2 hours already in such warm residence. I laughed a lot and it really felt like the greatest way to make me momentarily forget what I wanted to forget. We talked a lot, exchanged news (I told Sakura about Naoko's new boyfriend and Rika's baby boy 3rd anniversary, while she told me how Syaoran was accepted in the medical school, just recently), played the video game (it felt rather weird to play console, but there was still Touya, who made me not the stupidest one in the game), and ate the cakes Sakura had just baked. Unfortunately, Touya had to go to his evening shift (it never failed to amaze me, how Touya handled his numerous never changed). After my male cousin's departure, Sakura decided to take me along for a walk in Hong Kong –to which I agreed.

"Ah! But you come straight from the airport here! You should have rested first, we can have the city trip tomorrow…Besides, it's almost 6 PM."

"Oh come on, Sakura. Japan is not that far… I want to know Hong Kong in night!"

"You still want to surprise your mother, don't you? Then you'd better just go back."

"Don't worry. My mother's secretary has just texted me that Mother's spending the night in one of a hotel near the amusement park project," I shook my head. "I still can't understand her logic. She already has a home in Hong Kong, but she often chooses to stay in the hotel."

Sakura giggled. "Alright. Then let's just visit your Mother, how's that sound? I know her hotel; it's not that far from here. We can take the taxi and share more stories along the way."

"That's a great idea," I agreed immediately. Sakura nodded and she told me to wait while she took her purse. I remembered that I promised to call Kurogane to inform him I had landed safely, so I used the time while waiting for Sakura to have a quick call to Kyoto. Moments later, Sakura descended down from the stairs, ready. We waved goodbye to Kero (who had insisted on joining, but declined the idea himself when he remembered he had to watch a TV show or something. I had a feeling though, that Kero just decided to give Sakura-chan and I plenty of good time by ourselves. Such a thoughtful creature…) and got outside the house to get a taxi. Once we were seated in, Sakura spoke to the taxi driver about our destination and the taxi drove away.

There was silence that I didn't want to break. It felt good to just stay there in comfortable silence with her. Her fingers were intertwined with mine as we leaned on the taxi's seats and I really savored such peaceful situation.

"I really miss you, Tomoyo. I'm really glad that you're here."

I smiled softly. "Me too, Sakura. I should have followed you go to Hong Kong immediately right after you left, 3 years ago."

Even in the dim light, I could still see the girl slowly shook her head. "No. If you had followed me immediately to Hong Kong, you wouldn't have experienced your wonderful high school time, Tomoyo. I'm glad you're here now, but I'm glad that you have such a fun high school moment."

I took a deep sigh and realized that she was right. Despite everything that had happened (despite what had happened between me and Hiiragizawa), my high school moment had been really fun, and I learned a lot from it. "Yes. I suppose you're right. Highschool is the unforgettable moments in our life."

"I thought so, too." She grinned sheepishly. "I miss you and the others so much, but I really enjoy my highschool time here. It's sad that we all eventually have to grow up, it's even scary to get into college, but… I think we all can make it. Ah, by the way, is it true that you're going to take double majors here?"

"Yes. Economy and Fashion. I don't deny that it would be hard, to undergo two different majors at the same time, but… I want to achieve both my dreams…"

"I understand your passion for fashion. But when you decide to take economy… are you doing it for your Mother?"

I smiled and slowly shook my head. "At first, I thought so. But then I realize, I want to do it for myself. It's true that at first, I think that taking Economy as my major is what will please my mother. But now… I decide to take economy because I want to. Partially, it's for the , but I never regard the company as a burden of obligation. I'm still scared, but I want to be a part in a company that can give smiles to the others. I want it for myself. Not for my mother."

"Your mother must be really relieved if she hears this. She is always afraid that you are burdened with the Daidouji name."

…

There were things that even my Mother couldn't say to me and she chose to say it instead to Sakura. This may have wounded me months ago, but I gradually came into understanding and I only told Sakura softly, "Mother always trusts you better, but I get it now."

"Eh?"

"I have to admit it to you that at times, I feel slightly jealous of you, Sakura-chan. Mother loves you so much, but now I understand." I smiled and slowly hugged Sakura. She was surprised to my sudden action and returned the hug, only awkwardly. To her, perhaps the hug was uncalled for. But to me, it was the final realization. I didn't care if Mother loved and trusted Sakura more than me. I didn't want to compare her love to me and her love to Sakura. Sakura was the only daughter of the cousin she had loved much longer than she loved me. And I loved Sakura-chan too. I promised not to be wounded by this anymore. So what if Mother loved Sakura more? She still loved me, and that was all that mattered, right? Because I could finally accept it, I could finally –

"I think you're wrong, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura slowly told me as patting my shoulders softly. "Your mother loves you."

"I am sure of that. But she only loves you more –not that it is a bad thing. I love you so much too; this is something I can relate to her with."

"Why do you think your mother loves me more?"

The arguments slipped out from my mouth easily. "She comes to Hong Kong because of you. Before she decided to move in here, she always had business trips to Hong Kong and lengthens her stay –and that's only because she wants to spend more time with you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's funny how you two are really _that_ awkward to each other. The reason why your Mother spends a lot of time here is only to prepare that amusement part to you. Even when she's in Hong Kong, she can't visit me that much, really. She chooses to spend more time on the project. On her secret gift to you."

_What?_

"And when she spends time with me, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura winked. "She always talks about you. _You _are her world, Tomoyo. She might not admit that outloud, but I know, I can see it… you are her world."

"…"

_Mother thought of me that way? _

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Is that true?"

Sakura wiped my tears and pulled me into a long hug. "It is the truth, Tomoyo-chan. Now, look. We've arrived at your mother's hotel. Go. And I think it's better for me to leave you two alone, is it alright?"

I nodded slowly, opened the door, and got out. Sakura waved gingerly and before I closed the door, I whispered, "Thank you so much, Sakura-chan."

"You are always welcome, Tomoyo-chan…"

* * *

><p>Mother was very surprised to see me in Hong Kong.<p>

"What… are you doing here, Tomoyo?"

"Surprise," I told her softly as holding her hands. "I've decided, Mother. I want to live together with you here in Hong Kong."

"What?!"

Before I could reply anything, my mother had ranted about too many things ("How about your school?! You are accepted in that university in Tokyo, aren't you? Your college and your friends! And what about your life there?" and so many other questions…) and it was at the moment that I realized how much she was thinking about me. How much she cared for me.

How foolish had I been?

"Are you not pleased to have me here?" I questioned her grinningly.

"I am glad you're here," she told me. "But for you happiness, you'd better –"

"I am happy to be with my Mother. I want to be here because I have decided so."

And before she could mutter other protest, I embraced her.

Sometimes, it was easier to understand without words.

When she embraced me back, I knew that we knew we both could start a new life happily then.

* * *

><p>Mother decided to cancel her stay at the hotel that night and went home to the Daidouji Residence in Hong Kong. It was the first time I saw the NEW manor, while it was not as big as our house back in Tomoeda, it was still designed in the similar architecture that made me felt less homesick. We were greeted by Souma (whom I had instructed to go straight to the mansion once they she and Ayako took me to Kinomoto residence earlier that day) who instantly assisted us to the dining room. We ate the dinner in a much more relaxed atmosphere and I truly loved every moment of it.<p>

It was around 10 PM when I finally slumped myself on my new home's new bed. The room was already furnished with the furniture that even had my personal touch (I had a feeling it was Souma who immediately instructed the others to make it resemble my old room. I appreciated her concern and her attention so much). I stared at the ceiling and slowly fluttered my eyes close. It was a very tiring day, again.

And even when the plan to move into Hong Kong was not an instantly decided one, up until this very second, I still couldn't believe that I was in a foreign land with a new life waiting for me ahead.

New life…

Yes.

I was closer to Sakura than ever, I had (supposedly) found what I wanted to do and how to pursue my own career path, and my mother and I were bonding up for good, this time.

I smiled and I honestly wanted to give an accomplishment pat for myself. I had never felt so… proud of myself.

In the end, it was not the fame; it was not the beauty or the acknowledgment from the society; it was not the good scores, it was not the good reputation, it was not the popularity, it was not the attention that made a Daidouji. Happiness was not something that could be easily materialized. I knew it was still too soon to say that I was complete, but for the first time in my 18 years of living… I felt like I was the closest to being complete this moment.

I realized, that it was when I was trying to be honest to myself, that I finally got what I wanted, that I felt like I was living the true life of Tomoyo Daidouji.

There was (and would still be) obstacles coming up in my life, I knew that perfectly. Not all my life's problem had been solved and more troubles would probably face me soon enough.

But I had learned a lot.

It was puzzling me that in one year I had done much more than I had ever done for the preceeding 17 years.

And perhaps…

Well, this was only a big perhaps… but I thought that… maybe

_Maybe…_

…I owed it to Hiiragizawa.

I still remembered the moment when he was enrolled into Tomoeda Private High, when he said those sick words:

"_I can't stand how a woman can be as manipulative, as hypocrite, as arrogant as you are…"_

I chuckled darkly. Those words were the exaggerated version (after all, he was a drama queen –or something similar), however, there was still the littlest truth in it. Perhaps I had been manipulative, perhaps I had been a hypocrite, perhaps I had been an arrogant woman.

He was the one who had shaken all my belief.

For the past 18 years, Daidouji Tomoyo had not been able to truly be truthful to herself. If it wasn't for his words, his shock treatment, perhaps I would still continue to put up my façade to the others.

Despite how wounded my heart was for his cruel treatment, I… (I couldn't believe I was saying this!) was somehow grateful to him.

…

Great.

I was thinking _again _about him.

What had happened between me and Sakura and my mother had helped me momentarily forget the Hiiragizawa trouble, but he sneaked into my mind as easy as he sneaked into my heart.

Why it felt so right to fall in love with the wrong person?

No.

It was rather, why it felt so wrong to fall in love with the right person?

…

I couldn't help but to remember back the scene that happened in the airport earlier that day.

…It was the first time I had ever seen him that way: he seemed so lost, so confused, like for the first time, he completely couldn't control himself.

The pain gripped my heart. Did I do the right thing to leave him? I meant, I wouldn't regret my decision coming to Hong Kong to fix my relationship with Mother and Sakura, but… had I done the right thing by leaving him, leaving _us, _like that?

Perhaps… I should have settled things in better terms with him. I meant…he did look that sincere…

I chuckled darkly.

Well, he was a brilliant actor, wasn't he? I knew I should have stopped myself right now to search for justification to defend him, I knew I should –

There were knocks on my door. I was tired and I wanted to ignore the knoking on the door, but it was most likely Souma. And if she knocked my door on such time, I knew it was not something that could wait until the day after. Realizing the possibility of that urgent matter, I quickly got up from the bed and walked to the door, opened it –

– only to slam it close a second later.

...

What was THAT?!

…

The sigh was even audible as he spoke. "Open the door, Daidouji-san."

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

…

I must have been delusional, musn't I?

There was no way that… no way that…

…that was _Hiiragizawa Eriol_, standing in front of the door of my bedroom in my new house, in _Hong Kong._

What on earth was he doing here?!

"You're not real…" I told the closed door, I told whatever ghost was standing on the other side of the door, I told myself – I _convinced _myself. "You're not real, my mind is playing trick on me, y-you're –"

"Like it or not, yes, I am Hiiragizawa Eriol. And yes, I'm standing in front of your door. It would be very kind of you if you open the door, too."

I glared at the door, my mouth was gaped open and I could only mutter one word. "No."

"For your information, I have got the permission from your mother and both your lady maids _and_ your head bodyguard to have this opportunity."

"No."

"Daidouji-san…"

"Get out of my house."

"Well, I can open this door by force if I want to. But such a waste of a good mahogany door, you probably wouldn't –"

I slammed the door open and glared at the person. It was him, it was truly him. That dark hair, those indigo eyes behind the spectacles, that twisted grin, that pale skin, that musk cologne…

Oh God.

Despite everything, my heart still fluttered at the sight of him. But that was a reaction I was not supposed to have. He was the cruel man who had destroyed my life, he was my arch nemesis.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him through gritted teeth. "I've told you to leave me alone."

"I need to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes to stare at the man. He was much calmer than he had been several hours prior in the Japan airport. However, he terrified me more when he was calm –like he could plot something, after all, he always knew what to plot. "We have finished our talk. I don't have anything else to say to you. Good night," I told him as swinging the door close.

He blocked the action before the door could be closed. _Men. _I exhaled an annoyed sigh. Couldn't they ever learn?

"I thought I've told you that if you want to gain my trust again, the _least _you can do is to leave me for good for at least 10 years?"

"I tried to, but I couldn't." He sighed. "How can I wait for 10 years if being away from you for only several hours made me crazy?"

I froze.

No.

He was going to do all those sweet talks, he would just fool me again, he would just _lie _to me again. Don't listen to him, don't listen to him, don't listen to him!

"You are exaggerating," I told him icily.

"Perhaps. And perhaps not," he replied calmly. "I am not a dependant man, but at least I can't separate with you _yet_ if we still undergo this…misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" My tone rose. "There is no _misunderstanding _between us, Hiiragizawa. You and I both understand clearly how all of these were mere games to you and –"

"It's no longer a game."

I wanted to believe him, I really wanted to…

But how?

"You lied to me too much. You hurt me too many times. You are ruining my life and –"

"And I'm sorry. I want to apologize sincerely for what I've done."

My lips quivered. Hundreds of thoughts and definite doubt were running wildly in my mind. I knew I could not believe him. Not even when he looked at me with those eyes –_especially_, when he looked at me with those eyes. "Y-you're not. Y-you're just looking for chances to lure me weak a-and after, you'll only say those cruel words again, saying that I lose, saying that this is only a game… You're not sorry. You're never sorry."

It hurt so much.

Hiiragizawa stared at me deep, inquiring me. "You asked me whether I loved you."

My posture went rigid.

I… didn't… I didn't want to hear.

"I told you I didn't know. Well, I still don't know the answer but…" He chuckled. "Daidouji-san. Do you believe in karma?"

"What?"

He snaked his pale fingers to his hair and chuckled darkly. "You remember that night when I told you to come to the nightclub? You remember my words?"

I remembered. I remembered them all well.

"Your _curse, _you mean."

"Ah," he smiled sadly. "You're right. My curse."

"_**I can picture it vividly… you… who will continuously be burnt by the desire to own me."**_

Hiiragizawa clenched his fist tight and he spoke, "I am continuously burnt by the desire to own you…"

My knees went weak. "W-what?"

"_**Daidouji-san… you will continuously feel jealousy, the nasty tingling urge, whenever I touch other woman, whenever I talk to other woman…"**_

"I continuosly feel the jealousy, the nasty tingling obsession not to let you be touched by other man…"

"…"

"_**You'll want me beside you, in your sleep, in your waking hours. Everywhere. I will be the only man your mind can ever think of."**_

"I want you beside me, in my sleep, in my waking hours. Everywhere, everytime…You're the only woman I can ever think of that way."

I shook my head. "N-no. You're lying, you're lying…"

"_**You'll want to kiss me, to touch me, to make love to me –"**_

"I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, and yes…someday, I want to make love to you."

"You are disgusting! I-I don't want to hear any of this! I –"

"_**You won't be able to live a single day without me. You'll be trapped in my charm, forever. You'll hate it, but you'll still love me. Isn't that nice, Daidouji-san?"**_

"I won't be able to live a single day without you. I am trapped in your charm, your loveliness, your eyes, your…everything. And I hate it, I hate it very much, but I…" he snorted and twisted a sad smile and casted desperate look. "Is this what you always feel towards me, Daidouji-san? Apparently…it sucks, eh? It…hurts. It hurts a lot. I…" he looked up to see me and sighed. "Stop crying."

I didn't even realize I was shedding my tears. I hated to look weak in front of him, so I wanted to cease the evidence quickly. However, his thumb did the job for me.

I hated how this man could make my world turn upside down with only one gesture.

"I hate you. I hate you, Hiiragizawa Eriol!" I broke into a sob and fell to my knees.

Enough. This was all enough, it was all –

He kneeled in front of me and slowly lifted my chin. The intensity of his dark gazes made me instantly want to turn away. The fingers on my chin prevented me to do so, though.

"I don't want you to hate me," he told me.

"_You_ made me hate you."

"Then I'll ask you the question again. What do I need to do to make you forgive me? To make you believe me? To, perhaps, make you love me again?" He looked into my eyes seriously. "Do I need to bow? Do I need to write thousands of apology letters? Do I need to shout it on the top of my lung from the top of Tokyo Tower? _What_? What assurances you need to make you believe me again? Tell me. I'll do it all. "

I snorted. "I only ask you to leave me alone."

"That, I'm afraid, I can't do."

"You said you'll do anything."

"I'll do anything, unless it makes you cry more."

In disbelief, I stared at him. "You surely are a cocky, arrogant, selfish bastard…"

There was his bitter chuckle. "I am. But you forget to add the word 'stubborn'. I won't stop until you believe me again, Daidouji-san. You should know how persistent I can be."

I knew.

So in _partial _defeat (perhaps it was only exhaustion, not _defeat)_, I questioned him. "What do you want now, Hiiragizawa?"

"I want you to give me a second chance."

I so wanted to laugh. "I have given you too many chances."

"Then give me another one. Give me one last chance to prove myself to you. I have changed."

"People can't change that easily. _You _can't change that easily." I buried my face to my hand. Dear God. What did I need to do to Hiiragizawa?

"Then…" he slowly spoke. "Let's make a bet."

A bet?

…Another game?

I exhaled a tired sigh. I was too exhausted to get angry, too fatigue to expect him anymore. I surrendered. Enough. If I were destined to be forever under his strings, then perhaps…I should just learn to accept my fate. "What bet?"

"Let's combine my bet with your game. You told me to leave you alone and only come back again after 10 years. If after 10 years my feelings to you still lingers, you will reconsider me. You will believe me, you will forgive me."

"Yes…and?"

"I propose slight changing of rules."

"What?"

"Let me court you. Let me show you how much I've changed. Let me show you how you can believe me again now."

I snorted. "To let you court me for 10 years, and after that, you'll only ditch me again? So creative, Hiiragizawa."

"You can raise the stake. I am a confident man. I don't care how long it takes you to make you believe me again, because I will not give up. 10 years? 50 years? 100 years? Say it. I will endure all those years for you, Daidouji Tomoyo."

My throat was dry and I could only let out a small retort. "You won't even stand 10 years, Hiiragizawa. What you think you're feeling to me is a delusion that will fade away after several months –If I'm lucky. Perhaps you'll wake up tomorrow morning and you will forget any of these."

His lips formed his usual Cheshire cat grin. "Wanna bet, Daidouji? I don't mind elongated time, but for starters, I suggest that we see the result 10 years from now on. Let me court you, let me be with you for 10 years. If in 10 years I still have the feeling, if I still like you, and perhaps even, if I truly fall in love with you in 10 years, then I win. If I can't keep up this promise, then I lose. Simple, right?"

"…Even if you court me, I won't be that easily deceived, you know. I have learned from my past mistakes."

He smiled, somehow sadly. "I know."

"And even if you decide to court me, it may take more than 10 years…to make me believe you again."

"I know. And I've told you I don't mind you raise the stake. I only suggest 10 years, so that you can re-evaluate –"

"You really think of this as a game, do you?"

"Daidouji-san," he sighed. "Whether you accept this little game proposal or not, I would still court you, I would still make you believe me again. Even if this is a game, our feelings could never be controlled as something as trivial as games and bets, wouldn't they?"

Hiiragizawa was right. He was persistent and stubborn. I knew that he wouldn't just go out of my sight until he got a 'yes' from me. Coercive negotiation –if this could even be categorized as a negotiation. "…I have conditions, though."

"…What is it?"

"I am still staying in Hong Kong."

He looked surprise for a while but perhaps he understood my reasons and he just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I know you want to bond up with your mother, and I think it is still an important thing. I'll just move in to Hong Kong and –"

"No, you're going to stay in Japan."

Hiiragizawa snorted. "Who are you to dictate my life?" He soon realized the little outburst he made would not be an advantage of his position, so he added slowly, "I mean… if I want to court you, then the least, allow me to stay near you."

"You have the dream. To be a lawyer and to open that pastry shop. And I know you've been accepted in the university and that you are actually glad by it. No matter what happens, don't give up your dream for…" I was about to say 'me', but later decided to change it. "…f-for the sake of this game."

"But –"

"I will hate you more if you decide to leave your dream, Hiiragizawa Eriol," I told him seriously. "Besides…it's another test in our little game: to see whether you can actually melt my heart even if we are miles away. Can you bear it?"

There was glint of doubt but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Of course. … So, you're in?"

When I didn't reply, he added more suggestive persuasion.

"If you win, you can ask anything from me."

I snorted. "I will win. You'll not stand even 10 years."

"We'll see, Daidouji. And if I win, I can ask anything from you."

"… Fair enough."

"Good," he nodded, pleased at the result of our negotiation. "Do we have a deal?"

I stared at Hiiragizawa's hand that was extended for a handshake. Deal with the devil? My conscience, my logic would forbid me. What he was proposing was another 10 years of turmoil of emotions, of crazy game that was bet on feelings, of a life that had lots of risks, of a future that perhaps was not there.

The strange thing was…

I felt a rush of excitement.

And for the first time since weeks, I offered him my genuine smile.

This was weird, but our relationship was queer to begin with, anyway.

"Deal."

He smiled back at me and shook my hand. "Thank you, Daidouji-san."

Perhaps I was making a mistake to meddle with him again.

But somehow…

I knew in the end, if it was for him, I would always give him the countless second chances.

It was foolish yet…

Somehow, for him, I wouldn't really mind being that foolish woman once and again.

"_I am Daidouji Tomoyo. I always get what I want."_

"_I am Hiiragizawa Eriol. I always win."_

I grinned. He grinned

"_We'll see, Hiiragizawa-san."_

"_No. We'll see, Daidouji-san."_

"_10 years from now?"_

"_Yes, 10 years from now."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/n**: BEFORE you try to kill me… let me explain:

Yes, this is the original end. What I envision in the relationship of Eriol and Tomoyo is something that is endless, like a snake-eating-tail, that they got their excitement, that they eventually got their love that way. It's different from the other ending of my fanfics, but considering their natures of personalities, and the whole game that they have endured for the past 22 chapters, somehow, I think that this is the right ending for them…for now.

No, there won't be any sequel. I am not a supporter of a sequel. I won't do sequels unless it's very very, very necessary, and so far, I have never considered sequel to be necessary for this fic.

But no, this is not the last chapter. *wink. 1 Side Chapter and 1 epilogue coming up next.


	23. The Hiiragizawa-san

A/n: So here it is. The chapter that I've wanted to write ever since the 1st chapter. Yea, I've long wanted to give backgrounds, thoughts, feelings to Eriol. He's been treated as the antagonist in the previous 22 chapters and I personally think he still is (in some ways), but I want to give you the insights of what he was thinking. So this chapter tells about what Eriol thought, taking place from the 1st chapter until the 22nd chapter (no, I'm not going to write another 22 chapters. I'm just going to sum them all up in this one chapter). This is the longest chapter I have ever done. I'm sorry if I only hurt your eyes. So yes, this is written in Eriol's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daidouji-san<strong>

**Side Story : The Hiiragizawa-san**

* * *

><p>Compared to women, men were gifted with more logic and less emotions. This would not come out as a feminist remark, but it was something that I believed. There was and always would be reasons under each and every things that transpired in our lives.<p>

Though I admitted that sometimes, I was not a rational man. But then again, wasn't ratio something that may be interpreted differently by each people? What I considered to be my logic might only look like an unbelievable equation for other people. I trusted my own logic and my own ratio. I might have looked arrogant sometimes (to those who examined close enough. After all, I just had to pretend sometimes that I was a humble persona), but perhaps it was only because I had confidence and belief to myself.

That was why I was strong. That was why I was considered smart –not by the Clow Reed persona that was embodied deep in me. We had the different kind of intelligence, I supposed. Clow Reed was wise, much wiser while, I was more… cunning.

That was also why I considered the importance of being polite and maintaining the charming persona. Why did I ever need to risk anything to fall down only because I act on impulse? I had to calculate and control everything –that was why I survived in this world.

That was perhaps, also the reason why she chose me to be the Student Council President. That math teacher must be the type to approve little tricks and non-dangerous slyness as good modals to lead a student organization on a regular basis. Of course, my IQ level, my CV, and those recommendation letters that I gave her when I had applied the student transfer program would definitely convince her what a good deal I was. Mrs. Saionji was probably a risk-taker herself. Perhaps it was only for her sheer amusement to watch how a new transfer student could run a student organization. Despite the probability of gossips, rumors, and disapprovals from the old students, I was always up to a challenge myself. I knew that I would prove them that my charm would make people change their opinion for me.

On my first day at school, I was given the privilege not to enter the class. Saionji-sensei told me that I needed to meet my Vice President for the Student Council thing so I only obliged. It was a 'she', and I was glad. Women were easier to control anyway.

However, the second I looked at her, I realized that she would not be as easy to control.

The moment her (admittedly, exquisite) amethyst eyes bore deep into mine, I felt an instant realization.

No, not because I had realized this was Daidouji Tomoyo, my old classmate when I went to Tomoeda Elementary School. It was also not because I realized that the years did only good things to her: she had been a cute, pretty little kid back then, but the young woman before my eyes was probably one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen (but then again, despite my love towards art and lovely things, physical look was never my entire consideration).

The realization came and struck me like a fast lightning (I tried my best not to show such realization effected me much though) because…

…she reminded me of all things that I was running away from.

If it hadn't been for those years of trained politeness, I would have snorted immediately at the sight of her.

Her eyes were enigmatic, I couldn't read her well like other girls, but I knew something, those perspective eyes would always be able to read me back, to perhaps understand me.

The thing was… I didn't want to be understood.

My experience with Kaho was enough, I didn't need other woman who could peel those layers of my façade.

This girl could manipulate, this girl could trick me back, this girl was that smart and she knew how to hurt me. It was probably too early in our meeting to set such judgment, but I could tell that I disliked her.

But I masked my dislike with flawless courtesy. "Pleased to meet you, Daidouji-san."

She spoke and her voice was still as melodious as I last heard it in the 5th grade. "Pleased to meet you too, Hiiragizawa-san."

Daidouji-san was a hypocrite, I could tell. Daidouji-san wore too many layers of masks, spoke too many lies, I could tell. Daidouji-san smiled to hide things.

We were alike. Too damn alike that it was easy to hate her.

After all, it wasn't as if I completely loved myself either.

* * *

><p>She had been surprised when I told her all those words. It was understandable though. A woman who (thought) she had everything (looks, brain, fans, wealth, talents, charm) would never consider someone to say words as cruel, as vile, as honest. I told her I disliked her, I told her she was a manipulative, hypocrite, and arrogant.<p>

Honestly, I surprised myself even more. I was not usually that…blatant in showing my real thoughts to anyone. But I couldn't help it. There was something about this Daidouji Tomoyo that made me dare to show the true vileness I had always tried to hide. Her big violet eyes widened in disbelief –after all, to her, I must still be that _good, polite, kind Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun _to her. She just hadn't known that time, that the Eriol in the 5th grade was someone only half Clow and half the real Hiiragizawa. The past few years, I had realized how Clow's persona was starting to dissipate slowly from me and that the true nature of Hiiragizawa Eriol began to surface slowly. Kaho had noticed this. She was the first one to notice this. And there was a high possibility Daidouji Tomoyo would be the second woman to realize this.

That was why, again, I had to break her, I had to make her fear me before the thought to invade my personal space ever crossed her mind.

In defending myself, I lost plenty of things, sure. I lost the trust of my 5th grade classmate, but it was not as if her trust to me was that important anyway.

So I let her losing her belief on me. She had tried to search justification of the old me.

But inside myself, I knew Clow would leave me soon, very soon. After he left, what would be of Hiiragizawa Eriol?

…

Nothing. Because nobody wanted to accept the real Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

><p>My high school time in Tomoeda was admittedly more fun than my Junior and High School time in London. I was enrolled into Class 3-A and I quickly bonded up with my new classmates, boys and girls (Ah yes, Daidouji-san didn't really like me for stealing away her fans, did she?). It was the Student Council though, that got most of my times. But despite how busy the student council made me, at least I still had my oh-so-accountable Vice. It started with a mere quick test actually –to give loads of work and job to Daidouji-san. But she kept surprising me by doing her jobs all too well, all finished in time. Perhaps it pissed me. Perhaps I wanted to see where her limit ended. So I kept on showering her with mountains of works –only for my secret amusement to torture her.<p>

Perhaps I was born to be a natural sadist.

But on the other hand, with those challenging eyes of her her, I thought that she was born to be a natural masochist herself.

"You are too cruel to her," Kaho told me when I called her and shared her about my life in Tomoeda. Our relationship didn't work out and I was still in the contemplation whether to continue my pursue of her or to simply give her up. I knew that she would never love me back the way I wanted her to. It still hurt, it still pained me. I didn't even know why I had called her in the first place.

I gripped the phone hard and only told her, "She wants to prove herself capable, I'm just providing the opportunity by giving her those tasks." Why I talked about Daidouji Tomoyo to Kaho had no any special meaning. I just had to keep my conversation going with Kaho _without _any talks about our state of queer relationship.

"She's still a girl. You can't force a girl to do those kinds of jobs all the time, you know."

"Don't worry. Daidouji-san is an annoying woman who never stops to pursue what she thinks is true."

"…And?"

"She'll do it."

"But still –"

I paid no attention to Kaho's advice that time. But then, several days later, Daidouji-san fainted in the middle of the baseball club exercise. I sighed. Such an annoying girl.

I carried her to the infirmary and there were 'ooh's and 'aah's and 'that's so sweet…' everywhere when I picked her bridal style. I had no other intention or the slightest care to this girl, if any was inquiring. It was only that she fainted right when she was standing _next _to me and I knew it wouldn't do well to my image in this school if I didn't act gentlemanlike. It was only out of my will to save my image on the eyes of the other students that I 'saved' her. I put her down on the bed of the infirmary and excused myself. After all, there were too many of her fans inside the infirmary and if I heard 'Is Daidouji-sama alright?' inquiry one more time, I would just block my ears with earplugs.

So I left her to work back on the student council room. Later on that evening, I was only passing the infirmary to notice that she was still sleeping, only all by herself. I had asked myself where those her admirers went. I disliked her, but I knew I couldn't be that evil to a sick girl. So I got back to class to get her bag and returned back to the infirmary. She was awake when I visited her that time and those prideful eyes had looked at me in surprise.

It was that moment that I realized that she was only a lonely girl.

…

Perhaps it was only due to pity that I decided to take her fever away.

Yes.

It was only out of pity.

* * *

><p>For the next several weeks, I found out several things about Daidouji Tomoyo.<p>

First, she had not been born all that strong and mighty. It actually surprised me the moment I learned how she was in Junior High School and how her so-called friends treated her. If it was not for dear Sakura-chan's request, I actually wouldn't care to save her from her pathetic excuse of 'friends'. I knew more about her, but I was not interested to understand her more.

Second, she proved herself to not only be a politely-masked girl, but she proved to be all so that _nosy._

I could tell that she was digging for my past, she was digging for the real me. When she asked that question ("What was your relationship with Clow Reed, again?") out of the blue one day, I knew that she was starting to get hints of Clow's conflict with my character inside of me.

I flinched. What I feared would come true.

This girl would be able to see me.

I didn't want that to happen, I wanted this annoying girl out of my life. Perhaps such fear and the stress for maintaining 2 characters inside of my body were too much for me to handle.

Suddenly, I was lost.

"I am Clow Reed."

I knew I was only convincing myself. I knew that if I didn't do it, I would only lose myself more. Clow would leave me soon, he would leave me and what would it be of me? I needed reassurance, I needed to convince myself, I needed people to convince me.

And among all people, I wondered why I decided to call Daidouji-san that night, only to tell her that I was Clow Reed. She must have been greatly puzzled, she really must have. My queer politeness (I needed to take a grip of Clow's character, I needed to be Clow) made her nosy tendency rose up, and she even dared to the point of visiting me in my house one day. She told me she came just because the Culture Festival was the day after and that she needed to fit my costume. I couldn't remember much actually afterwards because I felt like I lost my consciousness.

The moment I gained back my awareness, Daidouji-san was looking at me with those eyes. I stared at her for a long time, somehow knowing what had happened. Clow. Clow was showing himself to her using my body. She must have spoken to Clow and found out and… I sighed in exhaustion. Almost weakly, I questioned her.

"Do you think…you know me, Daidouji-san?"

The raven-haired girl only replied weakly. "…At least, I think I do."

…

Strangely, it calmed my mind and soul.

* * *

><p>Yet, even after the Clow incident and when I thought that I could understand Daidouji-san more, she got me into trouble again.<p>

Alright, I admitted that she was not the only one to blame. So we had this plot to lure and trap Takagi Asou, the perverted teacher. I knew that the plan kind of backfired a little when Daidouji-san and I lost the cooperation (Kaho was coming to Tomoeda, I just had to pick her up and leave the Takagi Asou case to Daidouji). She decided to develop a reckless plan of her own that consisted of her trying to seduce the said teacher herself.

Such reckless, stupid girl…

If it hadn't been for my perfect timing, she would have been raped by the immoral teacher, perhaps.

There was a devil inside of me. I was so disgusted with what this _teacher _was doing to Daidouji-san, to the female kind, that I felt like I needed to break his bone or two. Daidouji-san stopped me before I snapped the teacher's arm like a twig. He had been lucky, oh he had been so lucky…

But alas, in the end, the teacher resigned himself. Good thing. I knew that if he chose to remain in Tomoeda High, I would probably not be able to control my desire to ruin his life.

* * *

><p>One day, we talked about Mizuki Kaho.<p>

I didn't know what transpired me into talking it to Daidouji-san. I rarely talked about Kaho to Ruby and Spinel –my closest acquaintance. So why I even chose to talk it to Daidouji was beyond my logical ratio. But I told her. I told her I had broken up with her 3 years prior, I told her my frustration, I told her my heartbroken pain. She told me reasons, and I sinisterly noticed that she truly was alike to Kaho –in some ways. That was what probably gave her enough courage to do the unimaginable.

She hugged me. She spoke words saying that she understood.

I hated her proximity. I hated it because it was _her _doing it. She could dig me more side of me, she could see me better, she could understand me…

And I hated it.

So I shoved her and ran away. Not only out of the Student Council room, but also out of her penetrating gazes. Kaho was returning to London and I supposed I could just follow her there. Besides, I kind of missed London. I knew that the School Principal wouldn't let me skip school more than 2 weeks, but perhaps 2 weeks would be enough to clear my mind.

* * *

><p>2 weeks were enough, I supposed.<p>

In London, the drastic change of culture, circumstances, and atmosphere made it easier for me to gain back my tranquil mind.

Alright, who was I kidding?

I went to London and on the last few days of my stay there, I found out the news: Kaho was engaged. And she would marry her fiancée the year after.

My dream –if I ever had one – was shattered. In one year, she would be somebody else's. In a year, she wouldn't be mine.

…No.

Kaho had never been mine, to begin with.

She was –had been – in love with Clow. I believed that one day she would find a man that could replace Clow's position in her heart, and I was right.

The thing was, that second man was even not me.

Even as a replacement, I couldn't manage to do it.

…

And the worst thing?

I could no longer feel Clow inside me.

He had left.

I never liked to be compared to Clow, but we had shared a life for years and years and… well…

There was this big hole in my heart.

I felt a mixture of feeling. On one side I was glad that now, I would not be burdened by any Clow's image. On the other side, I lost half of my soul.

I hated to admit it, but I was afraid. I knew that since several years prior, Clow's presence in me had slowly diminished, but previously, even when it was weak, he was _still _there. Now, how would I be able to totally live alone?

* * *

><p>Tomoeda High would not give anymore privilege for an ex reincarnated sorcerer. I went back to Tomoeda eventually, my 2-weeks-'holiday' was up. One of the first people I saw was Daiodouji-san and she seemed that…flabbergasted when she saw me. Apparently, she had thought that I was moving on to London –and she judged this only by rumors that started nowhere. Even the most intelligent woman could be an idiot sometimes. However, her shock of seeing me back couldn't actually be compared to my personal shock upon seeing her…<p>

…cried.

For me.

She even got to say the silliest saying indicating that she had missed me.

…

I wasn't 100 % sure though, since why on earth would someone miss a person who had tortured her so? She hated me, she should have. I meant, I disliked her greatly – I supposed the reciprocal rule should have applied, shouldn't it? Why didn't it apply to her? Why could she show gesture that led to an unlikely assumption that she actually _liked _me?

…

Well, perhaps... it wasn't entirely that _unlikely. _I meant, I knew my charm and it wasn't the first time that women fell for me. It was simple, almost natural.

But I had thought my charm could never be used to Daidouji-san.

Heh, perhaps I was greater than I thought?

…

Hold on Hiiragizawa.

Arrogance and early judgment were what making a great king fell. I had to be certain of my own theory before I could use Daidouji to ease my boredom. Admittedly, Daidouji-san was smart. And smart woman did not have a crush on a man when she had known his worst foul. That… silly _100 Reasons Why I Hate Hiiragizawa Eriol _list made me doubt my assumption even more (I meant, she got into writing me as a bisexual, or something), but why did she cry for me? Why did she tell me she missed me?

I couldn't understand and I needed clarification. I was a risk-taker myself, so I put up the confident act and started to seduce her.

…

It was…peculiarly harder than I thought.

No, it was not in the act of seducing her itself (I had a natural Casanova trait –seducing was not something hard), it was…in stopping myself from doing more.

A man needed great self control not to go too far when he seduced one Daidouji Tomoyo. Her hair smelled like strawberry and it felt soft on my fingers, on my lips. Her eyes…God, her eyes… were the most exquisite amethyst I had ever seen. I had to fake everything including my nervousness not to reveal my acts, especially when I crossed the proximity boundaries and nuzzled at her neck. She smelled so good and her skin felt so soft. I had to try very hard to control my own male hormone not to ravage her more than the level of decency.

However, it was I myself, who couldn't stop it from kissing her lips.

She trembled, she melted, she went limp and I couldn't remember much. I had kissed several other women before, I had even kissed Kaho before but I…had never felt…

…

Stop.

I ended the kiss and tried to fight back any…warm feeling that churned at the pit of my stomach and the rush of blood that _almost _tinted my cheeks. I looked at Daidouji and I realized that she did worse job in trying to conceal the effect of our kiss.

"All your behaviors, Daidouji-san, aren't those signs… that you're falling for me?"

I was inquiring, merely inquiring. I never truly prepared myself for the answer she provided me.

"…Yes…I think I'm falling for you, Hiiragizawa-san."

…

…

What?

…Daidouji-san…was falling for _me?_

What…joke was that?

…

Wait, shouldn't I regard this as another winning point? I got _the Daidouji-san _to fall for me. It was not something any other man could do, I…

I wanted to laugh. Well, I did laugh.

Good, this was better than I expected. I had thought that in order to defend myself from Daidouji was by making her weak, by testing her, by giving her the harsh truth.

I had not thought that making her fall in love to me could make my position so much better. It was the best defense! Why hadn't I thought about it before? T-this little personal game to defeat Daidouji-san… this game… I won it.

Victory never tasted so sweet.

* * *

><p>There was still trouble though.<p>

Now Daidouji-san proposed an even much stupider idea.

"I think you also like me," she spoke.

I was silenced for a moment before laughter erupted. "Me? Liking _you?"_

"But you kissed me."

Great. I knew that kiss was a little too much for the seducing her. But I knew I couldn't rewind the act –what was left for me to do was to cover the kiss with something logical. The fact that I had kissed Daidouji couldn't be changed. Now, I got to make her think that the kiss was actually something special and that she could –

_Wait._

An idea struck me. What about if I just show her that such kiss was…unimportant? I could just show her that kissing women was never something important to me. I could just show her that. I decided against the idea of showing it in school though –I had built the straight-A student image here in Tomoeda High, so the best thing I could do was by performing it outside. I remembered that I still had the private party invitation from my English friend who currently also resided in Tomoeda. I could invite Daidouji-san there and showed her.

So I did.

I was afraid she would not show up and forever assumed that our kiss was something meaningful (after all, Daidouji was a good girl who would never get out of the house past 10 PM on weekdays), but she appeared (in a outfit not fitting for a club's party –but since she was a stylish girl herself, she could even make that wool sweater fashionable) nonetheless. Daidouji-san was not pleased to discover this side of me. I had rarely gone to any party ever since I got to Tomoeda that year and perhaps she had never thought I was the type who liked to party (I wasn't, but sometimes I didn't deny the enjoyment of visiting such club).

From the look of it, this was the first time Daidouji ever entered such place (she probably spent her weekends visiting her mother's more exclusive party anyway) but I was not there to turn the good Daidouji bad. I was there to show my point, that she should have never thought that highly of herself and that the kiss meant nothing.

I kissed 3 different girls that night.

It was fun – kissing the girls was fun and it truly boosted my ego – however the fun was nothing compared to the excitement of looking at Daidouji's expression.

She was anxious, she was jealous, she was hurt.

Good.

No, great.

I couldn't believe that Daidouji had made me realize I had a very twisted persona inside of me. Perhaps it was due to the lost of Clow's character (with him inside me, I believed I was a more…thoughtful man), but a bigger part of me believed it was this very Daidouji girl who could ignite the sadistic passion inside. I had had several bad news (Kaho's engagement, Clow's disappearance), and this girl could probably prove to be an interesting distraction.

The perfect toy.

I had Daidouji Tomoyo as my marionette then. After all, a girl would do anything for a boy she loved, wouldn't she?

However, she seemed to deny this. "I do not fall in love with you. I only have the _slightest _crush on you."

Liar.

She stared back, calmly, confidently.

Alright, perhaps that she was right. She only had the slightest crush on me and she was not in love with me…

…yet.

I announced her that night the new game would start. I would make her fall in love with me. I would win. I never lost on anything.

Likewise.

* * *

><p>There were obstacles to the game though.<p>

Daidouji-san was a smart woman (despite my dislike at her, I couldn't deny talent when I saw one) and she was one with high standard. Not that I was saying I couldn't reach up to her standard or anything, no, not at all. It was just that I knew in reality, love required more than meeting up the standards. If I chose to play in the safe zone and made her love me by acting nice or by pretending to love her, she would know. It was kind of new to me. When I courted women (all those dark times post Kaho's breakup that I casually had one-night standers), I only used my gentleman attitude and the easily melted. Or, if the women were the type to like bad, dangerous boy, I would just reveal my darker personality to them.

I knew I couldn't be that way to Daidouji-san. If I acted like her good, guardian angel, she would only consider me as a good friend. On the other hand, if I continued on acting like the devilish bastard, the girl would one day reach up the point where she officially hated it.

So I strategized and decided to pull off both sides of me. It would be perfect.

Like that time… I played the old friend scenario at first: asking her to eat cake with me, reminiscing the old days, and discussing about our future (after all, we were in the last year of our High School moments). Hm. It felt better than I thought, really. I knew that I had to sacrifice one of my deepest secret wanting to be a Pattisier, but if that could lure Daidouji to trust me, she could keep that little secret.

My cue on changing was when she spoke the words:

"Why can't you just remain like this? You are much acceptable this way…"

…Perfect.

Time to play the combination theory. I started to attack her psychological spot, starting with the fact that she had no friends and that she was…well, a lonely girl. It shot straight at point, I supposed, as she started to cry.

I enjoyed seeing her cry. It was very cruel of me, I knew. But there was this something of making Daidouji succumb to me. It almost felt like an obsession. I didn't truly hate her (I only disliked her), but I supposed I liked Daidouji-san slightly better this way: when she was all weak and depressed –when I realized that I was the one holding the trump card. I didn't know why I loved the feeling very much. Perhaps it was for my man's ego. I meant, having a girl as perfect as Daidouji-san to kiss the earth I walked would be very good additional nourishment to my pride.

Daidouji-san finally left after those cruel words I told her –she had a reunion to go to anyway. It would be a reunion in hell, I guessed. After all, she would meet those bitches from Junior High. Not that I favored Daidouji-san more, but surely, those _friends _from Daidouji's Jr. High School were truly too exaggerated to be true. Well, my Daidouji could learn her lesson. I would expect her to come back at me on Monday in depression, and I would be there to help her, as both her demonic ally and as her angelic enemies.

* * *

><p>It…pretty surprised me when she came on Monday and there seemed to be a happy aura around her. I, who had expected that she would have drew the pessimistic aura, was pretty amazed to her good-natured aura. I tried to dig more information, but she only politely giving me unimportant answers. That…wasn't too nice. If I wanted to hold Daidouji in my palm, I would need to manipulate her personality and emotion as easy as playing the strings of a puppet.<p>

Later on that day, I realized why.

Apparently, she had somehow befriended a guy named Kurogane, who was also a new transfer student in our school. I could tell that Kurogane was one of the main reasons why Daidouji earned her optimism so early in the week. What was so special with this Kurogane guy? Daidouji looked…attached to him. The curiosity got the best of me and thus I did several magic when I offered the friendly handshake.

I tried to search in his soul, in his memories, in his past. It happened only in mere seconds in reality, but the information I absorbed was plenty enough

I found nothing extraordinary in his past. He was the only son of a Doujo-owner in Kyoto and despite the frowning face, he actually had a kind personality.

It was when I tried to search deep in his soul, that I found something.

Like flashes of memories, like seeing a movie, I could see him in the other life of the other dimension. I frowned. I had heard theories (Clow didn't share me much information about this to me though) of lives and dimensions existed outside the one we resided. Perhaps this was one of it? Kurogane here was dressed like a ninja or something –and he seemed to be the power-thirsty man who enjoyed battle and blood and everything between. And…there was her.

A girl who looked and felt like Daidouji-san –only that she was dressed in purple kimono, like she was a princess of an ancient Japan or something. The Daidouji-look-a-like was teasing the Kurogane-look-a-like and I saw it. Magical, almost surreal, but it was there: the red thread that connected them.

I knew what it meant.

Soulmates.

Daidouji-san and the Kurogane were soul mates in that dimension.

…

…

Well, not that it mattered to me or something. I knew that this little game between Daidouji and I would only last for a while. After that, we would continue and carry on our lives. Eventually…she would carry on, forget me, and fall in love with someone else.

Right.

Oh and it was not bothering me.

No. Not at all.

* * *

><p>On the same day, there was more drama to come. I only saw them once, but I knew instantly that those were the girls from Daidouji's Junior High School. I supposed their appearances in the Tomoeda Private High were to settle something with Daidouji-san and I was right.<p>

I gazed at the picture from the window of the Student Council. Good, this way Daiodouji would lose her optimism and it would be easier for me to control her. She would lose her confidence, her poise, her grace, and –

The strange thing was… there were apparently girls that I could loathe more than Daidouji Tomoyo. Daidouji-san might be manipulative and scheming, but she was…well, a naturally kind girl. She wouldn't use other peoples' weakness to pamper her strength. The sight (yes, I was the once great magician, I could hear and see them even from such distance) of those girls setting tricks and lied about her somehow made me unpleased. They were toying with Daidouji-san.

The problem was… Daidouji-san was _my _toy.

I wouldn't easily share to anyone.

So, when I did those acts to support her… it was only because of my personal delight –not because I cared for Daidouji-san or something. This action's consequence, however, was turned back to me. Daidouji spoke to me later the most delirious question.

"Can I still have hope for you?"

_Hope_? Hopefor _me? _Daidouji-san was not only stupid, but she was delusional sometimes. I knew that this would be a good advantage for me but I just couldn't help but to question her back.

"Are you sure you _still _want to hope for me? I love another woman and you know that."

There was pain in her eyes.

…

Good. She should have realized the consequence of saying those ridiculous words.

She should have realized that.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Eriol."<p>

Kaho called me one day and I was very surprised to have such call. Usually it would be me to call her, but…I couldn't remember when the last time I ever phoned her. "K-Kaho? It's very unlikely of you to call –"

"Well, you prove to be rather cold to your old acquaintance so I decided to go against the usual," she laughed. "From the look of it, you seemed to be distracted with another interesting thing in Tomoeda, didn't you? A girl with raven hair, violet eyes or so?"

I knew what Kaho was trying to imply in her sing along voice. Kaho were women –no, _girls _at times like this. What was it with girls and implied romance? It was not as if I didn't believe in love –it was just that men viewed it in a way different with the way girls viewed it. Girls just sometimes couldn't accept that romance was not always the case. I told this opinion to Kaho straightly and stated my standing. "If you're implying the probability of me liking Daidouji-san, then –"

" –it's impossible. Yes, yes, you have denied it too often."

"…I don't even like the girl."

"Yet."

It was hard to argue with Kaho (or rather, it was hard to debate a girl with their belief towards fairytale romance) at times like this so I just let the topic slipped away and spoke other things to Kaho instead. I knew that Daidouji-san was a very beautiful woman (the art subject the day before, when we –I – had demonstrated a more radical way to draw a portrait, had really proved it out) and that even while she was troublesome (running away from her mother and skipping school as the result that day), she was not…entirely that bad. I still thought of her as a two-faced girl, however I must objectively admit that my sentiment of her was slowly changed these past few days.

Ahem, but still, Kaho's imply was still ridiculous beyond belief. I knew people would expect Daidouji and I to eventually hook up or something, but truly, such thing didn't happen in my life. I had loved a woman once and I…couldn't face such truth to fall in love with another. Too troublesome, too painful.

So before anybody could perform such illogical guess, I would shatter such thought.

What was impossible would remain impossible.

* * *

><p>I should have known.<p>

I meant, I was the one who told them the truth. I was the one who first admitted the fact that eventually they could, would, and had to become an item.

They were soul mates, after all. I was the one who confirmed it.

And I realized my place and position –no matter how fun this game was, Daidouji Tomoyo was _destined _to be with that Kurogane. It was something already agreed by this world, by their lives, even by that undeniable link between them.

So when they kissed, it was their choice, it was their fate; it was what they would face often some days in the future.

...

Foremost, it was something that even I, the ex incarnated greatest Sorcerer, couldn't lay a finger on.

It was not my destiny; it was not my role to interfere with their decision, with their fate.

So when Daidouji-san tried to tell me reasons, explanations, I only told her what I was supposed to say.

"It's not my business who you want to kiss or not."

And I only did what I was supposed to do.

I smiled my big cheeky grin.

And I only showed her what role I was supposed to perform.

I ignored her, because it was really not my place to give one single unnecessary word or to do another unimportant gesture. Daidouji-san tried _again _to explain and I could only catch several information that if I combined them together, I would get the detail on how it was only an accident –one that she never intended to do.

…

But that was not my business.

That was not _supposed _to be my business.

I didn't know why I even needed that much energy to continuously keep on reminding myself that really, it was not my business.

It was –

_God, he kissed her._

–not my –

_And she fucking let him do so._

–business .

_He would probably get to do that to her everyday. To kiss Daidouji Tomoyo everyday._

IT REALLY –

_She would love him, eventually she would love him…_

–_Truly_–

_She would ignore me, hate me, forget me…_

–was NOT–

_Daidouji Tomoyo won't be mine anymore –_

–my fucking–

_I would lose her. Iwouldloseher. Iwouldloseher. Iwouldloseher._

–Business!–

_I would lose her…_

"Master!"

I opened my eyes wide, staring at the familiar ceiling of my room. My breath was raged, my hand unconsciously clutched the sheet tight, and something felt like burning, burning me inside…

"Master, are you alright? You're having bad dream again? It's been almost a week since you have such nightmares, what happens actually?" Ruby asked worriedly as she offered me a glass of water. I looked at it cautiously –I was after all still trying to grasp the whole concept – before murmured a soft gratitude and drank the mineral water in clear need of thirst. Once I finished the glass, I knew I was much calmer and Ruby looked sincerely relieved. "Are you really alright? You kept on squirming in your sleep and kept on calling Daido –"

"Don't say that name to me now," I told my loyal guardian icily. "It…has nothing to do with her."

Ruby gazed at me with that concerned eyes, no… pitiful eyes.

Was I really that pathetic? It was only one single, meaningless kiss and it truly didn't mean anything to me!

…

…

Damn.

I needed to take control. I needed to remain composed and analyze the situation –as usual. I just needed to get back my usual self. Although it proved to be harder under such…situation, but I would be able to get back my nature soon. Analyze and analyze…

The reasons as for why I felt this…similar-looking jealousy was only because… I regarded Daidouji Tomoyo as my toy. And I admitted I was a selfish boy. I made an analogy of a young boy who didn't want his toy to be stolen away. The toy itself was _never _something important –but hey, it still pissed you when someone tried to get your toy –regardless the unimportance of such thing.

Daidouji-san was my toy. Daidouji-was not important. I was merely…_slightly_ anxious because I thought someone would steal my toy. Of course, I would have to return the toy where it truly belonged someday, but for now, while I still could, I would make use of my toy as best as I could.

…

Right.

However, for the first time… I supposed that mere analysis was not enough.

I maintained the cool and calm behavior for several days and perhaps weeks. She was fooled, everybody was fooled. However, I couldn't deny such…insecurity building up inside of me whenever I looked at Daidouji-san or whenever I found her to be spending time with other men than me. I hated such feeling. It was not as if I was jealous, it was… well, _the toy analogy_. I just wanted to make use of my toy while I still could. That was all.

…

Yet… no matter how many times I told the reasons to my brain, for the rarest time, I still couldn't control my body –no, my urge.

Suddenly, I felt sick.

This game was burning me back and perhaps Daidouji scored well even when she didn't know she was scoring one.

I…might actually lose.

And it wasn't…that fun anymore. The risks were higher than the prize and I knew I was losing myself more and more if I continued on carrying such game. It was never fun when you were losing. So that day, on the very day when we last carried out our responsibilities as the Student Council, I … decided to end our game. "Yes, it's over. It's obvious anyway how much you love me and –"

"I don't –"

"You may deny it, but I know more than yourself, Daidouji-san. I've seen expression, movements, and the sayings of a woman in love. It's easy to determine you've fallen in love with me," I told her, feigning no interest. It had always been fun to see her tortured face, but since lately I was tortured as well, it was never that fun anymore. She probably shared the same idea. No, she always had that kind of idea, didn't she? After all, I truly was the –

"You _are _the World's most conceited, arrogant, selfish –"

I laughed. I laughed at how far she could understand me, how far she knew me, how far she was actually able to dig my other personality, and yet…

"And _yet, _you still fall in love with me! Aren't you a masochist, Daidouji-san? You love to be tortured by me, you love my cruel words, you love my icy attitude, you love them, and you crave for them!"

"How could you be so cruel? I like you for real! I seriously like you and yet you –"

" –dispose you like a trash bag? You already know the consequence from the very beginning, Daidouji-san. I may be vile, but you're willing to be my victim anyway. So I'm not entirely that guilty, am I? Any other way, you should be glad that I'm through with you. You may have your old life again and –"

She slapped me.

She was angry, I could tell. I couldn't blame her. I was, after all, stepping on her feelings like this. Not only feelings. But also her pride, her self-worth –I was stepping on them all carelessly.

And God forbade me, but I still even had the thought that Daidouji Tomoyo even still looked beautiful when she was angry.

"I, also, am through with you!" she yelled.

There was a foreign sting in my heart as she spoke those words. Out of characteristically, I even contemplated on calling her back, of actually _explaining _(what was there to explain? I was a natural jerk anyway), of asking her to –

My thoughts, movements, and attention were all paused when I saw the scene evolved in front of my eyes.

Just like that, suddenly, oh-so-suddenly-like-the-knight-in-shining-armor Kurogane knocked the door of the Student Council room and tried to look for her. I knew he was not a bad man but I couldn't help but to feel a slightly uncomfortable feeling towards him. However, it was nothing compared to that uncomfortable and the sudden tight grip on my chest when I saw the look on Daidouji-san's face: she was so relieved, she acted as if she was saved from an evil clutch (_mine)_, and she approached the Kurogane.

It happened faster than what my mind could keep track of. I only remembered casting a simple mantra of wind-summoning and the barrier spell, but the effect was as expected: the door swung close before Daioduji could cross the border and the invisible, magical barrier surrounded the room –preventing any disturbances. I used the opportunity, her non-readiness and her confusion, to twirl her body around and (before anything was registered to my mind) kiss her.

…she may call it a ravage, though.

I didn't –couldn't – even comprehend myself at the moment. All I thought (if, I ever still used my brain. Hormones kicked in and took over me that time) was that I had to kiss her –I needed to kiss her. It was a rare feeling as if I felt she was my air, her kiss was the oxygen I needed. I needed her, I needed reassurance, I needed her so close to me so that I knew she was mine and mine alone.

She struggled.

I denied her the access to be free.

I kissed her more. She protested, I ignored it and focused more of her lips, of her tongue, of her sweet scent, and God…

I didn't want to give any of those to any other men.

Ever.

I needed her. _Ineededher. Ineededher. Ineededher._

Too quick (perhaps, too long for her), she pushed me away with great force and this time I was forced to stumble a step away. She was mad, she was questioning me, she was demanding me the answer…

…what was the answer, again? What? I wanted to know too and I –

No.

Daidouji Tomoyo was ruining my life. I was right, she could ruin my existence, she could ruin my logic, she could ruin all those calm and composed things I had built enough around me. She could do it with a mere glance, with a mere kiss, with a mere touch…

So…unfair. I…

"Y-you're just jealous. You're just jealous with Kurogane…"

…

Ridiculous.

So ridiculous. I was not jealous, I was only ending this game and I thought a little mockery farewell kiss would suffice. I was not jealous.

I…really wasn't.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Daidouji-san ignored me after that.

Well, we practically ignored each other, talked only when it was very necessary, and interacted when we truly didn't have any other option. I tried to avoid her since it began to hurt to only see the glimpse of her, to catch the faintest smell of her perfume, to sense her distinctive aura.

I hated it. I hated such powerless situation. I had never felt this way before. Even it didn't feel this way when I was with Kaho. Even when Kaho left me, even when Kaho decided to marry other man, it didn't…

God, what was Daidouji Tomoyo turning me into?

Since the end of our job as the Student Council, I had decided to spend time alone in the rooftop –studying or merely reading a random book. I wanted to use the library but I knew that Daidouji-san often went there then, so I decided to avoid the place while it was still possible. I still sometime used my magic to create the barrier around the school rooftop –so that nobody could enter my solitary moment when I just read books or randomly gazed up at the blue sky.

The bracelet glistened beautifully.

The bracelet… it was something that I originally wanted to give to Daidouji-san as a birthday present. But I always declined the idea –what would she think if she got such present from me? I didn't know what had possessed me to buy such trivial thing, but I couldn't throw it away either. So, the golden bracelet always remained there, in my pants pocket –always clenched so tightly in my attempt to forget what I didn't want to remember.

…

It was so complicated.

She was complicated.

And…even I knew I was a complicated man to begin with, but I never had much trouble into understanding myself. She made me break the tradition though.

…She always made me break something: my conscience, my confidence, my belief…

It was so hard to be near her.

…

Yet…

I dragged the golden bracelet to my face and sentimentally put the thing on my lips so I could lay a chaste kiss on it. A very stupid thing to do, but I couldn't understand myself much lately, so I supposed I should be given the comprehension.

…yet, I missed her.

…Wait. Scratch that. I didn't miss her. I meant, it was only because she was _drastically _out of my life that I found it hard to get accustomed. It was only because she was once a big game in my life, but her ignorance and 'disappearance' just made it _slightly_ hard to accept things. It wasn't as if I missed her or anything. No, that was not the case. This feeling that was eating me inside needed to be handled through right hand though. Perhaps, I only needed another glance at her to calm my anxiety and –

Before I could think (I acted on plenty of impulses lately, it troubled me though) it over, I had decided to uncast the barrier spell and went downstairs to the library –where I was sure I could find her. I was right. She was in the library at the time I reached the place, only…she wasn't alone. She was with another man, most likely my junior, and she was giving him that two-faced smile that I knew so well. Apparently, she was asking the junior to get her that book and –

My arm reacted before I could give any instructions. It reached up to grab the dictionary and extended it to her. "Here, Daidouji-san."

She only stared at me in disbelief.

God...not those exquisite amethyst eyes again…

My finger brushed her skin when I gave her the dictionary and what I could think about was how soft, how warm, how supple she always felt.

"T-thank you…"

Even her voice sounded like sweet melody.

Damn it.

What was wrong with me?

She turned around and was prepared to leave –apparently she was _that _disgusted to look up at me, she disliked me that much that she didn't want to have a decent conversation with me.

"Daidouji-san, please –"

Daidouji walked and ran away before she could hear the end of my words:

"Don't ignore me…"

* * *

><p>I couldn't even remember how I spent the rest of our days. Exams were over and I knew I would score well –perhaps I would even be given the honor to give the valedictory speech on the Graduation Day. Days passed by smoothly, calmly, peacefully with nothing meaningful happening. Well, I had the good news though, that I was accepted in that good and internationally-accredited Law School in Tokyo. I had always found it weird that the reincarnated of the greatest Sorcerer still even needed to carry out the dream of a mere student. But then again, with Clow 'out of' my life, I actually had the privilege to choose what I wanted to do. It had not meant anything before (going to school had felt like a compulsory thing), but I couldn't help but to appreciate the ambition of wanting something for my future. It felt almost scary, but I knew I would be able to face it.<p>

On the graduation day, as expected, I delivered the valedictory speech. I had often given speech but I knew that time would be slightly harder since Daidouji-san sat on the front row. To imagine her eyes on me was actually more nerving than to imagine thousands other eyes on me.

However I was mistaken.

She paid no attention to me on that graduation day. Or more precisely, she chose to ignore me, she chose to avert her gaze to anything but me.

…It actually stung worse than I had predicted.

After the graduation ceremony, I went out to the school yards and saw Kaho with her fiancée. He was a half-Japanese-half-American man, good looking and seemed smart, although he actually looked twice more frowning than Touya and Kurogane combined.

But Kaho looked so happy.

I had never seen her that happy –she almost glowed in such glee and radiance.

The weirdest thing was… it didn't feel as painful as I thought it would be to see her dragging along her fiancée.

On the contrary…I could actually honestly felt happy and relieved for her happiness. She always had that mature smile when she was with me, but I could tell how…restrained she had been. It calmed me actually to see her smile that brightly, almost that childishly. She was in such a good mood and she laid a quick peck on my cheek to congratulate my graduation.

It was at the moment that I realized I wasn't feeling any heart broken to see her with another man.

Did I not love Kaho anymore? I didn't know, but I believed that was not the case. I still loved her –if possible, I could feel that my love to her had actually grown bigger. It was only that… as my love to her grew, my comprehension equally made that entrance. Other than Spinel and Ruby, Mizuki Kaho had actually always been my guardian –one that I often misinterpreted. It was as if she was both my big and little sister, and I really cared for her. I loved her but…it was not the kind of love I had originally thought it was.

By the way…

…how did Daiodouji and Kurogane get that close? Why on this graduation day she chose to go out of school with him and –

"You really should go after Tomoyo if you're curious."

I blinked and saw Kaho with that girlish smile.

I sighed. Not again. "I'm not curious. I'm just…wondering."

"Isn't it the same?" She giggled. "Go for her now before it's too late, Eriol."

"You're exaggerating. It's not as if Daidouji will be gone or something…She is accepted in that university in Tokyo, and I'm going to Tokyo too. In April, we will eventually meet again. It's…rather good actually, to be separated with her for a while. I could…rest my mind."

Kaho sighed. "Well, it's up to you. Just don't regret it later, Eriol."

I chuckled darkly, perfectly knowing what she was implying. But I was a strong man and I wouldn't regret my decision, would I?

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

I had just finished packing up for my moving out to the university dorm. It was _supposedly _be another calm Saturday afternoon, but she always managed to break my tranquil of mind. Daidouji Tomoyo was standing in my living room and I realized that this would be our first contact after several weeks (or had it been months?) past. I felt something similar churned inside my stomach and a feeling of nostalgia. Had it really been that long? We had avoided each other and declared silent war for months, what business brought her there?

"I come to share some pennies of my thoughts to you," she declared.

I was intrigued, but I acted as if this little information meant nothing. However, politeness was always my mask, so in layers of façade, I feigned the interest. "That's so exciting, Daidouji-san. What are they?"

"I have some myths and facts, and I will state them to you."

There was something fishy, something weird, something I couldn't predict. But I motioned her to continue, so she did.

She stated several theories: about me, about what she thought was real and was faked. Daidouji-san almost gave me no option to interrupt as she kept on saying those things: that I had a lack of confidence issue, that things hadn't worked according to my original plan, that I found _her _to be fascinating, that I found her dead-drop-gorgeous, that I cared for her, that I was jealous of her and Kurogane, that I…

…

What the?

I couldn't help but to feel nervous and agitated as those words rolled out of her perfect lips. I felt as if she was peeling me, each of my layers, and I hated it.

Would this be the day? The feared day when someone –when _she _– could see the real me?

No.

She already had.

She saw the real me since a long time ago. I always denied it, but actually, she was the one to find the truth.

I was…

_She would hurt you._

I…

I countered back all her words. I was thankful that I still had my logic at such time.

But…were those lies I told her? Or were they the truths?

It was funny how someone who lied too much reached the point in where he couldn't even tell which one was the real truth and which one was not.

"The fact…" she spoke softly. "…is what I want you to tell me."

I only stared her in silence.

"For this time, for this once, _please _tell me the truth. If you truly hate me, say it. If I truly don't stand a chance, then say it too. I-if you reject me again, then this will be the last time. After this, if you still hate me, you won't be burdened by me anymore…"

My fist clenched and my gaze sharpened. I looked up at this woman, this Daidouji-san…who had shaken my belief, my world, my heart…

Did I love her?

…

I didn't know.

She was…special, I admitted. She was never like any other woman in my life. To her, I owed many things. To Daidouji-san, I might have seemed like someone who could hold her on my palm, but the truth was that…

Daidouji-san was playing her strings on me, only, she had never truly realized that.

This girl had control over me, yet at the same time… I thought it was not that bad to surrender to her.

What was I thinking?_ Surrender?_ How could I, the mighty Hiiragizawa Eriol, ever think and let a _woman _do that to me?

…

Because…she was Daioduji Tomoyo, and all exceptions applied to her. Because she was the girl I wanted to hug, the girl I wanted to kiss, the girl I wanted to protect, the girl I wanted to apologize to, the girl I wanted to be honest to, but on the other hand…

_Would I shake my presence by surrendering myself to her?_

"So please…" she spoke through her quivering lips. "…tell me the truth."

_The truth?_

I felt like someone was choking me, like someone was blinding my eyes. What truth? What was the truth? I didn't know for sure how did I feel for her, I didn't know…

I should have told her. I should have told her the truth : that I couldn't yet decipher my own feeling, that I only needed more time, that afterwards…maybe…maybe I could –

_Surrender?_

…

Yes.

I would…

…

Another voice spoke inside my mind.

_ Since when did Hiiragizawa Eriol surrender?_

…

Ego blinded me. Pride shadowed me. I twisted a smirk and only replied, "I always tell you the truth, Daidouji-san."

There was pain in her amethyst orbs and I felt like I wanted to take back my words since it pained me to see her that pained, but on the contrary, cruel words flow out of my lips.

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, I know my worth, I know my power. I _do not _have any lack of confidence issue, as you pitifully pointed out."

_That was a lie._

"Look at yourself, Daidouji-san. You're my most successful guinea-pig. You are the easiest one to control among all."

_And another lies…_

"Your idiocy is impeccable."

_Lies._

"You are as boring, as uncreative, as disgusting as any other women."

…_Lies._

"_And_ you even think you're attractive enough for me? You've got to be kidding. You're not an object of desire, Daidouji-san."

_Lies._

"And when I coincidentally 'saved' you, I was doing it merely for obligations."

_Too many lies._

"You also thought I actually missed you when I ignored you? The fact is I was glad to finally be freed from you."

…_Also lies._

"I am not jealous, Daidouji-san. You can whore yourself out to any other men and I would not even care –"

_Lies!_

"You're implying that I might…_love you?"_

A single tear fell from her beautiful eyes. I…never thought that seeing someone cry could wrench your heart so. I wanted so much to dry her tears, yet another side of me: the sadistic and twisted side of me, enjoyed the contrary. I could break her, if I wanted to permanently break her, that would be the time…

I bent down and licked her tears away, yet my words were full of fake coo, crushing any of her hope, crushing her heart, stepping on her feelings like trash, destroying her…

"Daidouji Tomoyo…" I whispered the word next to her ears.

She waited. This silly girl still had that faith on me, even when I couldn't even have the courage to regard myself as a human. I was a demon, a very cruel devil…

…yet this girl…could always bring the human side of me.

_For this once, please tell me the truth._

…

What could she expect of me? I was a…liar.

"…I hate you," I told her.

The truth was, I never hated myself more than I did that time.

…

…

I honestly couldn't remember much that happened afterwards. I vaguely remembered Nakuru screaming and yelling of my idiocy, I mindlessly remembered Spinel's disappointed eyes… I didn't know how many days had passed since that day I told too many lies to Daidouji-san. I felt…so…empty.

Was a man as vile as I was deserved any right to live?

Perhaps it would be better I never existed in this world. I was a jerk, I was a bastard. World didn't need me.

_She _didn't need me.

"Why?"

Kaho asked me that one day. I only stared at her slowly before turning my gaze back to the blue wall. "…"

"Why do you hurt her that much? Isn't that enough? Why are you stubborn? Why are –"

"Because," I interrupted her. My voice sounded foreign even to my own ear. Perhaps because I didn't use it much these past days. "…Because I don't want to get hurt."

Kaho was angry, I could feel. "And only because you hate to be hurt, you hurt other people instead?!"

"…yes. Isn't that the way the world is? Kill before you get killed. Hurt her before she hurts me…"

My cheek stung.

Kaho slapped me. "Is that really so?! Are you that _low?!"_

Her slap felt hot on my pale cheek and yet I knew such pain was nothing to compare to what I could have felt inside. Or what Daidouji-san had felt inside. "Yes. I am that low. And yes, it's less painful this way…"

"You hurt the only woman who can sincerely, honestly love you the way you want her to…" Kaho shook her head. "Then I want to ask you. You do this because you don't want to be hurt. You're satisfied now? Are you not hurt?"

I was silenced and in frustration, Kaho only left the room.

I knew the answer to her question though.

"_Are you not hurt?"_

I chuckled darkly. "No. I feel worse. Much, much worse."

* * *

><p>My time was paused.<p>

I even nearly didn't care that I didn't eat well, that I didn't sleep well, that I didn't live well. And not that I cared. No matter how much I wanted to run myself in the dream land, I only ended up being chased by nightmare. And no matter how many distractions I gave to myself in the real world, I would only end up feeling the pain doubled.

I was cursed.

I had never felt such…pain.

It was worse than any I had imagined. Worse than when I lost Kaho, worse than when I lost Clow, worse than anything…

Perhaps my life would continue to go on that way for the rest of my life, if it hadn't been for that one single phone call.

"Eriol?" The voice that spoke on the other line of my cell phone was one I recognized so much.

"…yes, Kaho?"

"This is your last chance…"

"Huh?"

"Tomoyo is leaving."

I froze.

"Tomoyo…S-she's…she's moving out to Hong Kong. She is leaving Tomoeda now. Her plane will take her away soon. Please…if I can still have my belief on you just this one last time, you will have to come here and stop her. A-and –"

I only remembered that I dropped the cellphone and quickly summoned my Sun Staff. I didn't think of anything when I teleported myself to the airport. I couldn't think of anything when I ran in the airport –desperately looking for that familiar raven hair. I couldn't think of anything when I hypnotized the guard to allow me get into the boarding private waiting room. I couldn't think when I reached up for her arm and turned her around.

At the moment those violet eyes gazed back at me, I gained back my awareness.

What was I doing?

I tried to speak in normal tone, but my lungs felt like burning –after all, I had run to search her in the airport. She calmly only looked up at me, as if I was… I was…

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

She ignored me.

More pain clenched my heart. "Don't ignore me, Daidouji Tomoyo."

I saw those eyes. Those eyes which had given up on me (_No, she couldn't!)_, which had stopped believing me… Damn. She was ignoring me again and I even had to undergo the trouble to stop the time just to make her _listen _to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I asked her the same question.

"Why do I need to tell you?"

The answer jabbed my ego, pride, and heart much harder than I thought it would. And perhaps it was due to weak defense that I chose to reply her question in such a selfish answer. "Because…because you love me."

She was angry. I couldn't really blame her. I had lied too much to her, I had considered her feeling unimportant, I had done too many mistakes to her. I had hurt her. So badly. Too badly.

…but…

"I don't want you to go."

Finally. For one of the rarest time, I told her the truth.

Daidouji-san only looked up at me in surprise, in disbelief, in plenty turmoil emotions. The right words that were spoken in the wrong time wouldn't mean anything. She had given me that last chance and I had decided to blow it. She didn't trust me anymore.

Ironically, she chose not to trust me on the very time I was telling the truth.

….

She questioned cynically. "Why you don't want me to go?"

…why?

What was the reason? What was my reason? What did I actually feel for her? I wanted to tell her the truth, I was so tired of lying to her, and yet… I couldn't. Not because I wanted to lie again, it was simply because…I didn't know the answer.

Or…

I was afraid to find out the answer.

"I don't know. I just don't know. … Do you really need an answer? Do all things need answers?"

…

"What do you want this time, Hiiragizawa Eriol? What haven't I given you? I've provided you enough amusement, I've lowered down my Daidouji pride for you. What else? What else do you want to rip away from me?"

I didn't know what my feeling was to her, but I…I needed her. I couldn't lose her, not now. "I want you to stay."

She snorted. "That's impossible. I have decided to live a new life with my mother. You won't be able to stop me."

So she was…really going?

For real?

Something in my heart broke.

"Then… at least, I want you to forgive me."

I was actually apologizing. The Hiiragizawa Eriol honestly apologized. On other circumstances, I would curse myself for such weakness. But that time… I honestly only wanted her back. I honestly only wanted her to forgive me. I only wanted her to –

Like a cold water, like a cruel verdict, she shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. You've…hurt me too much."

She cried.

I hated it. I hated it when she cried. "Don't cry –"

"You're the one who makes me cry! You're the one who hurt me the most, you're the one who –"

Before I could realize my own doing, I pulled her into a kiss.

If words were not enough to tell her how much I felt, then I would only let her feel it. I wanted her to feel my sorry, my regret, my emptiness, my need…

I had never kissed anyone as honest as I did to her that time.

Yet…

…Daidouji-san pushed me away. "You..think that your kiss can solve the problem?"

I couldn't reply.

Perhaps because I was still that selfish man. Perhaps because there was still this arrogance inside of me, that if I couldn't tell her, I could at least _show _her, but…

She then asked me the simplest question.

"Do you love me, Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

…

Did I?

I needed her. I wanted her. I cared for her. I liked her a lot. I thought that she was someone very important, but…was it love?

In the end, I told her the truth.

"…I don't know."

She chuckled darkly and spoke the word that destroyed my whole world.

"I hate you, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

I panicked. I never cared if people hated me. I knew that there was a good and logical reason to hate me. But if it was Daidouij-san who hated me…

…I would lose all.

I couldn't remember much of her next word (her earlier words flinched and broke me that deep). She spoke something about not seeing her, she spoke about a game or something, she spoke that I couldn't…see her for 10 years of something…

Not seeing her for…_10 years? _

She hated me. She truly hated me this time. She would leave me, she would…

* * *

><p>I stood still on the airport. Perhaps I had stood for hours, I couldn't really tell. I was too absentminded lately.<p>

Daidouji-san was still…leaving.

…and that would be the end.

This was the end.

Kaho laid a soft pat on my shoulder and I looked to her.

"You've tried. There's nothing else you can do," she told me.

"…I should have said it sooner. I shouldn't have been so…blinded by ego. I should have fought for her. I s-should have –" I sighed in despair and spoke nothing afterwards. Kaho drove me home and in the manor, Ruby took a great care of me. She made me a tea (for once, I noted almost cynically, she could make a very good tea) and I was honestly grateful for having them around. They were my family –they were those who would hold me strong when I didn't have any strength to stand up.

However…

Who was going to mend my broken heart?

And…

…who was going to mend _her _broken heart? Not me. Definitely not me. I had crushed that girl's heart in the worst way possible.

Perhaps…she was right. If I wanted to do something for her, the least I could do was to stay away.

Perhaps she would…be happier that way.

And perhaps, eventually… I would recover better that way.

"Sleep, Master. You need it. You haven't slept well these past following days. Maybe if you sleep, everything will feel slightly better," Ruby advised and I followed it, not because I wanted to, but perhaps because my tired body was eventually screaming for it. I had a dreamless dream. It was actually something rather comforting –at sleep. I momentarily forgot anything –as if I were a robot and someone was switching off my function. But the moment I opened my eyes again I felt the immediate pain attacked my heart.

Would I always feel this way? I regretted it. I regretted treating Daidouji-san that way. I regretted being a vile person. I regretted hurting her… Regret. Such a pathetic word, eh? No matter how much you _regretted _it, it was something that couldn't be undone. It had happened. Daidouji-san hated me already. There was nothing I could do –not even apologizing properly to her. The pain was…God…I didn't think I could bear another single day to feel a feeling.

…

That second, I realized it.

I…couldn't live with this feeling.

I couldn't live with the thought that a girl I cared about so deeply hated me.

"Ruby," I called for my loyal Moon Guardian who was patiently filling up my glass of water. I shoved the blanket away and walked to the cabinet and began searching for my passport. "Book me a flight to Hong Kong. Immediately."

* * *

><p>Daidouji Tomoyo slammed her door at the sight of me. Well, the reaction was almost expected. I meant, even I myself couldn't believe such impulse act. I was always the calculated man. I based my act on logic and ratio. Standing in front of the bedroom door of a woman who hated me with all her guts in the late night –Hong Kong time – was surely not something I would usually do. And if I surprised even myself, I must have surprised her more.<p>

However…

"Open the door, Daidouji-san."

She was a stubborn woman and perhaps someone who also liked to ensure herself having delusions. Daidouji-san refused to open the door to me until I finally threatened to destroy her door if she was still stubborn. Even when she had opened the door, I only needed to speak several lines before she decided to close the door again. I prepared it that time though, to block the door before she could slam it close again.

"I thought I've told you that if you want to gain my trust again, the _least _you can do is to leave me for good for at least 10 years?"

I sighed and told her the truth. "I tried to, but I couldn't."

She didn't believe me.

Perhaps she never believed me afterwards.

I guessed this was one of the _littlest _ways how she tried to punish me.

To not believe me.

To not give me another chance.

In some way, I thought I deserved it. What I had received from her that day was nothing if compared to all the shits I had given her the whole year. It was an easy equation actually. If I wanted her to forgive me, I only needed to shut my mouth up (she wouldn't buy my apologies). If I wanted her to stop hating me, I only needed to get out of her life.

Perhaps I would do it.

I had reached a moment where I would do _anything _for this woman.

Anything.

…

But there was still something –perhaps arrogance, perhaps stupid pride – that made me believe _if _I left her again this time, she would hurt even more.

That… was something I couldn't bear.

I wouldn't let her cry anymore. I would guard her happiness. I would make her start believing again –not only in me, but in other things. I would do anything.

God…

I would really do anything.

…

Including…gambling once again.

"Then…let's make a bet."

* * *

><p>I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, I always win. I always got what I wanted.<p>

I wanted security. I wanted settlement. I wanted reassurance. In order to obtain those, I had sacrificed the most important thing and the most important person in my life. I didn't see anything wrong in wanting security, settlement, and reassurance. They were some of the basic needs a human needed to acquire. I had once had them. Normally, I wouldn't even think of letting them go, but…

For that warmth...

For that kiss…

For that dream…

For that smile…

For that laugh…

For that happy glint on her amethyst eyes…

For that love…

And even for those 10 years….

Even for 20 years, 50 years, 100 years…

For my whole lifetime…and my life afterwards…

For _her_…

For Daidouji Tomoyo…

I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, would surrender my everything.

"_We'll see, Hiiragizawa-san."_

"_No. We'll see, Daidouji-san."_

"_10 years from now?"_

"_Yes, 10 years from now."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Side Chapter<strong>


	24. Epilogue

**The Daidouji-san**

**Epilogue**

–**around 10 years after –**

* * *

><p>The wedding was really the spectacle of the decade.<p>

I made sure of that myself, of course. As the wedding planner of my dear, lovable, cute Sakura Kinomoto (Li), I had my credibility of a Daidouji and a lifetime dream at stake. Even the bride and groom themselves didn't fret the wedding as much as I did. I, on the other side, couldn't grant such ignorance. I perfectly understood that the celebration was only secondary necessities –it was the sacred lifetime oath that mattered the most. However, if a couple had the Daidouji co. to sponsor them, why denied it? Thank goodness I also had my mother to back me up here. And two Daidouji women meant no chance for futher negotiation.

That was why the formerly-minimalistically-decorated ballroom of the hotel was transformed into a sweet-looking English Garden, with tidy and neat bushes of flowers adorned the floor and white pillars as the decoration. I used pink as the dominant color theme –as I saw pink was SO Sakura. The girl had been doubtful before, but I could see how much she loved this wedding party I was throwing her.

And besides, who would be able to refuse the Daidouji Design for their wedding dress?

No one, exactly.

My Daidouji Boutique didn't usually accept demand on wedding dresses –as I focused more on making little girls' outfits and casual clothes. Well, there was the evening wear lineage project that began the year before, but still, wedding dress was not in the Daidouji Boutiuqe's area of practice. Of course, it didn't mean that Daidouji Line couldn't design wedding dresses. I deliberately didn't design for any commercial wedding dresses because I insisted on focusing on the already existing projects. So, imagine, how lucky Sakura to be able to wear the one and only wedding dress design by Tomoyo Daidouji.

…

Or rather…

As I glanced at my dear Cherry Blossom who radiantly glowed with such beauty…I realized, that it was really lucky of me as a designer to be able to create a wedding gown for a woman as beautiful as Sakura-chan…

It was 7 PM and the wedding reception for the Li couple was still going on in such a festive mood. The guests seemed to be in good mood and the catering in the hotel was a satisfaction. It had been much more stressful a couple hours back, when I had to maintain both my job to prepare the wedding as the wedding planner _and _as the maid in honor. But afterwards, the event went smoothly. I granted myself a break and chose to sit in the strategic spot to record the long-awaited dancing scene of the newly wed. I must be honest to comment that it was not the best dance movement I had seen (of course, with Syaoran too busy matching her dance steps –it must be a very acute misunderstanding if he ever won the award of the best dance), but nonetheless, it was still the best waltz ever.

"She reminds me a lot to Nadeshiko when she married that old sensei…" the woman spoke and seated herself on the vacant spot next to me.

"I'm sure Aunt Nadeshiko was as beautiful as Sakura-chan is now, Mother…"

"Exactly. Like mother like daughter," mother spoke. "How's the new product design coming?"

To talk about business and work in even such a joyous party… 'like mother like daughter', exactly. Just like how I resembled my mother in many ways. I hadn't completely understood her passion in working so much until I was accepted as an employee in the . Well, I never said that working in the Daidouji enterprise was easy. I meant, I still had to maintain my own personal boutique _and _starting for real in the toy company. Of course, as expected, I was underestimated at first –being the daughter of the big boss surely had its disadvantage at times. But as times went by, I supposed my working colleagues and the Board of Director finally saw my true capability and I earned my current position eventually.

"We're putting it into the test-product. Once it's ready, we'll present it to you and the other BoDs."

"Good. I'll be waiting," Mother said as standing up again. "There's Mr. Akiyoshi there, I'm going to greet him."

I gave a nod and mother slipped away.

My decision to stay in Hong Kong to finish my studies around 10 years ago proved to be the right choice. Not only that I had the opportunity to study both economy and fashion from very good schools, but also because my mother and I bonded up well as we never before. We stayed in Hong Kong for 5 years. It took me 4 years to finish my education and equally 4 years for the Tomoyo Land to finish up. Mother and I both decided to lengthen our stay in Hong Kong for another year –as we would like to see the operation of the Tomoyo Land. As expected from my mother's good business intuition, the decision to build the amusement park was a right one. The project earned the company profit more than we ever imagined.

5 years in Hong Kong were enough to fix and strengthen our mother-daughter relationship.

We went back to Tomoeda and I officially made the debut in fashion industry. My own fashion line wasn't as successful as the Tomoyo Land at first –as I had pretty queer sense of fashion. But apparently, besides sense, creativity, and hardwork, fashion also needed publicity. One eccentric nationally-known singer had decided to wear my design and afterwards, my clothing line found less obstacles.

My attention was momentarily caught by the erupted sound of laughing. Looking back at the main scene, I found out how the groom had seemingly tripped on the dancing floor. I raised my video camera to capture the scene –not because I wanted to humiliate Syaoran even more (well, perhaps the tiniest part of me wanted to), but because I knew that Sakura would perform a very good prince-like gesture to help Syaoran get up. And I was right.

"That boy…always acts silly at times like this," commented another person and I looked up to see Kurogane standing next to me. I softly smiled at his antic. Eversince I introduced Kurogane to the Syaoran-Sakura couple, there was a queer relationship they developed. I found that Kurogane had a protective nature that couldn't be considered lightly –no matter how much he denied it. I myself had been bonding up better with this tall man. I didn't know whether it was the soulmate thing, whether it was already destined for us, but Kurogane and I shared mutual understanding, mutual respect, mutual connection towards each other.

"You know Syaoran." I shrugged happily as making sure the resumed dance was still recorded in my video camera. "That's one of the million of reasons why Sakura-chan falls in love with him."

Kurogane sat beside me, on the spot mother had been, just minutes prior. "I never quite understand the concept of a wedding, though."

"What, is that the reason why you never have the courage to propose to Sasaki-chan?" I giggled at the predictable, instant blushing face and denying words. I always loved to tease Kurogane –there was something about him that just ignited my slightly devilish side and I always ended up making him irritated and embarrassed, but most likely, panicked. Behind that tough exterior, Kurogane was naïve when it came to things like this –that was why I teased him more and even more.

Although I, myself, completely understood that I had no right to tease him about that certain little inquiry.

I talked to Kurogane for several moments (basically, I only continued on my teasing on other things), before a spirited, long-haired girl approached us. Sasaki-chan, Kurogane's girlfriend for the past 4 years, was another good friend of mine that I met during my study in Hong Kong. When I first introduced the two, I knew that there would be something between them. Even when that time Sasaki-chan had already had another boyfriend that time, but I could sense it. Sasaki's earlier relationship ended even before we finished our studies. Afterwards, my little matchmaking mode was set on and eventually the two bonded up better than I had ever expected them to.

"Tomoyo-chan…you really should stop being the wedding planner and you'd better plan your own wedding too soon!" spoke Sasaki.

Kurogane was perhaps slightly pleased inside that his girlfriend was attempting to tease me, but oh it was too soon for his excitement. "Perhaps I will, Sasaki-chan, _after _I finish planning up _your_ wedding."

The couple blushed inwardly and I only laughed mischievously in mirth.

* * *

><p>9 PM, and the wedding was still as exciting as ever.<p>

I had decided to follow my mother in greeting several of business partners that coincidentally were relatives to the Li family. I knew that I was not (yet) the members of BoD. But being polite had no bad harm. I admitted that several years in the company had made me realized that business was not as cruel as it might be. Of course, it was never easy, but I was lucky to enroll in the –a company that still held up to good business ethic and passion to drill our work. I actually worked in the company because I loved to, not because I was forced to. I thought it was the similar thought that crossed the minds of my fellow colleagues and employees. I prided on Mother to create a business tycoon that still emitted such good atmosphere in working.

"Ah, even he is here. Such a joyous and grand wedding you're planning, Miss Daidouji." Mrs. Shibata, the wife of Mr. Shibata who owned the Shibata Group, commented. Mrs. Shibata was well-known as the social butterfly, even at such age. She was even much older than my mother. "Ever since my husband used his service as his legal consultant, I've become such a fan!"

Mother and I automatically averted our gazes from Mrs. Shibata to look at whoever she was pointing.

Ah.

Him.

Hn.

Almost as expected.

The man noticed our gazes (oh where was our manner? Why did we stare at him like that?) and he chose to made the polite smile and approached us.

Here we go.

Mrs. Shibata looked pleased of his decision to join us. "Mr. Hiiragizawa… it's very good to see you here! Since you're a very busy lawyer, I don't expect you to come. But of course, your presence enlightens us here."

"The bride and the groom are both best friends of mine. How can I not come to their sacred wedding?"

"Ah of course!" Mrs. Shibata giggled. "I will ask you to help my husband again in the future. You performed brilliantly to protect us in the Court."

"I was only trying to protect the one with the rights." He smiled, oh so commercially. "Besides, Mrs. Shibata, it is the firm's team work, not mine alone."

Mother and I only watched how the man perfectly captured the other woman's heart so easily. It was rather a common sight to us, really. Mother always scrutinized Hiiragizawa Eriol whenever she had time –but the man could always come with such wit, that actually made my mother more persistent of how she regarded him the same as 'That old-sensei'. I knew that my mother didn't detest the blue-eyed guy though. Mother was only being protective, and I actually moments when Mother enjoyed battling with the younger man. While I –

Mrs. Shibata spoke up again. "I wish my grandson can be like you someday. He surely needs many preparations to become the heir of the Shibata Group."

"I am sure your grandson will not disappoint you," the bespectacled man said.

"He doesn't even want to put his best effort on studying. He will be on his last year in High School this spring. I'm surely expecting him to pass that university entrance test and graduate cum laude, just like you. Although I prefer him to take economy instead of law, for the sake of the company though. "

"I talked to your grandson once. He actually has the passion in art, as I can see."

"Bah!" Mrs. Shibata shook her head. "He can just pursue both dreams! It's fine if he wants to be a painter, but he can try twice as hard to inherit and run the company. You can both work on the law firm and settle that fine pastry shop at the same time. Why couldn't he?"

"Perhaps he just wants to focus on one thing –which is not a bad idea, Mrs. Shibata. As long as your grandson –"

And before I knew, the conversation had become the moment where Mrs. Shibata poured all of her expectations of her grandson. I could see that she cared about him so much, but –

"He needs to be more social too! I wish you can mentor him of the importance of social networking. It will sure boost his career and broaden his knowledge."

"Well –"

"My grandson doesn't even care of his appearance. He doesn't know how to dress well and always show up at our family's party with such untidy clothing ."

"He may just have his own way to express himself."

"I'm expecting him to be like you. You should come to our house more often. Then perhaps, he can set you as his role model."

"I'm surely not that –"

"If only he can be like you –"

"Mrs. Shibata –"

"I want him to be accepted in that university –"

"Perhaps you –"

"I want him to graduate _cum laude_."

"Perhaps you would like to consider your –"

"I want him to have a good career –"

"Your grand son is –"

"And like you, I surely want him to get a fiancée as good as Miss Daidouji here."

My mother finally spoke up to clear the misunderstanding.

"Mrs. Shibata," Mother began. "If that proposal ever happens, I will make sure to review it carefully." She then averted her gaze to the smiling man. "You hear that, Mr. Hiiragizawa? _Carefully."_

"Eh? Aren't you already engaged to Miss Daidouji?"

"No, he's not," Mother spoke up in final tone. I nearly chuckled at my Mother's over protectiveness.

"But... you are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"He is," I was the one to affirm it. "But who knows what can happen in the future? It's not that we want bad things to happen. But –"

"We don't want to rush things, Mrs. Shibata," Eriol concluded as he casually encircled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I continued on smiling –business sake.

Mother looked murderous enough when Mrs. Shibata sighed dreamily and muttered, "Such a lovely couple."

We both smiled.

Oh, we always knew how to please the crowd.

* * *

><p>Almost 10 years had passed since our bet<p>

"_Wanna bet, Daidouji? I suggest that we see the result 10 years from now on. Let me court you, let me be with you for 10 years. If in 10 years I still have the feeling, if I still like you, and perhaps even, if I truly fall in love with you in 10 years, then I win. If I can't keep up this promise, then I lose. Simple, right?"_

It was never simple.

True, we had become an official couple. In my 3rd year of college, I finally decided to give his efforts more appreciation. Despite the long distance relationship we had been performing (plus, we were equally as busy to pursue our dreams), Eriol had proved to be a very tough fighter. He courted me in the perfect way that eventually made me melt away. I remembered that I had actually intended to declare our relationship as official a year after that bet (I meant, with all those courtings and romantical scenese, other people would have assumed so). But I had decided to test him one more, until finally one day, around 7 years ago, I agreed to become his girlfriend.

But there had still been something inside me that was…afraid.

Not that the sensation had left even now.

I love Hiiragizawa Eriol, if any would ask. Almost 10 years, and I still fall in love with this man as each passing day. He was kinder and more appropriate ever since that bet, but that didn't mean that he was a Saint. True, that he had been more careful with his natural cynicism and that he treated me well enough for the past years. He had a kind soul inside, although it was layered through masks of politeness towards other people and sometimes sarcasm to me. It was probably not the wisest choice, but…I couldn't deny my feeling to that twisted, dark, brooding, sinister, arrogant man.

I loved him, I was comfortable around him, I could be myself when I was with him.

But I still had the slightest twinge of fear sometimes.

I had thought that such feeling would eventually dissipate, but even after 5 years ago, when Mother and I moved back to Tomoeda, things didn't automatically make me lose my fear.

We had had such the perfect relationship, but on the 7th year since our bet and at the same time, on the 4th year since we became an official couple, I had decided to break up with him.

There had only been one reason.

Fear.

I feared that after all, this was still a game to him. That once we reached the proposed 10-year-time, he would eventually say 'game over' or something. I knew he was a good man but…

I was traumatized.

It wasn't that I hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to me in High School. I had long forgiven him, I had long loved him, but…

Subconsciously, sometimes I refused to believe him.

It had been choking me: to live the relationship that I feared to be fake, that I feared to only be his temporary sick amusement. It was not that he hadn't tried to ascertain me –to make him believe him for real – but two years after we were official couple, every time he had spoken those sweet words, every time he had done those sweet acts…I…

…I had only been reminded that I couldn't have lived such paranoid life.

He might have said all those sweet words, but he had never said he loved me.

I knew that words may not mean everything, but sometimes I just needed reassurance.

I had been afraid, really, really afraid.

So for the sake of peace of mind, I had decided to end our relationship.

He had been reluctant at first, but perhaps, Eriol had understood that I just needed time.

…It had broken my heart to live without Hiiragizawa Eriol by my side. I supposed the past 7 years had left something dear in my heart and Eriol had become my air, my raison d'etre, my light…

I had thought that such sentiment couldn't be stipulated though.

So everyday after we had broken up, I had buried myself in work, in order to forget him, in order to ease pain. Professionally, it worked. Both my clothing line and my position in the were starting to get secured and every other aspect in my life had been so well.

It had supposedly been the most glorified moment…

But I had been empty.

So empty.

We hadn't completely ignored each other though. It had been impossible, with us both living in the same city and the same circumstances. We had been good friends, we had decided to maintain the friendship but kicking love out of the way, but there had always been gap in my heart.

A year.

I could only stand a year to ignore my real feelings, a year to fight in my loneliness, until one day on the 8th year after our bet, on one of our casual brunch meeting, the words rolled out of my lips.

_"It's harder to live without you. You're really cruel, aren't you? Even after all those years…your curse still lingers."_

I remembered he had jumped and hugged me again upon realizing I was giving _us _another chance.

And we took our relationship back to the healthy track.

…

It was not perfect though.

It was still hard to fully erase a trauma, but I was trying.

It pained me trying to live the days in doubts, but it was more painful to live without him.

"Ah, you're here."

The voice that I had known so well spoke and I turned around to see Hiiragizawa Eriol standing only a meter or two from me. I was avoiding the crowd and chose to just stand on one of the hotel's balcony. The wedding party was over but some people still chose to stay. I was one of them, only that I was not in the mood to be around many people.

Eriol smiled at me and he took confident steps until he stood right in front of me. In the gesture so poised and so polite, he reached up my hand, drew it to his lips, and landed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. I blushed. Even years after, even when I was considerably an adult, Eriol could always make me blush with the littlest gesture. It was easier to maintain the poise in front of other people, because at such time, I was living up the name of the Daidouji. But I became more like Tomoyo when I was with him, and he held my weakness right.

"My dear wedding planner, you've performed such a marvelous job, again. The guests are happy and Sakura keep repeating how thankful she is to you."

"I'll do anything for dear Sakura-chan."

"Ah, I know. Even Sakura-san can make me jealous sometimes." He grinned. "What are you doing out here?"

"…Thinking."

"About what? Me?"

I smiled softly and hid the truth. "You wish."

"I can take some days off from work next Friday. You'd like to go somewhere? I rather miss Europe and we can celebrate my 29th birthday there. How's that sound?"

"Ah, true. Your birthday is coming soon, eh?"

His birthday always served a mental reminded to myself.

We started our bet almost 10 year ago, a week before his birthday, March 21st.

Tomorrow, would be March 21st.

Eriol had long assured me that none of this would stop even after the end of our bet. I never spoke my insecurity to him after we coupled up again for the second time. But…

I was afraid that I would wake up tomorrow and discovered the past 10 years to only be a mere beautiful dream.

"Eriol, I –"

Before anything registered to my mind, my boyfriend had already covered my eyes with a blindfold of some sort. I yelped upon noticing that in the darkness, he was lifting my body and carrying me bridal style. Such sudden, unexpected movement made me screech. "Put me down this instance! I swear Hiiragizawa E –"

"Can't do."

I could almost picture him grinning devilishly.

I tried to open up my blindfold, but Eriol stopped my hand from doing so.

"Put me down! What do you think you're doing anyway?!"

He leaned to whisper near my ear.

"Kidnapping you."

And blindfolded, I only sighed as my boyfriend carried me out to the darkness of night.

* * *

><p>When I was once again granted the luxury to see the light, I recognized the place immediately.<p>

I knew by the sensation of the queer wind, he had teleported us here (having magic truly gave him lots of advantage), but I was still curious as for why he would carry me here of all place. I meant, he was an unexpected man, but it wasn't the first time that he had given me a surprise of some sort. However, I was still perplexed at his choice of location.

"Isn't this…the Student Council Room of the Tomoeda Private High?" I questioned him.

There was a big chair –his old Student President Chair – that was already dragged from behind the table to the center of the room. Eriol pushed me to sit there and I only gazed up at him in question.

"Yes, this is that room."

"…Why are you taking me here?"

"This is the place where it all begins."

"Where _what _begins?"

"…Us."

I was silenced.

"You also remembered…that this would be the last day of our little bet?" he asked.

"Ah yes. That bet."

I was both grateful and disappointed at the existence of such bet. It wasn't trivial –our relationship for the past years started from such crazy challenge. It had been fun, it had been alright…

…but what would be left after it all ended?

I must be very sentimental that day. I didn't know why I need to cry at such situation. He was not even saying something cruel, he wasn't doing anything twisted –yet something deep inside broke. I was afraid to lose him. Because to me, he was –

"Tomoyo…what am I to you?"

To me?

To me…Hiiragizawa Eriol was a bastard…

"_Daidouji-san, I really, really dislike you."_

...a pretender…

_"Don't act as if you understand. You know nothing,"_

…a jerk…

"_And you melt when I kiss your lips…like this," _

A girls'enemy…

"_You won't be able to live a single day without me. You'll be trapped in my charm, forever. You'll hate it, but you'll still love me. Isn't that nice, Daidouji-san?"_

…A visioner…

"_I thought that you were another typical boring object, Daidouji-san. I thought it was a game over. But perhaps you're right. For you, I can extend this game longer. And I'll win, again. Mark that, Daidouji."_

…a _twisted _visioner…

"_I hate you."_

…the only man who could break my heart that cruelly…

"_I-I…I don't want you to go."_

…yet the one man who could mend it all easily.

_ "Believe me this time."_

…an orator…

"_Daidouji-san. Do you believe in karma?"_

…a good, understanding friend…

"_Then give me another one. Give me one last chance to prove myself to you. I have changed."_

…a fighter…

"_Do we have a deal?"_

…a risk-taker…

But foremost…

I stared at those blue eyes and only muttered the only word, the only characteristic that I felt the most about him. "You are my everything and I love you."

There was a moment of silence in where he only stared back at me, motionless, soundless. It was as if I was reminded that I had just _again _offered myself to him freely. I knew I would never win any of our game –as he would always hold the key to break me, to mend me, to crush me, to control me. Sometimes I hated myself. Wasn't my position weak enough? I certainly didn't need to embarrass, weaken my presence more than I already had. What would happen if he –

The silence was finally broken though.

He laughed.

I widened my eyes as I watched the man, my boyfriend, my lover, was laughing.

Twisted.

Cruel.

…

Oh.

I see.

Even after 10 years, I still proved to be quite amusing for his sick entertainment, wasn't I?

Coldness crept into my spine as I could almost predict what he would do. He would say those cruel words, he would step on my feeling again, he would just…

…Oh God.

I was tired.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, trying to prevent the tears from falling down, trying my best to be strong, to bravely look at him, to risk one more time to…

…to believe him.

Eriol's laughter diminished and he only stared coldly, sternly, angrily at me. "Why?"

"…Why what?"

"Why?" he asked, his voice coarse and rough. "Why can you still say those words? Even after all my doings, even after all my acts? 10 years…are still not enough to heal the pain I have caused you, aren't they?" Eriol carefully touched my cheek and only muttered, "Why are you so stupid?"

"…I am not stupid."

"But you are afraid of me, don't deny it. I can sense it. These past 10 years… I can sense it."

I wanted to deny it, I wanted to reassure him, I wanted for one of the rarest time, be the one to control the situation, to control myself. But my feelings were spoken out almost uncontrollably. My mouth kept on betraying me and I told him all. "I-I just…I'm traumatized. W-what if all of these are only games to you? And the bet, what will happen after it ends? Will you ditch me? Will you leave me again? Will I have to mend my broken heart alone? I-I never get to know your real feelings. Sometimes I think I can understand you, but the other times, I don't think I can. Everyday, even when I am already your official lover, I still… I still wonder whether you love me or not. B-because you never tell me and I never get to –"

There was a sad chuckle and I paused to gaze at him. Eriol only bitterly smiled and told me the words.

"The reason as for why I never for once say that 3 words…is only because I am afraid."

My throat felt like being choked, I had to struggle to let the word out. "Afraid? Of the commitment? Or afraid of l-loving me?"

He shook his head. "No. I am only afraid that you won't believe me when I say the words."

I was stunned.

…

What did he say?

10 years… I lived in fear because he was equally feeling the fear?

My eyes looked at him incredulously. "…Why…won't I believe you?"

He stared back at me and I knew he was fighting the urge not to snort. "Every time I told you that I liked you, every time I told you I would do anything for you, every time I told you I cared a lot about you… you only said –"

"_Eriol-kun, you're such a good liar."_

" –you only said that I was a good liar. And every time I wanted to prove you that my words were for real and I tried to show you, kissed you, hugged you, touched you, or simply looked at you, you would have only chuckled sadly and spoke –"

"_And you're a very good actor."_

" –that I was a good actor."

I was taken a back upon studying the man. I remembered that sometimes I spoke those words, but I had never thought it would leave such bad impression at him. "Eriol, I –"

"Even when you spoke those words with a smile or a chuckle or a claim that you were only kidding…deep inside, you know, I know, we know…that behind those teasing eyes and sincere smile, there was still truth in it." He smiled, somehow brokenly. "Do you know how much it pained me? To see the girl I care so much to fear facing the only truth I know and I believe on?"

I found it hard to gulp, I probably even found it hard to blink. I found it hard to think, or perhaps to feel. I only stared at him, in the dim light of the Student Council Room, passively, weakly.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured. "I never mean to doubt you, but…I'm just…I'm just –"

" –afraid, yes, I can understand. I have my fear too, Tomoyo. But today, I decide to face my fear," he spoke softly as putting his warm hands above mine. In a gesture so gentle, even a little clumsy, he bent down and kissed me.

There was an honesty that I always refused to see.

There was a courage that I couldn't properly possess.

There was a feeling that I always denied…

"Daidouji Tomoyo," he murmured against my lips and I blushed at the act.

"…Yes?" I replied almost breathlessly.

He pulled away from the kiss to take a better look of before replying, no, saying the words that I had been dying to hear.

"I love you."

Butterflies in my stomach fluttered, blood rushed fast to my cheeks, and my heart beat in quick tempo. There was the rush of adrenaline upon such long-awaited confession that eventually calmed down into a wave of comprehension, understanding, and finally…

Trust.

My lips tugged to form a smirk. "Took you long enough to say it."

"I was only afraid you would have called me a liar if I spoke the words –wait, you don't think I lie about that one, do you?"

I took the time before replying –only for the sake of agitating him more. I had understood, but I decided to play with him for a little while. "Eriol Hiiragizawa…you truly are –"

"I don't lie. I won't lie about such important thing. I know you may not believe it but –"

I giggled at his panicked attempt. My hand found the way to touch his cheek and to my girlish pleasure, I noticed him tense from such touch and that his cheek was _almost _tinted pink. Oh, we should really change our roles more often from now on….

"Ne, Hiiragizawa Eriol…is it alright if I declare you the winner?"

"_If in 10 years I still have the feeling, if I still like you, and perhaps even, if I truly fall in love with you in 10 years, then I win. If I can't keep up this promise, then I lose."_

His mischievous grin was back to adorn his handsome face. "Daidouji Tomoyo is declaring defeat? Finally accepting my victory?"

"I was only asking you, not declaring anything yet."

"I am the winner of the bet, Daidouji-san," he said with a proud smile. "I fall in love with you, I love you, and I will love you more and more from now on."

I returned the smile and only chuckled. "If that so, then I accept my defeat, Hiiragizawa-san."

He pulled me back into a deep, longing kiss – a kiss that burned the both of us in passion, in love, in realization, in which made everything didn't matter anymore. Even between our kisses, he still managed to say, "Oh, and although I may be the winner, Daidouji-san, I admit that you always get what you want in the end. So…we're even, right?"

I kissed him again. "Of course, Hiiragizawa-san. Of course."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, and there's penalty for the loser, remember?"<em>

"_You sadistic bastard…"_

"_You're not running away from your responsibility, are you? Remember, if I win, I can ask anything from you."_

_Sigh. _

_Such persistent man._

"_Alright, alright. What do you want to ask, anyway?"_

_There was a grin…_

…_and a ring._

"_Marry me, Daidouji Tomoyo."_

_I laughed._

"_Well…I accept your penalty, Hiiragizawa Eriol."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Epilogue<strong>

**End of 'The Daidouji-san'**

* * *

><p>FINISHED: May 14th, 2010. 12.56 AM<p>

TOTAL Words (MS word version) : 138.619 words.

**A/n: **I didn't try my best, I'm sorry. All I can say is that thank you for following the story. I really appreciate it, guys :)


End file.
